


Über dunkle Emotionen

by temerey



Series: Über verschiedene Emotionen [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Asgard, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Dark Humor, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt, Erotica, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Hair-pulling, King Loke, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is a dick, Long-Distance Relationship, Low Key Sif/Thor, Masturbation, Midgard, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Odin's Bad Parenting, POV Second Person, Part Two, Pining, Power Couple, Reader Has Issues, Reader Has Powers, Reader Is Badass, Reader-Insert, Romantic Tension, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor doesn't know how to human, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, World Travel, brotrip with Thor, fem reader - Freeform, jane/thor kind of, just a little gullible, kind of, little bit of choking, loki/you - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 78,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temerey/pseuds/temerey
Summary: Es sind sechs Monate vergangen seit dem letzten Kampf gegen deine Feinde. Krieg ist dir nicht fremd. Da ist etwas in dir, das sich nach ihm sehnt, so war es schon immer. Kämpfen liegt in deiner Natur. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum du Odin Allvater, König von Asgard, die Treue geschworen hast.Der andere Grund ist sein jüngerer Sohn.Spannungen nehmen schnell zu. Thor Odinsons Temperament bringt ihm die Verbannung und durch einen unglücklichen Zufall wird dir versehentlich das gleiche Schicksal zuteil. Aber selbst in Midgard macht etwas Jagd auf den Gott des Donners. Während Thor ohne seine Kräfte ist, sein Vater in einen tiefen Schlaft fällt und sein Bruder in seiner Abwesenheit den Thron besteigt, liegt es an dir, den Prinzen am Leben zu halten.Loki Odinson will dich einfach nur zu Hause haben.Dunkle Gedanken erblühen in seinem Kopf und dunklen Gedanken kann man meist nur schwer widerstehen.Wenn alter Groll mächtige Feinde hervorbringt, wird Asgard eine starke und beständige Macht bleiben?Oder wird das große Königreich letztendlich fallen?Teil Zwei der Reihe: Über verschiedene Emotionen





	1. Ein Thron

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Darker Emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659711) by [WanderingWorldWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingWorldWarrior/pseuds/WanderingWorldWarrior). 



> Heyyo, nach einer kurzen Pause bin ich zurück mit dem ersten Kapitel von Teil Zwei

Das Reich von Asgard ist ein kriegerischer Staat. Die meisten Soldaten wissen spätestens als Teenager zu kämpfen, immer bereit, gerufen zu werden, wenn sie gebraucht werden. Seltener, aber nicht ungewöhnlich, sind die weiblichen Krieger so wie Lady Sif, die auf dem Schlachtfeld ein tödlicher (und atemberaubender) Anblick sind.

Es gibt zwei neue Gesichter unter Asgards Streitkräften. Ausländer, so nennen sie dich und deine Freundin. Manche verstehen nicht, warum ihr euch überhaupt mit asgardischen Kämpfen aufhaltet.

Aber wohin Odin Allvater dich entsendet, du gehst. Und wo du hingehst, folgt dir deine Freundin.

Krieg ist dir nicht fremd. Da ist etwas in dir, das sich nach ihm sehnt, so war es schon immer. Kämpfen liegt in deiner Natur. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum du Odin Allvater, König von Asgard, die Treue geschworen hast.

Der andere Grund ist sein jüngerer Sohn.

Prinz Loki kämpft an deiner Seite, wobei er wütend die Zähne fletscht, während er Illusionen beschwört, die die Westländer verwirren. Sein Dolch gleitet mühelos durch die Luft, als er nichtsahnende Gegner trifft, die seinen duplizierten Kopien gegenüberstehen.

Du flitzt an dem Prinzen vorbei und schlitzt einen gegnerischen Soldaten auf, wobei du spürst, wie dein Schwert durch Knochen schneidet. Du bemerkst eine Illusion, die an dir vorbeieilt und einen anderen Krieger dazu bringt, ohne nachzudenken nach ihr zu schlagen.

Als sie verschwindet, greift Loki von hinten an und eines seiner Messer verschwindet in der Seite des Mannes. Er sieht zu, wie der Soldat fällt, und dreht sich dann um, wobei er dich erneut neben sich sieht.

Der Anblick von euch beiden, wie ihr zusammen durch die Schlacht geht, wobei euer Selbstvertrauen nahezu in der Luft um euch herum sichtbar ist, ist genug, um unter euren Feinden Angst und Unsicherheit zu verbreiten.

Thor Odinson, der Gott des Donners, streckt den mächtigen Hammer Mjolnir zum Himmel. Blitze schlagen ein und die Elektrizität bildet zwischen den feindlichen Soldaten, die ihn und seine Gefährten umzingelt haben, Bögen. Er grinst und lässt einen lauten Schrei los, während er seinen Kriegshammer schwingt, um den Schädel eines entgegenkommenden Kämpfers einzuschlagen.

Siege sind dem Prinzen schon immer leicht gefallen.

Der Hauptmann Obasi erspäht die tapferen Drei, die an der Seite des jungen Gottes kämpfen und ihn so sehr unterstützen, wie sie können. Die Loyalität zwischen den Vieren ist stark. Sie lieben und respektieren Thor ebenso sehr wie jeder andere und es macht sie zu einer gefährlichen Einheit. Er ist froh, sie an seiner Seite zu haben.

Da ist ein Lichtblitz und deine kleine Freundin, Willow, stoppt einen Hieb von zwei Soldaten auf einmal. Die asgardische Armee hat sich an diese hellen Zurschaustellungen gewöhnt. Im Grunde befürworten sie sie; ihr Licht schützt sie zu Zeiten, wenn sie es am meisten brauchen.

Willow setzt Krieger auf verschiedene Weisen außer Gefecht. Ihre Größe macht es ihr leicht, an ihrer Verteidigung vorbei zu schlüpfen, wobei sie sie ausschaltet, indem sie Druckpunkte und Schwächen der Rüstung ausnutzt. Sie führt einen Stab, der fast so groß wie sie ist, welcher sich gut benutzen lässt, um ihre Gegner zu entwaffnen.

Während Thors Donner über das blutige Schlachtfeld rollt, springst du über einer Gruppe von Feinden in die Luft und landest mitten unter ihnen. Sobald du in ihrer Mitte bist, steckst du deine Umgebung in Brand.

Du genießt ihre Schreie.

Genau wie der jüngere Prinz.

Er hat überall, wohin sein Vater dich geschickt hat, an deiner Seite gekämpft. Lokis Zauberer sind entscheidend für Asgards Siege und er findet eine reizende Zufriedenheit in dieser Tatsache; Odin kann nichts gegen seine Anwesenheit bei diesen Kämpfen einwenden.

Das westliche Königreich hat angenommen, dass Asgard von dem Kampf gegen die Barbaren vor sechs Monaten geschwächt ist.

Sie haben sich gewaltig geirrt.

Es ist Thor, der ihnen den Schlag versetzt, der sie bricht. Er schleudert Mjolnir auf seine Feinde, wobei sich der Hammer einen Weg bahnt, und der Prinz ruft Obasis Truppen zu, dass sie durch die Reihen der Gegner strömen sollen.

„Rückzug!“

Der Ruf stammt von dem westlichen Hauptmann und Soldaten wiederholen ihn, als sie sich umdrehen und fliehen. Die Asen sind ihnen dicht auf den Fersen und töten so viele Krieger, wie ihre Waffen erreichen können.

Der triumphale Jubel um dich herum ist laut. Du lässt gewohnheitsmäßig deine Klinge schnellen, wobei dunkles Blut den Boden bei deinen Füßen bespritzt. Deine Augen suchen die Gesichter in deiner Nähe ab, bis du die zwei findest, die du suchst.

Da ist Willow, die treu an deiner Seite geblieben ist, seit sie nach Asgard gekommen ist. Ihre Schulter blutet, aber schon während du zusiehst, verschließt ein vertrautes sanftes Leuchten die Wunde, als sie auf dich zugeht.

Du stellst fest, dass du nicht lange nach dem Prinzen suchen musst. Er schlendert auf dich zu, wobei er zufrieden aussieht. „Ich muss sagen, das war ziemlich einfach. Wirklich, beinahe zu leicht.“

„Was, Schlachten, in denen du nicht stirbst, sind jetzt also langweilig?“, fragst du mit einem Augenrollen.

„Er ist immer gelangweilt“, erinnert Willow dich.

„Bist du verletzt?“, fragt Loki, während ein Lächeln um seine Lippen spielt. „Ich kann es kaum erkennen. Du hast einmal mehr ein _chaotisches_ Blutbad angeführt, Mörderin.“

„Krieg und Blut sind ein Gesamtpaket“, erwiderst du mit einem Schulterzucken. „Mir geht’s gut.“

„Genau“, gibt Will bezweifelnd an, während sie ihre Hand an die Wunde in deiner Seite hält, die du versucht hast zu verbergen.

„Das ist nichts“, entgegnest du, aber kannst nicht anders, als erleichtert zu seufzen, als der Schmerz verschwindet.

Loki runzelt die Stirn. Er weiß, dass es absurd ist, über die Handlung verärgert zu sein, aber kann nicht anders. Er hätte derjenige sein sollen, der es bemerkt, derjenige, der dich heilt.

Der Prinz hat nichts gegen deine kleine Freundin – im Gegenteil, er hat angefangen sie amüsant zu finden; ihre Anwesenheit macht die Dinge _interessant_. Er mag interessant. Es gefällt ihm, seinen Vater sich auf dem Thron winden zu sehen, Misstrauen deutlich in seinem Blick.

Deine Freundin hat ihm nicht wie du die Treue geschworen.

„Bruder!“, ruft Thor, während er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht zu eurer kleinen Gruppe tritt. „Obasi ist bereit zurückzukehren. Lasst uns Vater Bericht erstatten.“

„Wenn es sein muss“, scherzt Loki, während sein goldener Kriegshelm in der Sonne funkelt.

„Ladies“, sagt Thor zu dir und deiner Freundin, wobei er lächelt und seinen Kopf neigt, bevor er zu seinen Kameraden zurückgeht.

 

\---

 

Odin geht auf und ab. Er wartet auf Neuigkeiten über den Sieg oder die Niederlage des Kampfes. Es hängt viel davon ab bezüglich der Bewährung seines ältesten Sohnes. Frigga Almmutter sieht von ihrem Stuhl aus zu, wobei sie die schwere Angespanntheit in dem Gesicht ihres Gatten sieht.

„Ruh deine Füße aus, mein König, oder du wirst sicher ein Loch in unserem schönen Teppich hinterlassen.“

„Immer noch kein Wort“, entgegnet Odin, während er sich seiner Frau zuwendet und sein Bestes versucht, zu tun, was sie sagt. „Ich hätte dort sein sollen.“

„Du bist erschöpft, Odin“, gibt Frigga an, während sie dich erhebt und seine Hände in ihre nimmt. „Du hast den Schlaf zu lange aufgeschoben. Hab Vertrauen in deinen Sohn. Du hast ihm die Befehlsgewalt gegeben. Warte und sieh, wie er sich verhält.“

Die Pläne für Thors Krönung stehen schon seit Monaten fest, wenngleich nichts offiziell gemacht wurde. Der Allvater wollte sichergehen, dass Thor in der Lage wäre, sich nach allen Manieren königlicher Natur zu benehmen – er hat an Ratssitzungen teilgenommen, war bei Besprechungen mit ausländischen Würdenträgern dabei und wurde damit anvertraut, während der Schlacht Hauptmann Obasi Anweisungen zu geben.

„Unser Volk braucht ihn als Anführer“, erwidert Odin, während er mit seinen Daumen in Kreisen über Friggas Handrücken reibt. „Als König.“

„Er hat viel von seinem Vater in sich“, gibt die Königin an, wobei sie ihren Gatten anlächelt. „Das allein wird ihn zu einem guten König machen.“

 

\---

 

Thor geht vor, um vor seinem Vater zu stehen, und kniet dann nieder, wie es im Thronsaal üblich ist. Er ist sich unsicher, warum er nach der Lagebesprechung zurückgerufen worden ist, und so wartet er darauf, dass der König spricht.

„Erhebe dich, mein Sohn“, sagt Odin, wobei seine Stimme hallt. „Obasi meint, dass du in der heutigen Schlacht bewundernswerte Leistungen gezeigt hast.“

„Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, Vater“, erwidert Thor mit einem Grinsen. „Ich will nicht sagen, dass das Lob unbegründet ist.“

„Thor Odinson“, teilt der König ihm ernst mit. „Ich muss mit dir über eine wichtige Angelegenheit sprechen.“

Das Lächeln in Thors Gesicht gerät ins Wanken. „Ja, Sire?“

Odin rutsch auf seinem goldenen Thron herum, wobei der Speer Gungnir im Licht funkelt und eine mächtige Ausstrahlung von sich aus abgibt. „Wir haben schon vorher über diese Angelegenheit gesprochen, aber jetzt frage ich dich dies formell: Denkst du, dass du dazu in der Lage und bereit bist, den Thron zu besteigen?“

 

\---

 

„Du solltest Sigrid wissen lassen, dass du lebend zurückgekommen bist“, meint Willow, als sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl niederlässt. Sie ist frei von Blut, da sie bereits ihre Leder für ein Kleid eingetauscht hat. „Du weißt, wie sie sich Sorgen macht.“

„Hab es ihr bereits mitgeteilt“, antwortest du, wobei du dir an den Kopf tippst und zu deiner Freundin rüber siehst. „Von dem kleinen Laden aus, in dem sie arbeitet, kann sie sehen, wenn die Soldaten aus der Schlacht zurückkehren. Also hat Sig mich zuerst kontaktiert.“

Will erfasst deinen Gesichtsausdruck. „Du vermisst sie, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, das tue ich“, gibst du mit einem Schulterzucken zu. „Aber ich bin glücklich, wenn sie glücklich ist, weißt du?“

Willow nickt, aber bevor sie antworten kann, spürst du einen plötzlichen Abfall in deinem Herzen, als ob etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Du runzelst deine Stirn und deine Freundin bemerkt es. „Was ist?“

„Irgendwas stimmt mit dem Idioten nicht“, gibst du verärgert an.

Willow grinst. „Weißt du, je mehr du ihn beleidigst, desto mehr weiß ich, dass er dir am Herzen liegt.“

 

\---

 

„Denk darüber nach, Bruder!“, ruft Thor, während er vor dem Tisch in Lokis Gemächern auf- und abgeht.

„Oh, das tue ich, Thor“, entgegnet Loki von seiner Couch aus, als er eine Seite in seinem Buch umblättert.

„Würdest du für einen Moment deinen Roman weglegen und mir zuhören?“, meint Thor mit einem Grinsen, als er das Buch aus den Fingern des Prinzen reißt und zur Tischplatte wirft.

„Ich höre dich“, knurrt Loki und zeigt für einen Moment eine drohende Haltung, bevor er sein Gesicht freimacht. „Ich vermute, dass du bereits angenommen an.“

„Natürlich!“, antwortet Thor voll Freude. „Vater wird heute Abend bei der Siegesfeier die Ankündigung machen. Oh, Bruder“, sagt Thor und schüttelt seine Faust jubelnd in der Luft, als er sein Auf- und Abgehen wieder aufnimmt, „kannst du es nicht sehen? Wie oft haben wir darüber gesprochen, was wir an der Stelle unseres Vaters anders machen würden, und endlich habe ich eine wahre Chance es so zu machen! Unsere Feinde werden bei dem bloßen _Gedanken_ , es mit unseren Streitkräften aufzunehmen, erzittern!“

„Das ist alles schön und gut, Thor“, erwidert Loki lässig. „Du wirst wahrlich einen mächtigen König abgeben.“

„Und du wirst natürlich an meiner Seite sein“, kommentiert Thor mit einem breiten Grinsen und klopft seinem Bruder auf die Schulter, als er an ihm vorbeigeht. „Mein engster Berater! Zusammen können wir etwas bewirken.“

„Natürlich“, gibt Loki mit dem Hauch von einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen an, wobei er nichts von der darunter versteckten Eifersucht offenbart.

„So wie ich es sehe, haben wir einen gewaltigen Vorteil“, sagt Thor, als er eine weitere Runde um den Tisch dreht. „Mit deinem Hirn und meinen Muskeln und dem guten Aussehen.“ Er lässt ein weiteres Lächeln aufblitzen. „Ich scherze. Zum Teil. Und wir haben auch unsere neuen Krieger. Sobald sich das im Reich herumspricht, wird uns niemand herausfordern.“

„Es spricht sich bereits herum und trotzdem finden Kämpfe ihren Weg an unsere Türen“, erwidert Loki. „Du beabsichtigst mit Macht vor den Gesichtern unserer Feinde herumzuwedeln? Ich befürchte, dass es ihren Zorn entfachen wird. Eine Zielscheibe, die auf den Rücken unseres Königreiches gemalt ist.“

„Nicht eine Zielscheibe“, kontert Thor. „Eine Warnung.“

„Eine Warnung“, wiederholt Loki, während er über den Gedanken nachdenkt.

Aber er sieht trotzdem die Zielscheibe vor seinem inneren Auge, bedauerlicherweise grell gemalt, direkt auf deinem Gesicht.

 

\---

 

Sigrid steht in der Menge und späht zwischen den Körpern hindurch, um einen Blick auf die Absolventen der Klasse zu erhaschen.

Die Männer und Frauen überqueren mit erhobenen Köpfen den Hof. Sie haben hart gearbeitet, hart trainiert, um da zu sein, wo sie sie sind.

Aber keiner härter als Asmund.

Anstatt Stolz in seinen Augen, leuchtet da etwas anderes. Sigrid nennt es Entschlossenheit und sie weiß, dass sie tief sitzt. Ein halbes Jahr ist eine erstaunlich kurze Zeit, in der Schule der Zauberei zu bleiben.

Er hat ohne Unterbrechung gearbeitet, hat sich im Lauf der Monate immer weniger Zeit für sich selbst genommen. Er wollte nicht einmal seinen Geburtstag feiern – sechzehn Jahre alt, jetzt ein Mann. Manchmal kann Sigrid noch den sorglosen Jugendlichen sehen, der er einst war. Aber jetzt kommen sein Lachen und sein Lächeln nicht mehr so leicht wie einst.

Sie kann das selbe über sich sagen.

Asmunds Mutter, Brenna, ist nicht einmal zu der Zeremonie heute gekommen. Sie bleibt im Laden und ihrem Zuhause, beschäftigt ihre Hände und ihren Geist mit Arbeit. Sie will nicht glauben, was die Kinder ihr erzählt haben.

Aber Sigrid weiß, dass es wahr ist. Und Asmund weiß, dass es wahr ist. Das denkt er, als er hinter den anderen in seiner Klasse hergeht.

Er hat sein absolut Bestes getan, um seine Zauberei zu meistern, und er hat nicht vor, nach seinem Abschluss aufzuhören. Es gibt mehr zu erstreben, mehr Stärke, die er haben kann.

Er muss Prinz Lokis Zauberergilde beitreten. Das ist, wo wahre Macht liegt.

Und wenn er endlich diese Macht hat, kann er seinen Vater finden.

Und er kann Jerrik fragen, warum der Mann nicht nur sein Königreich, sondern auch seinen einzigen Sohn verraten hat.

 

\---

 

Nachdem er deine Gemächer leer vorgefunden hat, geht Loki zu dem Zimmer nebenan, versucht die Tür zu öffnen und klopft dann. Er wartet ungeduldig mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Endlich macht deine kleine Freundin die Tür auf und er sieht sauer auf sie hinab.

„Warum musst deine Gemächer so früh am Abend zusperren?“, fragt er barsch.

Willow zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und grinst hämisch. „Vielleicht weil du gerne unangekündigt hereinplatzt.“

Du streckst auf deinem Stuhl die Arme hoch und gähnst. „Was gibt’s Loke? Warum bist du so schlecht drauf?“

„Hör mit diesem Namen auf“, sagt er mit einer gefährlichen Schärfe in seinem Ton. Er hält inne und seufzt. „Gehst du mit mir ein Stück?“

Du schnaubst und stehst auf. „Das würde ich, aber wir wollten uns gerade auf den Weg zu dem Festessen machen. Ich habe angenommen, dass du bereits dort sein würdest.“

„Ich _gehe_ nicht zu dem Festessen“, sagt er in einem kühlen Ton.

Du tauschst einen Blick mit deiner Freundin aus. „Okay. Ich begleite dich.“

Sein smaragdgrüner Blick wird etwas weicher, auch wenn sein Kiefer immer noch angespannt ist. „In Ordnung.“

Loki neigt kurz seinen Kopf vor deiner Willow und verlässt dann das Zimmer.

„Ein anderes Mal, Will“, sagst du über deine Schulter, als du ihm folgst.

„Ein anderes Mal“, wiederholt sie, wobei sie dir zunickt.

Du machst hinter dir die Tür zu und siehst den Prinzen ungeduldig im Flur warten. Seine Emotionen sickern in deinen Kopf und verursachen bei dir Unbehagen. „Was zur Hölle ist los?“

„Lass uns gehen“, schlägt er vor, wobei er einen hellen Ton aufzwingt.

„Okay“, stimmst du langsam zu und hältst mit ihm an seiner Seite Schritt.

Ihr beide wandert durch den Palast, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Irgendwann bemerkst du, dass das Gesicht des Prinzen sich zu einer gleichgültigen Miene verändert hat, aber du spürst die Bitterkeit und Besorgnis, die von ihm ausströmen.

Als ihr die wunderschönen Außenanalgen Asgards erreicht, wobei die Dämmerung schnell niedersinkt, bemerkst du, dass sich seine Schultern entspannen. Etwas in deinem Herzen erweicht bei dem Anblick und du nimmts vorsichtig seine Hand.

Er erwägt dich wegzuschieben, aber stellt stattdessen fest, dass sich seine Finger mit deinen verschränken. Loki seufzt und blickt einen der der vielen blühenden Sträucher, die die Palastgründe sprenkeln, starr an. „Es ist wahrlich ein ermüdender Tag gewesen.“

„Das war es“, stimmst du leise zu. Du schaust kurz zu ihm rüber und drückst seine Hand. „Willst du mir erzählen, was los ist?“

„Nein, will ich nicht“, sagt er mit Sicherheit, auch wenn jetzt weniger Schärfe in seiner Stimme ist. „Es spielt keine Rolle.“

„Irgendwie bezweifle ich das“, merkst du an.

Er studiert dein Gesicht, wobei seine Augen über deine Züge wandern. „Eine Ablenkung wäre allerdings begrüßenswert.“

„Oh, freut mich zu wissen, dass du mich als Ablenkung ansiehst“, meinst du geringschätzig mit einem Augenrollen.

Er beugt sich runter und presst seine Lippen auf deine, während seine Hand deinen Hinterkopf streichelt. Letztendlich weicht er zurück, auch wenn sich seine Hand nicht bewegt. „Du bist mehr als eine Ablenkung.“

„Richtig. Äh“, sagst du, als du wieder zu Atem kommst, „wir sind in den Außenanlagen.“

Er zieht dich näher an sich heran. „Ist mir egal.“

„Es sind wahrscheinlich noch Leute in der Nähe“, gibst du zu bedenken, auch wenn du jetzt ein kleines bisschen grinst.

„Ist mir egal.“

Plötzlich bricht Jubel in dem asgardischen Festsaal aus, laut genug, dass ihr es von eurem Standort in den Gärten hören könnt. Dein Blick huscht kurz in Richtung des Geräusches und dann schaust du zurück zu Loki. „Hat das irgendwas mit deinem Benehmen zu tun?“

„Wenn du es wissen musst“, antwortet er kurz angebunden, „Thor soll in zwei Wochen zum König von Asgard gekrönt werden.“

Jetzt verstehst du. Du betrachtest sein Gesicht, als er zu den Klängen der Feierlichkeit schaut. „Kannst du… kannst du das verkraften?“

Die begeisterten Freudenschreie und Rufe füllen die Stille, als du auf seine Antwort wartest.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, erwidert er schließlich mit angespanntem Kiefer. „Ich… ich weiß es nicht.“


	2. Ablenkung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und ein bisschen Smut für euch :)

Wiederaufbau ist ein langsamer Prozess, aber ein halbes Jahr ist für Prinz Halvar – jetzt König Halvar – genug Zeit gewesen, um sein zerschlagenes Königreich wiederherzurichten.

Sein Vater, Magnus, hat ein Vermächtnis hinterlassen und dem Barbarenprinzen fällt es schwer, es aufrechtzuerhalten. Halvar weiß, dass sein Vater Schuld hatte. Der vorherige Barbarenkönig hat sich mit den falschen Leuten verbündet. Und diese Leute haben Magnus vor den Augen seines Sohnes getötet. Aber….

Halvas Meinung nach haben die Asen ihre Schwäche ausgenutzt. Wenn Asgard die Ausländer ausgeschaltet hätte, wenn sie nicht mit ihrem Angriff gewartet hätten, könnte sein Vater noch am Leben sein. Wenn Asgard die wahre Bedrohung gesehen hätte und ihnen zur _Hilfe_ gekommen wäre, hätten die Dinge anders sein können. Als Prinz hat er sich immer für den Frieden mit Asgard eingesetzt, sehr zu dem Missfallen seines Vaters.

Als König versteht er jetzt Magnus Standpunkt.

Halvar bleckt die Zähne, während er die Feierlichkeiten in dem neuen Festsaal beobachtet. Das ist nicht, wie er sich die Thronübernahme vorgestellt hat. Das ist nicht das, was er wollte.

Er wünscht sich nur das Schlechteste für Asgard. Er kann seine Wut nicht an der toten Organisation auslassen, die das Leben seines Vaters gestohlen hat.

Aber er hat keine Bedenken, sich mit seinen noch lebenden Feinden zu begnügen, sollte sich die Gelegenheit ergeben.

 

\---

 

Sif und die tapferen Drei halten mit Thor mit, Drink für Drink. Die Anwesenden sind begeistert und ab und zu bricht willkürlich Jubel aus. Odin lacht leise auf seinem Platzt, während er verschiedene Leckerbissen von seinem Teller wählt.

Der Anblick seiner feiernden Untergebenden, ihre freudigen Gesichter, die alle seinem Sohn zugewendet sind, machen den Allvater auf eine Art und Weise stolz, die er nicht erklären kann. Er weiß, dass Thor noch viel lernen muss, aber er wird Anleitung von jenen um ihm herum erhalten.

Diese Tatsache hilft Odins Ängste zu beruhigen.

Der Krug Met schadet auch nicht.

Friggas scharfe graue Augen nehmen die Gesichter zur Kenntnis, die heute Abend im Festsaal sind. Sie sieht Loki nicht. Es ist ein gewaltiger Saal und sie nimmt an, dass sie ihn einfach übersehen hat, aber sie hat die Vermutung, dass er an diesem Abend überhaupt nicht anwesend sein wird.

Die Königin weiß, dass es schwer für ihn sein wird, aber sie hat große Hoffnungen, dass er dazu in der Lage sein wird, mit Reife und Anstand damit umzugehen. Sie hat an alle beide ihrer Söhne geglaubt; dass sie selbst an ihrem Tiefpunkt die Stärke haben werden, sich wieder hochzuziehen.

_Es hängt davon ab, wie lange er sich darüber den Kopf zerbricht_ , beschließt Frigga. Hoffentlich kann sich der jüngere Prinz bis zur Krönung seines Bruders erfolgreich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen.

 

\---

 

Viele finden die Gärten Asgards wunderschön, wenngleich du den Reiz nie wirklich verstanden hast. Loki geht mit dir die Pfade entlang und zieht an deiner Hand, als er dich weiter vom Palast wegführt. Du weißt, dass er den Lärm der freudig erregten Jubelrufe, die für die kommende Herrschaft seines Bruders erklingen, loswerden will.

Du gibst dir alle Mühe, es nachzuvollziehen, aber es ist schwer. Es ist nicht in deinem Blut, wie es in dem von dem Prinzen ist. Du verspürst nicht den Drang, für ein Königreich verantwortlich zu sein, dass andere sich deinem Willen unterwerfen. Aber du weißt, dass er sein ganzes Leben im Schatten seines Bruders gelebt hat – du hast schließlich einen Teil dieser Vergangenheit mit eigenen Augen gesehen – und du kannst die Unruhe spüren, die hinter seinem kühlen Blick verborgen ist.

Ganz hinten in den Gärten in der Nähe einer Baumschneise verhüllt er euch zwei, wobei die Magie schwer in der Luft liegt, als ihr verschwindet. Sobald dies erledigt ist, finden seine Lippen sofort wieder deine. Es ist jetzt schon beinahe ein Jahr, dass du den Prinzen hast. Ihr habt mehr Küsse geteilt, als du zählen kannst, und trotzdem findet er einen Weg, dir den Atem zu rauben.

Du weißt, dass dies für ihn nur eine Ablenkung ist, und du hast das Gefühl, dass dir das was ausmachen sollte. Aber das tut es nicht. Er ist normalerweise grob mit dir, aber er ist noch gröber in Zeiten wie diesen.

Er spreizt seine Finger und die Verschlüsse an deinen Ledern öffnen sich auf magische Weise, wobei die Rüstung mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden fällt. Die kühle Luft beißt an deinen entblößten Armen und du schauderst. „Bist du verrückt? Es ist eiskalt hier draußen!“, zischst du.

„Ach komm, du weißt, dass dir nicht lange kalt sein wird“, neckt er und vergisst für einen Moment die Jubelrufe aus dem Festsaal, als seine Erregung zunimmt.

Du schnaubst verärgert, wobei dein Atem in der Luft sichtbar ist, und lehnst dich dann nach vorne, um ihn wieder zu küssen. Er drängt dich gegen einen der Bäume und du kannst die raue Rinde durch dein Unterhemd spüren.

Er zieht dir dein Hemd nicht aus, sondern zieht es einfach mit deiner Unterwäsche hoch, um endlich an deine Brüste zu kommen.

Die nächtliche Luft ist kalt, aber die Hände des Prinzen sind kälter, als sie über deinen Körper wandern. Eine gleitet vorne an dir hinab, während er an deinem Nippel saugt, und strebt die Wärme zwischen deinen Beinen an.

Er ist nicht enttäuscht. Das ist er nie. Seine Zähne zwicken dein Fleisch, als seine Finger finden, wonach sie gesucht haben. Du keuchst, wobei du deinen Kopf gegen den Stamm des Baumes hinter dir drückst.

„Hast du, äh… hast du ein Schalldämpfung Ding gemacht?“, fragst du, während du scharf die Luft einziehst, und fragst dich, was für eine Art von magischen Schilden der Prinz um euch herum errichtet hat.

Seine Lippen verlassen deine Brust und sein Mund schwebt für einen Moment über deinem. „Nein.“

Seine Finger lassen deinen Atem wieder stocken und du zischst: „Warum nicht?!“

„Weil es die Dinge interessant macht“, antwortet er ruhig und seine Lippen treffen auf deine, bevor du irgendwas erwidern kannst.

Seine Wildheit kommt jetzt zum Vorschein, wobei seine Bewegungen als Leidenschaft getarnt sind. Aber du weißt es besser.

Er öffnet seine Hose und seine Hände verlassen dich kurz, bevor sie zurückkehren, um deine Hose zu deinen Knien herunterzuziehen. Einmal mehr beißt du die Zähne gegen die Kälte zusammen, aber du kannst nicht leugnen, dass es dich erregt.

Er wartet nicht. Er dringt in dich ein, wobei seine Zunge sich bei dem resultierenden Keuchen Zugang zu deinem Mund verschafft. Die Rinde des Baumes schabt gegen deinen Rücken, als er mit seinen Stößen beginnt, und deine Hände scharren an seinen Schultern.

Eine seiner Hände legt sich um deinen Oberschenkel und hebt dein Bein ein bisschen an, als du dein Bestes tust, aus deiner Hose zu steigen. Du stöhnst leise, wobei du versuchst deine Stimme im Zaum zu halten.

Dein Körper fühlt sich unglaublich um ihn herum an. Er hat dieses Gefühl schon immer geliebt, erwischt sich sogar dabei, dass er sich danach sehnt, wenn er dich eine Zeit lang nicht hatte.

Du hörst, wie sein Atem schneller wird, und die Hand, die nicht unter deinem Oberschenkel ist, schlängelt sich zu deinem Hals hoch. Da ist kein Druck, aber ihm gefällt der Anblick, die Illusion von Kontrolle über dich. Dein Puls ist schnell unter seinen kühlen Fingern und er unterdrückt ein Stöhnen.

Seine Hüften hören auf sich zu bewegen, während er vollkommen in dir versenkt ist. „Beine“, befiehlt er. Als du dem nicht sofort nachkommst, werden seine Augen schmal. „Beine“, knurrt er.

„Scheiße, gib mir eine Sekunde“, bringst du verärgert heraus, während deine Hand sich in die Vorderseite seines Hemdes krallt.

Als du deine Beine um Lokis Hüfte schlingst, drückt er deinen Rücken fester gegen den Baumstamm. Seine Hüften bewegen sich nicht, aber seine Hand lässt deinen Oberschenkel los und gleitet zu der Stelle hinab, wo eure Körper verbunden sind, um anzufangen dich noch mehr zu erregen.

Er bringt dich schnell dazu, dass du dich windest, wobei er hört, wie dein Atem neben seinem Ohr schneller wird. Das bringt ihn dazu, ein leises, zufriedenes Geräusch hören zu lassen. Deine Finger ergreifen den Stoff an seinen Schultern, während dein Herz laut schlägt. Seine Zähne finden dein Ohr und seine Hand verstärkt unbewusst ihren Griff an deinem Hals, als sich seine Finger schneller gegen deinen empfindlichsten Bereich bewegen.

Er spürt, wie sich dein Körper um ihn herum zusammenzieht, hört die Flüche, die du mit zusammengebissen Zähnen zischst. Das ist der Moment, als er wieder anfängt seine Hüften schnellen zu lassen, sein Tempo brutal. Du kannst nicht leise bleiben – du windest dich, du stöhnst, du sagst seinen Namen.

Du näherst dich bereits wieder deinem nächsten Höhepunkt und er ist erpicht darauf. Er mag das Gefühl, das es ihm gibt, mag es, wenn dein Name während deiner Ekstase über deine Lippen kommt.

Dank seines schnellen Tempos wird er schnell belohnt. Das ist zu viel für ihn und nach ein paar weiteren Stößen seiner Hüften kommt er mit einem Stöhnen auch zum Höhepunkt.

Schnaufen erfüllt die Luft in den stillen Gärten, während du durch Kühle der Nacht anfängst eine Gänsehaut zu bekommen.

„Verdammt“, stöhnst du und beißt dir auf dir Lippe, als er deinen Namen flüstert.

„Hallo?“

Bei der Stimme erstarrt ihr beide. Loki lehnt sich zurück und legt einen schmalen Finger an seine Lippen.

Es ist einer der Wächter, der seine Runden dreht, sobald das Tageslicht verschwindet. Er blickt sich prüfend um, während er nach der Quelle der Geräusche sucht, die er gehört hat, aber er sieht nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Der Wächter ist so schon verärgert. Er scheint immer an den Abenden Dienst zu haben, an denen sich aufregende Dinge im Palast ereignen. Er konnte in den letzten Monaten ein paar Krawallfesten beiwohnen, aber diese eine Nacht klingt besonders fesselnd.

Er geht durch die schönen Gärten davon, während er leise murrt.

 

\---

 

Deine Freundin Willow hält sich am Rand des Festsaales auf. Ihre Neugier hat sie hierher getrieben. Was hat deinen Prinzen in solch eine schlechte Stimmung versetzt?

Ihre Frage wird schnell beantwortet, als eine weitere Runde von „Hoch lebe Thor, der zukünftige König!“, laut von den betrunkenen Asen geschrien wird. Becher schlagen gegen den Boden, als die Anwesenden nach mehr zu trinken rufen.

„Ah, kleiner Wicht!“, lallt eine Stimme und Willow sieht herüber zu Fandral dem Schneidigen, der ohne Zweifel von den Waschräumen zurückkehrt.

„Fandral“, erwidert Willow, wobei sie über seinen derzeitigen Zustand schmunzelt. „Wie ich sehe, trägt jeder heute Abend einen angemessenen Anteil zum Trinken bei.“

„In der Tat“, gibt er zurück und wackelt mit einer Augenbraue, während er sein blondes Haar glattstreicht. „Was hältst du von einem Drink?“

„Nur einen“, lenkt Will mit einem Lächeln ein.

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung!“, meint Fandral zu ihr, während er ihr auf den Rücken klopft, bevor zu seinem Platz bei den tapferen Drei schlendert.

Willow sieht ihm mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen beim Gehen zu und schnappt sich dann einen vollen Becher von einem der Kellner.

Der Met schmeckt nach Honig, auch wenn da mehr Feuer ist, als es ihr normalerweise lieb ist. Sie hat deine Erzählungen über asgardischen Alkohol gehört und hat nicht vor heute Nacht ihre Sinne zu verlieren.

Es ist eine eindrucksvolle Feier. Eine großartige Angelegenheit mit angenehmen Unterhaltungen und Gerede, das die Luft erfüllt. Der Festsaal strahlt eine Wärme aus, eine, die Willow zu schätzen weiß.

Und doch durchschneidet eine Einsamkeit ihre Gedanken. Sie ist hier alleine; das ist nicht ihr Zuhause. Ihre einzige Verbindung zu diesem Reich bist du und selbst dann, bist du wegen dem Prinzen hier. Sie hat dich vermisst, ja, aber es ist seltsam so lange in einem Reich zu sein, zu dem keiner von euch beiden gehört.

Auch wenn ihr beide wahrlich nirgends einen Platz habt.

Sie vermisst ihren Geliebten, obwohl sie weiß, dass ihre Trennung auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht hat. Es ist eine schwere Zeit für sie gewesen. Die asgardischen Kämpfe haben geholfen, wenngleich Ablenkungen nicht ewig andauern.

Aber immerhin ist sie einmal mehr in deiner Nähe. Sie hat dich über die Jahre vermisst und es ist wundervoll, sich wieder zu verbinden. Ihr zwei seid schnell in eure Freundschaft zurückgefallen, als ob überhaupt keine Zeit vergangen ist.

Odin wünscht sich, dass du und sie verschwindet, sobald ihr ihm nichts mehr zu geben habt. Willow fragt sich, ob Thor, als König, dasselbe wollen wird. Sie hat keine Ahnung, was die Zukunft bringen wird. Es ist eine Menge zum Nachdenken.

Aber erstmal nippt sie an ihrem Drink.

 

\---

 

Als die letzten zwei Wochen vergehen, haben Thors Nervosität und Lokis versteckter Zorn gleichermaßen zugenommen. Sie beide belügen sich selbst – der Gott des Donners redet sich ein, dass er nicht nervös ist, sondern aufgeregt. Und Loki behält weiterhin seine äußerlich bescheidene Haltung bei, auch wenn sich darunter dunkle Ideen zusammenbrauen.

Die Dinge wären vielleicht anders, wenn es Odin nicht für klug gehalten hätte, seinen jüngsten Sohn zu beschwichtigen.

Loki sitzt alleine in seinen Gemächern und stützt seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab, währende er nachdenkt. Seine Finger sind verschränkt und sein Kinn liegt oben auf seinen Händen. Er findet nicht die Energie, ein Buch aufzuschlagen, was ihm kein bisschen ähnlich sieht.

Es ist morgen. Nur noch ein weiterer Tag.

Es klopft an der Tür. Du klopfst nie, also vermutet er, dass es jemand anderes ist. Vielleicht ist es seine Mutter oder ein Diener, der gekommen ist, um ihn eine Nachricht zu überbringen.

„Herein“, ruft er, wobei seine Augen zur Tür wandern.

Er ist überrascht, als er Odin den Raum betreten sieht. Loki erhebt sich, während er sich schnell verneigt. „Ah. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“

„Du kannst die Formalitäten sein lassen“, teil Odin ihm mit, als er die Tür hinter sich schließt. „Ich bin nicht hier als dein König, sondern als dein Vater.“

„Was dann?“, fragt Loki, während er Odin beäugt.

Der Allvater steht verlegen an der Tür. „Wie geht es dir?“

Loki starrt ihn lange an. „Wie… Wie es mir geht?“

„Ja. Kann ein Vater seinem Sohn nicht solch eine Frage stellen?“

Abscheu kriecht durch jeden Millimeter von Lokis Verstand, als er es in Odins Stimme hört: Mitleid. Der jüngere Prinz will diese Unterhaltung nicht führen. Er will nicht das Mitgefühl seines Vaters, nicht sein Beileid.

Solche Dinge schüren nur seine Unruhe und Bitterkeit.

„Mir geht es sehr gut, Vater“, erwidert Loki lässig. „Gewiss so gut wie immer.“

„Loki“, ergreift Odin das Wort, aber der Prinz schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich sage dir, du machst dir Sorgen um nichts“, gibt er an, während er angenehm lächelt. Er breitet seine Hände ein bisschen an seinen Seiten aus. „Ich habe mit der ganzen Sache meinen Frieden geschlossen.“

Odin durchquert das Zimmer und legt kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter seines jüngsten Sohnes. „Gut. Gut, das ist… ja, das ist sehr gut.“

„In der Tat, das ist es“, sagt Loki nickend.

Odin lässt seine Hand an seine Seite fallen und seufzt dann laut. „Mein Sohn, du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Das ist keine Geringschätzung dir gegenüber und ich will, dass du das verstehst.“

„Oh, ich verstehe es“, antwortet Loki herzlich, wobei er die Schärfe aus seiner Stimme heraushält.

„Das habe ich gehofft.“ Odin starrt seinen Sohn ernst an. „Wir beide kennen Thors impulsive Art. Er wird dich an seiner Seite brauchen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das auch gesagt hat.“

„Überraschenderweise hat er das“, merkt Loki an.

„Ausgezeichnet“, meint sein Vater mit einem Nicken. „Ihr seid beide erwachsene Männer und ich bin froh, kein kindisches Verhalten zwischen euch zweien zu sehen. Es ist eine Ehre euch _beide_ als meine Söhne zu haben.“

„Das gilt gleichermaßen für dich, Vater“, erwidert Loki.

Odin mustert den Prinzen, wobei er versucht die Wahrheit in seinen grünen Augen zu finden. Sie ist schwer festzustellen, so wie es schon immer war. Der König räuspert sich. „Ich werde dich jetzt in Ruhe lassen. Wir werden morgen deine Hilfe brauchen, um die Vorbereitungen abzuschließen. Wenn du kannst.“

_Ich soll ihnen dabei helfen, **die Krönung vorzubereiten**?_

„Gewiss“, zwingt er sich zu sagen. „Danke für die Gelegenheit, behilflich zu sein.“

„Natürlich“, antwortet Odin, wobei er nickt und sich auf den Weg zur Tür des Prinzen macht.

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass wir diese Unterhaltung hatten“, sagt Loki mit Feuer in seinen Adern, wenngleich seine Stimme ruhig ist.

„Genau wie ich“, entgegnet Odin und sein Oberlippenbart zuckt, als er lächelt. „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Abend.“

„Immer ein Vergnügen“, meint Loki, während er erneut seinen Kopf neigt.

Der Allvater verlässt die Gemächer seines Sohnes und lässt einen erleichterten Seufzer raus, sobald sich die Tür schließt. Er hält für einen kurzen Augenblick inne und geht dann den Flur hinab.

In dem Zimmer steht Loki schweigend da. Seine Fäuste sind geballt und er starrt mit angespanntem Kiefer wütend auf den Boden.

_Keine Geringschätzung mir gegenüber, sagt der Mann._

„Lächerlich“, knurrt er laut, als er anfängt auf- und abzugehen.

Er denkt an Thors breites Grinsen, an seine dreisten Bemerkungen. Er denkt an das _Mitleid_ in dem Blick seines Vaters.

Er hört dich fragen, ob er es verkraften kann.

Loki blickt finster drein und sein Herz schlägt laut in seinen Ohren. „Ich kann es verkraften“, sagt der Prinz der Lügen zu sich selbst. „Ich kann.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass er länger gedauert hat. Uni hat wieder angefangen und dann hatte ich auch noch ein Praktikum.

Der Tag der Krönung versetzt den Palast in eine Aufregung voller chaotischer Begeisterung. Diener eilen im Thronsaal, in den Küchen und im Festsaal hin und her, um sicherzustellen, dass alles an der richtigen Stelle ist.

Die königliche Familie steht inmitten des Durcheinanders. Königin Frigga spricht mit den Arbeitern, wobei sie Vorschläge macht und Anweisungen gibt. Odin ist ruhig neben ihr positioniert und fügt ein zwei Kommentare hinzu, wenn er es für nötig hält.

Thors Begeisterung baut sich auf, als er beobachtet, wie alles zusammenkommt. Sie überwältigt seine Nervosität, auch wenn es ihm immer noch schwer fällt zu glauben, dass dieser Abend ihn zu einem _König_ anstatt eines Prinzen machen wird.

Der Gedanke lässt ihn innehalten und seine blauen Augen finden seinen Bruder, der an der Seite steht. Thor nähert sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Du wirkst geistesabwesend, Bruder.“ Lokis ruhiger Blick gleitet zu dem anderen Prinzen. _Aber nicht mehr lange ein Prinz_ , erinnert ihn eine höhnische Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Ich bin immer mit Gedanken beschäftigt, Thor. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass du etwas von derartiger Natur nachvollziehen könntest.“

Thor schätzt Loki ab, da er hört, dass mehr Lügen unter seinem spielerischen Ton liegen. „Bruder… geht es dir gut? Mit allem, meine ich.“

_Hör auf zu fragen!_ faucht Lokis Verstand. Warum stellen ihm alle andauernd diese unbeantwortbaren Fragen? Du hast es nicht wieder angesprochen und er dankt den Neun dafür. Aber er hört trotzdem in seinen Gedanken die Frage hallen – von dir, von seiner Mutter, seinem Vater und jetzt vom zukünftigen König höchstpersönlich. _Geht es dir gut?_ „Du wirst einen mächtigen König abgeben, Thor. Das habe ich auch bereits gesagt oder hast du das vergessen?“

Thor kneift bei der Antwort ein bisschen seine Augen zusammen. „Das war nicht die beabsichtigte Frage.“

„Mach dir an deinem besonderen Tag keine Sorgen wegen mir“, erwidert Loki. „Erlaube mir zu wiederholen: Alles in Ordnung. Mir geht es gut. Ich zähle dich als einen Bruder und Freund, Thor. Ich werde nicht leugnen, dass ich neidisch bin, aber zweifle nie an meiner Liebe.“

„Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, du wirst immer an meiner Seite sein“, teilt Thor ihm mit, wobei er für einen Moment eine Hand auf Lokis Schulter legt. „Denke nicht, dass ich nicht dich und deine Wünsche anerkennen werde. Wir arbeiten zusammen. Immer. Titel machen keinen Unterschied.“

Und Loki hört es erneut. _Mitleid_. Thor glaubt, dass seine Worte den Prinzen beruhigen werden, aber der Ton veranlasst nur Lokis stillen Zorn noch heißer zu lodern. Er bereut das Sentiment, das er vorher geäußert hat.

Als er sieht, dass Loki nicht antworten kann, fährt Thor fort zu sprechen, während sich ein schiefes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schiebt. „Wenngleich ich zugeben muss, dass es eine absolute Lustigkeit sein wird, wenn du, kleiner Bruder, mich deinen Monarchen nennen musst.“

Das ist der Punkt, wo er zerbricht. Selbst als Thor meint, dass es nur ein Scherz ist, selbst als sich Lokis Mund öffnet und er zusammen mit seinem Bruder lacht, ballt er seine Fäuste zusammen bei dem vorgestellten Anblick von ihm, wie er vor _Thor_ kniet.

Und er macht etwas ziemlich Dummes.

Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sein Bruder einen großartigen König abgeben könnte. Und es besteht auch die Möglichkeit, dass Thor Asgard mit Kriegen fertigmachen wird und nichts als gebrochenen Kummer und Blut während seiner Herrschaft zurücklassen wird.

_Ebenfalls_ , denkt Loki düster, als seine Magie langsam einen versteckten Eingang in dem prächtige Gebäude fertigt, _besteht die Möglichkeit, dass jemand oder etwas an diesem Abend einen Weg in den Palast finden wird. Und es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass es nicht passiert._

Er schwankt auf seinen Füßen, da der plötzliche Schwund von Energie und Magie beinahe ausreicht, um ihn bewusstlos werden zu lassen. Er erachtet diese Verausgabung als lohnenswert.

_Wir werden es dem Schicksal überlassen, lieber Bruder._

 

\---

 

„Wir werden nur in der Menge sein“, teilst du Willow mit und zuckst mit den Schultern, als du deinen anderen Armschutz festschnallst. „Sif trägt ihre Leder praktisch die ganze Zeit, also können wir das auch.“

„Okay, okay“, lenkt Will ein. „Ich werde mich nicht umziehen.“

Und während ihres Satzes fühlst du es. Deine Augen werden schmal und dein Rücken versteift sich.

_Was hast du getan?_

Zunächst kommt keine Antwort und du denkst, dass er dich ignorieren wird. Allerdings geistern nach ein paar Herzschlägen Worte durch deinen Kopf und schlängeln sich in seiner weichen Stimme durch deine Gedanken. _Nichts Wichtiges, Liebling._

Aber das verursacht bei dir nur noch mehr Unwohlsein.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt deine Freundin.

Du blinzelst und wendest dich ihr zu. „Ja. Alles ist gut.“

Du weißt, dass du den Prinzen nicht vor der Krönung sehen kannst. Du bist nicht gut darin, andere zu trösten, auch wenn er dir gestern gesagt hat, ein Flüstern in der Dunkelheit, dass er Trost in deiner Anwesenheit neben ihm gefunden hat.

Er verliert immer seine Kanten in den späten Stunden der Nacht. Das habt ihr beide gemeinsam.

Aber da ist heute nichts zu machen, außer seine stille Unruhe zu teilen.

Willow schaut sich dein Gesicht an, während deine Miene kaum deine Besorgnis verrät. Aber sie ist ziemlich geübt darin, deinen Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen, und sie weiß, dass die Gefühle des Prinzen dich beunruhigen.

Als du ihr zum ersten Mal von deiner bestehenden emotionalen Verbindung mit Loki geschrieben hast, hat Will angeboten sie aufzulösen, falls sie je nach Asgard kommen würde.

Sie hat das Angebot nicht wieder erwähnt, seitdem sie angekommen ist. Es bleibt ungesagt, dass dir diese Verbindung insgeheim nichts ausmacht.

Aber du willst verdammt sein, wenn du das jemals zugibst.

 

\---

 

Thor geht in dem königlichen Speisesaal vor seinen Gefährten auf und ab. Seine Nervosität ist erfolgreich von seinem Magen in seine Gliedmaßen gewandert, wenngleich er keine Ahnung hat, warum er sich so fühlt.

„Nervös, Bruder?“, fragt Loki von seinem Platz, während er seinen Stuhl auf zwei Beinen balanciert, als er sich zurücklehnt.

„Hast du mich jemals nervös erlebt?“, kontert Thor leichthin, auch wenn er nicht so ein leichtgängiger Lügner wie der jüngere Prinz ist.

„Dein Helm, Thor“, gibt Lady Sif an, wobei sie den Helm mit den Adlerflügeln dem zukünftigen König hinhält.

„Ich danke dir, Sif“, meint Thor lächelnd, als er die glänzende silberne Kopfbedeckung annimmt und aufsetzt.

„Nette Federn“, merkt Loki an, wobei ein schiefes Grinsen seine Lippen verdreht.

„Und wo sind denn deine Hörner, Teufel?“, antwortet Thor und kommt dem Ton seines Bruders gleich.

Fandral kichert leise bei der Bemerkung und Volstagg schmeißt eine Traube von dem Teller auf dem Tisch in seinen Mund und sein roter Bart zuckt, während er kaut.

Loki zuckt mit den Schultern, als er seinen goldenen Helm mit seiner Magie herbeiruft. Nach seinem vorherigen Zaubern ist das Teleportieren von Objekten noch kniffliger. Dennoch zeigt er nach außen hin kein Anzeichen von Anstrengung und als sich das Gewicht von dem Helm auf seinem Kopf niederlässt, grinst er. „So. Ich bin jetzt genauso bereit für den Abend wie du.“

Thor richtet die Vorderseite seines feierlichen Gewands, um sicherzustellen, dass alles an der richtigen Stelle ist. Er betrachtet seinen Bruder und seine Freunde, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansehen. „Wie sehe ich aus?“

„Wie ein König“, gibt Loki an und selbst der stille Hogun spricht seine Zustimmung aus.

Thors Brust schwillt an, als er die Unterstützung von denen hört, die er am meisten wertschätzt. Seine Nervosität verschwindet jetzt wirklich, vertrieben von seiner prickelnden Erregung für die Zukunft.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten bald gehen“, meldet Sif sich zu Wort, wobei sie mit ihrem Kinn auf die tapferen Drei zeigt.

„Oh, mächtiger So-gut-wie-König, wir werden dich am Ende des Ganges erwarten!“, ruft Fandral, während er sich tief verbeugt und Thor von unten zuzwinkert.

„Du klingst, als ob wir ihn heiraten werden“, meint Volstagg mit einem tiefen Glucksen.

Sie alle übersehen die leichte pinke Färbung von Lady Sifs Wangen bei dieser Bemerkung. „Kommt jetzt, Freunde. Gehen wir“, sagt sie zu ihnen.

Sie verabschieden sich von den Brüdern und machen sich auf den Weg zum Thronsaal. Sobald sich die Türen zum Flur geschlossen haben, seufzt Loki und erhebt sich von seinem Platz, wobei die Stuhlbeine mit einem lauten _Peng_ auf den Boden knallen. „Wir sollten am besten auch zum Thron gehen, Bruder. Wir sollen uns mit Mutter an den Türen treffen.“

„Geh voraus“, beharrt Thor mit einem Anzeichen von einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ich brauche einen Moment alleine.“

Loki zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wie du willst.“

 

\---

 

Sie spüren es. Der Winter _ruft_ nach ihnen, wie schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr. Auf seinem eisigen Thron ruft der Jotun-König, Laufey, drei seiner besten Soldaten herbei.

Seine roten Augen taxieren sie, während sie in strammer Haltung vor ihrem König stehen. Er wartet einen Augenblick, wobei er seine Unruhe unterdrückt, bevor er spricht.

„Er ruft“, knurrt Laufey, wobei seine Stimme ein dunkles Rumpeln in seinem Hals ist. „Ihr spürt seinen Ruf auch, das weiß ich. Ich sage euch jetzt: folgt ihm. Kehrt mit Wissen zu mir zurück. Falls wirklich ein Übergang nach Asgard geöffnet worden ist, werde ich die Urne selbst holen.“

„Sofort, mein König“, gibt der mittlere Jotun an.

Der Wind heult laut außerhalb der gefrorenen Mauern des Palastes von Jotunheim. Laufey hält eine Hand hoch, bevor sich seine Krieger von ihm abwenden können. Sie halten sofort in ihren Bewegungen inne und warten auf weitere Anweisungen.

„Falls sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, ergreift sie.“ Sein roter stechender Blick ist voller unterdrückter Wut, welche bei dem Gedanken an _Asgard_ , an _Odin Allvater_ , an die Oberfläche sprudelt. „Bringt unserem Volk den Winter zurück.“

 

\---

 

Gäste fluten den Thronsaal. Ausländische Würdenträger aus ganz Yggdrasil sowie asgardische Adlige werden von hilfsbereiten Dienern zu ihren rechtmäßigen Plätzen geführt. Odin sitzt am vorderen Teil des Saales, abgeschirmt von einer Wand aus bewaffneten Wachen. Du siehts viele vertraute Gesichter in der Menge und erblickst sogar die frischvermählte Lady Freydis mit ihrem Gatten, Brandt.

Willow bleibt nah an deiner Seite, während ihr beide euch bedenklich in der großen Masse von Menschen umschaut. Menschenmengen machen euch nervös.

Es versteht sich ohne Erwähnung, dass ihr zwei im hinteren Teil des Raumes bleiben sollt. Du bezweifelst, dass du oder Willow etwas von den Ereignissen der Zeremonie sehen könnt – alle sind so verdammt _groß_.

Bei dem Klang der feierlichen Hörner ebbt das Gerede der Menge sofort zu gedämpftem Geflüster ab. Du kannst die Türen des Thronsaales sehen, da du am hinteren Ende der Menge bist, und du bekommst mit, wie zwei Wächter sie aufziehen.

Hinein schreiten die tapferen Drei mit Lady Sif, die ihnen nachfolgt. Die Menge jubelt und klatscht höflich, wenngleich sie ihre wahre Begeisterung für den Gott des Donners aufheben. Die Gruppe verschwindet aus deinem Blickfeld, als sie sich dem vorderen Teil des Saales nähern, um an der Seite von Odins großem, goldenen Thron zu stehen.

Als nächstes kommen Königin Frigga und Loki herein, die von der Menge hochgepriesen werden, auch wenn es gemurmelte Verwirrung über die Tatsache gibt, dass Thor nicht mit ihnen hereinkommt.

Der Schwindler-Gott hält seine Augen auf den vorderen Teil des Raumes gerichtet. Es scheint, als ob sich die Nornen zugunsten seines Bruders entschieden haben.

Nichts rührt sich tief im Palast.

Falls das der Fall ist, wird er sich mit der Situation zufriedengeben (so wie er es bereits allen mitgeteilt hat). Die Krönung nach hinten zu verschieben wäre ein einfacher Weg gewesen, Zeit zu gewinnen. Er bezweifelt, dass man seinem Bruder die Gelüste nach Krieg ausreden kann (da Thor nicht _wirklich_ so ignorant ist, wie Loki es gerne vorgibt), aber bei seinen Beratungstreffen könnte es Hoffnung geben.

Er weiß, dass du in der Menschenmenge bist, aber er kann dein Gesicht im See der größeren Personen nicht finden. Die Aufgabe ist sogar noch aussichtsloser, als er seinen Platz am Ende des Saales einnimmt und seine Mutter zum Thron geht, um an der Seite ihres Gatten zu sein.

Die Wachen treten zur Seite, als sie das tut, und geben dem Raum den Blick auf Odin Allvater frei. Seine feierliche Rüstung glänzt im Licht, während das Blau seines Auges Thors Gefährten und Bruder mustert.

Wo ist der Prinz?

Er richtet seinen Blick auf seinen Jüngsten. Lokis Schultern heben und senken sich als Antwort auf die Frage und Odin wendet seinen stechenden Blick den Türen des Thronsaales zu.

Geflüster hat erfolgreich angefangen von Mund zu Mund zu zischen. Du kannst von deinem Platz aus viele Aussagen hören.

_„Denkt ihr, dass er seinen Anspruch auf den Thron abtritt?_

_„Vielleicht ist er vor seiner Verantwortung geflohen.“_

_„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Thor Odinson eine feige Person ist.“_

 

„Was glaubst du, wo er ist?“, grübelt Willow an deiner Seite.

Die Frage ist ein aufgegriffener Gedanke von Volstagg an Loki am vorderen Ende des Raums. „Wo ist er?“

„Er meinte, dass einen Augenblick alleine braucht“, antwortet Loki leise, definitiv fasziniert von der Wende der Ereignisse.

Allerdings wird der kleine Fetzen von Hoffnung zerschmettert, als er Lady Sif seufzen hört.

„Was ist los?“, fragt Volstagg.

„Er wird einen Auftritt hinlegen“, entgegnet Sif, wobei sie sich mit einem Augenrollen eine Haarsträhne aus ihren Gesicht pustet.

_Natürlich_ , denkt sich Loki.

„Nun, er sollte sich besser beeilen“, murmelt Fandral, während seine Augen zum Allvater huschen. „Wenn das so weiter geht wird Odin ihn noch rauswerfen und an Huginn und Muninn verfüttern.“

Die besagten Raben sitzen oben auf dem großen Thron, während Odin auf seinem Platzt unter ihnen finster blickt.

„Er wird ihm vergeben“, merkt Loki träge an. „Das macht er immer.“

Bevor jemand noch mehr sagen kann, springen die Türen des grandiosen Saales auf. Es bricht sofort Jubel und Geschrei aus, als der mächtige Thor in den Raum schlendert.

Das ist der Teil, den er über alles liebt. Er liebt die Leute und ganz sicher _lieben_ sie ihn. Ihre Schreie und Rufe erfüllen Thor mit Selbstbewusstsein wie nichts anderes – warum ist er je nervös gewesen, König zu sein? Er kann sein Volk überall hinführen und sie werden mit Freude folgen.

Er streckt Mjolnir hoch in die Luft, mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht, das seine Wangen schmerzen lässt. Die Menge grölt bei dem Anblick des Hammers und Thor spielt ihrer Begeisterung freudig zu. Ein Gesang seines Namens wird lauter, genauso wie schon vor zwei Wochen in dem Festsaal nach der Ankündigung. Der Prinz kostet den Klang aus, während er Mjolnir benutzt, um sie zu dirigieren, als er an ihnen vorbeigeht.

„Oh, bitte“, stöhnt Sif mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Es ist sein Tag“, meint Volstagg, wobei er sie anstupst und in sich hineinlacht. „Lass ihn seine Show haben.“

Als Thor endlich den Thron erreicht, kniet er vor Odin und Frigga nieder. Er fängt den missbilligenden grauen Blick seiner Mutter auf und zwinkert ihr zu. Ihre Mundwinkel gehen nach oben, wenngleich sie sich alle Mühe gibt, dass kein wahres Lächeln erscheint.

Odin lächelt nicht. Er pocht mit Gungnir ein einziges Mal auf den Boden und die Anwesenden verstummen sofort. Er wartet eine weitere Sekunde, bevor er spricht.

„Als König von Asgard habe ich die Leben der Unschuldigen aus allen der Neun Welten verteidigt. Es ist keine leichte Aufgabe und keine, die ich leichtfertig weitergebe. Thor Odinson, mein Erbe und Erstgeborener, denke sorgfältig über meine Worte nach.

„Ich habe viel geopfert, um Frieden für unser Königreich zu erlangen. So muss auch der neue König Opfer bringen, um den Frieden aufrechtzuerhalten. Das erfordert Einsatz, Demut und Verantwortungsbewusstsein. Diese Tugenden sollen von jedem Mann, jeder Frau, jedem Kind aufrechterhalten werden, vom niedrigsten Bürger… bis zum herrschenden König.

„An diesem Abend vertraue ich dir den ehrwürdigen Thron von Asgard an. Zuerst frage ich dich dies noch einmal: Fühlst du dich dazu in der Lage und bereit, den Thron zu besteigen?“

„Das tue ich“, gibt Thor an, wobei seine Stimme in ganzen Saal dröhnt.

Odin kann nicht anders, als zu lächeln, als er die Überzeugung hört. „Thor Odinson, schwörst du die Neun Welten zu beschützen, die Sicherheit der Unschuldigen aufrechtzuerhalten und mit Wahrheit und Ehre zu regieren?“

„Ich schwöre“, erwidert Thor.

„Schwörst du den Frieden zu bewahren und diesem Königreich nach deinen besten Fähigkeiten Wohlstand zu bringen?“

„Ich schwöre“, antwortet Thor, wobei seine Augen funkeln.

„Schwörst du alle egoistischen Gründe und Ambitionen beiseitezulegen, sodass du dich wahrlich deinem Volk und deinen Welten verpflichtest?“

„Ich schwöre“, gibt der Prinz mit Gewissheit an.

„Dann an diesem Tage“, donnert Odin, während Autorität in seiner Stimme klingt. „trete ich, Odin Allvater, den Thron ab und ernenne…“ Die Worte verstummen in seiner Kehle.

Alle Augen im Saal schießen zu ihrem König. Odin kann etwas Unheilvolles spüren, dass durch den Palast schleicht, kann spüren, wie die Wachen in der unterirdischen Schatzkammer sterben.

Feinde haben ihre Mauern, ihre Schutzzauber durchdrungen. Aber wie?! Er ergreift Gungnir, welcher kurz als Antwort auf seine schreckliche Wut aufleuchtet. Er spürt eine Kühle in der Luft, eine, die Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen erscheinen lässt.

„Frostriesen“, knurrt er laut und im Saal bricht Panik aus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	4. Zungen aus Silber, Absichten aus Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, ich bin zur Zeit ziemlich beschäftigt mit der Uni und anderen Sachen. Aber bin fertig mit einem neuen Kapitel.

Du bahnst dir rasch einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge, während Willow dir schnell folgt. Du rennst den Gang entlang, wobei du die Masse an Leuten ignorierst, dir in die andere Richtung eilen. Es dauert etwas, bis du den vorderen Teil erreichst, und als du dort ankommst, sind der Allvater, seine Söhne und Thors Freunde verschwunden. Du erspähst Sif, die durch einen Nebeneingang eilt, und läufst ihr hinterher.

Die Wendeltreppe runter, während Echos der Schritte von denen, die vor dir sind, zu dir zurücktreiben. Willow ist dir immer noch dicht auf den Fersen und du kannst auch die donnernden Rufe der Wachen von weit hinter dir hören.

Endlich, nach kurvenreichen Korridoren und frostigen Gängen, siehst du Sif, die durch eine offene Tür verschwindet. Du hast das Gefühl, dass du und eine Freundin als Ausländer nicht hier sein solltet, aber du ignorierst es, als du dein Schwert herbeirufst und in den Raum schlüpfst.

Wachen liegen tot auf dem Boden, wobei ihre gefrorenen Augen hoch zur steinernen Decke starren. Sie haben es geschafft, einen der Jotun-Soldaten zur Strecke zu bringen, seine Leiche bespickt mit Speeren.

Die anderen zwei wurden von dem Hammer von Thor niedergestreckt, der als erstes da war und auf die Eindringlinge losgegangen ist. Die Urne liegt auf dem Boden neben dem toten Eisriesen, wobei ein schwaches blaues Leuchten von ihr ausgeht.

Thor bückt sich, um sie aufzuheben und an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz zurückzubringen, aber Odin ruft schnell aus. „Warte, Thor!“

Thor tut wie befohlen und der König streckt seine Hand in Richtung des Relikts aus. Es steigt auf, schwebt in der Luft und kehrt zu seinem korrekten Podest zurück, wobei der Allvater eine Menge Energie aufwendet, um sicherzustellen, dass dies geschieht. Er will, dass niemand es anfasst.

Es ist eiskalt in der Kammer, während sich Eis von dort ausbreitet, wo die Jotunen liegen, und du zitterst ungewollt. Du bist immer noch auf der Hut, da du dir unsicher bist, ob alle Gegner wirklich besiegt worden sind. Palastwachen strömen hinter dir in die Kammer und fangen damit an, die unmittelbare Umgebung abzusichern.

„Was hat die Frostriesen hierhergebracht?“, fragt Fandral leise mit großen Augen, als er sich erstaunt in der Schatzkammer umblickt.

Der Allvater ist müde. Seine Brust ist schwer und seine Speerspitze ist auf den Boden gerichtet. Er geht bereits durch, was alles erledigt werden muss; die Kammer muss durchsucht werden, die Schutzzauber überprüft und abgesichert werden, der Palast nach weiteren Feinden oder Durchbrüchen durchkämmt werden. Odin richtet sein Auge auf seine toten Wachen, wobei ihn eine dankbare Trauer erfüllt.

Sie haben ihre Pflicht erfüllt und sind infolgedessen gefallen.

„Jotunheim muss für das, was sie getan haben, bezahlen!“, faucht Thor mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, während er die Toten wütend anblickt.

„Das werden sie, aber jetzt noch nicht“, gibt Odin müde an. „Wir müssen herausfinden, wie sie in unser Königreich gelangt sind, um weitere Invasionen zu verhindern.“

„Einmal mehr willst du warten?!“, fragt Thor aufgebracht. „Ist dies nicht eine Kriegshandlung, Vater? Das ist unsere _Schatzkammer_ , ein inneres Heiligtum von unserem Palast! Wir sollten das Eindringen im gleichen Maße heimzahlen!“

„Ich habe ein Friedensabkommen mit Jotunheim“, widerspricht Odin. „Ich werde mit Laufey sprechen, um zu sehen, ob diese Soldaten abtrünnig waren oder ob sie in der Tat zweckhaft geschickt wurden.“

„Er wird lügen!“, schreit Thor, während er seine Faust fest um Mjolnir krampft. „Die Frostriesen haben nur Bosheit in ihren dunklen Herzen! Wir _müssen_ handeln, bevor es zu spät ist!“

„Beruhige dich, Thor!“, befiehlt Odin mit zusammengekniffenem Auge. Er hält einen Moment inne und dreht sich zu den anderen Anwesenden im Raum um. „Lasst uns alleine.“

Der Befehl ist eindeutig, aber du schaust den König nicht an. Du fixierst den jüngeren Prinzen, dessen grüne Augen für einen Augenblick zu deinen huschen.

Und du glaubst, du weißt es. Aber du bist dir nicht sicher.

Er kann die unausgesprochene Frage in deinem Verstand spüren und beschließt sie nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Er kann später mit dir reden. Er hat derzeitig andere Angelegenheiten, um die er sich kümmern muss. Sehr _faszinierende_ Angelegenheiten.

Jemand zieht an deinem Arm und du stellst fest, dass die anderen bereits weg sind, abgesehen von dir und Willow. Deine Freundin zieht erneut leicht und folgst ihr endlich raus und zurück die vielen Stufen hoch, wobei du dem wiederhallenden Echo der anderen vorneweg zuhörst.

In der Kammer sieht Odin zu seinen Söhnen herüber. „Und welche Maßnahmen würdest du gegen Jotunheim ergreifen, Thor?“

„Wir sollten in ihr Königreich einmarschieren, so wie du es in der Vergangenheit getan hast! Demonstrieren wir die Macht, die wir haben, die Stärke unserer Armeen. Sie würden es nie _wagen_ , unsere Grenzen erneut zu überschreiten. Sie hätten es überhaupt erst gar nicht versucht, wenn sie uns wirklich fürchten würden!“, gibt Thor hitzig an.

„Diese vorgeschlagenen Handlungen sind nichts weiter als die Gedanken eines Kriegers!“, erwidert Odin scharf.

„So wie es im Krieg angebracht ist!“, schreit Thor wütend.

„Sieh dich um, Junge!“, weist Odin an, während er eine ausgiebige Handbewegung zur Schatzkammer macht. „Ich sehe hier keine Armeen! Das war nichts mehr als ein Scharmützel! Das sind keine Jotnar, die an unseren Mauern scharren, keine Frostriesen, die unsere Ländereien stürmen. Es ist am besten, wenn wir uns um unseren inneren Angelegenheiten kümmern, bevor wir in ihr Reich reisen und nach den Antworten darauf suchen, was die drei gemacht haben!“

„Als König von Asgard würde ich –“

„Aber du bist nicht König!“, gibt Odin in einem gefährlichen Ton an, womit er seinem Sohn das Wort entzieht. „Noch nicht.“

Thors Gesicht ist verzerrt von einem wütendem Zähnefletschen, eines, das für jemanden, der normalerweise so fröhlich ist, sehr unpassend ist. Er wendet sich ab, wobei sein festlicher roter Umhang hinter ihm wirbelt. Die Türen zur Schatzkammer prallen bei der Wucht, mit der der Prinz sie aufreißt, von den Wänden zurück. Loki folgt ohne ein Wort, seine Schritte im Vergleich zu denen seines Bruders scheinbar geräuschlos.

 

\---

 

Du hinkst beim Gehen hinter den anderen her. Keiner der Anwesenden ist sich sicher, wo ihr hingehen sollt, also geht ihr alle die Treppen hoch, bis ihr das Erdgeschoss des Palastes erreicht. Sif und die tapferen Drei zögern unsicher in der Nähe der Treppe, da sie auf Thor warten wollen.

Sie finden schnell heraus, dass sie nicht lange bleiben müssen.

Der Prinz stürmt die Stufen hoch und Elektrizität knistert hörbar, als er sich bewegt. Niemand versucht mit ihm zu reden, als er vorbeigeht, wenngleich seine Freunde nervöse Blicke austauschen, bevor sie ihm folgen. Loki taucht wenige Augenblicke später aus dem Korridor auf und du passt dich seinem Tempo an, als er weitergeht. Will verfolgt euch, wobei sie die lastende Stille in der Luft bemerkt.

Die Dinge sind noch angespannter, wie sie es schon seit langem nicht mehr gespürt hat.

Thor ist zu wütend, um darüber nachzudenken, wohin er geht, und seine Füße führen ihn zu dem Ort, an den sie sich alle nach seiner Krönung hätten begeben sollen. Der königliche Bankettsaal ist leer, die Tische völlig ohne Essen, abgesehen von dem am Ende des Saales.

Du betrittst den Speisesaal gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie der Gott des Donners diesen Tisch umkippt, wobei die Speisen auf den Boden fallen, während Früchte und Fleisch und Wein sich überall verteilen.

„Ach komm“, murmelt Sif missbilligend mit einem Seufzer, wobei sie ihren Kopf schüttelt.

„Eine Verschwendung, eine Verschwendung“, klagt Volstagg, während er die verstreuten Teller und herumrollenden Becher anstarrt.

Hogun stupst den Mann mit seiner Schulter an. „Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, Volstagg.“

Thor findet in der Nähe seiner Freunde keinen Trost und geht zum Rand des Raumes, um alleine zu stehen und sich zu ärgern. Loki lässt seinen Blick zu dir und deiner Willow wandern. „Vielleicht solltet ihr lieber zu euren Gemächern zurückkehren. Niemand wird heute Abend angenehme Gesellschaft sein.“

„Du machst Witze, oder?“, fragst du, wobei du ihm einen Blick zuwirfst.

Er blickt dich finster an und Willow sagt: „Wir bleiben hier, für den Fall, dass es einen Grund gibt. Genau wie die anderen.“

_Dickköpfige Narren_ , denkt sich Loki, als er den Trotz in deinen Augen sieht. Ohne ein Wort dreht er sich um und durchquert den Saal zu seinem Mitprinzen.

„Es ist unklug in meiner Nähe zu sein, Bruder“, gibt Thor in einem kühlen Ton an. „Dieser Abend ist auf die ungenierteste Art schiefgegangen.“

„Nur weil du an diesem Tag nicht gekrönt worden bist, heißt das nicht, dass du gar nicht gekrönt wirst, Thor“, tröstet Loki ihn. „Deine Zeit wird kommen.“

Thor antwortet nicht, sein Gesicht weiterhin von seinem Bruder abgewendet. Lokis Blick wandert kurz zu dir, während du dich mit Sif und Fandral unterhältst. Er muss das richtig angehen, damit du und deine Freundin im Palast bleiben.

Asgard ist nicht bereit für die ignorante Herrschaft seines Bruders. Das muss Odin bewiesen werden und Loki weiß genau, wie er das angehen muss. „Falls das ein Trost ist, Bruder, einmal mehr stehe ich hinter dir. Ich bezweifle sehr, dass eine abtrünnige Gruppe von Frostriesen sich _zufälligerweise_ zusammengeschlossen hat und solch einen Versuch wie an diesem Abend unternimmt. Logischerweise steckt Laufey dahinter. Wer kann schon sagen, dass er es nicht erneut versucht, und noch dazu mit einer Armee?“

„Genau!“, ruft Thor, seine blauen Augen erleuchtet von einem wütenden Feuer, als er sich zu Loki Silberzunge umdreht. „Ja, das ist genau mein Punkt! Wir müssen _handeln_!“

„Das können wir nicht“, erinnert Loki ihn. „Nicht ohne uns Vater zu widersetzen.“

Thor zögert, wobei er zu dem umgeworfenen Tisch am Ende des Saales hinüber starrt. Er denkt an die Schlacht vor sechs Monaten, als er ein zweites Mal ohne wirkliche Erlaubnis ins Barbarenland aufgebrochen ist. Odin hat ihm damals Rückhalt gegeben und ist selbst in den Krieg gezogen. Die Umstände, wenn auch nicht dieselben, sind für Thor ähnlich genug, zu beschließen, dass sein Vater ihm wieder vergeben wird. Die Entscheidung getroffen, schaut er mit einem glühenden Schimmer in seinen Augen zu seinem Bruder auf.

Loki täuscht sofort Besorgnis vor. „Thor, denk an die Verwarnung, die du nach deiner letzten Rebellion bekommen hast.“

„Und doch hat Vater, als ich am nächsten Tag in den Krieg geritten bin, kein Wort darüber verloren“, erwidert Thor, während er sich umdreht, um die anderen im Raum anzusehen. „Und wie damals soll das der Sicherheit unserer Grenzen dienen.“

„Das ist Wahnsinn! Das musst du doch sehen!“, beharrt Loki.

„Was ist Wahnsinn?“, fragt Volstagg, wobei sich die Aufmerksamkeit auf die Worte der Prinzen richtet.

Loki zögert einen Augenblick. „Nichts. Thor hat nur einen irrwitzigen Scherz gemacht, wegen dem ich ihn zur Rede gestellt habe.“

„Das Wohlergehen Asgards ist kein Scherz, Bruder“, erwidert Thor, das wütende Licht noch immer in seinen Augen. Er richtet seine Worte an Sif und die tapferen Drei. „Wir gehen nach Jotunheim.“ „Was?!“, ruft Fandral, wobei ihm der Mund offen steht.

„Das _ist_ Wahnsinn“, merkt Volsatgg an und nickt Loki zu.

„Thor!“, gibt Sif mit einem Kopfschütteln an und hält ihre Hände hoch. „Du würdest _ein weiteres_ Mal den Zorn des Allvaters riskieren? Bist du beschränkt?“

„Wenn dich die Frostriesen nicht umbringen, wird Odin dies wahrscheinlich bei deiner Rückkehr machen“, meint Volstagg zu ihm.

Loki hört ihrem Gezänk zu, erfreut über das Ergebnis. Das ist üblich für Thors kleine Gruppe, wenn sich seine Sehnsucht danach, die Regeln zu brechen, erhebt: sie zanken, aber am Ende werden die fünf gemeinsam gehen, so wie sie es immer tun.

Es ist dein Satz, der seine gute Stimmung durchbricht. „Ich meine, ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich bin bereit, ein paar Frostriesen in den Arsch zu treten.“

„Du würdest mit mir gehen? Wirklich?“, fragt Thor mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. Du bist in letzter Zeit so still gewesen, dass er vergessen hat, dass du und deine Freundin anwesend seid.

Will blickt ebenfalls zu dir auf. Sie nennt deinen Namen. „Hör mal… Odin schickt dich nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass er sehr klug wäre, mit diesen Leuten einen Streit anzufangen. Das ist nicht unser Kampf.“

„Sie hat Recht“, meldet Loki sich zu Wort und du schaust ihm in die Augen. „Das ist _nicht_ dein Kampf.“

„Das spielt keine Rolle“, meint Thor mit einem Schulterzucken. „Meine Freunde, bitte vertraut mir jetzt. Für das Wohl von Asgard… für das Wohl des Reiches, müssen wir das machen. Ihr seid vor nicht einmal einem halben Jahr mit mir in die Schlacht geritten. Wer steht jetzt an meiner Seite?“

Die tapferen Drei und Sif tauschen Blicke aus, aber realisieren, dass sie den Mann nicht davon abbringen können.

„Ich“, gibt Sif an.

„Und ich“, wiederholen Volstagg und Fandral.

„Und ich“, stimmt Hogun zu, als er neben seine Freunde tritt. „Wir kämpfen zusammen, wie immer.“

„Und du?“, fragt Thor, wobei er sich seinem Bruder zuwendet.

Lokis Augenbrauen gehen in die Höhe, was seine legitime Überraschung verrät. „Wie bitte?“

„Nun, du kommst mit mir, oder?“, fragt Thor mit einem Grinsen.

„Ja, natürlich“, antwortet Loki nach einem kurzen Zögern, wobei er in Gedanken kleine Veränderungen an seinem Plan vornimmt.

Thor lächelt und dreht sich zu dir um. Du kannst nicht anders, als zu grinsen. „Ja, ich komme auch.“ Du schaust zu deiner Freundin rüber. „Du kannst bleiben, wenn du willst, Will.“

**_Was_ ** _machst du?_

Der Gedanke ist laut und wütend in deinem Kopf und du ignorierst ihn.

„ _Jemand_ muss dir den Rücken decken“, meint Willow mit einem Augenrollen. „Ich bin schon hier ein Zwerg. Da kann ich mir genauso gut echte Riesen anschauen.“

„Ausgezeichnet, ausgezeichnet, ausgezeichnet!“, ruft Thor. „Wir werden eine stolze Aussage machen, das ist sicher! Kommt, wir brechen sofort auf!“

Loki verbirgt seinen finsteren Blick, wobei er darauf achtet, dass er den Raum als Letzter verlässt. Der nächste Teil seines Planes bleibt immerhin gleich und ist jetzt noch wichtiger als zuvor.

Er muss mit einer der Wachen sprechen.

 

\---

 

Die goldene Kuppel, die den Bifröst beinhaltet, funkelt in der Ferne, als sich deine Gruppe von der Regenbogenbrücke annähert.

„Heimdall muss uns durchlassen“, gibt Thor beim Gehen an, während der helle Pfad bei jedem Schritt unter seinen Füßen summt.

„Er hört alles und sieht sogar noch mehr“, sagt Volsatgg besorgt. „Das wird keine leichte Aufgabe sein.“

„Er hat heute die Frostriesen weder gesehen noch gehört“, merkt Fandral an. „Vielleicht lässt er nach.“

Du bist nervös, als ihr euch dem Wächter nähert. Du kannst eine beeindruckende und antike Macht spüren, die von ihm ausgeht. Heimdall, selbst aus der Ferne, ist ein einschüchternder Mann. Er steht vor dem Observatorium, ein großes Breitschwert in seinen Händen, mit funkelnden, goldenen Augen, die auf euch stoßen, als ihr euch nähert.

_Geh zurück, wenn du so nervös bist_ , beharrt Loki und du bist etwas überrascht, Besorgnis in seinen Worten zu spüren.

_Ich werde damit schon klarkommen._

„Überlasst das mir“, sagt der Prinz laut zu Thor. „Ich werde für uns den Durchgang erlangen.“

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, tritt Loki an den Seher heran. Er teilt dein Unbehagen in Heimdalls Nähe, wenngleich er so etwas _nie_ zugeben würde.

Der Prinz der Lügen öffnet seinen Mund, aber die tiefe Stimme des Wächters entzieht ihm das Wort. „Es scheint, als ob ihr für da, wo ihr hinwollt, die falsche Kleidung tragt.“

Lokis Augenbrauen gehen ungewollt nach oben. „Wie bitte?“

„Asgardische Winter sind kalt. Wenn ihr die Kälte in der Luft hier abweisend findet, solltet ihr wissen, dass sie im Vergleich zur gefrorenen Weite von Jotunheim verblasst.“

„Du musst dich irren“, sagt Loki lässig. „Wir wollen nicht –“

„Schweig, Prinz“, wirft Heimdall ein. „Lügen stehen dir nicht.“

Offensichtlich beleidigt, strafft Loki sich, um zu kontern, aber Thor tritt vor. „Heimdall. Ich ersuche dich uns durchzulassen.“

Der stoische Mann schweigt lange. Du fängst an zu glauben, dass er nie antworten wird und dass diese kleine Reise umsonst war.

Aber dann spricht er. „Ich habe seit ewiger Zeit über die Neun Welten und die Welten jenseits gewacht. Es ist äußerst ungewöhnlich, dass etwas vor meinen Augen verborgen ist. Vor allem innerhalb von Asgard selbst. Ich wünsche zu wissen, wie das passiert ist.“

Irrt Loki sich oder sind die leuchtenden Augen des Seers kurz in seine Richtung gezuckt?

„Ich werde es für dich erfragen, Heimdall“, verspricht Thor. „Lass uns durch und sag niemanden etwas, bis wir sicher zurückgekehrt sind.“

Einmal mehr legt sich Stille über die Regenbogenbrücke. Du beobachtest Heimdall aufmerksam in dem Wissen, dass du nicht die Stärke hast, so viele Personen durch die Schatten zu transportieren. Er ist für eure Gruppe die einzige Möglichkeit das Reich der Frostriesen zu erreichen.

Thor bemerkt das leichte Neigen des goldenen Helmes des Wächters und grinst, als er vortritt, um vorbeizugehen. Seine Kameraden folgen ihm sofort.

„Vielleicht enthält deine Zunge doch kein Silber, Loki“, neckt Fandrall und klopft mit einer Hand auf die Schulter des Prinzen, als er vorbeigeht.

Du willst Will folgen, die dir ein wenig voraus ist, nur um eine Hand zu spüren, die deine fasst. Loki hat sich nicht bewegt und du schaust über deine Schulter.

„Bleib. Bitte“, bittet er leise, wobei sein smaragdgrüner Blick deine Augen fixiert.

Du drückst seine Hand. „Du gehst. Also gehe ich auch.“

Es ist seine eigene Aussage, zurückgegeben an ihn von deinen Lippen. Er hat die Worte gesagt, bevor er dir in den ersten Kampf gefolgt, in den Odin dich geschickt hat.

_Oh, du wunderschöner Narr._

Er lässt dich den Gedanken nicht hören. Du entziehst dich seinem Griff und gehst mit den anderen in das Observatorium. Heimdall tritt auf den Apparat in der Mitte zu und aktiviert ihn mit seinem Schwert, sobald jeder einen Platz auf der Plattform gefunden hat. Die Brücke draußen summt laut, wobei sie mit jeder Sekunde noch heller leuchtet.

Als sich die Energie des Bifrösts aufbaut, fühlst du dich, als ob sie dir die Luft abschnürt. Es ist nicht richtig, dass du hier bist. Es ist, als ob die Energie an deinen Rücken zieht und dich raus ins All schleudern will. Ein Schauder läuft über deine Arme und bist besorgt, dass du an der Enge, die sich um deine Luftröhre legt, erstickst.

„Hört mich, Söhne von Odin“, gibt der Wächter an, wobei seine Stimme in seiner Brust poltert. „Ich habe geschworen dieses Reich zu beschützen und werde meine Pflicht erfüllen. Sollte es sich als gefährlich für Asgard erweisen, euch zurückzuholen, so werdet ihr keine Antwort erhalten, wenn ihr mich ruft.“

„Wir haben verstanden“, erwidert Thor.

Bei seiner Antwort dreht Heimdall das Schwert und der Bifröst wird gestartet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	5. Riesen und Bestien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und ein neues Kapitel ist fertig, ist ein bisschen länger :D

Du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass du stirbst. Alle Luft wird dir aus den Lungen gesaugt, die Muskeln in deinem Körper schmerzen, als ob sie jemand oder etwas von deinen Knochen zieht. Du würdest schreien, aber deine Kehle ist zugeschnürt, und du fühlst dich, als ob eine schwere Hand dir den Atem abschneidet.

Und dann bist du plötzlich frei.

Du spürst, wie du fällst, und dann triffst du auf den schneebedeckten Boden. Dein Körper überschlägt sich ein paar Mal durch den Aufprall, bis du endlich still liegst.

„Oh, _Scheiße_ “, stöhnst du, als du langsam deinen Kopf hebst.

Nicht weit entfernt hörst du Loki deinen Namen rufen. Du kommst auf deine Knie und tust dein Bestes, das weiße Pulver von deiner Kleidung zu bürsten. Er kommt schnell näher und hilft dir sofort auf die Beine. „Geht es dir gut?“, fragt er, während er eine ruhige Hand auf deiner Schulter behält.

„Ich bin okay“, meinst du, wobei du deinen Kopf schüttelst, um ihn klar zu bekommen. „Ich denke nicht, dass der Bifröst mir bekommt. Wo ist Will?“

„Dort drüben“, gibt Loki an und neigt seinen Kopf zu dem Rest der Gruppe. Die Asgardianer sehen von der Weltenreise nicht mitgenommen aus. „Wir kehren am besten schnell zurück. Jotunheim ist kein Ort, an dem man alleine erwischt werden sollte.“

Er hat Recht mit dieser Aussage. Die Kälte der Welt kriecht unter deine Haut und sorgt dafür, dass du zitterst. Heimdall hat nicht gelogen: das ist kein bisschen wie die Winter in Asgard. Du blickst dich in der weiten Einöde um, die dich umgibt. Du kannst sehen, wo der Bifröst die anderen zurückgelassen hat – auf einer Klippe, dem entfernten Palast von Jotunheim zugewandt.

Als ihr die Gruppe erreicht, stellst du fest, dass Willow auch Schwierigkeiten bei der Landung hatte. Thor zieht sie vom Rand der eisigen klippe hoch, wo die anderen abgesetzt wurden. Sie schlingt sofort ihren Arm um ihren Körper, ihre Finger taub von dem Festhalten am schneebedeckten Rand der Klippe.

„Alles klar?“, fragst du sie und sie nickt.

„Wir sollten nicht hier sein“, gibt Hogun leise an, während er seine Augen im Wind zusammenkneift.

„Kommt jetzt, es ist viel zu spät für das“, mahnt Thor, wobei er seine Hände durchbiegt und sie zu Fäusten ballt.

„Genau genommen könnten wir jetzt sofort nach dem Wächter rufen und würden fast augenblicklich zu Hause sein“, schlägt Fandrall hoffnungsvoll vor.

Thor wirft ihm einen Blick zu und tritt dann vor in Richtung der dunklen Ruinen der Jotun-Stadt.

„Vielleicht wäre es klüger, den Feind zuerst aus der Ferne zu inspizieren, Thor“, sagt Loki zum Rücken des Prinzen.

Thor wedelt abfällig mit einer Hand, aber bleibt nicht stehen. „Mach, was auch immer du willst, Bruder. Ich weiß alles, was ich wissen muss.“

Sif seufzt und schüttelt erneut ihren Kopf, bevor sie vortritt, um ihm zu folgen. Ihr alle geht ihnen hinterher, während jeder wachsam nach Jotnar Ausschau hält. Du erkennst, dass ihre Gebäude einst aus Eis und Jade gefertigt wurden, wenngleich fast jede Struktur jetzt nichts als bröckelnde Ruinen sind. Das Gebiet ist vollkommen verwaist, was dich auf eine andere Weise nervös macht.

„Wo sind sie?“, fragt Sif leise, die anscheinend deine Bedenken teilt.

„Sie verstecken sich wie Feiglinge“, stellt Thor überzeugt fest.

Bei seinen Worten bemerkst du Bewegung in den Schatten der heruntergekommenen Gebäude. Da sind also doch Lebewesen auf dem Platz. Du beschwörst einen kleinen Dolch als Vorsichtsmaßnahme und wirfst beim Gehen einen Blick über die Schulter. Du willst nicht in einen Hinterhalt geraten oder, ohne es zu wissen, umzingelt werden.

„Jene, die nur kommen, um zu reden, tragen keine Waffen“, poltert eine Stimme von vorne.

Vor dem Außenbereich des Palastes steht eine Jotun-Wache und seine grellroten Augen mustern die Gruppe von Kriegern vor ihm. Du lässt den Riesen vor dir auf dich wirken, überrascht von der Wildheit, die du siehst. Die Spezies sieht lebendig und stehend viel bedrohlicher aus, als tot auf dem Boden von Odins Schatzkammer.

„Was wollt ihr hier, Asen?“, ruft ein anderer Jotun von der Seite, als er aus den Schatten heraustritt.

„Sie kommen aus dem Gebälk wie Ratten“, bemerkt Fandral leise, was Hogun dazu veranlasst, ihm einen warnenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Ich wünsche mit eurem König, Laufey, zu sprechen“, verkündet Thor laut, wobei seine Finger zucken, wie um nach Mjolnir zu greifen.

„Dann sprich, kleiner Gott, denn ich höre dich.“

Du redest dir ein, dass der Schauer, der dir den Rücken runterläuft, auf die Kälte zurückzuführen ist und nicht auf die dunkle, unheilvolle Stimme, die von der Gestalt kommt, die oben auf dem Palastbalkon erscheint.

Deine Gruppe reckt ihre Hälse, um nach oben zu dem Gesicht von Laufey, dem König der Jotnar, zu schauen. Du kannst die Markierungen auf seiner blauen Haut sehen, das rote Leuchten in seinen zusammengekniffenen Augen. Du kannst beinahe die Furch spüren, die der Jotun-König in deiner Gruppe verbreitet, und wenngleich du sie auch verspürst, ist alles, was du denken kannst: _Ich habe gegen größere gekämpft._

„Ich bin Thor –“, beginnt der Prinz, aber Laufey schneidet ihm das Wort ab.

„Wir wissen, wer du bist, Sohn von Odin. Ich bin mehr an den Dingen interessiert, die ich noch nicht weiß. Zum Beispiel, warum ein Trupp von Asen in mein Reich gekommen ist“, erwidert der König in einem äußerst herablassenden Ton.

„Ich verlange Antworten dafür, warum deine Leute das selbe getan haben“, gibt Thor vehement an.

Laufey beugt sich über den Balkon, was Fandral einen Schritt zurückweichen lässt und schaut sich besorgt zu den Frostriesen um, die die Gruppe weiterhin umzingeln. Der Jotun-König lacht, was weder ein angenehmer noch heiterer Klang ist. „Du _verlangst_? Von mir, einem König?“

Thor ignoriert die Aussage und sieht den Jotunen mit Missachtung an. „Wie sind deine Leute nach Asgard gelangt?“

Laufey betrachtet die Gruppe. Er spürt die anwesende Magie, Magie identisch zu der, die die Passage zum asgardischen Palast, zur Urne, erschaffen hat. Sie umgibt den Bruder des Prinzen höchstpersönlich, was den Jotunen wieder lachen lässt. „Ich werde dich mit einer Antwort bei Laune halten, Prinz…“ Er mustert die Gruppe unter ihm und grinst boshaft. „Das Haus von Odin ist voller Verräter.“

„Lügner!“, brüllt Thor, wobei er vor Zorn seine Fäuste ballt.

Das ist ein Loch in Lokis Bauch.

_Verräter._

Verräter ist nie eine Bezeichnung, die er seinen Handlungen zugeschrieben hat, wenngleich er realisiert, dass die Definition passt. Er wusste immer, dass Odins Männer mit den Eindringlingen klarkommen würden. Er hatte nie Zweifel (obgleich die Tode der Wachen bedauernswert waren). Er wollte nicht, dass das Königreich fällt – er hat versucht es zu retten, den Frieden aufrechtzuerhalten, so wie Thor es „geschworen“ hat, würde es er selbst machen! Er hat versucht das Königreich davor zu bewahren, mitanzusehen, wie sein kriegshetzerischer Bruder seine königlichen Schwüre bricht.

Verräter bekommt ihm nicht gut, aber er kann die Tatsache nicht abstreiten.

„Asgardianer sind Mörder und Diebe und an ihrer Spitze steht dein Vater, Junge“, sagt Laufey in einem kühlen Ton. „Du siehst die Ruinen von meinem Königreich mit deinen eigenen Augen. Während ihr in wunderschönen Sälen speist und verschwenderisch lebt, wurden wir auf nichts als Trümmer und Einöde reduziert. Es ist unser gutes Recht, zu versuchen unser kaputtes Land wiederherzurichten. Es ist unser gutes Recht, zu der _Pracht_ zurückzukehren, die unser Reich einst hatte.“

„Er meint die Urne“, murmelt Sif, fast zu sich selbst.

„Nicht wenn dieses ‚Recht‘ bedeutet, dass ihr mit der Macht des Artefaktes Krieg mit unseren Welten führt“, meint Thor unerschrocken.

Der Jotun-König lacht erneut, während seine Untergebenen das Geräusch nachmachen. Du realisierst, dass jetzt weitaus mehr Frostriesen da sind als zuvor, und du fängst an das Gefühl zu haben, als ob sie näher rücken. Du bist in der Gruppe zwischen Willow und Loki eingezwängt, als die Asen enger zusammenrücken.

„Warum bist du hergekommen, Sohn von Odin? Um Antworten zu bekommen oder um einen Krieg anzuzetteln? Ich sehe, was in deinem Herzen ist, Thor. Du kannst mich nicht täuschen. Du bist bloß ein kampfhungriger Junge, der versucht sich als Mann zu beweisen.“

Die Gruppe sieht, wie sich einmal mehr Thors Temperament erhebt, und er fletscht seine Zähne und tritt nach vorne. „Ich werde deiner verdrehten Worte überdrüssig, Laufey.“

Die Jotnar stellen sich schnell zwischen ihren Palast und die Asen, wobei die Riesen eine körperliche Barriere bilden, die nicht ohne Blutvergießen überwunden werden kann. Loki verlässt deine Seite und legt eilig eine Hand auf Thors Schulter, um seine Bewegung anzuhalten. „Thor, halte einen Moment inne und benutze deinen Kopf. Wir sind in der Unterzahl. Wir finden hier keine weiteren Antworten. Lass uns zurückkehren.“

„Kenne deinen Platz, Bruder“, knurrt Thor, als er mit einem Ruck seine Schulter aus Lokis Griff zieht.

Und Loki sieht einen flüchtigen Blick von dem, wie es wirklich als der Berater des Gottes des Donners sein würde.

„Höre auf den Rat deines Bruders, Odinson“, meint Laufey, wobei die dunkle Stimme tief aus seiner Kehle kommt. „Deine Ignoranz wird dich zu bedauernden Handlungen führen. Ich mache dir ein Angebot, das du nicht ablehnen solltest: Verlasse meine Gegenwart, solange ich es erlaube, und alles soll friedlich bleiben.“

Thor zieht scharf die Luft ein und alle Anwesenden wissen, dass er drauf und dran ist, etwas zu sagen, dass Krieg bedeuten wird. Loki stupst ihm stark in die Seite und spricht eilig. „Wir werden natürlich dein großzügiges Angebot akzeptieren.“

Thor dreht sich fassungslos zu seinem Bruder um und sieht, dass seine Gefährten ihn alle mit flehenden Augen ansehen. Niemand will heute in Jotunheim sterben.

Die Kälte lässt dich unkontrolliert zittern, da du solange stillstehst, und du verlierst das Gefühl in deinen Zehen. Dir ist beinahe egal, ob es einen Kampf gibt oder nicht, solange sich die Gruppe wieder bewegen kann.

Der ältere Prinz schaut dem Jotun-König in die Augen und zwingt sich dann, sich umzudrehen. Die Handlung hinterlässt einen bitteren Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund und ein schweres Gefühl in seiner Brust. Gelächter folgt seinen Schritten, was ihn dazu veranlasst, einmal mehr seine Fäuste zu ballen.

Und dann ist da ein Ruf, von einer der Jotun-Wachen, den Thor einfach nicht dulden kann. „Lauf zurück nach Hause, kleine Prinzessin, damit dein Vater nicht herausfindet, was du getan hast.“

Thors Füße halten abrupt an, während ein grimmiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheint. Du musst nicht nach dessen Bedeutung fragen. Dass muss niemand.

„Verdammt“, flucht Loki und betet zu den Nornen, dass die asgardische Wachen, die er gewarnt hat, sie rechtzeitig erreichen werden.

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung ergreift Thor seinen Hammer von seinem Gürtel, wirbelt herum, um der Jotun-Wache gegenüberzustehen, und schwingt. Die Wache fliegt über die offene Fläche und kracht in eines der zerstörten Gebäude.

„Nächster?“, brüllt Thor, als die tapferen Drei, Sif und Loki ihre Waffen ziehen.

Du tauschst deinen Dolch für ein Schwert ein, wobei die Dunkelheit die Klinge deiner Wahl formt. Es ist an der Zeit für den Kampf, den Thor versprochen hat.

Die Jotnar benutzen ihre eigene Macht, Eis zu manipulieren, um klare Rüstungen zu bilden, die ihre blaue Haut bedecken. Der Anblickt lässt dich grinsen; schließlich schmilzt Feuer Eis mit Leichtigkeit, oder?

Willow hat hier ebenfalls einen Vorteil. Als dein Gegenteil und Komplement, wo du dunkel bist, ist sie hell. Und wo du Feuer bist…

Als die Krieger angreifen, stellen sie fest, dass, sobald ihre Klingen sich dem Eis der Jotnar nähren, sich die gefertigten Rüstungen verflüssigen, was ihren Waffen erlaubt in Haut zu schneiden. Willow steht in der Mitte des Platzes, während sie sich darauf konzentriert, die Frostreisen schutzlos zu machen. Aber trotz ihrer Kräfte erhalten die Jotnar Stärke von ihrem gefrorenen Reich und sie arbeiten schnell daran, ihre Schwerter und Rüstungen neu zu formen.

Allerdings hilft diese Behinderung beim kompensieren der Tatsache, dass die Asen in der Unterzahl sind. Die Frostriesen sind bei ihren Attacken rücksichtslos und arbeiten hart daran, jeden Rückzugsweg abzuschneiden. Du kümmerst dich um diejenigen, die sich von der Seite anschleichen, wobei du große Feuer fertigst und im Bedarfsfall Gliedmaßen abtrennst.

Die Jotnar sind riesig. Du verlierst schnell deine anderen Gefährten zwischen den großen Gegnern aus den Augen. Du schneidest so leicht durch ihr Fleisch, wie du es bei jeden anderen Feind machen würdest, wenngleich ihre lange Reichweite und brutale Stärke ein Problem für dich darstellen könnten.

Deine Schnelligkeit ist wieder mal deine Rettung. Ihre Masse macht sie langsamer und du rennst um einen Jotunen herum und hinterlässt dabei einen tiefen Schnitt in seiner Seite. Der Riese fasst sich an die Wunde und versucht zu verhindern, dass seine Innereien herausquellen. Du setzt beim Laufen einen anderen in Brand und seine schmererfüllten Schreie lassen die anderen Jotnar um ihn herum zurückweichen.

Über den ganzen Lärm hinweg kannst du Thors Gelächter hören. „Kommt schon! Macht es wenigstens zu einer Herausforderung für mich!“

Loki faucht wütend bei Thors aufreizenden Worten. _Das ist die Zukunft von Asgard, mit Thor an der Spitze_. Er konzentriert sich wieder auf seine Illusionen, als sein Dolch die blaue Haut eines unachtsamen Gegners findet.

Es ist Volstagg, der laut schreit, so dass alles es hören können. „Lasst sie euch nicht berühren!“

Du erspähst ihn, wie er gerade gegen einen Jotunen kämpft, mit dem er sich gerauft hat. Der Unterarm des Mannes ist schwarz, wo das Monster ihn gepackt hat. Das nekrotisierte Fleisch sieht nicht wie eine Wunde aus, die du ertragen willst, und du behältst das im Hinterkopf, während du kämpfst.

Fandral der Schneidige kontert eine Attacke, wobei er hofft die Verteidigung des Jotunen zu durchdringen. Der Frostriese ist abgelenkt, als Hoguns Keule auf seinen Oberschenkel zukommt, und er schafft es gerade so, Fandrals Klinge abzulenken. Das Schwert pingt gegen den eisigen Boden, als es von seinem Besitzer wegschlittert, der schnell unter dem Riesen rutscht, um sie zurückzuholen. Hogun hat sich bereits umgedreht, um ein weiteres Monster zu schlagen, seine Miene grimmig bei dem Anblick der Anzahl, der sie gegenüberstehen.

Loki wirft seine Messer, vor Magie glühend, die sich in das Fleisch eines Frostriesen einbetten. Das Monster stößt einen Schrei aus, aber geht nicht zu Boden, bis Lady Sif ihr Schwert in seinen Bauch stößt. Sie dreht die Waffe, wodurch der Riese vor heftigen Schmerzen brüllt.

Loki nickt ihr zu, bevor er sich abwendet, wissend, dass sie dieses Gebiet des Gefechts unter Kontrolle hat. Bevor er ein neues Ziel finden kann, schießt eine Eissäule von Boden hoch, die droht in seine Brust zu rasen. Kurz bevor sie ihn berührt, fällt der scharfe Stachel als nicht als Wasser auf den Boden. Deine Willow ist immer noch gut bei der Arbeit.

Thor lacht beim Kämpfen, wobei er sich tierisch amüsiert. Er hat seine Gefährten vollkommen vergessen, als er Mjolnir auf einen Feind nach den anderen schleudert, wobei er den Hammer zurück in seine Hand ruft, damit er jedes Mal mehr Leben fordern kann.

Loki hat ihn fast erreicht, als ihm ein Frostriese den Weg versperrt. Der Prinz schwingt schnell seinen Dolch, um ihn dem Monster in die Brust zu stoßen. Der Jotun fängt, sehr zu Lokis Überraschung, im letzten Moment seinen Arm ab. Die Kälte von dem starken Griff der Kreatur bedeckt seine Rüstung mit Frost, wenngleich er die Kälte nicht spürt. Aber es ist seine Hand, die ihn und das Monster innehalten lässt.

Von unter seinem Armschutz breitet sich ein unverkennbarer blauer Farbton aus, ein krasser Kontrast zu seiner Alabasterhaut. Die Farbe umfasst vor seinen Augen rapide immer mehr von seiner Hand, der Kampf vorübergehend vergessen, als sich seine Augen weiten. Als er aufblickt, starrt ihn der Jotun direkt an, sein roter Blick eindeutig neugierig.

Loki kommt zu Sinnen und vergräbt mit seiner freien Hand ein Messer in der Seite des Riesen. Als der Frostriese hinfällt, lässt er den Arm des Prinzen los und der blaue Farbton fängt langsam an zu verblassen. Loki schluckt und setzt seinen Weg fort.

Ein Schrei von einem deiner Gefährten ist, was deine Mordserie anhält. Du weichst einer Attacke aus und schaust in die Richtung des Geräusches, wo du Fandral siehst… Der Mann ist blass und keucht, als seine Hände an der eisigen Spitze herumfummeln, die vom Boden hochgeschossen ist und seine Schulter aufgespießt hat. Der Frostriese, der dafür verantwortlich ist, grinst, als er sich darauf vorbereitet, den Asen zu töten.

„Fandral!“, rufst du und steckst einen anderen Jotunen in Brand, als du nach vorne eilst.

Loki ist am nächsten. Er ändert seinen Kurs, wobei Illusionen von ihm sich in verschiedene Richtungen zerstreuen, als er sich auf den Weg zu dem gefallenen Krieger macht. Gerade als die Jotun-Klinge dabei ist, Fandral zu köpfen, erwischt eines von Lokis Messern den Frostriesen in der Brust, versenkt bis zu Griff und leuchtend vor Magie.

Du springst über eine Leiche, wissend dass mehr Monster bei dem Anblick des verwundeten Asen in Scharren in das Gebiet strömen werden. „Will!“, rufst du, wissend dass Fandral Heilung brauchen wird. Du machst ein finsteres Gesicht, als dir eine Gruppe von drei Jotnar den Weg versperrt, und machst dich bereit zu kämpfen.

„Eine Sekunde!“, bittet Willow, als sie um einen Jotunen herumflitzt, während sie ihre Hand ausstreckt.

Die eisigen Spitzen verflüssigen sich und Fandral sinkt mit einem leisen Wimmern zu Boden. Er weiß, dass eine seiner Lungen punktiert wurde und sein Atem ist schwerfällig. Die Schmerzen sind fast unerträglich. Endlich erreicht Volstagg ihn und hilft dem Mann auf die Beine, während Prinz Loki weiterhin die Jotnar um sie herum abwehrt.

Thor ist jenseits aller Vernunft, während seine Ohren voll mit dem Geräusch sind, wie Mjolnir gegen Eis schlägt. Ihm ist nicht bewusst, dass seine Krieger getrennt oder verwundet sind, da er sich nur auf den vorliegenden Kampf konzentriert.

„Thor!“, ruft Lady Sif, als sie die Kehle von einem der Jotnar aufschlitzt, während sie den Hieb eines anderen abwehrt.

Er hört nicht.

Volstagg hilft Fandral, als sie sich auf den Weg zum hinteren Teil des Kampfes machen, näher zu der Stelle, wo du kämpfst. Vom Balkon aus kann Laufey sehen, dass Thors mickrige Streitkräfte ein ziemliches Loch in seine Armee gerissen hat. Es wird mehr brauchen, als er gedacht hat, den Gott des Donners zu Fall zu bringen. Er hat nicht vor irgendeinen von euch mit dem Leben davonkommen zu lassen, nicht mehr.

Er ruft die Bestie.

Ein gewaltiges Monster, voller Klauen und Zähnen und Stacheln, rührt sich unter dem Boden von Jotunheim. Das Eis in der Nähe der ruinenhaften Stadt bekommt Risse, wobei die ganze Umgebung bebt.

„Ah, das verheißt nichts Gutes“, sagt Loki zu Volstagg und Fabdral, die sich beide besorgt umschauen.

Deine Augen suchen nach Willow, Sif und Hogun und du siehst die drei erbittert auf der anderen Seite des Platzes kämpfen. Du kannst noch nicht zu ihnen gelangen.

„Leute, da unten bewegt sich etwas!“, rufst du der anderen Hälfte von deinem Team zu und Loki sieht nach unten zu dem Schatten, der sich unter dem Eis bewegt.

Er dreht sich zu seinem Bruder um, der sich noch im Kampf befindet, und ruft laut: „Thor, wir müssen gehen!“

Thor zögert keine Sekunde lang. „Dann geht!“, brüllt er zurück, während er mit jedem Atemzug immer noch Frostriesen niederschlägt.

„Da sind zu viele!“, schreit Sif ihm von der anderen Seite des Platzes zu, wobei ihre Wut durch ihre Worte heraussprudelt.

Eine weitere Runde von Jotnar flutet den Platz und sie spüren die Panik der Gruppe. „Ich kann sie aufhalten!“, beharrt Thor. Er hebt Mjolnir zum Himmel hoch, wobei er einmal mehr Blitze ruft.

Die Körper der Jontnar brutzeln um ihn herum, als sie einschlagen.

„Thor!“, bittet Sif, aber sie erhält keine Antwort.

„Lauf!“, ruft Volstagg ihr zu, während er Fandral mit sich zieht.

Loki und du dreht euch beide überrascht um und seht zu, wie Volstagg versucht einen humpelnden Fandral anzutreiben schneller zu laufen. „Sie haben keine Chance“, merkt Loki trocken mit einem Kopfschütteln an.

„Dann hilf ihnen“, sagst du, während du dein Schwert bereit machst und einen Schritt auf den Gott des Donners zumachst.

Loki erwischt den Rücken deines Bruststückes, seine langen Finger durch die Lederriemen gehakt, als er mit seiner anderen Hand ein Messer auf einen Jotunen wirft. „Geh nicht in seine Nähe. Das ist nicht sicher. Wir sind hier fertig.“

Du drehst dich mit einer wütenden Erwiderung zu ihm um, als ein weiterer großer Blitz im Boden einschlägt und der resultierende Donner deine Worte übertönt. Du presst deinen Mund zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen und sagst dann: „Dann lass uns die beiden am Leben erhalten.“

Ihr beide holt Fandral und Volstagg ein, die Schwierigkeiten dabei haben, die Jotnar abzuwehren, als sie fliehen. Du erspähst Willow, Hogun und Sif, die ebenfalls in eure Richtung laufen, wobei Will jedes Mal zusammenzuckt, wenn Thors Blitze hinter ihnen auf dem Platz aufleuchten.

Die Jotnar jagen deiner Gruppe hinterher, wahnsinnig bei dem Anblick, wie ihre Feinde fliehen. Sie rufen Kriegsgeschrei und ihr tiefes Gelächter jagt die Schauer über den Rücken. Der Gedanke ans Weglaufen widert dich an. Aber du hast die Sicherheit von anderen schon einmal für Blutrausch eingetauscht und du weigerst dich so etwas Dummes erneut zu tun.

Denn, wenn du zurückbleibst, werden das auch die Zwei machen, die dir am wichtigsten sind. Und dass kannst du nicht zulassen.

Nicht schon wieder.

Loki knurrt und lässt seine Finger zucken, während er einen magischen Nebel um die Gruppe herum beschwört, so dass die Jotnar sie aus den Augen verlieren könnte. Will eilt zu Fandral und Volstagg und versucht dem verletzten Mann zu helfen, als jeder weiterhin vorwärts eilt. Du hast eine Menge Energie verwendet und kannst nicht anders, als zu keuchen, während du rennst, wobei dein Atem bei jedem Ausatmen sichtbar wird. Trotzdem zwingst du dich anzuhalten und die Luft zu erhitzen, bis sich ein Wall aus Feuer vor dir erhebt. Die Jotnar schrecken zurück und unterbrechen ihre Jagd, als sie den Flammen gegenüberstehen.

Du schließt eilig zur Gruppe auf, während dein Herz in deinen Ohren hämmert. Es wird nicht lange halten, aber es ist besser als gar nichts.

Und dann erhebt sich die Bestie.

Du hast keine Worte, um die Frostbestie wirklich zu beschreiben, als sie von unten hochklettert. Ihre Zähne sind lang und scharf, ihre Klauen glänzen, als sie tiefe Furchen in das Eis gräbt. An beiden Seiten ihres Kiefers erstrecken sich Stoßzähne, ihre Haut grau und schuppig. Der Rücken der Kreatur ist zerfurcht von Wirbeln und endet in einem Schwanz, aus dem üble Stacheln herausragen. Das monströse Wesen brüllt laut, als seine winzigen Augen deine Gruppe erspähen. Es senkt seinen Kopf und beginnt auf allen Vieren auf euch zuzurasen.

„Heilige Scheiße“, sagst du mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Also, _das_ ist ein Monster… Aber…“

Du schaust kurz zu Will rüber, die dir zunickt und grimmig zulächelt. „Wir haben gegen größeres gekämpft.“

Ihr beide dreht euch um, um euch der Bestie zu stellen.

„Ihr seid genauso verrückt wie mein Bruder, wenn ihr denkt, dass ihr es mit dem Ding aufnehmen könnt“, gibt Loki freiheraus an mit einem Kopfschütteln an.

„Lasst es einfach und verschwinden wir von hier“, stimmt Volstagg zu. „Beeilt euch oder es wird uns einholen!“

Da ist ein Pfeifen in der Luft und du siehst herüber, wobei du das Schlimmste befürchtest. Allerdings ist es, zur Erleichterung aller, Thor. Er landet neben der Gruppe, während er die Eisbestie und die Jotnar, die hinter ihr sprinten, anstarrt. „Lasst uns gehen.“

„Endlich“, röchelt Fandral leise.

Mit dieser Entscheidung wirfst du einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die gewaltige Bestie zurück, und wendest dich dann von ihr ab. Jeder sprintet, um den Abstand zu den Feinden zu vergrößern, wissend, dass Heimdall mit den Eisriesen und Monstern auf euren Fersen nicht den Bifröst öffnen wird.

„Heimdall!“, ruft Thor zum Himmel, während er läuft.

Der Klang der dröhnenden Füße der Frostbestie wird immer lauter, als sie näherkommt. „Sie ist zu nah“, rufst du Thor zu. „Ich mach das!“

Du machst auf dem Absatz kehrt, aber bevor du einen Schritt unternehmen kannst, fliegt der Gott des Donners an dir vorbei.

„Er wird sich den Tod holen!“, ruft Sif, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Was zur Hölle treibt er da?“, fragt Will ungläubig.

„Er zielt direkt auf den Kopf“, merkst du an.

Uns das tut er. Thor Odinson hält Mjolnir vor sich, während er seine Macht benutzt, um durch die Luft zu schießen. Die Eisbestie sieht ihn auf sich zukommen und öffnet ihr Maul brüllend, bereit zuzubeißen und den Geschmack von Blut in ihren Mund zu haben.

Aber Thor wird nicht langsamer und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen rast er in den Rachen der Bestie und durchbricht den hinteren Teil ihres Halses. Du ziehst bei dem Anblick Blut und zerbrochenen Zähnen, die durch die Luft fliegen, scharf die Luft ein. Die Kreatur gibt ein schrilles Geräusch von sich, als sie stirbt, und das Licht verlässt ihre Augen, bevor ihre Beine einknicken.

„Bei den Sternen“, sagt Loki leise.

„Bei den Nornen, es hat funktioniert“, ruft Volstagg, während er eine Faust in die Luft streckt.

Ein blutiger Thor saust zurück zur Gruppe, als du zusiehst, wie die Frostbestie fällt, wobei ihr Körper die Jotnar unter sich begräbt, die nicht schnell genug ausweichen können. Aber die Riesen kommen immer noch auf euch zu, und sie kommen in Scharren.

„Heimdall!“, ruft Thor, sobald er landet, während er ein bisschen auf dem Eis unter seinen Füßen rutsch. „Heimdall! Der Bifröst! Schnell!“

Und der Bifröst öffnet sich endlich, aber nicht um euch nach Hause zu bringen. Odin Allvater reitet von dem tosenden Licht auf seinem Schlachtross hinab, gekleidet in voller Rüstung. Thor bemerkt Gungnir in der Hand seines Vaters und sein Herz macht Luftsprünge.

Die Jotnar verlangsamen ihren wilden Lauf zur Klippe, auf der deine Gruppe steht. Der Anblick von Odin beunruhigt sie, lässt ihre Füße unsicher zögern. Laufey hat sich schon längst seinen Männern bei dem Angriff auf Thor und seine Gefährten angeschlossen und der Jotun-König bahnt sich mit Leichtigkeit seinen Weg durch seine zögernden Soldaten.

Aber als sich die Eisriesen versammeln, als Laufey nach vorne tritt, begegnen sie nicht Odins Zorn, sondern seinen Worten. „Laufey“, ruft der Allvater über den Wind hinweg. „Beende diesen unnötigen Kampf.“

Der König von Jotunheim lacht erneut, was Odin dazu veranlasst, seine Stirn zu runzeln. Seine roten Augen treffen auf den blauen Blick des anderen Königs, als er sagt: „Dein Junge hat diesen Kampf gesucht, nicht ich, Odin Allvater.“

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst“, erwidert Odin, während er in seinen Sattel herumrutscht. „Das sind nichts weiter als die rücksichtslosen Taten eines Jungen und ich ersuche dich sie als solche zu behandeln.“

„Ein Angriff auf mein eigenes Reich ist etwas, das ich nicht ignorieren kann“, gibt Laufey in einem kühlen Ton an. „Sicherlich kannst du das verstehen. Nein, er wird bekommen, wofür er gekommen ist… Krieg und Tod.“

Jetzt ist da Stille, erfüllt von den Winden Jotunheims. Schließlich bricht Odin das Schweigen. „So soll es sein.“

Sofort schlägt Laufey mit einer Klinge aus Eis nach dem König, aber der Allvater ist schneller. Er feuert mit Gungnir auf den Boden, wobei die nachfolgende Schockwelle stark genug ist, alle vor ihm nach hinten zu schleudern. Hinter seinen Vater dehnt sich ein breites Grinsen auf Thors Gesicht aus.

„Ja! Ja! Jetzt werden wir es zusammen beenden!“, ruft er, während er Mjolnir bereit macht.

„Schweig!“, befielt Odin, die Worte voller Wut.

Der Allvater hebt seinen Speer in die Höhe und deine Gruppe wird sofort von dem Licht des Bifrösts umschlossen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	6. Midgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein neues Kapitel für euch. Auf nach Midgard

Jane Foster starrt von dem offene Dach ihres SUV aus hoch zum schwarzen Himmel. Sie kaut nervös auf ihrer Lippe herum, während sie leise vor sich hin murmelt, „Komm schon… Komm schon…“

„Also, wie soll deine Anomalie aussehen, Jane?“, fragt Erik Selvig, der neben ihr seinen Kopf aufstützt, als er seinen Blick ebenfalls auf die Sterne richtet.

„Es ist jedes Mal anders, also bin ich mir nicht sicher“, gibt Jane zu. „Aber alle meine Werte deuten an, dass es… da drüben passieren wird…“ Sie zeigt auf einen Teil des Himmels, welcher immer noch frei von den Wolken ist, die sie erwartet hat zu sehen.

Sie spielt an einem ihrer Apparate herum, die sie auf dem Dach des Gefährts aufgebaut hat, während sie erneut vor sich hin murmelt. „Es hat noch nie so lange gedauert…“

„Kann ich das Radio anschalten?“, ruft Darcy Lewis, Janes Praktikantin, vom Fahrersitz des Autos. „Es ist hier draußen zu leise.“

Jane unterdrückt ein verärgertes Seufzen und klettert vorsichtig runter in den hinteren Teil des Fahrzeuges. „Sicher, wenn du gerne zu alten Männern jammst, die über Landwirtschaft reden. Kinder heutzutage mögen solche Sachen, oder?“

Sie ignoriert die gemurrte Bemerkung ihrer Praktikantin („Weil du auch _so_ viel älter bist als ich.“) und schlägt ihr kleines Notizbuch auf. Jane überfliegt ihre Notizen und formt Worte mit den Lippen, als sie die Seiten durchsucht.

Selvig macht sich ebenfalls auf den Weg in den Bauch des SUV, wobei er vorsichtig darauf achtet, die vielen leuchtenden technischen Geräte zu meiden. „Keine Sorge, Jane. Wir haben immer noch Zeit.“

„ _Ihr_ habt vielleicht Zeit“, sagt Darcy im Flüsterton.

„Die anderen waren aber alle so vorhersehbar“, meint Jane frustriert zu Erik. „Ihnen sind diese geomagnetischen Stürme vorrausgegangen, siehst du? Die letzten _siebzehn_. Das ist kein Zufall.“ Sie hält ihr Notizbuch hoch und tippt mit ihrem Finger auf die Seite, um den älteren Mann eine Datentabelle zu zeigen. „Vielleicht… Vielleicht habe ich es falsch kalkuliert? Oder meine Geräte haben nicht richtig funktioniert?“

„Hör auf an dir zu zweifeln und gib dem Ganzen ein bisschen mehr Zeit“, teilt Erik ihr mit. „Noch glaube ich an dich.“

 

\---

 

Odins Hand zittert vor Wut, als er Heimdalls Breitschwert aus der Aktivierungskonsole des Bifrösts zieht. Er wirft die Waffe dem Wächter zu, der sie mit Leichtigkeit auffängt und zur Seite des goldenen Observatoriums tritt.

Du schnappst nach Luft, zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden. Etwas tief in dir ist unruhig. Der Bifröst reizt es, lässt es erwachen. Deine Beine wackeln und du kommst nicht auf die Füße.

„Warum sind wir zurück?!“, fragt Thor aufgebracht.

Seine Worte sind in deinem Kopf durcheinander und du spürst plötzlich eine Hand auf deiner Schulter. Du blickst auf in das Gesicht von Loki, der dich einen kurzen Moment lang besorgt anstarrt.

„Ist dir nicht bewusst, was du _getan_ hast?“, fragt Odin, seine Stimme gefährlich leise.

Du bist endlich auf den Beinen und auch wenn Lokis Augen auf seinen Vater und Bruder gerichtet sind, verweilen seine Finger auf deiner Schulter. Du erspähst Willow auf dem Boden, angelehnt an die gebogene, goldene Wand mit geschlossenen Augen. Ihre Brust hebt und senkt sich rapide und sie gibt ein leises Stöhnen von sich.

Sif langt besorgt herunter, um ihr aufzuhelfen, aber Willow schüttelt ihren Kopf und wink die Frau ab, besorgt dass sie sich übergeben muss.

„Ich habe unser Königreich beschützt“, antortet Thor dem König sicher, seine Miene grimmig. „Ich habe heute eine Aussage gemacht, Vater! Eine, die nicht man nicht so schnell vergessen wird!“

„Du hast deine Freunde zur Schlachtbank geführt!“, schreit Odin, wobei seine Stimme in dem Observatorium widerhallt. „Du hättest die Leben deiner Gefährten, deiner _Familie_ dafür eingetauscht, um eine Aussage zu machen?!“

„Eine Aussage und _mehr_!“, brüllt Thor, seine Zähne vor Wut gebleckt. „Du hättest zugelassen, dass unsere Feinde uns überrennen, und schimpfst mich dann aus, wenn ich nur eine Hand hebe, um den Stiefel aufzuhalten! Die alten Wege sind vorbei! _Genug_ mit den Reden, dem _Gerede_! Wo ist das Handeln?! Wo ist es, frage ich dich?! _Wo_?!“

„Du bist ein eitler, arroganter, grausamer Junge!“ Odins Auge ist vor Ärger weit aufgerissen und seine Faust zusammengeballt, als Gungnir anfängt zu leuchten.

„Und du bist ein alter Mann und ein _Narr_!“

Der geschriene Satz hallt von den Wänden wider und du weichst unbewusst einen Schritt zurück, als du spürst, wie Odins Zorn ein neues Level erreicht.

Der Allvater zwingt sich zur Ruhe, seine Worte ruhig und so gefährlich, wie eh und je. „Ich bin ein Narr, ja… dafür, dass ich gedacht habe, dass du für irgendeinen Thron bereit bist.“

Loki verlässt zögerlich deine Seite. „Vater –“

Sein Satz, seine schuldbeladene angebotene Verteidigung seines Bruders, sterben in seinem Hals bei dem Blick, dem Odin ihm zuwirft.

Der Allvater wendet sich wieder seinem ältesten Sohn zu, der immer noch in sturem Trotz zu ihm hochsieht. Odin verhärtet sein Herz und schlüpft in die Mentalität eines Königs, als er seine elterlichen Gefühle vergräbt.

Er muss tun, was das Beste für Asgard ist.

„Thor Odinson“, sagt der König, wobei er Gungnir in den Tiefen des Kontrollfeldes versenkt. „Ein drittes Mal hast du meine Befehle missachtet, hast gegen deinen König rebelliert. Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass ein weiterer Vorfall nicht toleriert werden wird, und doch stehen wir hier. Durch deine Dummheit, deine _Arroganz_ , hast du unser Königreich in einen weiteren Krieg gestürzt, um den es nicht gebeten hat. Höre mich jetzt an!“

Der Bifröst öffnet sich einmal mehr, wobei als Reaktion auf Odins Zorn Ranken aus Energie vom Portal wegzucken. „Du bist dieser Welt unwürdig!“

Dein Kopf tut weh, als ob er aufgespalten wird, und du spürst etwas, das stark an deinem Rücken zieht.

„Du bist deines Titels unwürdig!“

Du kannst ein schockiertes Keuchen von Sif hören, als Thors Rüstung von ihm abfällt, wobei das Metall auf den Boden prallt.

„Und du bist unwürdig derer, die ihr Leben dafür geben würden, um dir zur Seite zu stehen! _Hör mich an_ , Thor! Ich nehme dir hiermit deine Kräfte.“

Deine Augen sind fest zusammengekniffen, deine Zähne zusammengebissen, auch wenn du durch deine Augenlieder Lichtblitze siehst.

„Im Namen meines Vaters und seines Vaters bevor ihm… verbanne ich dich!“

Es ist das letzte, was du hörst, bevor da ein allmächtiger Zug an deinem ganzen Wesen ist, und du saust nach hinten.

Odin hält Mjolnir hoch, während ein mächtiger, siegelnder Satz seine Lippen verlässt, bevor er ihn hinter seinem Sohn her in das Portal schleudert. Es gibt einen hellen Lichtblitz und dann ist alles schließlich ruhig.

Loki blinzelt schnell, während seine Gedanken rasen. Sein _Bruder_? Verbannt? Verstoßen? Träumt er? Das muss er sicherlich sein. Das Loch der Schuld erstreckt sich weit in seinem Bauch, aber der dunklere, egoistischere Teil seines Herzens jubelt, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.

Das Licht verschwindet wahrlich, als Odin Gungnir aus der Vorrichtung des Observatoriums zieht. Loki erspäht auf der anderen Seite des Raumes die tapferen Drei, die alle sprachlos sind. Er schaut hinter sich, um deine Reaktion auf die Ereignisse zu ermessen… und findet niemanden vor.

Sein Herz sinkt ab, als seine Augen sofort jeden Zentimeter des Observatoriums absuchen.

„Allvater“, stößt Sif hervor, aber Odin hält seine Hand hoch.

„Nein. Nicht jetzt.“

Es ist eindeutig. Aber in seiner Panik spricht Loki trotzdem. „Vater, sie… die Krieger, die Ausländer – der Bifröst, er hat sie mitgenommen!“

Odin blickt zu dem verbleibenden Prinzen, sein Auge vor übriger Wut schmal. „Die wären wir los.“

 

\---

 

Ein Strudel aus Wind und Licht und dann kannst du endlich wieder atmen. Du hörst Bewegung, das dumpfe Geräusch von einem Körper, der mit einem sehr soliden Objekt kollidiert, und das Schlagen von Türen. Du kommst schwankend auf die Knie, aber bevor du dich konzentrieren kannst, beugst du dich vor und übergibst dich.

Dein Verstand ist mit einer lauten Stimme erfüllt, eine die voll Furcht nach dir ruft.

„Oh, Gott“, stöhnst du, wobei du spuckst, als sich der Wind in der Gegend langsam wieder beruhigt.

_Ich bin… ich bin am Leben. Gib mir eine Sekunde. Ich kann bei deinem Geschrei nicht klar denken._

_Den Nornen sei Dank._

Lokis Erleichterung ist beinahe greifbar, obwohl die Besorgnis, die er noch verspürt, dir den Magen verdreht.

_Warst du das?_ fragst du kühl.

_Der Bifröst hat_ – fängt er an, aber du schiebst deinen Satz über seinen.

_Nein. Du weißt, was ich meine. **Warst du das?**_

Da ist ein langer Augenblick, in dem du deine Augen schließt und deine Fingerspitzen in den Sand gräbst.

_Ja. Aber es sollte nicht… Ich hatte nicht vor…_

Du weißt, dass er deine Wut spüren kann. Du kannst im Moment nicht damit umgehen.

Du informierst Loki, dass du mit ihm reden wirst, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du in Sicherheit bist, und stößt ihn sanft aus seinen Kopf heraus, bevor er noch etwas anderes fragen kann. Du bist zu desorientiert, um dich auf etwas anderes zu konzentriere, als das, was gerade los ist.

Du hörst tatsächliche Stimmen zu deiner Rechten und stehst dann langsam auf. Dein Kopf pocht bei jedem Schritt, den du machst, und du kannst nicht anders, als zu stöhnen. Du blinzelst, um den Staub aus deinen Augen zu bekommen, und siehst vor dir Lichter in der Dunkelheit.

„Will?“, rufst du leise, deine Stimme heiser.

Du betest, dass sie noch in Asgard ist.

Da ist eine Gruppe von Leuten, die um jemanden auf dem Boden herumstehen. Eine Person löst sich von der Gruppe und eilt zum dem Fahrzeug zurück, das hinter ihnen steht. Du fragst dich, ob du gegen sie kämpfen musst – wenn du _imstande_ bist gegen sie zu kämpfen.

Dann erkennst du, dass es zwei Frauen und ein älterer Mann sind. Du kannst jetzt ihre Unterhaltung aufschnappen, während sie sich über die Figur beugen, die auf dem Sand zusammengesackt ist.

„Komm schon, Großer, mach deine Augen auf. Tu uns allen einen Gefallen und sei nicht tot, okay?“

„Du meinst, tu _dir_ einen Gefallen“, merkt die jüngere Frau beim SUV an, als sie nach einem Verbandskasten sucht. „ _Ich_ habe ihn nicht angefahren.“

Darcy bringt den Kasten zur Gruppe und bemerkt dann in den Lichtstrahlen das Gesicht des Mannes. „Oh, wow. Er ist _heiß_ “, platzt es plötzlich aus ihr heraus, wobei sich ihre Wangen pink färben.

Du hörst ein Stöhnen, eins, das du erkennst. Dein Gesicht erhellt sich. „Thor!“, rufst du, deine Stimme angespannt und rau.

Die drei Fremden zucken bei dem Geräusch zusammen, während sich ihre Köpfe hektisch zu dir umdrehen. Die Freude darüber, dass du Thor erkannt hast, verschwindet aus deinem Gesicht, als du näher kommst, da deine Erinnerung schnell zurückkehrt. „ _Thor_ “, knurrst du wütend.

Der Gott des Donners stöhnt erneut und setzt sich plötzlich auf. Die Frau, die überprüft hat, ob er noch am Leben ist, sieht überrascht nach unten. „Oh, Gott sei Dank.“

Du erreichst ihn, als er schwankend auf die Beine kommt, während er sich seinen Kopf hält und herumstolpert.

„Sachte, mein Großer“, sagt Jane nervös zu ihm.

„Hammer…“, murmelt Thor, während seine Augen den Boden absuchen. Er hat Schwierigkeiten, sich zu konzentrieren.

„Ja, echt Hammer, dass du noch lebst, Kumpel“, stimmt Darcy zu.

„Wer bist du?“, fragt der alte Mann dich, aber du ignorierst ihn, als du nach Thors Schulter greifst.

„Du _Idiot_!“, kreischst du, während du ihn herumreißt, damit er dich ansieht.

Er blinzelt und kommt langsam zu sich, als er dich erkennt. Er sagt deinen Namen und wankt ein bisschen, als er sein Gesicht reibt. „Ich bin… ich bin _kein_ Idiot!“

„Erik… Erik schau“, bemerkt Jane im Flüsterton, wobei sie ihre Taschenlampe auf die Runen richtet, die vom Bifröst in den Sand geätzt wurden.

Der Mann riskiert einen Blick, bevor er sie von dir und Thor wegzieht. „Nicht jetzt, Jane.“

„Was? Es geht ihm gut! Er ist auf den Beinen“, widerspricht sie.

Du ignorierst das Gerede im Hintergrund. „Du _musstest_ ihn herausfordern, hm? Musstest all diesen Scheiß sagen? Weißt du überhaupt _wo wir sind_?!“, schreist du den Prinzen mit geballten Fäusten an.

Thor sieht sich um und nimmt die drei Fremden war, die ihn mit großen Augen beobachten. Er richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den älteren Mann. „Du da drüben! Welche Welt ist das?“

„Okay, vielleicht geht es ihm doch nicht gut“, meldet sich Jane in der peinlichen Stille, die darauf folgt, zu Wort. „Aber ich will das noch abzeichnen.“ Sie macht eine Geste in Richtung von Darcy und Erik. „Ihr beide könnt sie ins Krankenhaus bringen. Ich werde bleiben.“

„Das wirst du _nicht_ “, erwidert Erik. Er wendet sich zögerlich dir und Thor zu. „Alles in Ordnung, Freunde. Wir werden Hilfe für euch holen.“

„Wo bin ich?!“, ruft Thor, als die Wut erneut an die Oberfläche steigt. „Antworte mir!“

„Du bist in der Wüste außerhalb von Puento Antiguo“, informiert ihn der Mann.

„ _Nein_ , in welcher _Welt_?!“, brüllt Thor frustriert. „Alfheim?! Nornheim?!“

„Äh, New Mexico?“, meldet sich die jüngere Frau zu Wort.

Du schaust sie einen Moment lang mit offen stehendem Mund an, bevor du dich zu dem Gott des Donners umdrehst. „Brillant!“, schreist du wütend. „Du bist verdammt brillant, Thor!“

„Du wagst es mir gegenüber deine Stimme zu erheben?!“, fragt er, wobei sein Mund offen steht und Wut ein Feuer in seinem Blick entfacht. „Ich habe von deiner Respektlosigkeit gehört, ja, aber ich will dich daran erinnern, dass du mit dem zukünftigen König sprichst!“

„Das ist die _Erde_ du Volltrottel!“, entgegnest du, wobei du ihn am liebsten an den Schultern packen und durchschütteln willst.

„Genug mit dem Geschrei!“, versucht Erik sich einzumischen. „Dieser Mann braucht ein Krankenhaus! Miss, kennst du i –“

„Es geht ihm gut!“, blaffst du. „Uns beiden geht es gut, nur…. Geht weg oder macht, was auch immer zur _Hölle_ es ist, was ihr gemacht habt.“

Du ignorierst die Drei, als die Frau (Jane, denkst du war ihr Name) eilig anfängt Fotos zu machen und Proben von der Erde zu nehmen. Als Erik ihr einen gereizten Blick zuwirft, zeigt sie auf dich und zuckt mit den Schultern.

Thor wendet sein Gesicht dem Himmel zu, wobei er schwankt, als ob er auf einem Schiff und nicht auf solidem Grund ist. „Vater! Heimdal! Ich weiß, dass ihr mich hört! Öffnet den Bifröst!“

„Yeah, das sieht für mich nach in Ordnung aus“, murmelt Darcy leise.

„Oh, und ja, der ‚zukünftige König‘, hm? Bist du dir da so sicher?“, forderst du ihn heraus, als Thors blaue Augen zu dir zurückschießen. „Du wurdest _verbannt_ , du Idiot! Von deinem _Vater_! Anstatt sie wie ein Arschloch anzuschreien, warum nicht versuchen das in Ordnung zu bringen? Sag ihnen, dass es dir Leid tut oder mach, was auch immer zur Hölle du tun musst, _um uns von diesem Gesteinsbrocken herunterzuholen_!“

„Denkst du nicht, dass ich nach Hause zurückehren will?!“, schreit Thor, wobei er näher an dich herantritt. „Ich habe die Worte meines Vaters gehört, Krieger! Aber ich kann noch nicht nach Hause gehen… nicht… nicht bis… Mjolnir…“ Er greift sich wieder an den Kopf, seine Knie für einen Moment wackelig.

Jane fängt an etwas zu sagen, aber Thor blickt plötzlich zu dir auf und redet über sie hinweg. „Warum bist _du_ überhaupt hier? Bist du nicht ebenfalls verbannt, Frau? Vielmehr solltest du dich nicht anders fühlen! Ausländer hier, Ausländer dort, warum spielt das eine Rolle für dich? Du _weißt_ , dass immer noch ein Ausländer bist, ja? Oder warst du zu beschäftigt damit, _mit meinem Bruder zu schlafen_ , um es zu bemerken?“

Das Geräusch, das du machst, ist eines, bei dem du dir nicht sicher bist, ob du es je wiederholen könntest. Es ist eine Mischung aus einem Kreischen, einem Schrei und einem lauten Ruf und es wird von deiner Faust begleitet, die auf das Gesicht des Prinzen von Asgard trifft.

Und zu deiner Überraschung geht Thor nicht nur zu Boden, sondern wird von der Wucht nach hinten in den Sand geschleudert.

Erik ruft etwas und Jane schreit und weicht zurück, eine Hand fest um ihre Kamera gekrampft und eine Probe in der anderen.

„Oh mein Gott“, hörst du die jüngere Frau rufen.

In der nächsten Sekunde trifft etwas auf deine Seite, hängt sich an dich und schießt schmerzhafte elektrische Stöße durch deinen Körper. Du schreist auf, als sich deine Muskeln verkrampfen, und du reißt das Objekt schnell von dir und weichst zurück, wobei deine Beine unkontrolliert zittern. „Was zur _Hölle_?!“

„Tut mir Leid“, kreischt sie, während sie ihre Hände hochhält und den Elektroschocker zur Seite wirft. „Das war aus Versehen! Ihr… ihr jagt mit echt eine Heidenangst ein!“

„Wie kommt es, dass du noch stehst?“, fragt dich Jane leise mit großen Augen, wobei sie versehentlich die Probe fallen lässt, die sie in der Hand hatte.

„Alle aufhören, stopp“, ruft Selvig, wobei er seine Hände hochhält.

Bevor du sprechen kannst, trifft dich eine weitere Übelkeitswelle und du beugst dich vor und würgst erneut.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragt Jane, während sie vorsichtig die Daten, die sie gesammelt hat, in den SUV lädt.

„Mir geht’s gut“, knurrst du, als du dich wieder aufrichtest.

Du gehst zu Thor rüber und kniest dich neben seinen Kopf. Er wurde bewusstlos geschlagen, was dich verwirrt. Wie? Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Thor ist schon immer viel stärker gewesen als du.

„Ist er okay?“, fragt das Mädchen, das dich getasert hat.

„Er ist nur k.o. geschlagen“, bemerkst du und seufzt wütend.

„Nun mal langsam“, meint Erik, wobei einen beruhigenden Ton versucht. „Wer seid ihr?“

Du stehst auf und schaust die drei Fremden misstrauisch an. Jane beschäftigt sich weiterhin mit den Werten von den Maschinen im hinteren Teil des Fahrzeuges, während der Mann und die jüngere Frau zwischen dir und Thor hin- und herschauen.

„Ich denke ich habe mitbekommen, dass sein Name Thor ist“, sagt das Mädchen, während sie auf ihn zeigt. „Und ich denke, er hat gesagt, du bist…“

Als sie deinen Namen nennt, schaust du zur Seite und schnaubst. „Yeah. Das sind wir. Wer seid ihr?“

„Ich bin Erik Selvig. Ein Astrophysiker. Die Frau da drüben ist Jane Foster. Auch eine Astrophysikerin“, antwortet der ältere Mann.

Jane winkt vom SUV aus, ohne aufzuschauen. Du siehst sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Dort, wo du herkommst, würden solch eine Unachtsamkeit und fehlender Selbstschutz beinahe sofort tödlich für sie enden.

„Und das ist Darcy Lewis. Janes Praktikantin“, schließt Erik ab.

„Das, äh, mit dem Elektroschocker tut mir Leid“, meint die Praktikantin zu dir.

Du musterst sie kurz. „Genau.“

„Was macht ihr zwei mitten in der Nacht hier draußen?“, fragt Erik.

„Wir… sind hergekommen, um zu trinken. Unsere Freunde haben uns zum Spaß hier zurückgelassen“, lügst du.

„Und du kennst diesen Mann?“, vergewissert sich Erik mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, wobei er auf den bewusstlosen Thor zeigt.

„Er ist mein Bruder“, sagst du.

„Äh“, meldet Darcy sich zu Wort, „aber hat _er_ nicht irgendwas davon gesagt, dass du… äh… ‚mit _seinem_ Bruder schläfst‘?“

Du wirfst ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, während du ein rotes Gesicht bekommst, als du schnell nachdenkst. „Er ist mein _Schwager_.“

_Bei den Göttern, wo zur Hölle ist das hergekommen?_

„Oh, okay“, erwidert Darcy, während sie interessiert zu Thor hinübersieht. „Also, äh, wie sieht es mit ihm aus, hm?“

„Darcy, genug!“, ruft Jane vom SUV.

„Also, schau“, meint Selvig. „Wir haben bei dem Sturm deinen Schwager mit unserem Auto erwischt. Aus Versehen. Ein Schlag auf den Kopf war wahrscheinlich das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte. Wir sollten ihn wirklich in ein Krankenhaus bringen.“

Du hasst Krankenhäuser. Aber du hast keine heilenden Fähigkeiten, die du benutzen kannst, um anderen zu helfen, und du hast keine Ahnung, wo deine Freundin Willow ist. Deine Besorgnis nimmt rasch zu. Thor ist noch nicht wieder auf den Beinen. Er blutet. Du versuchst dich an eine Zeit zu erinnern, in der du gesehen hast, wie der Mann im Kampf bewusstlos geschlagen wurde.

Dir fällt nichts ein.

„Ich… wahrscheinlich“, stimmst du langsam zu, wobei du spürst, wie sich dein Magen vor Nervosität verdreht.

„Gott sei Dank“, murmelt Erik. „Hier, hilf uns ihn in den Wagen zu bringen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Wir können euch beide hinfahren.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	7. Lügen und Lektionen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel ist etwas kürzer, aber dafür war ich schnell fertig :D

Loki kann nicht ruhen. Er geht in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, nicht in der Lage, sich zu beruhigen. So viele Dinge sind geschehen, und so schnell. Sein Bruder ist weg, verbannt von Odin selbst. Und während er sich trotzdem _etwas_ um Thor sorgt, nimmt Loki an, dass er über diese Chance, der wahre Thronfolger zu sein, hocherfreut sein sollte.

Aber das kann er nicht.

Weil du auch weg bist.

Er wartet darauf, dass du erneut mit ihm sprichst, auch wenn sich die Stille immer länger hinzieht. Er hat keine Ahnung wohin sein Vater Thor geschickt hat, und fragt sich, ob du in Gefahr bist. Er erinnert sich an die Wut in deinen Gedanken, was neue Sorgen hervorruft.

Was wird er dir sagen? Die Wahrheit? Dass er kindischen Eifersüchteleien nachgegeben hat, was zur Folge hatte, dass du verstoßen wurdest?

Und _warum warst du noch nicht zurück?_ Bist du wirklich so sauer auf ihn, dass du lieber in einem anderen Reich bleiben willst? Bist du zu schwach, um deine Fähigkeiten zu benutzen, um zurückzukehren? Oder ist etwas Schreckliches passiert, seit er das letzte Mal von dir gehört hat? Er wünscht sich, dass du einfach _irgendetwas sagst._

Er kann vor seinen Gedanken nicht fliehen, während er auf- und abgeht; seine Gemächer haben überall, wo er auch hinsieht, Anzeichen deiner Gegenwart.

Neben dem Sofa in seinem Vorderzimmer steht ein kleines Bücherregal, dass er für dich gefertigt hat, in dem sich deine Lieblingsromane aus seiner Privatbücherei befinden.

Auf zwei seiner Regale in seinem Trophäenraum befinden sich nur Objekte, die er an deiner Seite gewonnen hat – mehrere davon hast du selbst ihm zugeworfen, wissend, dass sie ihm gefallen würden.

Und in seinem Schlafzimmer kann er nirgendwo hinsehen, ohne etwas von dir zu finden. Auf seinem Schreibtisch ist eine Reihe von deinem Lieblingsplunder. Deine Tasche liegt neben seinem Bett an der Wand. Über seinen Tisch sind Pergament und Farben verteilt und er kann dich beinahe sehen, wie du auf seinem Stuhl sitzt, was du häufig machst. Hel, deine Klamotten nehmen sogar Platz in seinem Schrank ein. Du bist überall.

Es lässt sein Herz schmerzen. Er kann sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, als er eine Nacht nicht an deiner Seite verbracht hat. Deine eigenen Gemächer sind im Grunde nur ein Vorwand, da du nie Einwände dagegen hast, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Und er will immer deine Gesellschaft.

Er zwingt sich dazu, sich auf sein Bett zu setzen, seine Augen auf seinen Schreibtisch gerichtet. Er hat den grünen Stein, den du ihm gegeben hast – ein nutzloser Gesteinsbrocken aus den Teichen von Asgards Gärten – von seinem Trophäenraum auf seinen Schreibtisch versetzt. Er hat etwas Sentimentales in dem ungewöhnlichen Geschenk gefunden und vor langer Zeit beschlossen es in seiner Nähe zu behalten, während er arbeitet.

Er will sich vor dir rechtfertigen. Er will die sagen, dass du heimkommen sollst, zurück zu ihm. Er will den Trost, den deine Anwesenheit ihm gibt, da seine Gedanken immer noch von dem nervenaufreibenden Anblick erfüllt sind, wie sich seine Haut blau verfärbt.

Während er den grünen Stein anstarrt, ruft er leise nach dir, wobei er vorsichtig seinen Geist ausstreckt.

Und er wartet.

 

\---

 

Du sitzt hinten im SUV, umgeben von Janes leuchtenden elektronischen Geräten. In dem matten, blauen Licht starrst du auf das bewusstlose Gesicht des Gottes des Donners. Und du bist nicht die einzige, die ein Auge auf ihn behält.

„Er atmet noch, oder?“, fragt Darcy, während sie über den Sitz späht.

Du schaust auf, ohne etwas zu sagen, und sie wendet ihren Blick ab. Du legst eine Hand auf deine Seite, die immer noch von deiner Landung und dem Elektroschocker wehtut. Jane redet hastig mit Erik über den Sturm und etwas, was sie eine Art ‚elektromagnetisches Phänomen‘ nennt. Du verstehst es nicht, nicht dass dich ihre Unterhaltung wirklich interessiert.

Dein Name wird in deinem Kopf geflüstert und du seufzt laut. _Loki_.

_Es tut mir Leid._

Seine Entschuldigung scheint aufrichtig zu sein, wenngleich du bezweifelst, dass er sich für die _ganze_ Situation entschuldigt. _Sag mir, was du getan hast._

Du spürst sein Zögern. _Ich habe die Krönung meines Bruders aufgeschoben._

_Indem du dafür sorgst, dass er **verbannt** wird?!_

Du schüttelst deinen Kopf und reibst die Seite deines Gesichtes, als du auf seine Antwort wartest.

_Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass Vater so weit geht, nein. Aber vertrau mir, auf lange Sicht wird es gut für Thor sein. Das ist nebensächlich… Wo bist du?_

Du schaust dich um und siehst, dass Darcy wieder verstohlen zu Thor hinschaut. _Erde_ , denkst du wütend.

Auch wenn du ihn nicht sehen kannst, weißt du anhand seines Tones, dass Prinz eine Augenbraue hochzieht. _Midgard?_ Er ist erleichtert und das Gefühl kommt durch, als er fortfährt. _Nun, das ist ja dann gut. Was machst du?_

„Hey, geht es euch da hinten gut?“, fragt Jane vom Vordersitz. „Du bist so leise.“

„Yeah, ich bin nur immer noch ziemlich betrunken“, antwortest du, wobei du ein kurzes Kichern hinter deinen Satz zwingst. „Will hier irgendwie einfach nur sitzen und nüchtern werden.“

„Oh, in Ordnung. Ja, mach das“, stimmt Jane zu, während sie einen kurzen Blick auf dich im Rückspiegel wirft.

_Ich bin im Moment in einem Gefährt, das mich zusammen mit deinem bewusstlosen Bruder zum Krankenhaus bringt_ , teilst du Loki mit, als die Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr auf dich gerichtet ist.

_Oh_ , antwortet er. _Ich schätze, unser Vater hat ihn praktisch sterblich gemacht. Ist er verwundet?_

_Er wird schon wieder werden_ , erwiderst du.

Es ist eine Weile lang still und du hörst Janes und Eriks Gespräch zu.

_Warum bist du nicht heimgekommen?_

Die Frage beinhaltet etwas anderes in sich, etwas, das dir sagt, dass er dich zurück braucht, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist und er besorgt ist. Du hörst diesen Ton nicht oft und es lässt dich beim Antworten zögern.

_Ich kann Thor nicht einfach so zurücklassen,_ teilst du ihm schließlich mit.

_Warum nicht?_ Die Antwort ist schroff und beinhaltet vielleicht einen Hauch Eifersucht.

_Weil er von einem Auto angefahren wurde und ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen wurde_ , erwiderst du, wobei du innerlich seufzt. _Er ist noch nicht aufgewacht. Wahrscheinlich hätte er den weiteren Schlag gegen den Kopf nicht gebraucht, um ehrlich zu sein._

_Wer hat ihn angegriffen?_ fragt Loki.

_Das mit dem Auto war ein Unfall. Zwei Wissenschaftler und eine Praktikantin haben ihn angefahren. Ich bin die, die ihn geschlagen hat_ , gibst du zu.

Einmal mehr ist da kurz Stille und du schaust zu Thors verletztem Kinn rüber. Du streckst deine Hand, deine Knöchel noch wund von dem Schlag.

_Warum hast du ihn geschlagen?_ fragt der Prinz, sein Ton durchaus amüsiert.

_Er war ein Arsch und hat mich angepisst._

_Nun, sollte deine kleine Freundin ihn mittlerweile nicht wieder auf den Beinen haben?_ fragt er.

Du erstarrst, während deine Augen groß werden. _Will ist nicht in Asgard?_

_Sie ist nicht bei dir?_

„Verdammt“, knurrst du laut, während du nach deiner kleinen Reisetasche greifst, die dein schwarzes Notizbuch enthält.

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihr gut geht. Und mein Bruder kann selbst auf sich aufpassen. Warum kommst du nicht kurz heim? Ich schulde dir eine anständige Erklärung._

_Das tust du_ , stimmst du zu, während du zum vorderen Teil des Gefährts schielst, als du dein Notizbuch aufschlägst. _Aber schau… Ich kann noch nicht zurückkommen, okay? Ich muss Will finden. Ich will auch sicher gehen, dass ich nicht das Gehirn von deinem Vollpfosten von einem Bruder ausradiert habe._

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass man da keinen Unterschied bemerken würde_ , grummelt Loki.

Du suchst in deiner Tasche nach deinem Stift, aber bevor du ihn finden kannst, hält der SUV abrupt an. Jane dreht sich auf ihrem Sitz um. „Okay, wir sind bei Notaufnahme.“

_Ruh dich aus, Loki_ , meinst du, wobei dein Ton sanfter wird. _Es ist ziemlich spät. Wir sind beim Krankenhaus._

 

\---

 

Volstagg, Hogun und Sif sitzen mit Fandral im Krankenflügel. Olav will ihn vor morgen nicht gehen lassen, um sicherzustellen, dass seine Lunge nicht kollabiert, und so warten die anderen Krieger mit ihm. Niemand will heute Nacht wirklich alleine sein.

Es fällt ihnen schwer zu ruhen, wenngleich Fandral endlich eingenickt ist. Hogun lungert in der Ecke und starrt wütend den Boden an. Volstagg sitzt auf der Fensterbank, während er mit einer großen Hand über sein Gesicht reibt. Sif sitzt auf dem Stuhl des Krankenzimmers, den sie zur Wand rübergeschoben hat.

„Sif, du solltest gehen“, spricht Volstagg leise in die Stille hinein. „Du siehst erschöpft aus.“

Die Augen der Frau zucken zu ihm hoch. „Denkt ihr, dass wir morgen zum Allvater gehen können und ihn bitten, dass er Thors Verbannung aufhebt?“

„Das hatten wir doch schon besprochen“, antwortet Hogun vom Rand des Zimmers, seine Stimme leise. „Wir werden warten müssen, bis uns eine Audienz gewährt wird.“

„Aber glaubt ihr, dass es _klappen_ wird?“, fragt Sif, wobei sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl vorlehnt. „Seid ehrlich.“

„Ehrlich?“, antwortet Volstagg, während er das Gesicht verzieht. „Ich bezweifle es.“

Sie erwidert den Gesichtsausdruck und seufzt. „Ich dachte Hogun ist der Grimmige, Volstagg.“

„Ich bin nur ehrlich“, entgegnet er mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Und er hat Recht“, fügt Hogun hinzu. „Die Situation… ist nicht gut.“

Volstagg nickt und Sif stützt ihren Kopf auf ihren Händen ab, als sie sich auf den Knien vorlehnt. „Ja“, sagt sie. „Ja, das ist sie.“

 

\---

 

„Was hast du getan?“

Friggas Stimme ist gefährlich, ihre stählernen grauen Augen schmal, als sie ihren Ehemann ansieht.

„Ich habe getan, was getan werden musste“, antwortet er, auch wenn seine Stimme eine Schwäche in seinem Ton verrät.

Die Königin schreitet auf den Balkon zu, wo ihr Gatte steht. Er blickt hinaus über die Außenanlagen und lässt die friedliche Nacht auf sich wirken so sehr er kann. Frigga kann sich nicht dazu bringen, sich neben ihn zu stellen. „Er hat etwas Törichtes getan, ja, aber _Verbannung_? Er ist dein Sohn!“

„Er hat uns an den Rand eines Krieges gebracht!“, donnert Odin, seine Hand um das Balkongeländer gekrampft. „Er will nicht auf mich hören, er will nicht auf Vernunft hören… Was sonst hätte ich tun sollen?“

„Vielleicht ihn nicht verstoßen“, erwidert Frigga trocken. „Ihn kraftlos zu machen und unter Sterblichen wandeln zu lassen… Ich könnte es nicht über mich bringen, jemandem, den ich liebe, so etwas Grausames anzutun.“

Sie ringt ihre Hände, während sie erschüttert dreinschaut. Odin seufzt und wendet sich seiner Frau zu. „Meine Liebe, es ist so zum Besten. Vertraue deinem Gatten und deinem König. Sorge dich nicht; ich wache über ihn, sogar jetzt.“

„Warum aus der Ferne zusehen, wenn du ihn heimbringen könntest?“, fragt Frigga, wobei sie an das Balkongeländer herantritt.

„Er bestimmt jetzt sein eigenes Schicksal, meine Geliebte. Es gibt nichts weiter, was ich tun kann.“

 

\---

 

***

 

_WILL? HEY! LEBST DU NOCH? Zur Hölle mit dem Bifröst, verdammt. Sag mir, wo du bist, damit ich dich holen kann._

_Ich bin bei Thor. Er hat keine Kräfte und er hat anscheinend seinen Hammer verloren. Ich habe ihn iiirgendwie bewusstlos geschlagen. Werde versuchen ihn zu überzeugen, dass er mit mir kommt, wenn er aufwacht. Ich bin etwas nervös bei dem Gedanken, ihn zurückzulassen._

_Bitte sei okay._

***

 

Du kaust auf deiner Lippe herum, als du dein Notizbuch schließt und dich tiefer in den Stuhl im Untersuchungszimmer sinken lässt. Jane, Selvig und Darcy haben dich bei der ersten Ersteinschätzung am Pult der Krankenpfleger gelassen, nachdem Thor zurückgebracht wurde. Sie haben darauf vertraut, dass du, seine _Verwandte_ , sich um den Papierkram kümmert.

Du hast dein Bestes getan, aber hast nicht genug über das Gebiet gewusst, um eine gute Adresse zu fälschen. Du hast gehickst, als du mit der Krankenschwester gesprochen hast, in der Annahme, dass irgendwelche Mängel auf den Papieren deinem ‚betrunkenen Zustand‘ zugeschrieben werden.

Du hast ihr gesagt, dass dein _Schwager_ , keine Versicherung hat (was auch immer das ist) und sie hat dir einen komplizierten Rechnungsprozess erklärt, dem du zugestimmt hast, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

_Sicher, schickt mir ne Rechnung. Das wird einfach super funktionieren._

Die Krankenschwester in dem Zimmer wirft dir einen Blick zu, als sie sich um Thor kümmert, äußerst neugierig auf deine Kleidung. Du kannst es ihr nicht verübeln. Du weißt, dass asgardianisches Gewand im Gegensatz zu dem um dich herum heraussticht.

Vorher hat Darcy sich über eure Kleidung erkundigt, nachdem sie dich und Thor im hellen Licht des Krankenhauses gesehen hat. „Also, was, seid ihr von einer Convention oder so zurückgekommen?“

„Yeah“, erwiderst du, ohne zu zögern.

„Steht er auf so was?“, hat sie gefragt, in Bezug auf Thor, und du hast ihr erneut einen Blick zugeworfen, anstatt zu antworten.

Dein letztes Mal auf der Erde war nicht sehr angenehm und du hast nicht unbedingt viel Liebe für den Planeten übrig. Aber immerhin bedeutet der banale Aspekt der _Menschen_ um dich herum, dass ihr relativ sicher seid.

Du ziehst deine Beine an, wobei du deine Arme um deine Schienbeine schlingst und deinen Kopf auf deine Knie legst. Erschöpfung zieht an dir, aber es ist schwer einzunicken. Du fühlst dich entblößt und fehl am Platz.

Die Lichter sind grell, aber schließlich spürst du, wie deine Augenlieder schwer werden. Du weißt, dass es mitten in der Nacht ist, und du reibst deine Augen.

_Ich vermisse dich_ , denkst du, wobei sich der Gedanke ohne Erlaubnis in deinem Geist vokalisiert.

Du vermutest, dass der Prinz wahrscheinlich schläft, also bist du überrascht, als eine leise Antwort in deine Gedanken schlüpft.

_Seltsam… Nicht einmal ein halber Tag ist vergangen und doch…. vermisse ich dich auch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	8. Eine noble Suche

Midgard ist nicht für seine außerweltliche Schönheit bekannt (im Vergleich zu einem Reich wie Asgard), wenngleich, wenn man genau hinschaut, schöne Dinge gefunden werden können. Dinge, wie der Anblick des Himmels in einer klaren Nacht, gespickt mit Sternen und Galaxien. Dinge, wie der der Klang des Windes, der um moderne Gebäude und Technologien herum pfeift, während er die Blätter der anwesenden Bäume in dem Gebiet durcheinanderbringt. Und selbst Dinge, wie die zwei Raben, deren seidig glänzende, schwarze Federn sie beinahe unsichtbar machen, während sie auf der Kante eines Vordaches des Krankenhauses sitzen.

In dem Untersuchungszimmer der Notaufnahme liegt der Gott des Donners. Seine Träume sind chaotisch und verwirrend, worin er vom Himmel fällt, ohne die Kräfte, um sich zu aufzufangen. In dem Wissen, dass er sterben wird, wenn er auf den Boden prallt, verzieht der Prinz sein Gesicht und wartet auf das Ende.

Dann, kurz vor dem Aufprall, ist da ein Zwicken in Thors Arm. Er blinzelt langsam, wobei die weiße Decke über seinem Bett in sein Blickfeld rückt. Er hat keine Ahnung, wo er ist, und kann Bewegungen neben sich sehen.

Ein Gesicht taucht auf. Es ist ein Mann, der ihm ein warmes Lächeln schenkt. „Hey. Na bitte. Keine Sorge, ich nehme Ihnen nur ein bisschen Blut ab.“

„Fort mit dir, Schuft!“, ruft Thor, seine Worte undeutlich, als er seinen Arm ruckartig wegzieht. „Du _wagst_ es, einen Sohn von Odin anzugreifen?!“

„Thor!“, sagst du, als der Lärm dich zurück zur Wachheit aufschrecken lässt, während du aufspringst und beinahe auf den Boden fällst – dein Bein ist eingeschlafen.

„Ich brauche Hilfe!“, schreit der Pfleger, während er sich bemüht mit einem wütenden und verwirrten Thor zu rangeln.

Zwei Krankenträger eilen in den Raum, von denen einer dich sanft zurückschiebt. „Bleiben Sie zurück, Miss!“

„Lasst mich los, ihr Barbaren!“, brüllt Thor und schleudert einen der Männer prompt gegen die Wand.

„Thor, Stopp!“, rufst du ihm frustriert zu.

Mehr Leute stürmen in den Raum, unter ihnen ein paar Wachmänner. Du kommst nicht an Thor heran, also trittst du zurück und siehst zu (zugegebenermaßen ein _bisschen_ amüsiert) wie er sich bemüht die Personen, die versuchen ihn zu beruhigen, abzuwehren. Du wackelst mit deinem Bein, damit das Gefühl darin zurückkehrt.

„Sir, Sir, bitte! Wir werden Sie festschnallen müssen, wenn Sie nicht…–“

„DIE FEUER DER TOTENWELT WERDEN EUCH HOLEN, TEUFEL!“

„Was zur Hölle hat dieser Kerl _eingeworfen_?“, ruft eine Krankenschwester dir mit großen Augen zu.

„Nichts!“, beharrst du mit einem Kopfschütteln und siehst zu, wie Thor es schafft, sich aus dem Griff eines weiteren Wachmannes zu befreien.

Du bemerkst, dass er sich selbst ohne seine Kräfte überraschend gut bewährt.

„Stellt ihn ruhig!“, keucht ein anderer Pfleger, kaum in der Lage Thor davon abzuhalten, ein teures medizinisches Gerät umzuwerfen.

„Lasst mich _sofort_ los! Ich bin ein _Prinz von Asgard_!“ Thor hat sich endlich bis zur Tür durchgekämpft und ist fast aus der Zimmer raus, als er dich sieht. „Krieger! Hilf mir!“

Du erblickst eine Spritze in der Hand einer der Pfleger. „Whoa, jetzt warte mal!“, sagst du, während du vorwärts auf den Fuß trittst, der kribbelt, als das Blut langsam in dein Bein zurückfließt.

Und dann spritzt der Krankenwärter ein Sedativum dem mächtigen Gott des Donners, der herumwirbelt und den Mann mit einem Ausdruck äußerster Ärgernis anstarrt.

„Thor, _beruhig_ dich“, forderst du verärgert.

„ICH BIN RUHIG!“, schreit er und du prustest tatsächlich bei der vehementen Behauptung.

„Reden Sie weiter mit ihm“, murmelt ein Pfleger dir zu, während er Thor misstrauisch beobachtet. „Es braucht eine Weile, bis es wirkt.“

„Was geht hier vor sich?“, fragt Thor dich, als er seinen Arm aus dem Griff einer der Wachleute zerrt, der ihn sofort wieder packt. „Was ist das für ein Ort?“

„Es ist… äh… eine Krankenstation“, erklärst du. „Diese Leute sind… Heiler. Krankenpfleger.“

Thor beäugt die anderen in seinem Zimmer. „Heiler?“

„Jup“, antwortest du.

Thor denkt einen Augenblick lang nach und wendet sich einem der Wachmänner zu. „Du kannst mich loslassen.“

„Das denke ich nicht“, meint einer zu ihm.

„Sir, bitte legen Sie sich wieder hin“, teilt eine Krankenschwester ihm mit, wobei sie leicht seinen Arm berührt. „Sie werden Sie loslassen, wenn Sie kooperieren.“

Er zögert und senkt dann seinen Kopf, wobei Empörung seine Wangen färbt. „Ich werde von jetzt an euren Wünschen nachkommen. _Lasst mich los_.“

Die Wachmänner lassen zögernd die Arme des Mannes los und er setzt sich langsam auf die Kante des Bettes.

„Bin ich verwundet?“, fragt dich Thor und reibt seinen Kopf, während er der fremden Technologie um ihn herum einen stechenden Blick zuwirft.

„Ja“, antwortest du, wobei du beobachtest, wie mehrere Leute im Raum denen helfen, die sich bei ihrem Kampf mit Thor Verletzungen zugezogen haben. „Schau, leg dich hin oder sie werden dich festbinden. Und das wollen wir nicht, oder?“

Er schaut dich an und wirft den anderen flüchtige Blicke zu. Ihre Blicke sind nicht freundlich. „Warum sprichst auf diese Art mit mir?“, fragt er dich.

„Weil ich müde bin“, blaffst du, was eine sehr wahre Aussage ist. „Bist du nicht müde, Thor?“

Er legt eine Hand an seinen Kopf und blinzelt ein paar Mal. „Mein Kopf tut weh.“

„Das würde Sinn machen“, erwiderst du.

Er blickt zu dir auf, seine blauen Augen leuchtend. „Gibt es etwas Neues von meinem Vater?“

„Äh… Nein, Kumpel. Tut mir leid“, antwortest du und siehst zu, wie der hoffnungsvolle Blick von seinem Gesicht rutscht.

„Sir, warum legen Sie sich nicht hin?“

Thors Blick schießt zurück zu den Fremden, die an den Wänden des Zimmers stehen. „Ich würde mich nicht wohl fühlen, wenn ich in solch einer würdelosen Position spreche.“

„Nichts, was von dir kommt, ist ‚würdig‘, solange du ein Krankenhaushemd trägst“, teilst du ihm mit, während sich ein Grinsen auf deinem Gesicht ausbreitet.

Thor sitzt einen Moment lang still da und schüttelt dann seinen Kopf. „Ich fühle mich seltsam. Warum fühle ich mich so?“

Bei dem Anblick, wie das Sedativum anfängt zu wirken, treten die Pfleger erneut vor.

„Krieger, sterbe ich?“

Du lässt dich wieder auf deinen Stuhl sinken und seufzt. „Nein, Thor. Dir passiert nichts. Schlaf einfach.“

„Wirst du hier sein, wenn ich aufwache? Oder nur… Fremde?“, fragt er, als die Pfleger ihn zurücklegen.

„Ich werde genau hier sein, du großer Idiot“, meinst du nicht unfreundlich. „Bis morgen früh.“

 

\---

 

Asmund tritt durch die Tür seines Zuhauses und wird sofort von seiner Mutter, Brenna, begrüßt. „Ah, so früh schon wieder zurück, Lieber. Wie war es auf dem Markt?“

Der Junge stellt die Einkäufe auf den Tisch vor Brenna, wobei er nickt. „Es war in Ordnung, Mutter. Ist Sigrid schon auf?“

„Das sollte sie“, antwortet die Frau, während sie in Richtung ihres Gästezimmers zeigt.

Asmund geht ohne ein weiteres Wort weg, sein Verstand beschäftigt. Als er Sigrids Tür erreicht, klopft er leise. „Meine Liebe, bist du wach?“

„Ja! Gib mir einen Moment!“, ruft sie.

Normalerweise würde selbst der Klang ihre Stimme ihm Trost spenden, aber der Gedanke an die bevorstehende Unterhaltung beunruhigt ihn dennoch. Sigrid öffnet die Tür, ein Gähnen hinter einer Hand verborgen. „Warst du auf und hast geübt, Asmund?“

„Nein, ich habe eine Besorgung für meine Mutter gemacht“, erwidert er und zögert dann einen Moment lang. „Sigrid, ich muss mit dir reden.“

„Über was?“, fragt das Mädchen, wobei sich ihre goldenen Augen vor Besorgnis trüben.

„Auf dem Markt gehen Gerüchte um“, teilt Asmund ihr sanft mit. „Es heißt, dass Thor verbannt worden ist.“

„Verbannt?“, wiederholt Sigrid, während ihre dunklen Augenbrauen nach oben gehen.

„Ja. Ich habe gehört, dass seine Aufsässigkeit ihn eingeholt hat. Wir... wir befinden uns anscheinend im Krieg mit Jotunheim. Thor hat den Kampf mit den Eisriesen gesucht und als er letzte Nacht zurückgekehrt ist, wurde er verstoßen. Von niemand Geringeren als Odin“, fährt er fort. „Und außerdem… Also, sie sagen, dass sie Ausländer ebenfalls verbannt wurden.“

Sigrid blinzelt. Sie ist ein paar Sekunden lang still. „Also, das ist lächerlich. Warum sollte Odin sie verbannen?“

„Niemand ist sich sicher“, antwortet Asmund. „Manche sagen, dass sie versucht haben Thor zu verteidigen, während andere behaupten, dass sie selbst Odin angegriffen haben. Aber ich habe nur… ich dachte du willst das wissen.“

Er beobachtet Sigrid für einen Moment. Ihre Augen wandern zur Seite, als ob sie sich konzentriert. Beinahe sofort huschen sie zu ihm zurück, wobei sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck von Zweifel zu Sorge verändert. „Ich... Ich kann sie nicht erreichen, Asmund. Wo auch immer sie ist… ich kann sie nicht erreichen.“

 

\---

 

Loki öffnet seine Augen. Es ist früh. Viel zu früh für ihn an einem normalen Tag. Aber letzte Nacht hat er keine Ruhe gefunden und hat lediglich den Schlafprozess nachgeahmt, während er mit geschlossenen Augen dalag. Er kann nicht mehr so tun und so steht er auf.

Er hat mit dir gesprochen (wobei er erklärt hat, was er für notwendig hielt) bis er gespürt hat, dass du anfingst einzunicken, bis deine Worte immer schläfriger wurden. Er hat sich zurückgezogen, um dir was auch immer für eine friedliche Ruhe zu gewähren, zu der du imstande warst. Der Prinz hatte nicht so viel Glück.

Sein Verstand hat die ganze Nacht lang seinen geschlossenen Augen Bilder vorgeführt, von verschiedenen Szenarien und Erinnerungen, manche alt, manche neu. Viele der Traumbilder haben beinhaltet, wie er auf Odins goldenem Thron sitz, während er auf jene hinabsieht, die im Raum vor ihm knien. Andere haben sich wie Erinnerungen des Tages abgespielt, wie Thor in dem Portal verschwunden ist. Diese allerdings führten normalerweise zu Gedanken an dich (oder vielmehr an deine Abwesenheit). Er hat versucht dies zu vermeiden, da er wusste, dass es in seiner schlaflosen Nacht nicht helfen würde.

Aber da ist ein Bild, das er trotzdem nicht abschütteln kann. Eines, über das er unzählige Stunden lang nachgedacht hat. Eines, das ihm wahrlich die Nachtruhe gestohlen hat.

Er schaut auf seine Hand runter, seine völlig blasse Hand, und krümmt seine Finger. Hat er sich das eingebildet? Aber nein, das kann nicht sein – das Monster hat es auch gesehen. Hat ihn fragend angeschaut, mit Augen so rot wie frisches Blut.

Sein Verstand hat bereits die Antwort, aber er weigert sich es zu glauben. Er kann sich nicht mal dazu bringen, den Gedanken vollkommen zu formen.

Nicht ohne eine Beweis.

Er presst seine Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen, als er sein Zimmer verlässt, wobei er sich nicht mal die Mühe macht, seine Kleider zu wechseln.

 

\---

 

Etwas kribbelt in deinem Hinterkopf und es weckt dich langsam auf. Zunächst denkst du, dass es Loki ist, auch wenn keine Worte durch deine Gedanken gleiten. Als du ein Gähnen unterdrückst, bemerkst du, dass er eine andere Art von Magie ist, die dich aufgeweckt hat.

Da ist ein neuer Eintrag in deinem Notizbuch.

Deine Finger fummeln an dem Reisverschluss deiner Reisetasche herum, während sie es schwieriger machen, das kleine, schwarze Buch herauszuholen, als es sein sollte.

 

***

 

_Ich bin am Leben! Ich hatte eine unangenehme Bruchlandung. Heile mich zur Zeit an einem sicheren Ort. Ich weiß aber nicht, wo ich bin, aber es klingt, als ob ich irgendwo in einer Stadt bin._

_Wo bist du? Was meinst du damit, er hat seinen Hammer verloren? Was ist los?! Geht es euch beiden gut?_

 

***

 

Du atmest erleichtert auf, während du nach deinem Stift greifst. Deine Reisetasche ist gerade groß genug für diese beiden Objekte und du bist dankbar, dass du sie aus Gewohnheit jedes Mal überstreifst, wenn du den Palast verlässt.

Du schürzt deine Lippen und kritzelst deine Antwort an sie. _Uns geht es gut. Thor ist immer noch bewusstlos._ Du siehst rüber, wo er schnarcht, wobei sein Bein in die Krankenhauslaken gewickelt ist. _Haben ein paar Menschen getroffen, die darauf bestanden haben, ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Ich warte darauf, dass er aufwacht. Versuche wach zu bleiben._

Du gähnst und reibst erneut deine Augen. Es ist früh. Du kannst nicht allzu viel Schlaf abbekommen haben.

Deine Augen huschen zu der Seite, als die schwunghafte Handschrift deiner Freundin erscheint, während sie schreibt.

 

***

 

_Klingt aufregend. Ich habe es geschafft nicht im Krankenhaus zu enden, aber der verdammte Bifröst hat mich wirklich ermüdet. Ruh dich aus, sobald du kannst. Lass mich wissen, wie die Dinge laufen._

 

***

 

Du nickst und streckst im Sitzen deine Beine aus. _In Ordnung_ , antwortest du. _Besorge mir einen Stadtnamen oder so, wenn du kannst._

Du stehst langsam auf und streckst dich und gehst dann zu Thors Bett rüber. „Hey“, sagst du, während du ihm in die Schulter piekst.

Er rührt sich nicht. Du musterst ihn eine Sekunde lang, wobei deine Augen über seine starken Züge wandern, sein goldenes Haar, dass die Krankenschwester weiche Knie bekommen lässt, wenn sie hereinkommen, um nach ihm zu sehen. Du rollst deine Augen und piekst ihm erneut in die Schulter, stärker. „Hey, Dummkopf, wach auf.“

Thor stöhnt, während sich seine blauen Augen öffnen und dich sehen, wie du auf hin hinabsiehst. Er versucht sich aufzusetzen, nur um festzustellen, dass seine Arme festgehalten werden. Verwirrt dreht er seinen Kopf und bemerkt, dass seine Handgelenke festgeschnallt sind. Er zieht mit aller Kraft daran, aber kann sich nicht befreien, sehr zu seinem Missmut und Beschämung. „Was ist das?“

„ _Yeah_ , das… Sie mussten dich festbinden“, teilst du ihm mit, während du deinen Kopf hin und her wippen lässt. „Ich meine, du _hast_ Leute herumgeworfen und so. Ich musste auch die Papiere unterschreiben. Hab mich beinahe schlecht gefühlt.“

„Lass mich frei!“, befiehlt er dir.

„Hör zu, Freundchen. Lass mich etwas klar machen“, gibt du kühl an, während du mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigst. „Du bist kein Prinz hier. Du bist nur ein Mann, der in einem Nachthemd an ein Bett geschnallt ist“

Er schaut dich wütend an, während er sich noch würdeloser fühlt, als er freiheraus auf die Situation hingewiesen wird. „Ja, in Ordnung“, meint er schließlich, wobei in seinen Worten immer noch Ärger brodelt.

Du zweifelst an seiner Aufrichtigkeit, aber du nimmst, was du kriegen kannst. „In Ordnung, schau. Wir wollen zurückkommen. Also wie wäre es, wenn ich uns einfach nach Asgard bringe? Natürlich nachdem wir Will aufgegabelt haben.“

„Ich kann nicht“, meint er. „Heimdall wird für mich nicht den Bifröst öffnen. Auf eine andere Art und Weise anzukommen wird mich voraussichtlich in eine Zeile befördern oder zu einer weiteren Verbannung führen.“

„Dein Vater würde dich einsperren?“, fragst du, einen Augenblick lang schockiert, bis du dich an deine aktuellen Umstände bezüglich Odin erinnerst. „Ich meine… ich schätze, ich könnte mir das vorstellen.“

„Er tut nichts grundlos, auch wenn ich nicht behaupten kann, dass ich seiner Entscheidung zustimme“, grummelt Thor wütend, während er wieder an den Gurten zerrt. „Ich will dieses Ortes ledig sein. Lass uns gehen.“

„Und wohin“, fragst du. „Wenn wir nicht zurück nach Asgard gehen, was zur Hölle wirst du dann hier machen?“

Thor beugt sich so sehr, wie es die Gurte erlauben, nach vorne. Du denkst, dass er etwas Tiefgründiges sagen will. Stattdessen hörst du: „Ich… Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Nun, _ich_ kann nicht zurück, bevor ich nicht Will gefunden habe. Wie wäre es also, wenn du einfach fürs erste mit mir kommst?“

„Also ist sie auch gefallen?“, fragt Thor.

„Ja, ich denke schon“, erwiderst du.

Der Mann schaut dir in die Augen und seufzt dann. „Nun gut. Lass uns auf diese Suche gehen.“

„Du musst es nicht so nobel klingen lassen“, bekundest du, während du dich umschaust und schnell deinen Dolch beschwörst. „Halt jetzt still, wenn du keine aufgeschlitzten Handgelenke willst.“

 

\---

 

„Bist du dir _sicher_?“, fragt Selvig unsicher mit einem Kopfschütteln, als Jane auf den Parkplatz der Notaufnahme fährt. „Ich meine, diese Bilder waren etwas unscharf.“

„Du hast die Bilder gesehen!“, erwidert sie, während sie einparkt und den Motor abstellt. „Das waren nicht unsere Sterne, Erik. Das waren fremde Konstellationen in der Mitte dieses Phänomens.“

„Ganz zu schweigen von dem Kerl in der Mitte des Sturmes“, meldet sich Darcy zu Wort, als sie ihre Tür öffnet und auf den Parkplatz hinaustritt.

„ _Besonders_ das“, stimmt Jane zu, während sie den Wagen absperrt.

„Hoffentlich sind sie noch hier“, murmelt Erik, als er den zwei Frauen folgt, trotz allem auch interessiert.

Die Gruppe drängt sich in die Abteilung, wobei sie direkt auf die Krankenschwester an der Aufnahme zusteuern. Die Frau lächelt Jane, die an das Pult herantritt, freundlich anlächelt. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Ma’am?“

„Hi, ja, ich habe letzte Nacht hier einen Mann abgeliefert und ich muss ihn dringend sehen“, erklärt Jane.

„Oh. Es tut mir sehr leid, aber nur Verwandte dürfen ihn besuchen“, sagt die Krankenschwester entschuldigend.

Jane erkennt, dass die Frau müde ist und fordert ihr Glück etwas heraus. „Aber… ich bin genau genommen seine Frau.“

Darcy prustet, wenngleich sie es schnell als Husten tarnt. Die Pflegerin schaut kurz zu ihr rüber und dann zurück zu Jane. „Ich dachte, dass Sie letzte Nacht alles seiner Schwägerin überlassen haben. Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie ihn nicht kennen.“

„Ich meinte, dass ich ihn kaum _noch_ kenne“, verbessert Jane schnell. „Der Mann, zu dem er über die Jahre geworden ist… Ich meine, lange wegbleiben, um mit der Frau seines Bruders zu trinken? Wer macht so was?“

Die Krankenschwester schürzt ihre Lippen. „Ah. Ich verstehe. ‚Betrunken‘ erklärt so einiges. Nun, Mrs. Smith, er ist in Zimmer 201.“

„Danke“, antwortet Jane nickend und ihre Gruppe geht weiter den Flur entlang.

„Mrs. Smith?“, fragt Darcy, wobei sie ihre Augenbrauen hochzieht. „Sein Name ist ‚Thor Smith‘?“

„ _Sehr_ kreativer falscher Name“, stellt Selvig trocken fest. „Ich schätze, dass die anderen Formulare, die das Mädchen ausgefüllt hat, auch gefälscht sind.“

„Beeilt euch“, betont Jane, während sie schneller geht.

Sie verspürt den plötzlichen Drang das Zimmer zu erreichen und ihr Herz schlägt schneller, als sie die Zahlen außen an den Türöffnungen zur Kenntnis nimmt.

„201, 201“, murmelt Jane laut und erblickt die gesuchte Zahl. „Hier!“

Und dann gehen die drei hinein, um ein sehr leeres Bett vorzufinden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	9. Ansehen erlaubt, aber nicht anfassen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicht mehr lange bis meine Prüfungen sind, also werden die nächsten Kapitel möglicherweise etwas langsamer kommen ^^'

„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragt Halvar in einem gefährlichen Ton, während er auf den vor ihm knienden Mann hinabstarrt.

„Ja, ich schwöre es“, erwidert der Zauberer, wobei er seinen Kopf einzieht.

„Was bringt es dir, mir diese Information zu bringen, Asgardier?“, fragt der König kaltschnäuzig.

„Ich bin kein Asgardier“, antwortet der Mann müde. „Nicht mehr. Man würde mich hinrichten oder einsperren, falls sie mich finden.“

„Und warum sollte ich einen Verräter wie dich nicht einfach an Odin aushändigen?“, fragt Halvar mit einer lässigen Handbewegung. „Was kannst du mir anbieten, abgesehen von nutzlosen Gerüchten?“

„Sie sind nicht nutzlos, Sire“, erwidert der Zauberer, wobei er seine kniende Position beibehält, wenngleich er seine Stimme hebt. „Sie sind wahr. Prinz Thor wurde vorübergehend verbannt, auch wenn er sich bemüht zurückzukehren. Stellt Euch vor, wie viel einfacher es sein würde, Asgard einzunehmen, ohne den Gott des Donners in ihren Truppen.“

Halvar lehnt sich mit nachdenklicher Miene auf seinem schlichten Thron vor. „Er bemüht sich also zurückzukehren?“

„Das tut er“, bestätigt der Mann.

Halvar lehnt sich wieder mit einem Kopfschütteln zurück. „Einmal mehr bietest du mir nur Worte an.“

„Ich kann mehr.“

Halvar zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und wartet. Der Mann schaut zögerlich auf und richtet seinen Blick auf den König. „Sire, ich habe die Technologie, die vom Ordinat zurückgelassen wurde, studiert. Meine Magie ist auf meinen Reisen stärker geworden und ich habe neue und mächtige Geheimnisse aufgespürt. Thor wurde zu einem schwachen Sterblichen in Midgard gemacht, was es leicht machen würde, ihn niederzustrecken. Aber bei ihm ist der Blutige Krieger.“

„Asgards Ausländer sind in Midgard?“, unterbricht der König mit tatsächlicher Überraschung in seiner Stimme.

„Zumindest die eine“, gibt der Zauberer an. „Ihr kennt ihre Kräfte. Sie könnte ihn sofort zurückbringen, was wir nicht wollen. Es wäre in unserem eigenen Interesse, die beiden im Rech der Sterblichen zu behalten.“

„ _Unserem_ Interesse?“, fragt Halvar neugierig.

„Es ist nicht unbekannt, dass ich nach Rache trachte“, sagt der Mann langsam. „Und es ist viel zu spät für mich, um Reue zu finden. Zu lange war ich nichts mehr als ein gewöhnlicher Zauberer. Ich habe immer mehr gewollt, Sire. Immer.“

Halvar betrachtet den Zauberer Jerrik, der immer noch vor ihm kniet. Er ist ein gebrochener und verlorener Mann, der allein von Ehrgeiz angetrieben wird. „Tu es“, beschließt der König. „Erweise dich als nützlich und ich kann dir mehr geben.“

 

\---

 

Loki stellt fest, dass er mit einem Ziel läuft, die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. Er weiß, wohin ihn seine Füße tragen werden, wenn er es zulässt – zu dem einzigen Ding, das die Berührung eines Jotunen simulieren kann.

Zur Urne.

„Loki! Eine Sekunde!“

Der Ruf lässt ihn auf der Stelle stehen bleiben, als er Schritte hinter sich im Gang hört. „Lady Sif“, grüßt er, als er sich umdreht.

Sein Blick trifft nicht nur auf Lady Sif, sondern auch auf die tapferen Drei. Loki zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Ah, Fandral. Schön zu sehen, dass du genesen bist.“

„Ja, danke“, erwidert Fandral und schenkt dem Prinzen ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich bin allerding dankbar verwundet zu sein statt tot. Eine Wache hat Odin vor unserem Unternehmen gewarnt, falls du es noch nicht gehört hast“, fügt der blonde Mann hinzu. „Sonst wäre niemand für uns gekommen.“

„Auch wenn wir noch herausfinden müssen, woher er es wusste“, grübelt Volstagg, wobei er Fandral auf die Schulter klopft und zusammenzucken lässt.

Loki wartet eine Sekunde lang und hört sich dann sagen: „Ich habe es ihm gesagt.“

Die vier starren den Prinzen schweigend an. Er hat ihren ursprünglichen Grund, weswegen sie ihn angehalten haben, zunichte gemacht.

„Was?“, fragt Fandral.

„Oh, ja“, antwortet Loki gehässig. „Ich habe ihn angewiesen zu Odin zu gehen, sobald wir weg sind. Wir hätten niemals Laufey erreichen sollen.“ Die Miene des Prinzen verfinstert sich, wobei seine lange Nacht ihn unbeherrscht macht. „Der Mann sollte für sein Trödeln ausgepeitscht werden. Die Dinge könnten ganz anders sein.“

„Du… _Du_ hast die Wache informiert?“, fragt Volstagg mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Warum würdest du…? Was hast du…?“, stammelt Sif, während sich langsam Ärger auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitet. „Wie _konntest_ du?“

„Ich habe unsere Leben gerettet!“, schreit Loki, wobei seine Stimme in den marmornen Sälen hallt. Er legt eine Hand an seinen Kopf. „ _Und_ Thors. Wie hätte ich wissen können, dass Vater ihn verbannen wird? Denkt ihr, dass das das Ergebnis ist, auf das ich gehofft habe? Aber so oder so, jetzt ist es zu spät“, zischt er, während er den Leuten vor ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwirft.

„Loki, du kannst ihm immer noch helfen“, gibt Sif an und versucht ihre Stimme flach zu halten. „Du musst zum Allvater gehen und ihn überzeugen seine Meinung zu ändern! Du bist sein Sohn! Er wird auf dich hören.“

Loki lacht kalt. „Ich _muss_ , Lady Sif? Wenn du glaubst, dass Odin auf mich hören wird, bist du genauso _töricht_ wie Thor. Und selbst wenn ich dieses Ziel erreiche, was dann?“, fragt er, wobei er seine Hände an seinen Seiten ausbreitet. „Ich liebe meinen Bruder inniger als ihr, aber keiner von uns sollte leugnen, was er ist. Ein arroganter, rücksichtsloser Narr. Seine erste Handlung als angehender König wäre es, einen _Krieg_ zu beginnen. Ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, was für Dinge er tun würde. Und ich frage euch, ist es _das_ , was Asgard bei einem Anführer braucht?“ Er wartet.

Die Abwesenheit ihrer Stimmen ist lauter als jedes Wort, das sie hätten aussprechen können.

„Nein, sagt mir nicht, was ich tun _muss_.“ Der Prinz wirft ihnen einen stechenden Blick zu und dreht sich dann zum Gehen um. „Ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen Morgen.“

Thors Freunde sehen zu, wie Loki den Flur entlang schreitet, weg von ihnen, und die Stille zwischen den vieren ist sehr angespannt und unangenehm, als sie über seine Worte nachdenken.

 

\---

 

Du warst schon immer der Meinung, dass selbstbewusstes Gehen, als ob man genau weiß, wohin man geht, andere davon abhielt, zu viele Fragen zu stellen. Das und Lügen bis sich die Balken biegen, wenn man konfrontiert wird. Die Leute glauben gewöhnlich, was man ihnen erzählt, und selbst wenn sie misstrauisch sind, hast du festgestellt, dass die meisten nicht darauf reagieren.

Und so findest du dich selbst neben einem Seiteneingang wieder und schlüpfst mit dem Gott des Donners aus dem Krankenhaus raus.

„Schau, wir müssen dir ein paar Klamotten besorgen“, meinst du, als du den hinteren Teil des Parkplatzes mit Thor umgehst. Da sind immer noch zu viele Leute für deinen Geschmack. „Nicht nur dass du lächerlich aussiehst, sondern du wirst noch der Grund dafür sein, dass man uns schnappt. Wenn du nicht so _langsam_ wärst, können wir schon Meilen entfernt sein.“

„ich verstehe nicht, was das Problem ist“, erwidert Thor hinter dir. „Wenn ich meine Kräfte hätte, würde ich kein Problem damit haben, sie vor einem Publikum zu benutzen. Die Menschen sind simpel. Sie würden uns als _Götter_ verehren. Bei Hel, das haben sie zuvor, ich sehe keinen Grund, warum sie es nicht wieder tun würden.“

„Red nur so weiter, wenn du willst, dass wir als wissenschaftliche Experimente enden“, grummelst du, wobei du deine Augen verdrehst. „Hier gibt es Überwachungskameras. Ich werde kein Risiko eingehen. Und beeil dich, verdammt. Das Pärchen sieht zu uns rüber.“

„Was ist dein _brillanter_ Plan, Frau?“, kontert Thor gähnend. Das Sedativum ist immer noch in seinen Adern und macht ihn schläfrig. „Wir wissen doch nicht wohin.“

„Ich weiß“, sagst du verärgert und schaust dann zu ihm zurück. „Mensch, _versuch_ doch zumindest das Nachthemd hinten zuzuhalten. Jeder auf der Straße kann dein… alles von dir sehen.“

„Ich habe keine Bedenken wegen meinem Körper“, antwortet Thor selbstgefällig, kein bisschen beunruhigt.

Du stöhnst und verdrehst die Augen. „ _Asen_. Okay, gehen wir weiter. Wir, äh, müssen möglicherweise auf ein paar ‚moralisch graue‘ Aktivitäten zurückgreifen, um an neue Klamotten zu kommen.“

Thor neigt seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite. „Was meinst du.“

„Ich meine damit, dass wir für eine Weile Langfinger sein müssen“, antwortest du, während du dich immer noch auf den Versuch konzentrierst, herauszufinden, wohin ihr gehen sollt.

„Deine Worte haben keine Bedeutung für mich“, meint Thor zu dir, verärgert über seinen eigenen Mangel an Verständnis.

Du seufzt, wobei dir bewusst wird, dass du ihn einfach ihm Krankenhaus zurücklassen hättest sollen.

„Ich _sage_ , dass wir Kleidung stehlen müssen oder etwas Geld“, erwiderst du frei heraus, während du den Parkplatz in Richtung Straße überquerst. „Außer du lässt dir was Besseres einfallen. Schau, wir können später darüber reden. Lass uns fürs Erste von hier verschwinden. Da ist eine Gasse auf der anderen Straßenseite. Wenn wir es dort hinschaffen, kannst du zurückhängen, bis ich etwas weniger Lächerliches zum Herumstolzieren finde. Komm einfach –“

_Wumm!_

Du wirbelst rechtzeitig schockiert herum, um zu sehen, wie das hintere Teil eines Wagens Thors Beine unter ihm wegschlägt. Er geht zu Boden und es nimmt ihm den Atem, als der SUV abrupt stehenbleibt.

„Scheiße!“, fluchst du mit großen Augen.

„Wie?“, stöhnt Thor, als du zu ihm eilst. „Wie kann das schon _wieder_ passieren?“

Drei der Türen des Wagens fliegen auf, als du Thor in eine sitzende Position ziehst. Ihr beide findet euch selbst dabei wieder, wie ihr die Gruppe von Personen anstarrt, von denen ihr dachtet, dass ihr sie nie wiedersehen würdet.

_Scheiße._

„Es tut mir so leid!“, ruft Jane, mit einer Hand vorm Mund. „Ich _schwöre_ , ich mache das nicht mit Absicht!“

„Was zur Hölle?“, gibst du an, als Erik Thors Schultern ergreift, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen.

„Ich kann es nicht _fassen_ , dass du ihn schon wieder angefahren hast“, merkt Darcy mit einem unterdrückten Lachen in ihrer Stimme an.

„Mir geht es gut, mir geht es gut“, beharrt Thor und weist Erik zurück, als er sich an Jane wendet. „Keine Sorge, my Lady. Ich weiß, dass es nicht absichtlich war.“

Du runzelst die Stirn, als du die leichte Röte siehst, die Janes Wangen erwärmt. „Was macht ihr wieder hier?“, fragst du, wobei du kurz zu den Türen des Krankenhauses schaust.

„Wir… Wir sind genau genommen wegen euch beiden zurückgekommen“, antwortet Jane, während sie subtil ihr Haar richtet und sich neu konzentriert. „Ich habe Fragen.“

„Nun, kannst du sie woanders fragen?“, sagst du zögerlich, als du durch die Glastüren des Krankenhauses einen Wachmann siehst. „Wir haben es hier etwas eilig.“

Selvig dreht sich um, um zu sehen, was du anschaust, und dann wandern seine Augen zu Thors Gewand. „Ah, ich verstehe.“

„Bekomme ich meine Antworten, wenn ich euch an einen sicheren Ort bringe?“, fragt Jane kühn.

„Sie schauen hier her“, murmelt Darcy, als ihre Augen auch zum Krankenhauseingang gegen.

„Ja, natürlich“, erwidert Thor, bevor du etwas anderes einwenden kannst.

„In Ordnung, rein mit euch!“, gibt Jane eilig an und hüpft zurück in den SUV.

 

\---

 

„Also, äh, das ist ein Labor?“, fragst du, als du aus dem Auto steigst und das Gebäude vor dir betrachtest. „Weil, es sieht nicht wie ein Labor aus.“

„Es ist unser… provisorisches Labor“, meint Darcy mit einem Schulterzucken, als sie auf die Vordertür zugeht.

Das Gebäude scheint alt zu sein, dem Schild mit der Aufschrift „Smith Motors“ fehlen ein paar Buchstaben. Du folgst der Gruppe, wobei du durch die großen Glastüren und Fenster spähst, und wirklich, Laborausrüstung ist überall im großen, runden Raum aufgebaut. Jane fummelt mit den Schlüsseln herum und du realisierst, dass sie nervös ist. Oder aufgeregt. Oder beides.

„Hier sind wir“, bekundet die Frau, als sie die Tür erfolgreich aufschließt und hineingeht. „Einen Moment und ich werde ein paar Klamotten für… äh… dich finden“, fährt sie fort, während sie Thor zunickt und durch den „Labor“-Teil des Raumes geht.

Du begutachtest alles, wobei du dein Bestes tust, dich zurechtzufinden. Hinter dem Labor scheint eine neu installierte Küchennische, mit einem kleinen Esstisch gegenüber der Geräte, zu sein. Als du genauer hinsiehst, erkennst du, dass die Installation zwar neu sein mag, aber die Haushaltsgeräte selbst sind bestenfalls aus zweiter Hand.

„Willkommen zu Hause“, sagt Darcy zu euch beiden, während sie ihre Sachen auf einen der Labortische legt.

„Ein seltsames Zuhause, oder?“, meint Thor zu dir, als er sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue umschaut.

„Ich würde diese Tasche woanders hintun, bevor Jane sie sieht“, merkt Erik an und setzt sich, während er wartet. „Sie wird jeden Augenblick zurück sein.“

Darcy rollt mit den Augen, aber tut, was er vorschlägt, und verlagert die betroffene Tasche auf den Boden.

„Schlaft ihr hier?“, fragst du neugierig, als du bemerkst, dass da Nebenräume sind, die zu anderen Teilen des Gebäudes abzweigen.

„Es gibt ein paar Hinterzimmer“, informiert Darcy dich mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich habe ein Klappbett in einem. Jane schläft draußen in ihrem RV.“

„RV?“, fragt Thor, wobei er sich zu ihr umdreht.

„Yeah…? Äh, das ist Wohnmobil“, antwortet Darcy. „Es ist im Grunde ein Zuhause auf Rädern“, fügt sie hinzu, als Thors Gesichtsausdruck weiterhin verwirrt bleibt.

„Bitte schön“, sagt Jane, als sie zurück ins Zimmer geht. Sie reicht Thor eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt. „Ich denke, es ist am besten, wenn du dich zuerst umziehst.“

„Sehr wohl“, erwidert er, während er die Kleidung annimmt.

„Nicht hier drinnen“, wirfst du schnell ein, als Thor anfängt sein Krankenhaushemd zu öffnen.

„Du kannst den Abstellraum benutzen“, bietet Jane an, wobei sie auf ihn zeigt. „Oder das Badezimmer da drüben, den Gang runter.“

„Das wird genügen“, erwidert Thor mit einem Lächeln, als er in Richtung des Hinterzimmers geht.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob meine Klamotten dir passen“, meint Jane und als du dich umdrehst, siehst du, wie sie dich unbehaglich anschaut. „Aber du kannst die hier anprobieren.“

„Oh. Danke. Wirklich, das meine ich ernst“, teilst du ihr mit, als du die Bluse und die Jeans nimmst. „Ich werde warten, bis er fertig ist.“

„Oh, er ist fast fertig“, sagt Darcy und du drehst dich um und siehst, dass Thor nicht die Tür zu dem Zimmer, in dem er sich umzieht, zugemacht hat. „Weißt du, für einen verrückten Irren ist er gut gebaut“, sinniert die Praktikantin.

„Gütiger Gott“, murmelst du mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Als er schließlich angezogen ist, sieht der Gott des Donners beinahe menschlich aus. Er hat das Krankenhaushemd auf dem Boden gelassen und kehrt mit einer fröhlichen Miene in den Hauptbereich zurück.

„Sticker auf deinem T-Shirt“, bemerkst du, wobei du ihn antippst, als er an dir vorbeigeht.

Jane wird sofort rot, als Thor auf seine Brust hinabsieht und sie Worte, „HALLO, MEIN NAME IST: Dr. Donald Blake“ auf der Vorderseite seines Shirts vorfindet.

„Sorry“, meint Jane, als sie den Sticker abreist und ihn schnell zusammenknüllt. „Mein Ex. Das waren, äh, die einzigen Klamotten, die dir passen würden.“

„Etwas eng“, erwidert Thor, wobei er seine Schultern bewegt. „Aber akzeptabel.“

Du kannst immer noch ihre Unterhaltung hören, während du dich umziehst, und Janes nächste Frage bringt dich dazu, die Jeans noch schneller anzuziehen.

„Keine Ursache, schätze ich. Also sag mal…. Was hast du _da_ drin gemacht?“

Sie muss wohl über den Sturm reden. _Tu es nicht, du Bastard_ , denkst du, während du schnell Janes Bluse anziehst.

„Was meinst du? Was tut man schon im Bifröst außer zu stehen und zu warten?“, antwortet Thor und du verzichtest darauf, deine Stiefel zuzuschnüren, um in den Hauptraum zu eilen.

„Bifröst…?“, sagt Jane leise, verwirrt und fasziniert, als sie ihr Notizbuch aufschlägt und das Wort sorgfältig aufschreibt.

„Nein, nicht so“, teilt Thor ihr lachend mit, als er neben ihr auftaucht. „Mit ‚i‘, nicht mit ‚y‘. Ein geläufiger Fehler in der gewöhnlichen Sprache.“

Jane sieht zu ihm hoch und schließt dann schnell ihr Notizbuch.

„ _Der_ Bifröst?“ Eriks Ton ist anders – einer von amüsiertem Unglaube.

„Ihr müsst daran denken, dass er in letzter Zeit _oft_ eine auf den Kopf bekommen hat“, sagst du eilig mit einem Lachen. „Ich bezweifle, dass er überhaupt weiß, was das Wort bedeutet.“

Thor dreht sich zu dir um, sein Mund vor Schock geöffnet. „Krieger –“

„Wisst ihr, ich bin ziemlich hungrig“, meinst du, während du ihn ignorierst. „Ist hier in der Gegend ein Ort zum Essen?“

Das lenkt, sehr zu deiner Erleichterung, Thor ziemlich schnell ab. „Dem stimme ich zu. Diese sterbliche Gestalt ist schwach geworden. Ich benötige Nahrung.“

Du stöhnst in Gedanken, aber behältst das Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht. _Du machst mich fertig, Thor._

Es ist einen Moment lang still, als die drei Menschen zwischen euch beiden hin- und hersehen. Jane realisiert, dass sie die Antworten, die sie begehrt, nicht so leicht, wie sie dachte, erhalten wird und seufzt.

„Da gibt es Isabela’s, schätze ich“, spricht Jane laut aus.

Du gibst dir in Gedanken selbst einen Tritt, als du dich daran erinnerst, dass weder du noch Thor Zahlungsmittel habt, die auf der Erde benutzt werden können. „Äh, egal. Wir sollten es wahrscheinlich packen und wir können uns was auf dem Weg besorgen. Ich habe meinen Geldbeutel daheim vergessen, also…“

„Die Rechnung geht auf uns“, sagt Jane bestimmt, wobei sie euch mit einem sturen Blick ansieht, der dich wissen lässt, dass sie nicht vorhat einen von euch ohne Antworten entkommen zu lassen.

„Siehst du? Dann ist es entschieden!“, teilt Thor dir mir, während er dir auf den Rücken klopft. „Ich sterbe vor Hunger.“

Der Raum wird von Schweigen erfüllt, als du wütend zu ihm hochschaust.

„Ich habe ein paar Pop-Tarts“, bietet Darcy an.

 

\---

 

Seine Schritte hallen in der Schatzkammer. Loki lässt sich Zeit und begutachtet die Objekte, die die Wände säumen, als ob er sich davon überzeugen kann, dass er für nichts anderes hier ist, als sich umzusehen. Aber das ist eine Lüge.

Sein Magen zwickt schmerzhaft, als er an die Urne, wo sie auf ihrem Podest steht, herantritt. Das blaue Leuchten, dass von dem Objekt ausgeht, ist betörend, verlockt ihn dazu, seine Hand auszustrecken….

Er ist zu müde, um zu denken, zu müde, um zu widerstehen. Er ist immer ein Mann gewesen, der Antworten verlangt hat, und dieses Mysterium ist nicht anders. Und so ergreift er, mit Händen, die nur leicht zittern, die Urne an ihren Henkeln und hebt sie von ihrem rechtmäßigem Platzt.

Die Kälte verursacht bei ihm keine Schmerzen, genau wie bei dem Jotunen, der ihn gepackt hatte. Er starrt seine Hände angespannt an, will, dass sie so bleiben, wie sie sind. Und doch…. Da ist es.

Seine Haut verfärbt sich vor seinen Augen, als ob sich das blaue Leuchten des Relikts sich von seinem Behälter abgelöst und an seine Hände, seine Arme geheftet hat. Die Farbe zieht sich durch seinen Körper, wobei sich eine gemütliche und willkommene Kühle in seinem tiefsten Inneren niederlässt.

Und Loki Odinson hat Angst.

„Stopp!“

Der Ruf ist vertraut, eine Stimme, die er sein ganzes Leben lang kennt. Er dreht sich zu seinem Vater um, die Urne noch zwischen seinen Händen. Der König beobachtet ihn, während er Gungnir in seiner Faust hält.

Der Anblick seines Sohnes tut Odin vor Verzweiflung im Herzen weh. Die grimmigen, roten Augen von Jotunheim starren ihn aus Lokis Gesicht aus an. Sein blasses Gesicht hat jetzt die Farbe von Eis und die Markierungen der Jotnar ziehen sich über sein kantiges Gesicht.

„Bin ich verflucht?“

Sein Ton ist ängstlich, seine Stimme schwankt. Das treibt die Klinge der Schuld noch weiter in die Brust des Allvaters hinein. „Nein, Loki. Stell die Urne wieder hin.“

Loki will beinahe nicht gehorchen, aber platziert das Relikt wieder auf seinem Ständer. Sobald er loslässt, sieht er zu, wie seine Haut zu ihrer ursprünglichen Farbe zurückkehrt, während der entsetzliche Farbton langsam einmal mehr dem Weiß Platz macht.

Die beiden stehen eine Weile lang schweigend da, bis sich Loki endlich zu Odin umdreht. „Was bin ich?“

„Du bist mein Sohn“, antwortet der Allvater mit Endgültigkeit.

„Bin ich das?“, fragt Loki leise, wobei er in die Augen seines Vaters starrt. „Bist du dir sicher? Denn ich… bin es mir nicht.“

Odin gibt keine Antwort, was Lokis Gedanken nur noch schneller rasen lässt. Er schaut zur Urne und dann zurück zum Allvater. „Du hast dies in Jotunheim gewonnen, oder?“

„Ja“, sagt Odin leise zu ihm.

Loki wartet einen Augenblick lang und fragt dann: „Ist das alles, was du genommen hast?“

Er stößt auf Schweigen.

Der Prinz macht einen Schritt nach vorne, während er in das blaue Auge seines Vaters starrt, und fragt erneut: „ _Ist das alles, was du genommen hast_?“

Odin bricht nicht den Augenkontakt mit Loki und gibt ihm dann endlich die Antwort. „Nein.“

Es ist, als ob Lokis Verstand eingefroren ist und seine Gedanken kommen zum Stillstand. Die Worte hallen in seinem Kopf nach, während sie alles, was er weiß und über sich verstanden hat, zerschmettern.

Odin spricht, seine Worte heiser. „Inmitten des Wehklagens der Sterbenden habe ich eine andere Art von Schrei gehört. Das von einem Baby, das in ihrem Tempel kreischt…. Darin habe ich einen Säugling gefunden, klein für den Abkömmling eines Riesen, zurückgelassen zum Sterben. Ich nahm an, dass es Tage her war, seit sich irgendjemand um das Kind gekümmert hat.“ Er schluckt, während er beobachtet, wie Verwirrung und Verstehen um die Kontrolle über Lokis Gesicht kämpfen. „Laufeys Sohn.“

„L-Laufeys Sohn“, wiederholt der Prinz, wobei die Äußerung höher herauskommt, als er wollte. Seine Augen suchen den Raum ab, als ob er eine Pause von dem, was ihm gerade erzählt wurde, finden kann. Schließlich erwidert er wieder Odins Blick und sagt: „ _Warum_?“

Der Allvater weiß, wonach sein Sohn fragt. „Du warst ein unschuldiges Kind.“

„Lüg – mich – nicht an“, faucht er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Es wird immer gesagt, dass der _Allvater_ , nichts ohne Grund tut. _Was war es_? Du hast mich mitgenommen. _Warum_?“

Lokis Gesicht ist blass vor Wut, seine grünen Augen weit aufgerissen, als er in der sich hinziehenden Stille wartet. Immer noch sagt Odin nichts, _nichts._

„ ** _Sag es mir_**!“

Der Schrei hallt laut in dem Raum, wobei seine Qual als schallender Ruf von den Wänden zurückgeworfen wird, der sowohl um _Antworten_ bittet, als auch danach verlangt.

„Ich dachte…“, sagt Odin zu ihm in der darauffolgenden Stille. „Ich dachte, dass unsere Königreiche eines Tages vereint werden können. Eine permanente Allianz begleitet von einem permanenten Frieden… durch dich aufgebaut. Aber jene Pläne finden nicht länger Anwendung. Sie spielen keine Rolle mehr.“

„Also bin ich eins davon, oder?“, sagt Loki mit Tränen in den Augen und lacht beinahe, als er seine Arme ausbreitet und auf die Objekte in Odins Schatzkammer deutet. „Nichts mehr als ein gestohlenes Relikt, das auf seinem Sockel steht, bis du einen Nutzen für mich hast.“

„Warum musst du meine Worte so verdrehen?“, fragt Odin müde, während er sich auf Gungnir abstützt.

„Du hast nicht ‚nein‘ gesagt“, erwidert Loki, wobei seine Stimme vor Zorn zittert. „Verdrehe ich deine Worte, _Vater_ , oder gebe ich lediglich deinen Absichten eine Stimme? Was für eine neue Grausamkeit ist das, mich mein ganzes Leben lang eine Lüge leben zu lassen? Du hättest es mir sagen können, du hättest es mir von Anfang an sagen können! Warum hast du es nicht?“

„Du bist mein Sohn“, sagt Odin zu ihm, seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt. „Mein Blut. Ich hielt es für das Beste, dich vor der Wahrheit zu schützen.“

„ _Warum_?“, fragt Loki. „Das ist besser, oder? Sohn von Odin, das _Monster_ , von dem Eltern am Abend ihren Kindern erzählen.“ Er zögert, wobei es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunterläuft. „Ich… Ich bin ein Monster.“

„Loki“, versucht der Allvater einzuwerfen, aber der aufgebrachte Prinz fährt fort, als ob er nichts gehört hat.

„Oh, nein, es macht jetzt alles Sinn. Es macht jetzt alles _Sinn_ “, gibt Loki an und lässt tatsächlich ein kurzes, freudloses Lachen raus. „Warum du Thor all die Jahre bevorzugt hast. Ein _wahrer_ Sohn, der eine. Und was für Lügen du mir erzählt hast, was für Lügen _ich geglaubt habe_!“

„Hör mir zu“, versucht Odin zu sagen, aber wieder ignoriert sein Sohn ihn.

„Mir zu sagen, dass ich eine Chance hatte, auf dem Thron zu sitzen! Hat deine Grausamkeit keine Grenzen? Denn wir beide wissen jetzt, dass egal wie sehr du behauptet hast mich zu ‚ _lieben_ ‘, du hättest nie einen _Eisriesen_ auf dem Thron von Asgard haben können!“

Es ist das erste Mal, dass er es laut ausgesprochen hat, das erste Mal, dass er diesen Begriff wahrlich sich selbst zugeschrieben hat. Es dreht ihm den Magen um und er ballt seine Fäuste. Er steuert auf den Ausgang zu, wobei er an seinem Vater (oder vielmehr, was auch immer der Mann jetzt für ihn ist) vorbeistürmt.

„Loki!“, ruft Odin, als sich ein schweres Gewicht auf seinem Verstand und seiner Brust niederlässt.

Der König kann nicht atmen, kann nicht denken. Er ist müde, so müde wie schon lange nicht mehr. Odin fühlt sich, als ob der Himmel selbst auf ihn gefallen ist oder als ob etwas nach ihm greift und an ihm zieht, hinab in die Tiefen der Bewusstlosigkeit.

Loki geht beinahe weiter, aber da ist etwas in der Stimme des Allvaters, das ihn innehalten lässt. Er blinzelt, um sicherzugehen, dass da keine Tränen der Wut sind, die mit Sentimentalität verwechselt werden können.

Und dann ist da ein Geräusch, als ob etwas hingefallen ist. Gungnir klappert auf dem Boden, als Loki sich umdreht.

Seine Augen weiten sich überrascht beim Anblick von Odin zusammengebrochener Gestalt auf dem Boden. Er steht einen Moment lang sprachlos da, bevor er vorsichtig einen Schritt nach vorne macht und neben dem König kniet.

„Vater?“

Odins Auge öffnet sich nicht und Loki legt eine Hand auf die Brust des Mannes. Sein Herz schlägt noch. „Wachen“, sagt Loki, wobei sein eigener Herzschlag in seinen Ohren hämmert. Seine Hals ist zugeschnürt. Es ist schwer Worte zu formen. „Wachen. WACHEN!“

Er starrt Odins regungsloses Gesicht an, als Schritte im Gang erklingen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	10. Rückschlag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hab endlich dieses Kapitel fertig bekommen, tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert. Ziemlicher Prüfungsstress. Aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Du siehst ungläubig in Verlegenheit zu, wie Thor weiterhin Steak in seinen Mund schaufelt, als ob er ein ausgehungertes Tier ist. Die Kellnerin kommt zurück, wobei sie den Mann unsicher beäugt, und du sinkst tiefer in deinen Stuhl.

„Äh, brauchst du noch etwas, Herzchen?“, fragt sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Mehr Eier“, beschließt Thor, wobei er ihr zunickt und grinst, bevor er sich wieder seinem Essen widmet.

„Hör auf zu bestellen“, zischst du ihm zu, als die Kellnerin weggeht. „Gott, das wird so teuer werden.“

„Sie haben angeboten zu zahlen“, meint Thor, ohne sich dich Mühe zu machen, leise zu sprechen. „Hier, Krieger, iss! Du hast noch nichts zu essen verlangt.“

Er schiebt einen halben Pfannkuchen, aufgeweicht in Sirup, zu dir rüber. Du wirfst Thor einen stechenden Blick zu und schiebst den Teller zu ihm zurück. „Du bist ein _Arsch_.“

Jane stört das Gezanke nicht, als ihre Augen über die Seiten ihres Notizbuches wandern. Der Anblick des kleinen Buches lässt dich an Will denken, die dir noch nicht geantwortet hat. Du vertraust deiner Freundin und ihren Fähigkeiten, aber trotzdem, ihr sich hinziehendes Schweigen macht dir Sorgen.

Jane legt ihren Stift an ihren Mund und wirft dann Thor einen Blick zu. „Also, schon bereit zu reden?“ Er sieht zu ihr hoch, wobei er immer noch kaut, was für sie Antwort genug ist. „Okay, perfekt. Also, was genau ist euch letzte Nacht zugestoßen?“

„Ich meine, ich weiß es nicht. Wir waren sehr betrunken“, meldest du dich zu Wort, während du leicht auf Thors Fuß trittst.

Er starrt immer noch Jane an, wobei sich ihre Augen treffen. Sie räuspert sich und schaut weg, während sie seinen Blick und deine Lüge ignoriert. „Fangt vielleicht damit an, wir ihr in den Sturm gelangt seid?“

„Und wie du eine ganze Packung Pop-Tarts essen konntest“, gibt Darcy an. „Das war irre. Und du isst _immer noch_. Verdammt.“

„Nicht jetzt, Darcy“, sagt Jane, ohne ihren Blick von Thor abzuwenden.

„Schau, danke, dass ihr so nett zu uns warst“, sagst du der Wissenschaftlerin, „aber wir haben nichts zu erzählen. Wir waren nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.“

„Oder der _richtige_ Ort zur _richtigen_ Zeit“, kontert Jane, wobei sie einen stechenden Blick auf dich richtet. „Ich habe dies _so lange_ untersucht. Ich weiß, dass ich der Antwort nahe bin. Und wisst ihr was? Ich komme einfach raus damit und sage es: Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr beide einfach _zufällig_ gestern ‚betrunken‘ herumgestolpert seid.“

„Oh, Jane, jetzt komm schon“, mischt Erik sich mit einem Kopfschütteln ein. „Hörst du dich selbst?“

„Hier sind die Eier“, sagt die Kellnerin zu Thor, als sie auf euch zugeht und den Teller hinstellt.

„Fantastisch“, ruft er freudig, während er vor sich Platz für das neue Gericht macht.

„Soll ich ein paar davon wegräumen?“, fragt die Frau süßlich, wobei sie nach einem der schmutzigen Teller greift.

„Nein, nein“, sagt Darcy und die Kellnerin zieht überrascht ihre Hand zurück. Die Praktikantin beobachtet Thor, als er mit den Eiern anfängt. „Ich will sehen, wie viele Teller es am Ende sind“, teilt sie der Kellnerin mit, die als Antwort ihr Gesicht verzieht, bevor sie weggeht.

Du stöhnst, während du dir wünschst, dass du verschwinden kannst.

„Jedenfalls, was ich gerade sagen –“, beginnt Jane, aber Thor nippt an seiner Tasse und unterbricht sie.

„Was ist das für ein wunderbares Getränk?“, fragt, wobei seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe gehen. „Es ist sowohl bitter als auch süß. Ich genieße es.“

„Das ist Kaffee“, meinst du mit einem Augenrollen.

„Großartig, nicht wahr?“, sagt Darcy zu ihm mit einem Grinsen. „Ich liebe Kaffee. Isabela macht einen wirklich guten.“

„Noch einen!“, ruft Thor der Frau hinter der Theke zu und schmettert prompt seine Tasse auf den Boden.

Du tust alles ihn deiner Macht stehende, um zu widerstehen, im erneut ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Er zuckt sichtbar bei dem Geräusch von zerbrechender Keramik zusammen und Darcys Mund steht offen.

„Sorry, Izzy!“, sagt Jane zu der Frau, die eurem Tisch einen bösen Blick zuwirft. „Er hat sie aus Versehen vom Tisch gestoßen!“

„Seltsam, die zu Hause zerschmettern nie auf diese Weise“, bemerkt Thor amüsiert.

„Warum hast du das getan?“, fragt Jane, endlich verärgert durch die seltsamen Eskapaden des Mannes.

„Ich wollte mehr“, meint Thor, als ob das offensichtlich ist.

Jane sieht zu dir für eine Erklärung und ausnahmsweise einmal hast du keine Lüge parat. „Er ist einfach… dumm“, entscheidest du dich. „Nicht gut im Umgang mit anderen Menschen.“

„Das ist schlicht nicht wahr!“, weist Thor zurück, wobei er sein Kinn hebt und dir einen vernichtenden Blick zuwirft. „Mein Volk _liebt_ mich!“

Die Glocke an der Tür des Restaurants klingelt, was dich einen Moment lang ablenkt, und zwei Männer kommen rein. Die Besitzerin des Geschäftes begrüßt sie namentlich und als sie sich hinsetzen, ruft einer ihr zu. „Du hast die ganze Aufregung am Krater verpasst, Isabela!“

Jane und Selvig sehen sich an und wenden sich dem Mann zu, der gesprochen hat, hin.

„Was für ein Krater?“, fragt Isabela, während sie die Theke abwischt.

Dein Interesse ist ebenfalls geweckt, wenngleich Thor unbeteiligt bleibt und weiterhin seine Eier isst. Der zweite Mann meldet sich mit einem Gähnen zu Wort. „So ne Art Satellit ist in der Wüste abgestürzt.“

„Ja“, stimmt der erste Mann zu. „Das war das reinste Zuckerlecken, bis die Bundesagenten aufgetaucht sind. Sie haben ein kleines Lager darum herum errichtet. Haben gesagt, dass das Teil radioaktiv ist.“

„Entschuldigung, aber könntet ihr mir sagen, wie der Satellit aussah?“, fällt Jane ihnen ins Wort, wobei sie den Fremden freundlich zulächelt.

Die Männer tauschen Blicke aus und der ursprüngliche Sprecher meint: „Sah für mich wie ein Hammer aus, nicht wahr Pete?“

Thor hört auf zu kauen, wobei ihm seine Gabel aus der Hand fällt.

„Genau“, stimmt Pete nickend zu. „Ziemlich schwer. Niemand konnte ihn hochheben.“

Thor sieht in völliger Euphorie zu dir und erhebt sich dann schnell vom Tisch und wendet sich den Männern zu. „Wo ist er gelandet?!“

„Äh, zwölf Meilen östlich von hier.“

Thor ergreift deinen Arm, während er dich von deinem Platz und zur Eingangstür zieht. „Wir müssen sofort los!“

„Lass mich los“, teilst du ihm mit, deine Stimme tödlich, aber er schein es nicht zu bemerken.

„Wartet!“, ruft Jane, als sie schnell auf die Füße springt, während Erik und Darcy es ihr gleichtun. „Wohin geht ihr?“

„Zwölf Meilen östlich von hier!“, erwidert Thor fröhlich, wobei er sich kurz zu ihnen umdreht.

Das ist, wenn es dich trifft. Es ist, als ob kaltes Feuer in deinem Innersten ausbricht, wütend und angsterfüllt und _verzweifelt_. Du kannst dein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken und packst Thors Unterarm fest.

„Das tut weh!“, sagt Thor, aber du hörst ihn kaum.

Thor versucht deinen Griff abzuschütteln, aber als er dich ansieht, lässt ihn dein Gesichtsausdruck erstarren. Er ignoriert dir drei Sterblichen, die euch zwei verwirrt anlabern, und sagt: „Was ist passiert? Ist es mein Bruder?“

„Was? Was meinst du?“, fragt Jane, aber keiner von euch macht sich die Mühe, zu antworten.

„Was hat er gesagt?“, verlangt Thor, während er versucht seinen Arm von deinen Fingern zu befreien.

„Er antwortet nicht“, teilst du ihm mit, wobei du dir alle Mühe gibst, nicht in Panik zu geraten. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Und zwar so gar nicht. Ich muss gehen.“

„Gehen?“, fragt Darcy und bemerkst endlich die Anwesenheit der Gruppe.

„Äh… zur Toilette“, verbesserst du, während deine Hände zittern, als du Thors Arm loslässt.

_Antworte mir verdammt nochmal, Loki._

„ _Warte_!“, ruft Thor dir hinterher, als du zur Toilette des Lokales eilst.

Du bleibst nicht stehen, während du nur an die Tatsache denkst, dass du raus aus der Öffentlichkeit _musst_. Und das schnell.

_Was ist los? Stirbst du? **Antworte mir!**_

Du knallst die Tür der Toilette hinter dir zu und streckst sofort deine Hand aus. In die Dunkelheit zu schlüpfen – in den seltsamen, alternativen Raum – ist dir nie schwer gefallen. Deshalb bist du also vorübergehend von dem Chaos in deinem Kopf abgelenkt, als du realisierst, dass… nichts vor deiner ausgestreckten Hand erscheint.

„Was?“, flüsterst du, wobei sich deine Augen weiten.

Du versuchst es erneut, zuckst mit deinen Fingern in Richtung der Mitte des Raumes. Zu deiner großen Verwirrung erleuchtet ein schwaches Licht deine Hand. Und trotzdem… nichts passiert.

_Licht?_

Du gehst schnell deine Fähigkeiten durch – Feuer tanzt auf deiner Handfläche, Dunkelheit wabert um deine Hand herum. Da gibt es keine Probleme. Wieder versuchst du einen Spalt zu öffnen, einen Weg zurück nach Asgard.

Thor hämmert gegen die Tür, während er wütend deinen Namen ruft. Du ziehst ruckartig die Tür auf, wobei dir ungewollt die Tränen kommen. „Ich kann nicht zurück.“

Die Aussage lässt ihn sofort verstummen. „Was?“

„Ich kann nicht zurück. Etwas stimmt nicht und er antwortet mir nicht und ich kann nicht zurück nach Asgard. Wir sitzen hier fest, Thor. Wir sitzen hier _wirklich_ fest.“

 

\---

 

In den Gemächern des Allvaters liegt eine gewisse Schwere in der Luft. Der goldene Vorhang des Bettes ist bis auf eine Seite zugezogen, um die Gestalt darin zu verbergen. Da sitzen Odins Frau und Sohn, die den schlafenden König beobachten. Frigga Allmutter nimmt die Hand ihres Gatten, beugt sich vor und küsst sanft seine Wange.

„In all unseren Jahren zusammen habe ich ihm oft geraten ehrlich mit dir zu sein“, sagt die Königin leise. „Selbst von Anfang an habe ich ihn darum gebeten.“

„Und warum hat er nicht auf dich gehört?“, fragt Loki, seine Stimme ebenfalls gedämpft.

Frigga kann den Schmerz hören, der in seinen Worten verborgen ist. Sie wendet sich ihrem Sohn zu, wobei sie ihn suggeriert, zu verstehen. „Er wollte nicht, dass du dich anders fühlst. Als ob du nicht dazu gehörst. Du gehörst zu _uns_ , Loki. Wir sind deine Familie und nichts kann daran etwas ändern.“

Der Prinz schweigt, sein Blick auf Odins Gesicht gerichtet. Frigga weiß, dass die Gedanken von ihrem Sohn beschäftigt sind, dass er mit den Gedanken woanders ist. „Er kann uns noch sehen und hören. Du kannst mit ihm sprechen, wenn du willst“, meint die Königin.

Loki blinzelt. „Wie lange wird es dauern?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, antwortet die Königin leise nach einem Moment. „Hoffentlich wird er morgen aufwachen. Der Schlaf kann nicht länger als einen Tag andauern oder sich über eine Woche hinziehen. Allerdings…“ Sie atmet ein, um sich zur Ruhe zu bringen. „Er hat es lange aufgeschoben. Ich… ich befürchte, dass er dieses Mal nicht mehr aufwachen wird.“

Lokis Blick wandert zu seiner Mutter, seine Augen sanfter. Er nimmt vorsichtig ihre Hand, bietet ihr den Trost, den er geben kann. Die Königin schaut dankbar zu ihm auf.

„Wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben“, sagt sie. „Dein Vater und Bruder werden zu uns zurückkehren.“

„Du hast weiterhin Hoffnung für Thor?“, fragt Loki.

„Das habe ich“, antwortet Frigga, wobei sie seine Hand drückt. „Ich habe Hoffnung für beide von meinen Söhnen.“

Er starrt auf die Finger seiner Mutter, seine Augen müde. Sie studiert seine Gesichtszüge und ergreift dann auch seine andere Hand. Als ob sie seine Gedanken hören kann, flüstert sie: „Loki, ich _bin_ deine Mutter.“

„Du bist für alle eine Mutter“, scherzt er leise, der Anflug von einem Lächeln für einen kurzen Augenblick in seinem Gesicht.

„Aber du bist mein _Sohn_ “, sagt sie zu ihm. „Zweifle nicht an der Liebe einer Mutter.“

„Du würdest etwas wie mich lieben?“, fragt er mit angespannter Stimme.

„Oh, mein Junge“, erwidert Frigga, wobei ihre Augen vor unvergossenen Tränen glänzen, als sie ihn ansieht. Er schaut schließlich zu ihr hoch und sie schenkt ihm ein kleines, warmes Lächeln. „Ich habe dich _immer_ geliebt, von dem ersten Augenblick an, als ich dich in meinen Armen gehalten habe.“

 

\---

 

Du würgst erneut über der Toilette, wenngleich nichts hochkommt. Du kannst mit den Dingen, die du fühlst, nicht umgehen, die Besorgnis und Unruhe. Es ist zu viel. Du hörst Stimmen im Laborbereich, auch wenn du feststellt, dass es dir relativ egal ist, über was Jane, Darcy und Erik reden (oder vielmehr worüber sie streiten, ihren Stimmen nach zu urteilen).

„Wir müssen Mjolnir holen“, teilt Thor dir vom Gang aus mit, während er vor der offenen Badezimmertür auf- und abgeht. „Ich kann meine Kräfte wiedererlangen und verlangen nach Hause zurückzukehren. Das wird Vater beweisen, dass ich würdig bin. Sobald das erledigt ist, wird Heimdal uns _nicht_ erneut ignorieren… Wir sahen aus wie völlige Narren.“

Du stöhnst als Antwort, ohne etwas zu sagen. Thor tritt an den Türrahmen heran und lehnt sich dagegen. „Geht es dir wieder besser, Krieger? Hast du etwas gehört?“

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich es dir erzähle, wenn ich es weiß“, erwiderst du, während du dir den Bauch hältst.

Du weißt, dass es schlimm ist, wenn Lokis Emotionen dich zum Brechen bringen. Du hasst es, dich zu übergeben; du verabscheust es beinahe mehr als alles andere. Allein die Tatsache, dass du dich in den letzten Tagen öfters übergeben hast als in einem halben Jahr, lässt dich finster dreinschauen.

Allerdings ist die Tatsache, dass du immer noch die Verbindung zwischen dir und dem Prinzen spüren kannst, ein kleiner Trost… dann ist er nicht tot.

„Warum würde er dich ausschließen?“, fragt Thor erneut, als er zu seinem Auf- und Abgehen zurückkehrt.

„Ich weiß nicht“, knurrst du, wobei du schwankend aufstehst.

„– die Worte verrückter Geisteskranker!“

Das ist Eriks Stimme und sie lässt Thor zum Hauptraum aufblicken.

„Lass es einfach gut sein“, rätst du und drehst den Wasserhahn auf, um deinen Mund auszuspülen.

Thor wirft dir einen Seitenblick zu, seufzt und geht dann davon. Du stöhnst und beugst dich mit hängendem Kopf über das Waschbecken.

_Ich brauche dich._

Der Satz lässt dich zusammenzucken und dein Herz schlägt schnell. Da ist eine Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme, die dich dazu veranlasst, deinen Griff an dem kalten Porzellan unter deinen Fingern zu verstärken. _Loki!_ Schickst du in Gedanken an ihn, wobei dir bewusst wird, dass du dich nicht entscheiden kannst, ob du eher erleichtert oder wütend bist. _Wo zur **Hölle warst** du? Was ist los?!_

_Es ist… zu viel. Ich brauche dich hier, bitte. Diese Dinge sollten von Angesicht zu Angesicht besprochen werden._

Du schaust hoch in den Spiegel und starrst dein Spiegelbild an. Du bist dir nicht sicher, was du zuerst fragen sollst. Du schluckst mühsam und räusperst dich, wenngleich die einzige Frage, die du äußerst, in deinen Gedanken ist. _Warum hast du mich ausgeschlossen?_

Nach ein paar Herzschlägen der Stille antwortet er: _Ich… habe etwas Zeit gebraucht, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen, bevor ich sie teile. Das ist eine vollkommen andere Sache. Wo bist du?_

Der Ton seiner Worte schwankt und du weißt, dass er aufgewühlt ist. Du nimmst einen tiefen Atemzug und atmest dann langsam aus, als du beschließt den Streit auf Sparflamme zu stellen. Es gibt im Moment wichtigere Angelegenheiten. _Ich sitze hier fest, Loki._

Es ist still. Du kannst Thor laut im anderen Raum reden hören.

_Du weigerst dich heimzukommen?_

Du schüttelst deinen Kopf, auch wenn er dich nicht sehen kann. _Nein. Ich meine, dass ich nicht zurück **kann**. Etwas stimmt mit mir nicht. Etwas hält mich davon ab, zurückzukommen._

_Und ist dieses ‚etwas‘ vielleicht deine Freundin? Oder vielleicht mein **Bruder**?_

Du schaust wütend dein Spiegelbild an. _Nein, Trottel. Meine Kräfte. Ich kann nicht mehr die Welten wechseln._

Du kannst die Geringschätzung in seiner Stimme hören, als er antwortet. _Natürlich._

_Du glaubst mir nicht?_ knurrst du finster.

_Was spielt das für eine Rolle?_ fragt er, wobei er zunehmend gleichgültiger klingt.

_Was ist los?!_ fragst du hitzig. _Du sagst mir jetzt verdammt nochmal, was passiert ist, oder ich schwöre dir, dass ich **durchdrehen** werde. Verdammt, Loki, ich würde zu dir kommen, wenn ich könnte!_

Er zögert mit seiner nächsten Aussage. _Wenn du könntest? Du kannst wirklich nicht zurückkehren?_

_Ich lüge dich nicht an, Idiot_ , zischst du. _Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir zurückkommen sollen. Heimdal wird die Brücke nicht aufmachen. Vertrau mir, Thor und ich haben es beide probiert. Ich sitze mit deinem dämlichen Bruder auf der **Erde** fest. Etwas stimmt nicht mit meinen Kräften. Ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll._

Und ein Lachen hallt in deinem Kopf, eines ohne Humor. _Oh, dann sind wir schon zu zweit, Liebling._

Du schüttelst erneut deinen Kopf, nicht in der Lage, deinem Spiegelbild in die Augen zu schauen. Er ist einen Moment lang still und fährt dann fort. _Ich muss dich sehen. Ich werde diesen Abend einen Weg finden. Das schwöre ich._

 

\---

 

Jerrik schneidet sich vorsichtig in den Arm und sieht zu, wie das Blut auf die Rune tropft, die er auf dem Boden markiert hat. Die Kerze, die vor der Ätzung steht, fängt plötzlich Feuer und der Zauberer platziert sofort seine Hände in der Mitte der Zeichnung.

Die Dinge laufen hervorragend für den asgardischen Verräter. Thor ist verbannt, die Ausländer sind weg und jetzt hat er vernommen, dass Odin in den Schlaf versunken ist. Es ist alles fabelhaft, absolut fabelhaft.

Er hat kurzzeitig deine Fähigkeit, den Prinzen zurückzubringen, gestoppt, ja, aber jetzt braucht er etwas anderes. Eine… _permanentere_ Lösung. Die Kraft der Rune hilft ihm, seinen Verstand, seine Fähigkeiten, auszubreiten. Er sucht nach dem Wesen, über das er gelesen hat, das detailliert in den verstreuten Notizen dargestellt wurde, die in der zerstörten Ordinatbasis zurückgelassen wurden.

Er sucht nach dem Jäger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	11. Recherche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine Prüfungen sind vorbei!! Es wird jetzt also wahrscheinlich wieder regelmäßige Updates geben.

Der Streit ist immer noch am Laufen, als du den Hauptraum betrittst. Thor versucht sein Bestes, Jane alles zu erklären, und Erik glaubt es einfach nicht.

„Kindergeschichten, Jane!“, sagt Erik laut. „Er ist wahnhaft!“

„Das bin ich NICHT!“, ruft Thor, wobei er den Wissenschaftler wütend ansieht. „ _Hört_ auf mich, sterbliche Narren! Ich muss Mjolnir sofort wiedererlangen!“

„Myeu-muh?“, fragt Darcy, wobei sich ihre Zunge bei dem fremden Wort verhaspelt.

„Mein Kriegshammer“, erklärt Thor schnell.

„Natürlich!“, bekundet Erik. „Natürlich würde ‚Thor‘ seinen ‚Hammer Mjolnir‘ brauchen! Und dann wirst du einfach wieder auf den Bifröst hüpfen, nehme ich an?“

„Das ist der Plan!“, antwortet Thor, erleichtert, dass Selvig versteht.

Der Wissenschaftler dreht sich verzweifelt zu den zwei Frauen um. „Jane, er lebt eindeutig in einer falschen Realität in seinem Kopf! Das sind nichts weiter als Kindergeschichten! Alte Sagen!“

„Aber… aber er war _da_ , Erik“, sagt Jane, wenngleich die Zuversicht in ihrer Stimme nicht mehr annähernd so stark klingt. „Schau dir das an! Er hat uns Antworten versprochen!“

Sie geht mit großen Schritten zu eine der Tafeln, die sie im Labor aufgestellt hat, und reißt ein Bild runter. Erik macht eine abfällige Handbewegung, bevor Jane es zu ihm bringen kann. „Ich habe das Foto gesehen! Das ändert gar nichts!“

„Sie nur rauszufahren wäre nicht –“, fängt Jane an, aber Erik schüttelt seinen Kopf.

„Jetzt ergibst du noch weniger Sinn als _er_ “, teilt er ihr mit aufrichtiger Sorge mit. „Du willst darin nicht noch mehr verwickelt werden, als du es eh schon bist.“

„Krieger!“, ruft Thor, wobei er sich auf der Stelle umdreht. Er stoppt einen Moment lang, scheinbar überrascht dich im hinteren Teil des Raumes stehen zu sehen. Er erholt sich schnell und beginnt auf dich zuzumarschieren. „Zeig es ihnen!“

„Zeig ihnen was, Thor?“, fragst du, während sich dir dein Magen umdreht.

„Zeig ihnen, was du machen kannst“, sagt er schnell, als er auf dich zukommt und deinen Arm nimmt, um dich zur Gruppe zu ziehen. „Dann werden sie uns helfen.“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst“, sagst du mit einem Kopfschütteln und starrst ihn intensiv an. _Halt dich an das Programm, Thor_. „Was kann ich denn _machen_?“

„Es schadet niemandem, sie hierzubehalten, Erik!“, wirft Jane ein und die beiden fangen erneut an zu streiten.

„Stell dich nicht dumm!“, sagt Thor zu dir verärgert. „Beweise ihnen, dass meine Worte der Wahrheit entsprechen!“

„Das kann ich nicht“, fauchst du leise, während du den anderen im Raum einen kurzen Blick zuwirfst. Nur Darcy schaut in eure Richtung. „Du musst mir vertrauen, okay? Wenn man in andere Welten reist, vor allem wenn es um banale geht, läuft man nicht einfach herum und tut… _Dinge_ wie das. Und _Wissenschaftler_? Das sind die _Letzten_ , denen du _jemals_ etwas _Verrücktes_ zeigen möchtest, okay? Wir können ihnen nicht vertrauen.“

„Das sind gute Leute und du solltest sie auch dementsprechend behandeln!“, sagt Thor laut, wobei er sich nicht die Mühe macht, seine Stimme gesenkt zu halten.

„ _So **etwas** , wie gute Leute, gibt es nicht!“_

Dein Ausbruch lässt seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe schießen und seine Lippen öffnen sich schockiert.

„Jane, genug“, gibt Erik an in der darauffolgenden Stille an. „Mach das nicht. Es ist gefährlich. _Sie_ sind gefährlich.“

Jane beißt sich auf die Lippe, während sie scharf nachdenkt. Letztendlich seufzt sie und schaut Thor in die Augen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich kann euch nicht hinbringen.“

Thor scheint vor deinen Augen in sich zusammenzusacken. Seine Schulten senken sich etwas, als er nickt. „Ich verstehe, Lady Jane. Wir… werden einen anderen Weg finden. Ich schätze, das ist die Stelle, an der wir uns verabschieden.“

Er erreicht Jane mit zwei großen Schritten und ergreift ihre Hand, die er hoch zu seinen Lippen für einen sanften Kuss bringt. Thor wendet sich dann Darcy und Erik zu, wobei er seinen Kopf vor ihnen neigt. „Lebt wohl, Jane Foster, Erik Selvig und Darcy. Möge das Schicksal euch wohl gesonnen sein.“

„Das ist… danke“, sagt Jane nach einem Augenblick, was den blonden Mann zu einem letzten Lächeln veranlasst.

Thor dreht sich zu dir um und macht eine Handbewegung in Richtung Tür. Du weißt, dass er sauer auf dich ist, aber dennoch sagt er: „Dann lass uns gehen.“

„Du bist so dramatisch“, murmelst du mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Man sieht sich, Leute“, fügst du hinzu, als du das Gebäude verlässt.

Du hörst, dass Thor dir folgt, wenngleich er nicht allzu scharf darauf zu sein scheint, in absehbarer Zeit zu dir aufzuschließen. Du blickst über deine Schulter und siehts, dass sein Blick gesenkt ist, während er schlurft.

„Hey, kommst du oder was?“, fragst du ihn laut.

„Sie denken, dass wir Lügner und Narren sind“, teilt Thor dir beim Gehen mit, wobei er dir einen stechenden Blick zuwirft. „Warum hast du meine Worte nicht unterstützt?“

„Das habe ich dir bereits gesagt“, erwiderst du langsam. „Du hast gesagt, dass du schon mal auf der Erde warst und sie haben dich verehrt oder so’n Scheiß?“

„Natürlich“, bekundet Thor mit einem Nicken.

„Yeah, vergiss das alles“, meinst du. „Schau, es tut mir leid, wenn ich deine Gefühle oder so verletzt habe. Aber ich habe nicht vor, mich einsperren zu lassen, damit man mich piekst und stupst, während Leute versuchen herauszufinden, wie ich die Dinge, die ich tu, mache. Vor allem jetzt, wo ich nicht…“

Du krümmst deine Finger nervös, das Leuchten immer noch da, als du erneut versuchst eine Spalte zu öffnen. Du nimmst einen tiefen Atemzug und lässt ihn wieder raus, bevor du zu Thor herüberschaust. „Konzentrieren wir uns, in Ordnung? Vergiss sie. Wir werden deinen Hammer nicht zurückbekommen, indem wir schmollen.“

„Ja“, stimmt Thor zu, wobei seine Zuversicht bei dem Gedanken, Mjolnir wieder zu erlangen, zunimmt. „Ja. Wir müssen los und das schnell. Wir brauchen Pferde.“

„Bei den Pferden werden wir keinen Erfolg haben“, gibst du mit einem frustrierten Kopfschütteln an. „Du bist in einem Fahrzeug gefahren, Thor. Hast du hier irgendwelche Pferde _gesehen_? Nein. Nein, wir brauchen ein Auto.“

„Dann müssen wir uns sofort eins aneignen“, teilt er dir mit.

Du ziehst eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hey, jetzt verstehst du es!“

Ihr beide geht eine Weile in Schweigen, als ihr eure Augen nach einer Möglichkeit, euch ein benutzbares Fahrzeug ‚anzueignen‘, offenhaltet.

„Du hast mit meinem Bruder gesprochen“, sagt Thor wissend in die Stille hinein. „Was hat er zu dir gesagt?“

„Was lässt dich das glauben?“, fragst du neugierig.

„Einfach… wie du drauf bist“, antwortet er, wobei er gestikuliert. „Jetzt sag es mir.“

„Ein ‚bitte‘ wäre nett“, erwiderst du mit einem Augenrollen und ignorierst die nervöse Zunahme deines Herzschlages. „Und er hat gesagt, dass er alles später erklären wird. Will es von Angesicht zu Angesicht machen, wenngleich ich nicht weiß, wie das möglich ist. Hat gesagt, dass er den Rest des Tages damit verbringen wird, herauszufinden, warum ich nicht mehr die Welten wechseln kann.“

„Loki ist ein cleverer Mann“, meint Thor fasziniert. „Vielleicht wird er einen Plan haben, uns heimzubringen. Aber was ist mit dem Schrecken, den du vorher verspürt hast? Hast du dich geirrt?“

„ _Ich_ glaube nicht“, antwortest du, wobei du unsicher deinen Blick von Thor abwendest. „Etwas ist passiert. Er hat es mir nur noch nicht erzählt.“

„Vielleicht wird er es nicht“, sagt Thor mit einem Schulterzucken.

Du bist überrascht darüber, wie sehr dich dieser Satz stört. „Wie auch immer. Ist so oder so egal.“ Du rollst mit den Schultern und schaust dann zu Thor rüber. „Also, äh, in welche Richtung gehen wir nochmal? Osten?“

Und als ihr zwei euch stehend unterhaltet, versäumt ihr die Reihe von schwarzen Regierungsfahrzeugen, die auf dem Weg zu Smith Motors sind.

 

\---

 

„Es tut mir leid, my Lord“, bekundet Hammond mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Sie ist zu weit weg. Ich kann sie nicht erreichen, so wie Ihr es könnt.“

„Was _hast_ du dann für einen Nutzen“, erwidert Loki vehement, wobei er den Mann wütend ansieht. „Wenn du nicht helfen kannst, dann verschwinde. Bring mir das Buch, das ich wollte. Anscheinend bist du für mehr nicht zu gebrauchen.“

Hammonds Wangen werden rot vor Empörung und Beschämung. Er neigt seinen Kopf. „Ja, Sire.“

Loki ist sich bewusst, dass er seine Wut an dem Mann auslässt, aber im Moment ist ihm das so ziemlich egal. Hammond verlässt das Arbeitszimmer schnell, wobei er befürchtet, dass er den Prinzen ihm hinterherrufen hören wird. Loki blickt kurz auf, als sich die Tür schließt, und widmet sich dann wieder dem Buch in seinen Händen.

Er ist erschöpft. Frigga hat vorgeschlagen, dass er sich ausruhen sollte, als er ihre Seite verlassen hat, und er hat ihr gesagt, dass er das tun wird. Aber nachdem er mit dir gesprochen hat, hat er den Schlaf aufgegeben und hat sich sofort auf den Weg zur Gilde der Zauberer gemacht. Was du ihm erzählt hast war beunruhigend und er ist sich sicher, dass irgendeine Art von Magie dafür verantwortlich ist.

Er hat Bücher und Schriftrollen auf seinem Tisch in dem Arbeitszimmer der Gilde verteilt, die alle ausführlich beschreiben, was über magische Suppression bekannt ist. Die Magie ist selten, aber nicht gänzlich unbekannt. Allerdings findet er weiterhin keine wirkliche Erklärung, die zur aktuellen Situation passt. Wie hat jemand eine einzige Fähigkeit anvisiert? Hat der Person einfach die Kraft gefehlt, die anderen zu unterdrücken? Aber viel wichtiger… was ist der Zweck dieser Attacke? Wer hat es getan und warum?

Diese Fragen ohne Antworten beunruhigen ihn auf eine andere Art und Weise und sie bringen die anderen zum Schweigen, die in seinen Gedanken versuchen aufzukommen. Der Gott der Trickserei ist sich bewusst, dass er dies als eine Ablenkung benutzt, damit er nicht an seine eigene… Situation denkt. Er ist damit zufrieden, weiterhin absichtlich abgelenkt zu bleiben.

Schließlich ist deine Notlage auch ein Teil seiner privaten Probleme, soweit es ihn betrifft.

 

\---

 

„Du bist derjenige, der uns gerufen hat?“

Die Stimme ist leise und ernst, als ob es dem Mann schwerfällt Worte zu formen. Jerrik starrt das Wesen in der Illusion vor ihm an. Er weigert sich seine Nervosität zu zeigen, wenngleich ihm der Schweiß am Nacken herabrinnt.

Der Zauberer befeuchtet seine Lippen. „Ja. Das war ich. Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich.“

Die Gestalt, die er sieht, hat ungefähr die Größe eines Mannes, wenngleich es schwer ist, irgendwelche Gesichtszüge zu erkennen. Er ist von Kopf bis Fuß bedeckt mit Kleidung: ein langer, schwarzer Staubmantel, ein schwarzes Unterhemd, verschrammte Stiefel, große Hände in Lederhandschuhen. Um seinen Hals herum ist ein blutroter Schal, welcher lang genug ist, um die untere Hälfte des Gesichtes des Jägers zu verdecken. Der Rand seines schwarzen Hutes ist tief in sein Gesicht gezogen, auch wenn man Büschel von rotem Haar sehen kann.

Die Augen des Mannes sind hinter einer Brille verborgen, die runden Gläser scheinbar schwarz. Das Licht spiegelt sich in ihnen, als ob das Wesen ins Feuer blickt.

„Einen _Auftrag_?“, fragt der Jäger geringschätzig. „Du willst, dass wir einen Auftrag erledigen?“

„Ja“, antwortet Jerrik, wobei er so zuversichtlich wie möglich klingt. „Ich habe die Geschichten über dich und deine Bestien gehört, Jäger. Ich weiß, was für eine Arbeit du für das Ordinat gemacht hast. Ich benötige deine Fähigkeiten. Ich nehme an, dass du jetzt zur Verfügung stehst, oder?“

Die Illusion des Jägers starrt Jerrik an, die dunklen Brillengläser wie zwei schwarze Löcher in dem Gesicht des Mannes. „Das Ordinat ist jetzt weg, ja. Aber du verwechselst mich mit einem Mann, den man anheuern kann. Wir machen jetzt, was wir wollen.“

„Und wenn dich dazu bringen könnte, dies tun zu wollen?“, fragt Jerrik spontan mit geschürzten Lippen. „Was dann?“

„Wie das?“, fragt der Jäger, wobei er nicht annähernd so interessiert klingt, wie Jerrik gehofft hatte.

Der Zauberer wedelt mit der Hand und ein Bild erscheint neben ihm. Der Jäger erstarrt und sein Atem stockt. Hinter seiner Brille sind seine Augen auf die Illusion gerichtet.

„Du kannst das?“, fragt er, nicht in der Lage seinen Blick von dem, was er sieht, abzuwenden. „Du kannst… du kannst mich in Ordnung bringen?“

„Das kann ich“, verspricht Jerrik. „Wenn du tust, was ich verlange.“

Die Stille ist schwer, als sich die Männer gegenseitig betrachten. Schließlich neigt der Jäger seinen Kopf und fährt mit einer behandschuhten Hand über die Krempe seines Hutes. „Wenn du mir, nachdem das erledigt ist, erneut über den Weg läufst… wisse, dass ich dich töten werde. Wir sind _sehr_ gut darin.“

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst“, erwidert Jerrik knapp, während ein weiterer Schweißtropfen an seinem Nacken herab und in seine Robe rinnt. „Ich kenne deine Fähigkeiten, Jäger. Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du den Auftrag annimmst?“

„Ja“, knurrt der andere Mann.

„Gut“, antwortet Jerrik nickend. „Ich werde dir alles geben, was du bei deiner Ankunft brauchst. Ich muss dich erst hierherbringen. Wann kannst du fertig sein?“

Der rote Schal des Mannes bewegt sich, als er laut pfeift. Es kommt Gescharre und schweres Atmen von hinter ihm, als ob eine Gruppe von Tieren oder Bestien seinem Ruf gefolgt sind.

„Wir sind jetzt bereit.“

 

\---

 

„Das sind die Nornen, die uns bestrafen“, stöhnt Thor mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Wir hätten das nicht tun sollen.“

Du trittst gegen die Seite des Autos, wobei dein Stiefel eine Delle hinterlässt. „Halt deine _verdammte_ Klappe. Du hast nichts gesagt, als wir es genommen haben, also will ich es nicht hören.“

Du kannst nicht herausfinden, warum das Auto den Geist aufgegeben hat, und du hast genug davon, deine Zeit damit zu verschwenden, unter der Motorhaube herumzustochern. Du bist kein Mechaniker und Thor, der dich über seine Ideen von Karma ins Bild setzt, war überhaupt keine Hilfe.

Du streichst dein Haar aus deinem Gesicht und schnaubst verärgert. „Was glaubst du, wie weit sind wir?“

„Mindestens noch sieben Meilen meiner Schätzung nach“, meint Thor mit einer Grimasse. „Ziemlich weit, egal ob wir weitergehen oder umkehren.“

„Verdammt“, fluchst du mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Scheiß drauf. Lass uns einfach losgehen. Wir können der Straße folgen.“

„Dem pflichte ich bei“, erwidert Thor nickend.

Du schaust finster hinauf zur Sonne mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Hier ist es Winter, oder? Es war kalt in Asgard, eiskalt in Jotunheim.“

„Das Reich der Eisreisen ist immer gefroren“, gibt Thor an, seine Miene angespannt bei dem Gedanken, was dort alles vorgefallen ist.

Du schaust kurz zu ihm rüber. „Ja, trotzdem.“

Thor runzelt die Stirn, während er den Sand anstarrt, der sich auf beiden Seiten der Straße erstreckt. „Ich hätte nie verbannt werden sollen.“

„Okay, weißt du, was du sonst nicht hättest machen sollen? Den König von Asgard – _deinen Vater_ – einen Narren nennen.“

Thor schaut dich wütend an. „Wer bist du, dass du mich belehrst? Ich habe deine unverschämte Sprache gehört, Krieger. Du bist selbst keine wortgewandte Silberzunge.“

Selbst wenn es nicht Loki zugesprochen ist, verziehst du bei den Worten das Gesicht und wendest den Blick ab.

Dein Gefährte bemerkt es. „Ist immer noch alles in Ordnung? Du hast noch nichts anderes gehört?“

„Nope“, erwiderst du, das ‚p‘ in dem Wort lauter als beabsichtig.

Du hörst Rumpeln hinter dir und als du über deine Schulter blickst, siehst du ein anderes Fahrzeug auf euch zukommen. „Wir sollten von der Straße runter.“

„Aber wir könnten Hilfe gebrauchen“, entgegnet Thor mit gerunzelter Stirn, als er das nahende Auto betrachtet.

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie anhalten werden. Und wenn sie es tun, ist das wahrscheinlich ein schlechtes Zeichen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Krankenhaus uns als vermisst gemeldet hat.“

„Bist du wirklich so zynisch?“, fragt Thor, während er sich deine vorherige Aussage bezüglich ‚guter Leute‘ (oder dem Mangel daran) ins Gedächtnis ruft.

„Ich bin zynisch, ja. Und ich bin noch am Leben, was ich definitiv nicht sein sollte. Ich denke, da gibt es einen Zusammenhang“, gibst du trocken an.

Genau dann, bevor Thor antworten kann, hört ihr zwei das Geräusch des Wagens, wie er neben euch auf der Straße auftaucht. Zu deinem äußersten Missfallen hält er an.

„Hey!“

Du schaust rüber und deine Augenbrauen gehen nach oben, als Thors Gesichtsausdruck zu einem von Begeisterung wird. „Lady Jane!“, ruft er.

„Braucht ihr noch eine Mitfahrgelegenheit?“, fragt Jane und erwidert nervös sein Grinsen, als sie sich aus dem Fenster des SUV lehnt.

 

\---

 

_Schon Glück gehabt?_

Loki blinzelt, als er seinen Kopf von seinen Händen hebt. Er ist überrascht, als er feststellt, dass er beinahe eingeschlafen ist. Deine Aussage bringt in schnell zur aktuellen Situation zurück und er konzentriert sich wieder auf die Papiere vor ihm. _Unglücklicherweise… nein. Gab es irgendwelche Veränderungen?_

_Noch nicht. immer noch dasselbe Leuchten, wenn ich versuche die Welt zu verlassen. Wir arbeiten daran, Thors Hammer zurückzuholen. Anscheinend ist er auch hier gelandet._

Loki zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, als er sich an die gemurmelten Worte seines Vaters – nein, von _Odin_ – erinnert, bevor er Mjolnir seinem Besitzer nach hinterher nach Midgard geschleudert hat. _Interessant. Und wie läuft das so?_

_Nun. Wir haben herausgefunden, wo er gelandet ist, und da treiben sich überall Regierungsleute rum. Wir warten auf den Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Natürlich war Thor dagegen, aber wir haben ihm ausgeredet mitten am Tag zu gehen._

Loki schnaubt, woraufhin Hammond nervös zu ihm rüberschaut. _Natürlich will der Wüstling einfach hineinstürmen. Wer begleitet euch beide? Du hast ‚wir‘ gesagt._

_Diese Frau namens Jane. Sie ist eine von den Astro… die äh… von den Wissenschaftlern, die gestern Thor überfahren haben. Ehrlich gesagt ist es nervig. Ich glaube er steht auf sie._

_Bezaubernd,_ gibt Loki mit einem Augenrollen an. _Trotzdem habe ich vor dich bald zu holen._

_Das hatten wir doch schon_ , murmelst du. Er sieht Willows Gesicht in deienm Kopf aufblitzen und sieht das Buch in seinen Händen mit schmalen Augen an, als du fortfährst. _Ich habe immer noch nichts von Will gehört. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was los ist, aber ich hoffe, dass sie okay ist._

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihr gut geht,_ erwidert Loki genervt. _Wenn es dir so viel bedeutet, können wir sie auch abholen._

_Und Thor?_

Loki antwortet nicht sofort. _Ich kann seine Verbannung nicht aufheben. Odin hat ihn sich selbst überlassen und so werde ich dies auch tun._

_Das ist so ein Scheiß und du weißt es._

Er schließt sein Buch. _Wir können das später am Abend diskutieren. Ich werde bald da sein, wenn es die Nornen erlauben._

_Klingt, als ob du vielleicht nicht kommst._

_Oh, ist das Sehnsucht, die ich da höre?_

_Fick dich, Loki._

_Ich zähle darauf, Liebling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	12. Mjolnir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin müde

Sif schlägt erneut wild nach Fandral, wobei sie ihr Ärger überwältigt.

„Vorsicht, Frau!“, ruft Fandral mit großen Augen, als er sie blockt. „Du schlägst mir noch den Arm ab, wenn du nicht aufpasst!“

Sif entschuldigt sich nicht. Sie weicht etwas zurück und atmet aus. „Aber du hast _gesagt_ , dass ich dich nicht schonen soll.“

„Ja, aber das hat nicht bedeutet, dass du ihn erneut verwunden sollst“, ruft Volstagg. „Was bereitet dir Sorgen, Sif?“

„Nichts“, gibt sie mit einem Kopfschütteln an.

„Es ist, was uns allen Sorgen bereitet, Volstagg“, merkt Hogun von der Seite mit einem Stirnrunzeln an.

Er hat Recht, natürlich. Sif und die tapferen Drei haben alle ihr Bestes getan, um sich abzulenken. Ihr Training und die normalen Routinen ohne Thor fortzusetzen fühlt sich seltsam an, aber es ist dennoch _etwas_ , über dass sie Kontrolle haben. Alles andere in ihrem Leben scheint zu diesem Zeitpunkt ziemlich chaotisch zu sein.

Sif dreht sich zum Palast um. Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass der Allvater fest in seinen Gemächern schläft, während sein Sohn seinen Abend in Midgard verbringt.

„Ich denke, dass ist genug für heute“, meint Fandral leise, wobei er seine Waffe wegsteckt. „Lasst uns gehen, oder?“

„Aye, das sollten wir“, stimmt Volstagg zu und dann machen sich die drei Männer auf den Weg zum Speisesaal.

Fabdral bemerkt, dass Sif sie nicht begleitet und dreht sich zu ihr um. „Kommst du?“

Die Frau steht alleine mit dem Rücken zu andren im schwindenden Licht auf dem Trainingsgelände. „Ich habe keine Lust. Ich werde noch ein bisschen trainieren und mich dann ausruhen.“

Fandral und Volsatgg machen den Anschein, als ob sie etwas erwidern wollen, aber Hogun bringt sie mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. Er weiß, dass das Fehlen von Thors dröhnender Stimme im Speisesaal die Abwesenheit des vermissten Prinzen noch offensichtlicher machen wird.

„Du weißt, wir sind hier, wenn du uns brauchst“, merkt Fandral an.

„Ich weiß, Freunde“, antwortet Sif.

„Also gut“, sagt Volsatgg schließlich in die Stille hinein und die drei setzen ihren Weg fort, während sie Sif mit ihren Gedanken allein lassen.

 

\---

 

Du bist dankbar, als die Sonne endlich untergeht. Du sitzt schon viel zu lange auf dem Rücksitz von Janes SUV und egal auf welche Art du dich ausbreitest, du kannst es dir nicht gemütlich machen.

Jane und Thor haben sich beinahe ohne Unterbrechung unterhalten, seitdem sie euch beide aufgelesen hat. Du weißt, dass sie immer noch nicht _wirklich_ an die Dinge glaubt, die er sagt (welche gescheite Person würde das?), aber du hat genug davon, zu versuchen ihn dazu zu bringen, seinen Mund zu halten. Ab und zu hat Thor zu dir zurückgeschaut, damit du ein Ereignis bestätigst, und du hast nur die Augen verdreht.

Die Wissenschaftlerin dahingegen hat euch beide darüber informiert, dass eine Behörde namens S.H.I.E.L.D. kurz nach eurem Aufbruch ihr Labor leer geräumt hat. Sie war immer noch sehr aufgeregt wegen dem Vorfall, während sie erklärt hat, dass sie alle ihre Daten über die elektromagnetischen Stürme und Anomalien konfisziert haben. Du nimmst an, dass sie euch deswegen gefolgt ist – es ist _sehr_ verdächtig, wenn die Regierung vorbeikommt und Jahre harter Arbeit und Datensammlung mitnimmt.

Es macht dich nervös. Warum haben sie das getan? Und was wissen sie? Du hast Thor gesagt, dass die schlimmsten Leute, denen man Mächte und Fähigkeiten zeigen kann, Wissenschaftler sind, aber dir wird bewusst, dass das nicht unbedingt wahr ist. Die _absolut Schlimmsten_ sind die Regierung.

Als Jane ausführlich beschreibt, was vorgefallen ist, wobei Thor an jedem einzelnen Wort hängt, wirfst du einen Blick in den hinteren Teil des Fahrzeuges und siehst, dass die Behörde sogar den SUV ausgenommen hat; alle Maschinen von Jane fehlen. Sie tut dir beinahe leid.

„Ist es dunkel genug, um auszurücken? Sie haben um den Krater herum Lichter aufgestellt. Ich kann sie sogar von hier aus sehen“, merkt Thor an, was dich in die Gegenwart zurückholt.

„Ja, wir sollten klarkommen“, stimmst du zu, während du dich streckst und die Autotür aufmachst.

„Ich habe noch nie zuvor so etwas gemacht“, gibt Jane an, als sie ebenfalls aussteigt. Sie scheint sowohl nervös als auch aufgeregt zu sein und beißt sich auf die Lippe, als sie das Auto absperrt. „Wie sieht es bei euch aus?“

„Du hast meine Geschichten gehört, Lady Jane“, meint Thor mit einem Grinsen. „Viele Male hatten wir Unternehmen wie diese. Wenngleich nicht ohne Begleitung.“

„Kann man wohl sagen“, murmelst du mit einem Augenrollen. „Sicher, dass du dazu gehören willst?“, fügst du lauter hinzu.

„Sie haben mein ganzes Lebenswerk gestohlen. Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren“, sagt die Frau, wobei sie dir in die Augen schaut.

„Ich wusste, dass du intelligent bist, aber ich war mir nicht deines Mutes bewusst“, bekundet Thor mir einem anerkennenden Lächeln.

Jakes Wangen röten sich und du seufzt. „Hol deinen Kopf aus deinem Arsch, Thor, wir müssen weiter. Lasst uns gehen.“

Ihr geht auf das Lager zu, das die Regierung – oder S.H.I.E.L.D., wie Jane sie genannt hat – aufgeschlagen hat. Es ist ein ganz schönes Stück zu laufen von eurer Position aus, da deine Gruppe keine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein einsames Fahrzeug in der Wüste _zu_ nah am Krater ziehen wollte. Thor setzt seine Unterhaltung mit Jane fort, als ihr drei euch auf den Weg macht.

„Denkst du, dass wir seltsam sind, Lady Jane?“, fragt er mit aufrichtiger Neugier.

„Was lässt dich das sagen?“, erwidert die Wissenschaftlerin.

„Dein Kollege denkt es“, antwortet Thor, „und doch bist du hier.“

Jane lacht kurz. „Ja, das tu ich. Nur ein bisschen. Nicht so sehr wie Erik.“

„Oh, das glaub ich dir“, bemerkst du von vorne.

„Wer seid ihr? Wirklich?“, fragt Jane.

„Ah, du glaubst mir immer noch nicht“, beklagt Thor mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Aber das spielt keine Rolle. Du wirst schon bald sehen.“

„Genau“, sagt Jane nach einen Moment. „Sicher. Gott, ich hoffe, dass du nicht verrückt bist.“

„Okay Leute, Zeit die Klappe zu halten“, meldest du dich zu Wort und kneifst die Augen zusammen, als ihr euch dem Rand nähert. „Sie haben jetzt einen Zaun aufgestellt.“

„Das ist kein Satellitenabsturz“, informiert Jane euch beide, aufgeregt, dass ihre Vermutungen richtig waren. „Sie hätten das Objekt weggebracht, nicht eine Stadt darum herum aufgebaut.“

„Außer sie konnten es nicht bewegen“, erwidert Thor strahlend. „Bleib zurück, Lady Jane. Sobald ich Mjolnir wiederhabe, werde ich zurückbringen, was sie dir gestohlen haben.“

„Thor, wir haben keine Zeit dafür“, zischst du, aber deine Worte treffen auf taube Ohren.

„Ihr zwei glaubt wirklich, dass ihr einfach reinspazieren, unser Zeug schnappen und herausgehen könnt? Erik hatte recht. Ihr seid wirklich verrückt“, realisiert Jane. „Ich hätte nicht mal kommen sollen.“

„Nein, das denken wir nicht“, erwidert Thor und Jane scheint erleichtert zu sein, bis er fortfährt. „Ich werde heraus fliegen.“

„Warte, was?“, fragt Jane. „Du wirst was machen?“

„Krieger, das sind nur Menschen. Sie zerbrechen leicht; selbst meine sterbliche Kraft ist genug, um sie erfolgreich im Kampf zu schlagen. Wir können das ohne Tod schaffen.“

Du schaust amüsiert zu Thor herüber. „Du _magst_ die Menschen, oder?“

„Ich finde ihre Schwächen liebenswert“, gibt Thor verlegen zu. „Und auch wie weit sie gehen würden in dem Versuch, ihrer banalen Natur entgegenzusteuern. Also ja, ich schätze ich mag sie.“

„Sagst du ihr gerade, dass sie niemanden _töten_ soll?“, wirft Jane ein, wobei ihre Augen groß werden.

Du ignorierst sie. „Okay, in Ordnung. Ich werde vorsichtig sein. Lass uns endlich gehen.“

Und mit diesen Worten rutscht ihr beide den Rand des Kraters hinab. Über euch braut sich ein Sturm zusammen, was Thor grinsen lässt – er ist wahrlich erneut in seinem Element.

 

\---

 

Die Stiefel des Jägers berühren den Sand der New Mexico Wüste, als die Sonne am Horizont verschwindet. Er weiß das Timing zu schätzen; er hat sich schon immer in der Dunkelheit wohler gefühlt. Seine Bestien fangen sofort an umherzustreifen, bereit das neue Land zu erkunden und sich auf alles zu stürzen, was sich bewegt.

Er ruft die vier ruhig mit einem Pfeifen. Sie springen sofort zu ihm zurück, wobei sich sehnige Muskeln in ihren Beinen bewegen, als sie auf allen vieren laufen. Der Jäger holt den Streifen von rotem Stoff aus der tiefen Tasche seines Mantels hervor und wirft ihn den speichelnden Tieren zu.

Sie schieben ihre Schnauzen an den kleinen Stofffetzen, wobei sie ihre Schnauzen völlig mit Sand bedecken. Eine der Kreaturen fletscht die Zähne und niest laut, was eine Zweite dazu bringt leise zu knurren. Sie warten ungeduldig darauf, dass der Jäger das Zeichen gibt, das Zeichen, das bedeutet, dass sie nach der neuen Beute suchen können.

Und indem er seine Hand hebt, tut er das.

Die Bestien schießen sofort im Rudel nach vorne, wobei sie schneller rennen, als es für normale Tiere möglich sein sollte. Man könnte sagen, dass sie Hunden ähneln, wenngleich sie niemand für domestizierte Kreaturen halten würde. Sie haben kein Fell und ihr entblößtes, dunkles Fleisch ist bedeckt mit Narben von geschlagenen Feinden.

Viele Opfer haben sie als Höllenhunde bezeichnet, haben laut geschrien, als der Jäger die Bestien zu ihren Türen geschickt hat. In Wirklichkeit sind sie Ungeheuer wie keine andere. Er beobachtet, wie sie davoneilen, als er gemächlich ihren Spuren folgt.

Ihrem Eifer nach zu urteilen ist der Mann, den sie suchen, nicht weit entfernt.

 

\---

 

Loki starrt Heimdal an, wobei er sich alle Mühe gibt, sein Temperament zu zügeln. „Es tut mir leid, vielleicht habe ich dich missverstanden.“

„Du hast richtig gehört, Prinz“, erwidert der Seher ruhig, wobei er Loki mit seinen seltsamen, goldenen Augen anblickt. „Ich kann dir den Durchgang nicht gewähren.“

„Warum?“, erwidert Loki scharf mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Ich würde meinen Bruder nicht zurückbringen, also betrifft dich die Situation doch sicher nicht.“

„Dein Vater schläft, dein Bruder ist verbannt… Du bist der Letzte der königlichen Familie. Du siehst, warum ich nicht tun kann, worum du mich bittest.“

„Aber das bin ich nicht, oder?“, fragt er bitter, wobei er dem Wächter einen wütenden Blick zuwirft. „Du hast es gesehen, nicht wahr? Ich weiß, dass du es hast. Du weißt, was ich bin… Von königlichem Blut, ja, aber nicht asgardianisch.“

„Odinson ist dein Name“, entgegnet Heimdal. „Prinz von Asgard. Du besitzt immer noch diesen Titel. Für die Sicherheit unseres Königreiches, die ich geschworen habe aufrechtzuerhalten, weise ich dich zurück, Loki. Komm zu mir, wenn dein Vater aufwacht. Du wirst sehen, dass ich dann viel entgegenkommender bin.“

Loki ballt seine Fäuste, aber weiß, dass er verloren hat. Es hinterlässt einen ekelhaften, bitteren Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund. Er sehnt sich danach, den Wächter zu fragen, was er in Midgard gesehen hat, aber sein Stolz bringt ihn dazu, sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umzudrehen.

Er wird es selbst herausfinden. Auf die eine oder andere Art.

 

\---

 

„Es kommen welche“, flüsterst du, wobei du in Richtung des Fahrzeuges nickst. „Sie wissen, dass wir hier sind.“

„Es sind zwei“, bemerkt Thor. „Für jeden von uns einen. Wir können sie schnell bewusstlos machen und dann unseren Weg fortsetzen.“

„Du weißt, dass das nicht unbedingt ein Geheimeinsatz sein wird“, gibst du leise an. „Da sind zu viele Leute, um erfolgreich verborgen zu bleiben.“

„Oh, dessen bin ich mir bewusst“, erwidert Thor lächelnd.

Ihr beide haltet euch im Schatten des Lagers, während ihr zuschaut, wie der Jeep in der Nähe des Zaunabschnittes, den ihr aufgeschnitten habt, anhält.

„Was zur Hölle hat das getan?“, fragt einer der Männer, als er aus dem Fahrzeug hüpft und auf den Zaun zugeht.

Thor nickt und ihr rückt vor. Du gehst vorne neben dem Jeep in die Hocke und lauschst aufmerksam. Thor rammt schnell seinen Ellbogen gegen das Kinn des Fahrers und der Agent sackt auf seinen Sitzt zusammen. Sein Partner dreht sich überrascht um.

„Jackson?“

Aber du bist nicht Jackson. Du trittst ihm mit Leichtigkeit gegen sein Bein und schlägst gegen die Seite seines Kopfes. Er fällt, seine Gliedmaßen steif, und du drehst dich zu Thor um. Das Funkgerät ertönt in der Stille, was dich zusammenzucken lässt.

„DeLancy, Jackson – Lagebericht.“

„Wir müssen sie hier wegschaffen“, sagst du, aber Thor wendet sich schnell ab. Du holst ihn rasch ein und verdrehst die Augen. „Du legst es ja geradezu darauf an, erwischt zu werden.“

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Und es war nicht nötig, sein Bein zu brechen“, merkt Thor im Flüsterton an.

Ihr beide setzt euren Weg fort, wobei ihr euch so lange wie möglich im Dunkeln haltet. Regentropfen beginnen auf deinen Kopf zu prasseln und du siehst genervt zum bewölkten Himmel hoch. Donner grollt leise in der Ferne und Thors Grinsen wird breiter.

„Agents am Boden! Wir haben einen Einbruch!“

Der Ruf ist laut und lässt dein Herz schneller schlagen. Grelles Licht wird überall auf der Anlage angemacht und ein Alarm durchdringt die Nacht. Du stöhnst und reißt dich zusammen. „So viel zur Heimlichkeit. Hab doch gesagt, dass es nicht lange dauern wird.“

„Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass es keine Rolle spielt!“, entgegnet Thor. „Ich muss zu Mjolnir gelangen. Halte sie von mir fern, Krieger.“

„Lass dich nur nicht fangen“, sagst du zu ihm, während du im dicht auf den Fersen bleibst.

 

\---

 

Am Rand des Kraters macht Janes Herz einen Satz, als die Alarme und Lichter angehen. Sie zieht ihren Kopf ein, wobei sie sich alle Mühe gibt, außer Sicht zu bleiben. „Oh, Foster, du Idiot“, murmelt sie, während sie ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche holt.

Wie erwartet nimmt Erik nicht ab. Jane wartet ungeduldig darauf, dass sein Anrufbeantworter angeht. Schließlich hört sie den Piepton und fängt sofort an zu sprechen.

„Hey, Erik. Also, ich habe etwas… Unüberlegtes gemacht. Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut.“ Sie bedenkt die Alarme, die im Hintergrund ertönen, und zuckt zusammen. „Wirklich. Aber, äh, wenn du nichts mehr von mir hörst, solltest du vielleicht raus zum Krater kommen. Ich habe irgendwie… also, ich habe genau das getan, von dem du mir sagtest, dass ich es nicht tun soll.“ Jane seufzt und schlägt eine Hand vors Gesicht. „Ich bin mir sicher, du hast das jetzt schon erraten… Okay. Danke. Bis dann.“ Sie will gerade auflegen, als sie hinzufügt: „Also, äh, hoffentlich.“

 

\---

 

Thor eilt zu dem Hauteingang des Plastiktunnels, der von S.H.I.E.L.D. aufgebaut wurde und ihn (so nimmt er an) zum Zentrum des Kraters bringen wird. Ein heller Suchscheinwerfer ist auf euch beide gerichtet und du hebst eine Hand. Du schickst deine Energie in seine Richtung, wobei das Glas sofort zerspring und das Licht augenblicklich erlischt. Thor hat eine der Wachen am Eingang mit einem Würgegriff außer Gefecht gesetzt und du steuerst auf eine weitere zu, als du etwas hörst, das sehr fehl am Platz ist.

Schweres Atmen, donnernde Füße. Du drehst dich gerade rechtzeitig um, um schnappenden Kiefern auszuweichen.

Du beschwörst sofort dein Schwert, während sich deine Augen weiten. Dies sind nicht Kreaturen von der Erde. Die schwarze Bestie knurrt dich an, wenngleich ihre grellen gelben Augen auf den Gott hinter dir gerichtet sind. Ihre Zähne sind schillernd und leuchten im Licht des Lagers. Sie stürzt sich auf dich, wobei sie versucht einen Teil von deinem Oberschenkel herauszureißen.

Du weichst zur Seite aus, während du dein Schwert schwingst. Es hinterlässt einen tiefen Schnitt in der Seite der Bestie, wenngleich kein Blut herausspritzt, wie du es erwartet hast. Das beunruhigt dich auf eine Weise, die du nicht erklären kannst.

Thor hat sich um die Wachen gekümmert, wobei das Gerangel ihn mit einer aufgeplatzten Lippe zurückgelassen hat. Er dreht sich zu dir um mit einem breiten Lächeln, das sein Gesicht verlässt, als er deine missliche Lage sieht. Gelbe Augen sind auf ihn gerichtet, aus den langen Gesicht von einem Monster, das er noch nie gesehen hat.

Du bist damit beschäftigt die Kreatur abzuwehren, aber Schrei und Schüsse vom Rand des Lagers lassen dich wissen, dass mehr kommen. Du schleuderst mit deiner Energie die Kreatur von dir weg und bemerkst dann, dass Thor sich in Bewegung setzt, um dir zu helfen.

„Verschwinde von hier, du Idiot! Hol den verdammten Hammer und das schnell!“, fauchst du, als du dich darauf vorbereitest, dass das _Ding_ sich wieder auf dich stürzt.

„Aber –“ fängt Thor an zu erwidern, aber du schneidest ihm das Wort ab.

„GEH! Du brauchst deine Kräfte, um hilfreich zu sein, jetzt _geh_!“

Der Regen hat zugenommen, aber du hebst trotzdem eine Hand und versuchst die Bestie in Brand zu setzen. Das Feuer hat keinen sichtbaren Effekt, außer dass die Wut der Kreatur zunimmt. Sie wirft ihren Kopf hin und her und tut dann etwas, was du nicht erwartet hast.

Sie stellt sich auf die Hinterbeine (jetzt größer als du), hebt ihren großen Kopf zum Himmel und lässt ein langes, tiefes Heulen raus.

_Unnatürlich!_ schreit dein Verstand, als du ein paar Schritte zurückweichst, während sich die Haare auf deinen Armen aufstellen. _Das ist falsch!_

Sie senkt den oberen Teil ihres Körpers, jetzt vorgebeugt, als sie dich anstarrt. Die Vorderpfoten der Kreatur sind mit Klauen versehen und weit auseinander, als ob sie Hände hat. Ihre Augen scheinen im Dunkeln zu hell zu sein, wobei das Gelb dich beinahe fesselt. Du schluckst schwer und hältst dein Schwert hoch.

Drei weitere Augenpaare erscheinen plötzlich in der Luft hinter der Kreatur – sie hat ihre Freunde gerufen. Ihre Schnauzen sind glitschig von Blut und lange Zungen wischen über ihre Kiefer, um sie an den Geschmack ihrer letzten Beute zu erinnern.

Du bemerkst Einschusslöcher in den Flanken der Kreaturen, als ob die Agents ihr Bestes getan haben, sie zu töten. Du spannst deinen Kiefer an und wippst auf deinen Fußballen.

Du wirst besser sein müssen.

Du schießt nach vorne und schneidest der Stehenden quer über die Mitte in der Hoffnung, sie umzuwerfen. Du bist erfolgreich, aber eine andere stürzt sich unmittelbar auf dich. Du haust nach ihr und der Schmerz von deiner Klinge in ihrem Gesicht hält sie einen Moment lang zurück. Die anderen zwei eilen auf den Tunneleingang zu, wobei ihre Nasen beben.

„Nein!“, rufst du, als du dich daran erinnerst, wie die erste Bestie sofort Thor fixiert hat.

Du ziehst die Kreaturen mit deiner Energie zurück und bringst sie mit dem ungewohnten Zug zum Winseln. Du schleuderts sie über die andere und sie schlagen hart auf dem Boden auf. Schüsse erklingen, als die Agents näher rücke und auf die Kreaturen feuern. Die eine, die du aufgeschlitzt hast, ist auf die Beine gekommen und stürzt sich auf den nächsten Mann.

„Nein, nein, verschwindet!“, rufst du, als du mit großen Augen zusiehst, wie die anderen beiden Bestien ebenfalls auf die Agents zuspringen.

Schreie und der Geruch von Blut machen die Kreaturen noch verrückter. Die Agents tuen alles, was sie können, um am Leben zu bleiben. Pfeile regnen vom Himmel und treffen die Körper der Bestien, aber erlegen sie nicht. Kugeln hinterlassen Löcher in ihrem Fleisch, aber stoppen ihre brutale Attacke nicht mal für eine Sekunde.

Du streckst deine Hand aus, um zu tun, was du kannst. Das Monster vor dir stürzt sich wieder auf dich und du schlägst nach seinem Rumpf. Ein Schuss ertönt und du gehst gleichzeitig einer Kugel aus dem Weg, während du versuchst der knurrenden Bestie auszuweichen. Du lässt einen Schmerzensschrei vernehmen, als sich kräftige Kiefer um deinen Unterschenkel schließen.

Du gerätst in Panik, als du spürst, wie die Zähne schnell in deinen Muskel sinken; wenn du dich nicht beeilst, werden die Kiefer aufeinandertreffen und du wirst einen großen Teil von deinem Bein verlieren. Du rufst schnell ein Messer herbei und versenkst sofort die dunkle Klinge in dem gelben Auge der Kreatur.

Das Geräusch, das sie ausstößt ist vollkommen entsetzlich. Statt Blut sickert eine helle gelbe Flüssigkeit unter deiner Klinge hervor. Du bleckst die Zähne, als du sie tiefer hineinstößt, während du sie drehst. Die Kiefer der Kreatur lassen dich los, was dich erneut vor Schmerzen schreien lässt.

Die anderen drei Bestien reagieren, als ob sie ebenfalls gestochen wurden. Sie fallen auf den Boden, wobei sie vor Schmerzen heulen und wie wahnsinnig ihre Köpfe in den Schlamm drücken, als ob das den Schmerz beenden wird.

Das Monster entzieht sich deinem Griff, während der Griff von deinem Messer aus seinem Kopf ragt. Ihre Brüder fliehen, als die Bestie zwei Schritte macht und dann zu Boden fällt, tot.

„Verdammte Scheiße“, flucht Clint Barton von seinem Aussichtspunkt im Korb des Krans, als er seinen Bogen senkt. Er legt zwei Finger an sein Ohr. „Coulson. Wir haben eine Leiche.“

 

\---

 

Thor grinst beim vertrauten Anblick von Mjolnir. Es ist ein harter Kampf gewesen, zur Mitte der Sicherheitskonstruktion zu gelangen, aber hier steht er endlich. Er ist voller Schlamm, seine Lippe blutet und er hat zahlreiche Schnittwunden und blaue Flecken… aber das wird es alles wert sein.

Ohne Thors Wissen wird er immer noch beobachtet. Agent Phil Coulson steht eine Ebene über ihm, während er interessiert hinabspäht. Der Hammer scheint beinahe zu leuchten, als sich Thor nähert, und elektronische Impulse lassen die Maschinen an dem Ort verrücktspielen. Blitze erscheinen über ihnen, wobei der resultierende Donner so laut und unmittelbar ist, dass sich die Haare auf Coulsons Nacken aufstellen.

„Hier draußen ist alles gut. Brauchen Sie mich, um ihn auszuschalten?“

Es ist wieder Barton. Agents eilen in das Gebiet und versammeln sich hinter Phil, während sie ihre Waffen bereitmachen. Bevor einer schießen kann, hält Coulson eine Hand hoch.

„Wartet“, sagt er und legt dann eine Hand an sein Ohr. „Barton… noch nicht feuern.“

Thor kümmert das überhaupt nicht – er hört die Stimme, aber sie beunruhigt ihn nicht. Er streckt eine Hand aus, um sie letztendlich um Mjolnir zu schlingen, und will zuversichtlich die Waffe wiedererlangen.

Und er stellt fest… zu seinem äußersten Schock und Entsetzen… dass er sie nicht anheben kann.

Er zieht mit all seiner Kraft, während er sein Gewicht verlagert und seine andere Hand benutzt in einer vergeblichen Bemühung, zu nehmen, was einst sein war.

Ein weiterer Blitz erscheint am Himmel, gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Donner, als Thor sich hilflos abmüht. „Nein!“, ruft er zum Himmel hoch, während der Regen auf sein nach oben gerichtetes Gesicht fällt. „Nein! Vater, _warum_?!“

Und er ergreift den Griff von dem Kriegshammer und zieht daran, wobei sich vor Anstrengung ein tiefer Schrei aus seiner Kehle befreit, als seine Füße im Schlamm rutschen. Die Seite der Waffe leuchtet kurz auf, wobei in das Metall gravierte Runen erscheinen.

_Unwürdig_.

Thor hört das Wort in der Stimme seines Vaters, als er neben Mjolnir zusammensackt. Das Sicherheitslager ist bis auf Thors schwerfälliges Atmen und dem _Plink_ , wenn der Regen auf Plastik trifft, still.

„In Ordnung“, sagt Coulson, Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme wahrnehmbar. „Die Show ist vorbei. Bodenteam, Zugriff.“ Er legt einen Finger an sein Ohr. „Barton, haben sie das Mädchen sichergestellt?“

„Haben sie im Nachhinein verloren“, erwidert Clint. „Wir suchen gerade nach ihr.“

Phil antwortet nicht, während er beobachtet, wie seine Männer den blonden Mann verhaften.

Thor lässt zu, dass er abgeführt wird, wenngleich sie seine Finger von Mjolnirs Griff lösen müssen.

Der Gott des Donners fühlt sich leer, gebrochen, unvollständig…

Unwürdig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	13. Die Enthüllung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es gab eine kleine Verzögerung, aber hier ist ein neues Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Du schwebst in der Luft, deine Hände um dein verletztes Bein geklemmt. Du hast nicht genug Zeit, um einen Druckverband anzulegen, da du weißt, dass du dich schnell bewegen musst. Da werden jeden Moment haufenweise Agents auf deinen Fersen sein. Du hast keine Ahnung, warum Thor dir nicht zur Hilfe gekommen ist, aber du weißt, dass S.H.I.E.L.D. ihn inzwischen haben muss.

_Was ist los?_

Es ist Loki, der wahrscheinlich die Wellen der Unruhe, die von dir ausgehen, spürt. Du schüttelst deinen Kopf, zu abgelenkt, um zu antworten, und denkst stattdessen intensiv an die letzten paar Dinge, die vorgefallen sind. Hoffentlich sieht er sie.

Du schießt über den Rand, wissend, dass du viel zu viel Energie benutzt, um dein Bein über dem Boden zu halten. Deine Stiefel sind voller Schlamm und du bist bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Du lässt deine Füße auf den Boden sinken und fängst an vorwärts zu humpeln, wissend, dass Jane in der Nähe sein sollte.

„Jane?“, rufst du leise, während du betest, dass du auf dem richtigen Hügel bist und dass die Wissenschaftlerin nicht gefangen wurde.

Oder schlimmer.

Du hörst die Stimmen und das Gebell von Hunden unterhalb der Erhöhung und dein Herz schlägt schneller. Du fühlst dich keineswegs von den Menschen bedroht, aber die Umstände haben dich ziemlich sprunghaft gemacht.

_Wo bist du?_

Die Frage ist beharrlich, mit einer gefährlichen Schärfe. _Auf einer Erhöhung in der Nähe des Absturzortes. Werde nicht lange hier sein. Sie haben aber Thor. Ich kann ihn rausholen, aber nicht ohne jemanden umzubringen. Bitte sag mir, dass du herausgefunden hast, was mit meinen Kräften nicht stimmt. Das würde alles um einiges leichter machen._

Du hörst jemanden deinen Namen rufen und drehst dich zu einer staunenden Jane um, die mit dem Bauch im Schlamm liegt und durchnässt ist. Sie scheint sich vor dir in Acht zu nehmen und du bemerkst, dass sie ein Fernglas in ihren Händen hält.

„Jane“, sagst du erleichtert. „Gott sei Dank.“

„Er… äh…“, fängt Jane an, als sie aufsteht und das Fernglas in ihre Gesäßtasche steckt. „Du…. Was zur Hölle?“

_Lass Thor zurück_ , zischt Lokis Stimme. _Bring dich nur in Sicherheit. Hörst du mich? Verschwinde von dort._

„Wir müssen gehen“, gibst du an und verziehst das Gesicht, als du versuchst dein Bein nicht zu belasten. „Sie werden jeden Moment den Hang hochkommen.“

Die Frau beäugt dich, sichtlich nervös wegen dem, was sie außerhalb des Sicherheitslagers aus Plastik mitangesehen hat.

„Schau. Du hast gesehen, was passiert ist. Ich kann später für ihn zurückkommen, aber wir müssen los oder sie werden uns auch schnappen. Ihm jetzt nachzulaufen würde bedeuten… nun, sagen, wir einfach, es würde schlecht aussehen. Für sie.“

Es gibt ein paar Augenblicke der Stille und dann schaut Jane zum S.H.I.E.L.D. Lager, bevor sie sich zu dir umdreht. „In Ordnung. Lass uns gehen.“

 

\---

 

Er schreit. Es ist kehlig und primitiv und schmerzerfüllt. Der Jäger schlägt eine Hand über sein Auge, wobei seine dunkle Brille dabei in den Schlamm fällt. Er sieht es alles, sieht alles. Dein knurrendes Gesicht, bespritzt mit Schlamm, während du das Messer tiefer und tiefer hineindrückst…

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, du Schlampe“, knurrt er laut, wobei er mit den Zähnen knirscht, um sein Geschrei zu stoppen.

Es ist Jahre her, seit eine seiner Bestien gefallen ist. Er spürt die Abwesenheit in seinem Kopf und seine Brust und sein Auge schmerzen. Blut sickert zwischen seinen Kleidern hervor, während die Schnitte und Einschusslöcher in seiner Haut langsam heilen. Er weiß, dass er eventuell wieder mit seinem Auge sehen wird, dass das Fleisch sich erneuern wird, wie es das immer macht.

Aber zur _Hölle_ , wenn das nicht weh tut.

 

\---

 

„Äh, tut mir leid wegen den Klamotten“, sagst du vom Beifahrersitz aus, während du dein Bestes tust, deinen Unterschenkel mit dem Verbandsmull aus dem Verbandskasten zu verbinden.

Deine geborgte Jeans hat große Risse und ist befleckt mit Blut und Schlamm, während die Bluse voller Dreck ist.

Jane antwortet einen Moment lang nicht und presst ihren Mund zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen, während sie fährt. „Was _bist_ du. Was waren diese… _Dinger_? Was… ist hier los?“

Du lehnst dich zurück, wobei du mit einer Hand durch dein nasses Haar fährst. „Äh. Also. Hat keinen Sinn mehr zu lügen, schätze ich. Also… Thor hat dir keinen Scheiß erzählt. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was das für Dinger waren. Außer ‚schlechte Neuigkeiten‘ zählt.“

„Ich…“, beginnt Jane, aber macht dann dicht und schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Ich brauche etwas Zeit.“

„Klar“, sagst du mit einem Schulterzucken und das Auto verfällt in Schweigen.

_Bin jetzt übrigens in Sicherheit_ , teilst du Loki mit, während du aus dem Fenster starrst. _Bin auf dem weg zu dem Labor, dass diese Wissenschaftler haben. Ich muss darauf warten, dass sich die Lage beruhigt, bevor ich für Thor zurückgehe._

_Es ist unnötig, für ihn zurückzugehen._

Du runzelst die Stirn und seufzt laut. _‚Unnötig‘, dass ich nicht lache. Die Regierung der Erde hat einen Ruf. Wie wäre es, wenn du herkommst und mir hilfst, hm?_

Er antwortet nicht und du rutscht auf dem Sitzt hin und her, während der Schmerz in deinem Bein mit jedem Herzschlag pocht. _Ich werde es dir erzählen, wenn ich alleine bin_ , schickst du resigniert in Gedanken an ihn.

Aus Gewohnheit holst du dein Notizbuch aus deiner Reisetasche. Die Seiten sind nass – der Regen hat es erwischt. Du runzelst die Stirn und öffnest es vorsichtig am neuesten Eintrag. Deine Augen weiten sich und du bist erleichtert, als du siehst, dass Will _endlich_ geantwortet hat.

 

***

 

_Manhattan, New York. Wo bist du?_

_***_

_Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. Gott sein Dank geht es dir gut. Da sind Dinger hier, die nicht hier sein sollten. Will, ich habe diese Kreatur mit gelben Augen getötet und da waren mindestens noch drei weitere. Ich weiß nicht, was sie sind._

_Sei vorsichtig. Ich kann dich noch nicht holen. Etwas hält mich vom Teleportieren an. Die Regierung hat Thor. Ich werde dich wissen lassen, wenn ich ihn zurückgeholt habe._

_***_

Deine Worte sind schlampiger geschrieben als sonst, da deine Hand zittert, während das Auto fährt. Janes Handy klingelt und sie nimmt schnell den Anruf an. Du erwartest, dass sie zu einer langen Erklärung, was gerade passiert ist, ansetzt, aber stattdessen ist alles, was sie sagt: „Seid ihr im Labor?“ Eine Pause. „Gut. Wartet dort auf uns.“

Und sie legt auf.

Die Fahrt zu Smith Motors dauert nicht lange, wenngleich die Stille dafür sorgt, dass es sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlt. Schon bald geht ihr beide durch die großen Glastüren. Erik und Darcy springen sofort auf und du schaust dich staunend um.

S.H.I.E.L.D. hat wirklich alles mitgenommen. Und sie haben auch nicht wirklich auf die Umgebung geachtet. Stuhle wurden umgeworfen, Schränke offengelassen, leere Ordner überall verteilt. Die Laborausstattung ist weg, alle Maschinen, Bilder und Ausdrucke weg. Es lässt den zentralen Raum noch größer wirken.

„Verdammt, die haben nicht herumgespielt“, bemerkst du mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als du nach vorne humpelst.

„Jane, was hast du dir gedacht?!“, ruft Selvig, als er eilig auf sie zutritt. „Geht es dir gut?“

„Heilige Scheiße, ist das Blut?“, fragt Darcy dich.

„Bleib zurück, Darcy“, warnt Erik, wobei er dir einen misstrauischen Blick zuwirft.

„Schon in Ordnung, Erik“, beharrt Jane. Eure Blicke treffen sich. „Wir sollten schauen, wie schlimm dein Bein ist.“

„Oh, mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen“, teilst du ihr locker mit. „In ein paar Tagen sollte es wieder in Ordnung sein.“

„Was ist los?“, fragt Erik angespannt. „Was ist passiert.“

Jane schaut dich immer noch an, während sie auf ihrer Lippe kaut. „Erik… bevor ich es erkläre… da ist etwas, das du sehen musst. Und es wird unmöglich erscheinen, aber… du musst mir vertrauen.“

Du weißt, worauf sie hinaus will und schüttelst deinen Kopf. „Jane…“

„Du hast gesagt, dass es keine Rolle mehr spielt. Zeig es ihm“, sagt sie erbittert. „Denn sonst… ich meine, ich habe eh schon das Gefühl, dass ich verrückt werde, also… tu es einfach.“

„Tu was?“, fragt Darcy mit großen Augen.

Du seufzt durch die Nase, wobei du einen umgeworfenen Stuhl aufrichtest und Platz nimmst. „Scheiß drauf. Okay. Äh… Hm… Was davon…“

Drei Augenpaare sind auf deine Hand gerichtet, als du sie hebst, und mit einem Zucken von deinem Handgelenk wirbelt Feuer auf deiner Handfläche und um deine Finger. Der Effekt, den das auf die Anwesenden hat, ist für dich sehr interessant.

Jane Gesichtsausdruck wird zu einem, der Hunger ähnelt, als ob sie sich danach sehnt, dich zu befragen, Tests zu machen oder sofort anfängt Hypothesen aufzustellen. Sie hat es bereits aus der Ferne gesehen, aber es ist leichter Zweifel zu beseitigen, wenn es genau vor ihr passiert.

Darcy verschlägt es hörbar den Atem. „Auf keinen Fall. _Wow_.“

Du hast angenommen, dass sie als die Jüngste offener für ‚außerweltliche‘ Umstände sein wird. Jugendliche haben häufig viel mehr Verständnis für solche Sachen, da sich ihr Verstand leicht dem anpasst, was normalerweise als ‚unmöglich‘ erachtet wurde.

Eriks Gesicht ist ausdruckslos und er blinzelt ein paar Mal, bevor er sagt: „Ist das ein Trick? Wie machst du das?“

„Kein Trick“, meinst du, wobei du das Feuer löscht und mit den Schultern zuckst. „Nur ich.“

Seine Augen huschen hoch zu deinen. „Und… und Thor?“

„S.H.I.E.L.D. hat ihn, Erik“, meldet Jane sich zu Wort.

Selvig blinzelt erneut, zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch und dreht sich zu ihr um. „Nun, ich schätze das war es dann.“

„Ich kann ihn nicht einfach dort lassen“, gibt Jane an, wobei sie dir einen kurzen Blick zuwirft.

„Warum nicht?“, fragt Erik.

„Du hast nicht gesehen, was passiert ist“, informiert Jane ihn.

„Kannst du das nochmal machen?“, fragt dich Darcy, wobei sie neugierig näher an dich herantritt.

„Nicht jetzt, Darcy“, sagt Jane aus Reflex.

„Das ist lächerlich“, sagt Selvig und schaut zu dir rüber. „Diese Tricks sind… sind unnötig kindisch.“

„Kein Trick“, merkst du von deinem Platz aus an.

„Bist du nicht derjenige, der mir immer gesagt hat, alle Spuren, alle Möglichkeiten zu verfolgen?“, fragt Jane, womit sie Selvigs Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zieht.

„Ich meinte _Wissenschaft_!“, haspelt Erik, wobei er die Hände an den Kopf schlägt.

Du stehst auf und humpelst zum Hinterzimmer, wobei du die Augen verdrehst. Darcy bekommt es mit und meldet sich zu Wort: „Wohin gehst du?“

Jane und Selvig wirbeln herum und machen ein paar Schritte auf dich zu. Du fixierst beide mit einem stechenden Blick und schüttelst deinen Kopf. „Ich muss mich um meine Klamotten kümmern. Und mein Bein. Wenn ihr euch nur streitet, ziehe ich wieder meine Leder an.“

„Leder“, wiederholt Jane, als sie dich beobachtet.

„Was ist mit ihrem Bein passiert?“, fragt Erik und wendet sich erneut Jane zu. „Erzähl mir, was am Krater passiert ist.“

Du erreichst die Tür zum Hinterzimmer (die Regale sind jetzt leer – S.H.I.E.L.D. ist wirklich gründlich) und schließt sie hinter dir, wobei du Thors Krankenhaushemd wegkickst, als du anfängst deine Hose aufzuknöpfen.

„Hallo, meine Liebe.“

Du erstarrst und blickst dann auf, um Loki zu sehen, der dich sorgsam beobachtet. Er scheint in dem schlichten Raum fehl am Platz zu sein, seine asgardische Tracht voller komplizierter Muster und Strukturen. Die Vertrautheit des Anblicks von ihm ruft in dir eine Sehnsucht hervor, die bestmöglich versuchst zu verbergen.

„Hör zu“, knurrst du mit leiser Stimme, während du ihn mit einem stählernen Blick fixierst. „Ich bin kurz davor, dir die Scheiße aus dem Lein zu prügeln. Dann… ich weiß auch nicht, werde ich dich wahrscheinlich küssen. Aber erst schlagen.“

„So wohlverdient beides wäre“, meint er trocken, „unglücklicherweise kannst du nichts davon machen. Ich bin nur eine Illusion, Mörderin. Heimdal will mich nicht vorbeilassen. Ich habe andere Möglichkeiten zu reisen, aber die benötigen Energie, die ich im Moment nicht habe.“

Du gehst langsam auf ihn zu und hebst dann eine Hand, um gegen seine Brust zu drücken. Deine Finger gleiten durch die verzierte Lederrüstung, währen die Illusion etwas flackert. Du senkst deinen Arm und seufzt. „Scheint zu stimmen.“

Seine Augen wandern über dich in deinem schmuddeligen Zustand. „Geht es dir gut?“

„Kalt. Mein Bein tut weh. Davon abgesehen bin ich am Leben“, teilst du ihm mit und widmest dich wieder deiner anstehenden Aufgabe.

Er hat schon unzählige Male gesehen, wie du dich ausgezogen hast, aber trotzdem sieht er dir interessiert zu. „Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was das für Kreaturen waren?“, fragt er dich, als er das Blut wahrnimmt, dass an deinem Bein hinabläuft.

„Nein. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, was zur Hölle los ist, aber es gefällt mir nicht. Jetzt wirst _du_ “, du hältst inne, um dein altes Unterhemd überzuziehen, „mir erzählen, was zur Hölle mit dir los ist.“

Du beschäftigst dich mit deinem ledernen Brustteil, wobei du dein Bestes tust, es richtig anzulegen. Loki ist viel zu lange still. Du schaust zu ihm rüber und wirfst einen Blick auf die dunklen Augenringe. „Fang… einfach beim Anfang an?“, bittest du leise, wobei du in seine grünen Augen schaust. „Warum hast du es getan?“

„Odin musste sehen, was Thor wirklich ist“, antwortet Loki schließlich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Ich habe das Ergebnis nicht erwartet, nein. Aber ich habe auch keine Bedenken diesbezüglich.“

„Du hast diese Eisriesen in den Palast gelassen, oder“, beschuldigst du ihn mit verschränkten Armen. „Gib es zu.“

Er zuckt zusammen, als ob die Benutzung von dem Begriff ihn körperlich getroffen hat. „Ist es das, was du hören willst? Dass ich meinen Bruder verraten habe, Männern das Leben gekostet habe und uns auf diesen chaotischen Pfad geführt habe?“

„Ich will nur die Wahrheit“, bekundest du.

„Die Wahrheit?“, fragt er in einem kühlen Ton, ein grimmiges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Du willst die Wahrheit nicht hören. Oder vielleicht… vielleicht will _ich_ nicht, dass du sie hörst.“

„Loki, wovon redest du?“, fragst du, wobei du bei seinem Ton verwirrt die Stirn runzelst.

„Hier ist die Wahrheit“, gibt er an, während er dir direkt in die Augen starrt. „Odin ist in den Schlaf gefallen, wenngleich wir nicht wissen, für wie lange. Sie hoffen, dass er morgen aufwacht.“

Du suchst sein Gesicht ab, da du spürst, dass noch mehr unter der Gleichgültigkeit, die von seinem Verstand in deinem sickert, liegt. „Was noch, Loki.“

Er schaut dich wütend an, als sich seine Laune verschlechtert. „Sonst nichts.“

„Du hast mir die Wahrheit versprochen“, gibst du kühl mit einem höhnischen Grinsen an. „Alles, was ich gehört habe ist, dass du einen Wutanfall hattest, wegen dem dein Bruder verbannt wurde, und dass dein Dad ein langes Nickerchen hält, um sich aufzuladen. Das ist noch was anderes. Ich habe gefühlt, was du gefühlt hast, und ich _weiß_ , dass da noch was anderes ist. Ist es wirklich so schwer, es mir zu sagen?“

Du denkst wieder an das, was Thor gesagt hat, als du angemerkt hast, dass Loki dir nicht gesagt hat, was los ist.

_Vielleicht wird er es nicht._

„Ich muss dir _überhaupt nichts_ sagen“, faucht er kaltschnäuzig, während er wütend auf dich hinabstarrt.

Du weichst mit großen Augen ein paar Schritte von ihm zurück. Das tut weh. Es schmerzt mehr als dein Bein. Du verbirgst es schnell hinter Wut, so wie du es immer tust. „Was machst du dann hier?“

Er versucht seine kaltes Äußeres aufrechtzuerhalten, aber der kurze Anblick von Schmerz, der über dein Gesicht gehuscht ist, trifft ihn auf eine Weise, die er nicht ignorieren kann.

_Wenn du es ihr sagst, wird sie dich verlassen._

_Ihr Gesicht wird sich vor Ekel und Abscheu verziehen._

_Alles, was du kennst, ändert sich, warum nicht eine Sache so lassen, wie es ist?_

Jemand klopft an der Tür und Darcys Stimme schwebt durch das Holz. „Hey! Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

„Mir geht’s gut“, erwiderst du, ohne den Blick von Loki abzuwenden. „Gib mir eine Minute.“

Ihr seid beide einen Moment lang still und dann drehst du dich um. „Nur… egal“, murmelst du, wobei du einen weiteren Schritt von ihm weg machst. „Behalte deine Geheimnisse. Es spielt keine Rolle.“

„Du würdest angewidert sein“, hört er sich selbst leise sagen. „Ich… ich bin nicht der, für den du mich hältst.“

„Seit wann interessiert mich, was du bist?“, fragst du und wirfst ihm einen Blick zu. „Prinz.“

Seine Lippen zucken, als ob er beinahe lächelte. Trotzdem ist sein Blick ernst. „Das ist anders.“

„Wirst du _sterben_?“

Er ist einen Moment lang still und sagt dann leise: „Ich bin ein Monster.“

„Wie?“, fragst du argwöhnisch. „Hast du jemanden umgebracht? Das Königreich niedergebrannt, während dein Dad geschlafen hat? Was?“

„Nein“, gibt er an und sein Herz schlägt laut in seinen Ohren, als er die Erscheinung auflöst, die Odin für ihn vor langem gefertigt hat.

Es ist einfach, jetzt da er sich ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst ist. Sein Verstand schreit ihn an, nennt ihn einen erbärmlichen Narren, als er zusieht, wie sich deine Augen weiten.

Du weichst überrascht einen Schritt zurück, während du versuchst die Veränderung zu verstehen. Du hast die Kreaturen vor wenigen Tagen getötet… In Jotunheim.

„Du bist…“, sagst du, wobei du dein Bestes tust, es vollständig zu erfassen. Es ist ein Kamp, dich dazu zu bringen zu glauben, was du siehst. „Du bist ein… Huch. Verdammt. Also, wie hast du es herausgefunden?“

Die Frage trifft ihn unvorbereitet und er runzelt die Stirn. „Das ist es, was du mich fragst? Bist du nicht angewidert, Frau, zu sehen, mit was für einer Art Monster du geschlafen hast?“

„Ich meine, ich bin ein bisschen geschockt“, teilst du ihm ehrlich mit. „Mehr als geschockt. Verwirrt vielleicht? Yeah.“ Du gehst auf die Illusion zu, wobei deine Augen die blaue Haut, die seltsamen Markierungen, seine roten Augen aufnehmen. „Geht… geht es dir gut?“

Er lacht humorlos und nimmt im Handumdrehen wieder seinen normalen Zustand an. „Geht es mir gut? Von all den Leuten, die mir solch eine ignorante Frage stellen, hätte ich am wenigsten damit gerechnet, dass _du_ es sein würdest.“

„Oh, sorry fürs _Sorgen machen_ “, meinst du sarkastisch, wobei du ihn höhnisch angrinst und wieder zurückweichst. „Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht _angewidert_ bin, so wie du es gerne hättest.“

„Wie ich es _gerne_ hätte?“, fragt er empört.

„Du nennst dich selbst ein Monster“, sagst du mit einem Augenrollen. „Monster werden durch Handlungen gemacht, nicht durch Aussehen. Ich habe _echte_ Monster gekannt, Loki, und die Mehrheit von ihnen sah nicht so aus.“

Er starrt dich an, während ein Gemisch von Emotionen in seinem Kopf kämpft. „Was für einen verkommen Wahnsinn höre ich da? Mein wahrer Name ist _Laufeyson_ , Mörderin. Muss ich dich daran erinnern, was uns in Jotunheim begegnet ist?“

Du erinnerst dich an die düstere Stimme, die unheilvollen roten Augen, die auf eure Gruppe auf dem gefrorenen Platz hinabgespäht haben. „Laufey? Wirklich?“ Du hältst inne, deine Lippe zwischen deinen Zähnen. „Verdammt.“

„Jetzt verstehst du“, sagt Loki, als seine Illusion etwas flackert.

Du konzentrierst dich wieder auf ihn, als du langsam deine Worte findest. „Schau. So wie ich es sehe, bist du immer noch du. Es macht keinen Unterschied, dass ich weiß, was du bist.“ Du hältst inne in dem Wissen, dass deine Worte leer klingen, selbst in deinen eigenen Ohren. Du musst ehrlich sein. „Es wird… äh… ich muss mich daran gewöhnen. An den Gedanken. Aber ich meine, meinen Leuten ist es scheißegal, mit wem man verbunden ist. Also… wenn du mich brauchst, bin ich hier.“

Es klopft erneut an der Tür und du wendest dich ihr zu. Es ist wieder Darcy. „Mit wem redest du?“

„Mit niemandem“, rufst du zurück, wobei du einmal mehr zu Loki herüberschaust.

Und als du dich alleine in dem leeren Raum vorfindest, wird dir bewusst, dass deine Antwort wahrer war, als du ursprünglich gedacht hast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	14. Ein König

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ging jaa mal schneller als gedacht. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

„Er hat sie also gefunden, oder?“, fragt Halvar mit geschürzten Lippen und nickt.

„Ja, Sire“, erwidert Jerrik, als er sich aus seiner knienden Position erhebt. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht lange dauern wird, bevor er den Prinzen überwältigt hat.“

„Ausgezeichnet“, bekundet der Barbarenkönig, wobei er sich auf seinem Thron zurücklehnt. „Du hast dich also doch als nützlich erwiesen.“

Jerrik scheint zufrieden zu sein und seine dünnen Lippen heben sich zu einem Lächeln. „Danke, Sir.“

Halvar mustert ihn einen Moment lang und sagt dann: „Ich habe meine Männer in deine Vergangenheit schauen lasse, Zauberer. Du hast eine ziemliche Geschichte.“

Jerriks beinahe-Lächeln erstarrt, sein Gesicht noch nach oben dem König zugewandt. „My Lord, ich –“

„Hast dem Ordinat dabei geholfen, Asgardianer zu entführen, hast Informationen bezüglich des andauernden Effektes ihres Giftes an sie weitergegeben, hast ihren Spionen die Sitten des Landes beigebracht, damit sie sich in unsere Gesellschaft integrieren können und warst bereit deine Familie für Macht einzutauschen. Habe ich recht?“

In Jerriks Kopf dreht sich alles, als er zuhören muss, wie seine Gräueltaten auf solch eine unverblümte Weise vor ihm ausgebreitet werden. „Das stimmt. Ja.“

Halvar schaut ihm einen Moment lang direkt in die Augen. „Ich vertraue dir nicht. Aber der Plan, den du beschrieben hast, das kann ich nicht bestreiten, spricht mir zu. Ich werde dich im Augen behalten, Zauberer, mache keinen Fehler. Sollte ich irgendeine Art von Verrat verspüren, werde ich nicht zögern dich hinrichten zu lassen.“

„Verstanden“, antwortet Jerrik, wobei er seinen Kopf neigt.

 

\---

 

„Eins muss ich dir zugestehen. Du hast eine ziemliche Show abgeliefert. Zur Hölle, ein paar von uns haben dich sogar angefeuert.“

Thor starrt den Mann vor ihm an und antwortet nicht. Der Raum, in den sie ihn gebracht haben, besteht aus nichts als Glasfenstern, wobei an allen Seiten weiße Jalousien runtergezogen sind. Es gibt eine einzige Schiebetür und wenngleich er nicht raussehen kann, fühlt sich Thor so, als ob viele Augen auf ihn gerichtet sind. Seine Hände sind ihm auf den Rücke gefesselt und das Zwicken an seinen Handgelenken ist ziemlich schmerzhaft. Sie haben ihm einen Stuhl zum Sitzen erlaubt, während der Raum ansonsten komplett leer ist.

Nur der Stuhl, der Mann und die Fenster.

„Also, wo hast du dein Training erhalten?“, fragt Coulson freundlich, als ob die Situation ganz alltäglich ist. „Es braucht eine Menge, um das zu tun, was du getan hast. Willst du mir sagen, für wen du arbeitest?“

Thor erwidert immer noch nichts. Er weiß nicht, wie er antworten soll, und selbst wenn er es wüsste, sitzt sein Herz schwer in seiner Brust. Seine Augen gleiten an dem Agent vorbei zu seinem eigenen Spiegelbild an der hinteren Wand. Seine Lippe schwillt an, während Blut an seinem Kinn hinabrinnt.

„Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan? Nein, nein, da scheint bei dir nichts zu klingeln, oder? Bist du vielleicht ein Söldner? Ich habe gehört, dass HYDRA viel für einen Mann wie dich bezahlt.“

Diese Namen sind fremd in Thors Ohren, wenngleich die Verwirrung nicht durch sein erstarrtes Äußeres dringt. Er hat sich noch nie so verloren gefühlt, noch unsicherer. Er hatte angenommen, dass sich all seine Probleme in Luft auflösen würden, sobald er Mjolnirs Griff ergreift.

Mehr denn je hat er sich geirrt.

Jetzt starrt er sein eigenes Gesicht an, während er dem Sterblichen vor sich kaum zuhört. Das ist kein Kampf, den er mit Schlägen gewinnen kann. Es ist, wie sein Bruder gesagt hat, viele Monate zuvor in Odins Ratszimmer.

_Es gibt Situationen, die man nicht mit Blut erledigen kann, weißt du._

„Ich denke mit der Anzahl an Toten würdest du gesprächiger sein“, bohrt Coulson nach, wobei er nach irgendeiner Reaktion sucht.

Und dieses Mal ist er erfolgreich. Thors blaue Augen schießen hoch, während er die Stirn runzelt. „Es gab Tote?“

„Die gab es, ja“, antwortet Phil nickend. „Bewegt dich das?“

Die Bestien haben getötet, ja, aber hast du? Nachdem er ausdrücklich darum gebeten hat, dass kein Blut vergossen wird? Sein Bruder nennt dich ‚Mörderin‘, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so tief sinken würdest jene, wie die wehrlosen Sterblichen, zu massakrieren.

Coulson geht mit Thors Schweigen locker um und seufzt mit einem Kopfschütteln. „So oder so, wir werden herausfinden, was wir wissen wollen.“ Er lächelt Thor an. „Darin sind wir gut. Sehr gut. Ich werde dir ein bisschen Zeit geben, um über die Dinge nachzudenken.“

Phil verlässt den Raum und als sich die Tür schließt, lässt Thor seinen Kopf fallen. Es ist still in dem kleinen Raum, aber nur für einen Moment.

„Ich dachte schon, er wird nie gehen. Ich sage dir, der hört sich gerne selbst reden.“

Thors Augen schießen hoch, wobei sein Mund vor Schock offensteht. „ _Loki_!“

„Kein anderer“, erwidert Loki ruhig, während er den traurigen Zustand begutachtet, in dem Thor sich wiedergefunden hat.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragt Thor.

„Ich musste dich sehen“, antwortet sein Bruder.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragt Thor schnell. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Hat Jotunheim angegriffen? Was ist vorgefallen, dass es dein Mädchen so besorgt hat?“

Loki seufzt laut, während er seinen Kopf schüttelt. „Ich sehe, du würdest lieber sofort zur Sache kommen. Wie du willst. Vater ist dem Schlaf erlegen. Deine Verbannung, der drohende Krieg, es war zu viel für ihn.“

„Was?“, fragt Thor mit großen Augen.

Der andere Prinz wirft ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Sie fürchten, dass er dieses Mal nicht mehr aufwachen wird, aber das wird sich noch zeigen.“

Schuld nagt an seinem Verstand – er fühlt sich, als ob er dafür verantwortlich ist. Sein Streben nach Vergeltung, sein Verlangen nach Krieg wurde zu nichts mehr, als eine Last für das Reich und den Mann, den er mit höchstem Respekt betrachtet.

Thor schaut in Lokis Augen und mit einer Stimme, die ohne seine Erlaubnis bebt, fragt er: „Kann ich nach Hause kommen?“

„Das bezweifle ich“, merkt Loki Lügenschmied mit einem Kopfschütteln an. „Mutter hat sich mit Odins Rat getroffen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, über was sie gesprochen haben. Ich werde gerne für dich bürgen, natürlich, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt.“

Thor lässt seinen Blick wieder zum Boden sinken, sein Elend offensichtlich. Seine Hände zucken hinter seinem Rücken, als ob er sich danach sehnt, sein Gesicht zu verstecken. „Es… es tut mir leid. Ich war ein Narr. Und ich werde bereitwillig dafür leiden.“

„Ich bin nicht imstande, dir Hilfe zu bieten, Thor, oder ich würde mehr tun. Alles, was ich dir bieten kann, sind Worte“, teilt Loki ihm mit.

„Deine Worte sind genug“, antwortet Thor, wobei er seinem Bruder ein grimmiges Lächeln schenkt.

„Dann höre dies“, bekundet Loki, als er näher an ihn herantritt und sich herunterbeugt. „Lerne hier deine Lektion, Bruder, aber halte _sie_ da raus.“

Und bevor Thor noch mehr sagen kann, verschwindet das Abbild von Loki vor seinen Augen.

 

\---

 

„Nun, das ist einfach nur beunruhigend“, bemerkt Barton trocken, während er mit den anderen Agents dasteht, um den Raum zu überwachen. „Er hat eine ganze Unterhaltung mit jemandem, der nicht da ist.“

„Er ist jetzt auf jeden Fall gesprächiger, oder?“, sinniert Phil. Er wendet sich einem der Männer neben sich zu. „Ich will eine Kopie von allem, was gesagt wurde.“

„Ja, Sir.“

Coulson macht sich bereit, den Raum wieder zu betretet, als jemand an ihn herantritt. „Sir“, sagt der Agent. „Er hat einen Besucher.“

 

\---

 

Du sitzt im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden gegenüber von Darcy. Jane hat einen Stuhl an einen der leeren Labortische herangezogen und ist damit beschäftigt, sich auf der Vorderseite eines zerrissenen Ordners Notizen zu machen.

„Vielleicht wird es genauso wir anderes Feuer gemacht“, theorisiert Darcy, während sie die Flammen über deinen Fingerspitzen anstarrt. „Erhitzte Partikel und all das.“

„Vielleicht“, sagt Jane aufgeregt und kritzelt schneller.

„Aber ich habe nichts für die andere Sache“, gibt Darcy an. Sie winkt mit ihrer Hand in deine Richtung. „Komm schon, mach es nochmal, mach es nochmal.“

Du grinst und spreizt deine Finger, wobei das Feuer verschwindet, als Dunkelheit an dessen Stelle aufbraust. Wie schon zuvor hört Jane auf zu schreiben, ihre Augen auf das Mysterium vor ihr gerichtet.

Du hattest noch nie, _nie_ , jemanden, der so fasziniert von dem war, was du tun kannst. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, eines an das du nicht gewöhnt bist. Wo du herkommst werden Kräfte wie deine nur gefürchtet oder als waghalsig und gefährlich angesehen.

Zerstörerisch.

Tödlich.

_Mörderin_.

Aber Jane und Darcy sind entzückt, sehr zu deiner Verwirrung. Du realisierst langsam, dass du eine Unterhaltung mit ihnen führen kannst. Dass vielleicht nicht _alle_ Menschen so schlecht sind. Es hilft dir, dich abzulenken…

Aber du siehst ihn immer noch vor deinem inneren Auge. Haut so blau wie Frost, funkelnde rubinrote Auge anstelle seiner normalen smaragdgrünen. Ein vertrautes Gesicht mit fremden Merkmalen.

Es ist entnervend, selbst wenn du dir sagst, dass es keine Rolle spielt.

Vielleicht wären die Dinge anders, wenn du in Asgard wärst. Vielleicht könntest du helfen… Irgendwie. Du bist nie gut darin gewesen, aber verdammt sollst du sein, wenn du es nicht für ihn versuchen würdest.

„Sollte Erik nicht zurück sein?“, fragst du, wobei du die Gedanken beiseiteschiebst und deine Hände sinken lässt, als du einen Blick auf die Vordertür wirfst.

 

\---

 

„Donny, Donny, Donny! Da bist du!“

Thor schaut überrascht auf und ein zögerliches Lächeln breitet sich bei dem Anblick von dem Mann aus. „Erik?“

„Alles wird gut, mein Freund. Jetzt komm, lass uns heimgehen“, gibt Selvig an, während er Thor auf die Beine zieht und einen Arm über seine Schulter wirft.

Zwei Agents schauen zu Phil, der seine Lippen schürzt. „Nehmt ihm die Handschellen ab.“

Thors Brust schwillt an, als er spürt, wie die Fesseln abgemacht werden. Das war das zweite Mal, dass er in Midgard gefesselt worden ist und er will es nicht wieder dazu kommen lassen.

„Nichts mehr mit Trinken für eine Weile, nicht wahr Donald?“, merkst Erik an, als sie sich auf den Weg machen, und lässt ein Lachen hören.

„Wenn du darauf bestehst“, erwidert Thor, als er Eriks Masche begreift.

Die Agents sehen zu, wie die beiden durch den Sicherheitsbereich gehen, wobei viele ihren Kopf schütteln und ihrer Arbeit nachgehen. Thor hat die Plastiktunnel und Wände, die S.H.I.E.L.D. aufgestellt hat, ziemlich zugerichtet. Es wird eine Weile dauern, sie zu reparieren, sowie sich um die Verletzen zu kümmern.

Die zwei Männer sind schon fast draußen, als ein Tisch mit Ausrüstung und Papier Thor ins Auge springt. Er erkennt Janes Notizbuch, das am Rand des Tisches liegt. Ohne nachzudenken (was, wie manche sagen, für den Gott des Donners nicht unüblich ist) schnappt er sich das Buch und klemmt es fest unter seinen Arm.

Coulson späht auf einen seiner Monitore und geht dann schnell zum Seiteneingang. Von hier aus kann er sehen, dass Erik und „Donald“ schon fast ihr Fahrzeug erreicht haben. „Dr. Selvig!“

Thor und Erik erstarren, wobei ihnen gleichzeitig das Herz in die Hose rutscht. Erik dreht sich um, während er sich bemüht sein Gesicht angenehm neugierig zu halten. „Ja?“

Phil schenkt ihm ein halbes Lächeln. „Halten Sie von den Bars fern.“

Selvig grinst und hebt eine Hand hoch. „Keine Sorge! Das werde ich.“

Coulson beobachtet sie aufmerksam und neigt dann seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Folgt ihnen.“

Die Agents neben ihm nicken.

Thor und Erik setzen ihren Weg zum SUV fort, wobei der Gott des Donners nicht anders kann, als etwas besorgt zu sein. Nachdem er zweimal angefahren wurde, hat er keine Liebe für diese Art des Reisens übrig. Der Ase wartet, bis sie beinahe beim Wagen sind, bevor er fragt: „Wohin gehen wir?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht“, grummelt Selvig, als er den Wagen aufsperrt, „aber nachdem was ich heute gesehen habe? Ich brauche einen Drink.“

 

\---

 

„Er hat ihn“, sagt Jane zu dir und Darcy, nachdem sie den Anruf beendet hat, und seufzt erleichtert. „Erik hat gesagt, dass sie auf dem Weg in die Stadt sind. Kein Anzeichen von irgendwelchen außerweltlichen Bestien.“

„Gott sei Dank“, murmelst du und legst dich mit einem Stöhne flach auf den Boden. Die Fliesen sind kühl unter deiner Haut, eine Vertrautheit, von der du nie gedacht hast, dass du sie vermissen würdest. „Ich bin erschöpft.“

Du hast heute eine Menge Energie verbraucht und das holt dich jetzt ein. Jetzt, da du weißt, dass Thor (relativ) sicher ist, fühlst du dich, als ob du vielleicht für ein oder zwei Stunden schlafen könntest.

„Mal sehen..,“, murmelt Jane, als sie aufsteht. „Ich habe einen Schlafsack und eine Extradecke.“

„Ich habe ein Kissen, dass du benutzen kannst“, fügt Darcy hinzu. „Ich meine, es ist eher dekorativ als gemütlich, aber trotzdem.“

„Huch. Danke. Wirklich, das meine ich ernst. Ich war kurz davor, mich in der Ecke zusammenzurollen“, meinst du, wobei du dich aufsetzt.

Sie bieten dir eines der Hinterzimmer von Smith Motors an, was wohl mal ein Büro war. Du benutzt ihre Räumlichkeiten, um dich zu waschen, und stellst fest, dass du wirklich durchaus bereit bist zu versuchen zu schlafen. Keiner deiner Gefährten scheint damit zufrieden zu sein, dich allein zu lassen (du bist davon überzeugt, dass Jane _stundenlang_ auf sein wird, um über alles, was sie heute gesehen hat, Hypothesen aufzustellen), aber schließlich schließt sich die Tür und du bist im Dunkeln mit einem übermäßig ausgeleierten T-Shirt, das Darcy dir zum Schlafen geliehen hat, in den Händen.

Du lagst seit etwa dreißig Minuten in dem Schlafsack, als du seine Stimme hörst.

_Hallo?_

Du grinst die Decke an und rollst dich dann auf deine Seite. _Sprichst du wieder mit mir?_

_Ja, das tue ich._

Du wartest, um zu sehen, ob da noch mehr kommt, aber dein Verstand ist für eine lange Zeit still. Schließlich sagst du zögerlich, _Du weißt, dass du mir wichtig bist, oder?_

_Ich weiß. Du liegst mir ebenfalls am Herzen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich heute Nacht an meiner Seite haben._

_Das wäre nett._ Du seufzt laut, während du den Schlafsack bis zu deinem Hals hochziehst und deinen Kopf auf Darcys Kissen adjustierst. _Irgendeine Chance, dass ich dich bald wiedersehen werde?_

_Vielleicht. Ich recherchiere immer noch verschiedene Methoden, mit denen man die Kraft eines anderen ungebräuchlich machen kann. Natürlich wäre es leichter zu verfolgen, wenn ich persönlich bei dir sein könnte, aber ich arbeite mit dem, was ich habe._

Du hast angenommen, dass es so ablaufen wird. Er ist fest entschlossen, so zu tun, als ob nichts passiert ist. Als ob er nicht etwas über sich selbst herausgefunden hat, dass seine Identität bis zum Kern erschüttert hat.

Du weißt, dass er irgendwann damit klarkommen wird. Schließlich musst du dich auch noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen.

Aber vorerst wirst du sein Spiel des Vortäuschens mitspielen. _Nun, so oder so. Es ist mir egal. Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt in deiner Nähe zu sein und ich mag dieses ganze ‚Langstreckenzeug‘, das wir am Laufen haben, nicht. Fange schon an dich zu vergessen._

Du neckst jetzt und du hörst das Grinsen in seiner Stimme (und ist das ein Hauch von Erleichterung? Hat er wirklich gedacht, dass du ihn verlassen wirst?), als er antwortet. _Nach allem, was wir gemacht haben? Das bezweifle ich sehr._

 

\---

 

Es ist fünf Tage her, seit Odin in seinen Schlaf gefallen ist. Der König ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht und ruht in seinem goldenen Palast, während Gerede und Gerüchte weiterhin von Mund zu Ohr wandern. Die Asen sind unruhig geworden, wobei Sorge und Unsicherheit Gespräche bezüglich des Allavters antreiben.

Es hat sich herumgesprochen, dass mehrere benachbarte Königreiche ihre Armeen versammelt haben; manche, um notfalls Asgard zu verteidigen, und andere, um den Kampf zu suchen. Die Bürger innerhalb der prächtigen Stadt fühlen sich nicht länger sicher. Der Frieden ist zerbrechlich, nur dadurch am Leben gehalten, dass die Kriegsführer sich selbst anzweifeln, während sie auf den rechten Augenblick warten.

Loki ist mit Besprechungen, Nachforschungen und Training beschäftigt gewesen, wenngleich er während des Tages ständig mit dir in Kontakt bleibt.

Und du hast auf der Erde nach seltsamen Ereignissen Ausschau gehalten, obwohl du außerhalb deiner Träume noch keine gelben Augen irgendwo gesehen hast.

Du baust eine Bindung zu der seltsamen Gruppe von Menschen, die euch bei sich wohnen lassen, auf und stellst fest, dass du – wie Thor – tatsächlich anfängst sie und ihre kleinen Eigenarten zu mögen.

Es ist am fünften Nachmittag, als sich die Dinge ändern.

„Sire?“

Loki richtet sich schnell auf und blinzelt, als er seinen Blick auf den Mann richtet, der vor seinem Schreibtisch steht. Vollkommen beschämt stellt er fest, dass er dabei eingeschlafen ist, als er zahlreiche antike Schriftrolle in einem Dialekt, den er kaum lesen kann, durchgegangen ist. Er erholt sich schnell und räuspert sich. „Hammond?“

„Da ist eine Frau, die Euch sehen will. Soll ich sie hereinlassen?“

„In Ordnung“, antwortet er neugierig.

Die besagte Frau ist eine, die er erkennt – eine der persönlichen Dienerinnen seiner Mutter.

Gudrun hat den ganzen Palast nach dem Prinzen abgesucht und ihre Füße bereiten ihr mehr als nur Ärger. Hätte man ihr gesagt, dass er in der Gilde der Zauberer ist, hätte ihr Trip um einiges weniger mühsam sein können. Ihr rundes Gesicht ist rund und fleckig, aber sie tut ihr Bestes, ihre Stimme zu kontrollieren.

„Prinz Loki, Ihr werdet zur Königin gerufen. Sie wünscht sofort mit Euch zu sprechen.“

 

\---

 

Seine Mutter steht vor dem goldenen Thron mit Gungnir in ihren Händen. In diesem Moment ist sie in jeder Hinsicht eine Königin, von ihrem Kleid bis zu ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. Sie passt mit Leichtigkeit in den Thronsaal, eine Schönheit, die alles um sie herum übertrifft. Wachen stehen an ihren beiden Seiten, wobei ihre Rüstungen das Licht reflektieren.

Loki nähert sich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. Odins Ratsmitglieder befindet sich an der Seite des Raumes und flüstern untereinander, während sich ihre Blicke in ihn bohren.

„Mutter“, grüßt Loki, während er sich respektvoll verbeugt.

„Loki“, erwidert Frigga und auch wenn ihr Ton voller Autorität ist, ist ihr Blick warm.

„Wie ich verstanden habe, wurde ich herbeigerufen“, sagt der Prinz, wobei seine Augen mit leichter Neugier zum Rat wandern.

„In der Tat“, stimmt Königin Frigga mit einem Nicken zu. „Mein Sohn, es sind fünf Tage vergangen. Es ist Zeit?“

„Zeit?“, fragt Loki, wobei er sich weigert an seine wachsende Spekulation zu denken, wofür diese Versammlung ist.

„Odin schläft und während er dies tut, ist Asgard schwach. Mit dem Heranrücken unserer Feinde können wir nicht darauf zählen, dass dein Vater aufwacht.“ Frigga hält inne und senkt ihren Blich für einen Moment, bevor er zu ihrem Sohn zurückkehrt. „Thor wurde verbannt. Die Thronfolge fällt dir zu. Bis dein Vater erwacht, ist Asgard dein.“

Lokis Augen werden groß, als die Wachen neben seiner Mutter vor ihm niederknien – vor _ihm_ – und als er zu ihr zurückschaut, hält sie ihm mit ruhigen Händen Gungnir hin.

„Mach ihn stolz“, flüstert die Königin.

Es ist nur eine Farce einer wahren Krönung, aber nichtsdestoweniger eine Krönung. Und damit… ein Titel. Ein Titel, der Lokis Brust anschwellen lässt, der ihn dazu veranlasst, sich zu fragen, ob er immer noch in dem Arbeitszimmer der Gilde schläft.

Denn das muss sicherlich ein Traum sein.

Er nimmt den mächtigen Speer und spürt die Kraft, die darin unter seinen Fingern ansteigt. Das Gewicht ist ausbalanciert, das Handwerk perfekt.

Eine Waffe passend für einen König.

Und _oh_ , fühlt es sich gut in seinen Händen an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	15. Anweisungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein neues Kapitel und mal wieder eins mit Smut ^^

Es war ruhig im Labor. Diese Ruhepause dient nur dazu, dass du noch misstrauischer wirst – da wandern mindestens noch drei gelbäugige Bestien herum und du könntest Gift darauf nehmen, dass S.H.I.E.L.D. das Labor beobachtet, seit Erik Thor abgeholt hat.

Also warum ist alles weiterhin so… normal?

‚Normal‘ ist nicht ein Wort, um das du dich sorgst, nicht etwas, was du kennst. Aber da ist jetzt ein neues ‚normal‘ in deinem Leben. Eines, das Ferngespräche mit den beiden, die dir am meisten am Herzen liegen, beinhaltet, und du tust dein absolut Bestes, dich in die menschliche Gesellschaft einzufügen.

Der Gedanke ans ‚Zurückgeben‘ hat sich langsam in Thors prinzliche Einstellung geschlängelt. Er war vollkommen verdutzt über dein Angebot an dem Tag, an dem Jane und Darcy euch mitgenommen haben, damit ihr eigne Klamotten für euch aussuchen könnt, den Abwasch für sie zu erledigen. Du hast ihm mitgeteilt, dass es das Mindeste ist, das du tun kannst, und er hat dich den ganzen Tag ‚Wäscher‘ genannt, bis du ihn darauf hingewiesen hast (obgleich ein bisschen zu verärgert), dass er _dir helfen_ sollte. Dass ihr beide ohne die drei Sterblichen, die er so mag, in der Wüste campen würdet und essen müsstet, was auch immer gejagt oder gestohlen werden kann.

Und so warst du erfreut, als der Gott des Donners heute nach dem Mittagessen ohne großes Zögern anbietet beim Abwasch zu helfen.

Thor schaut kurz zu dir rüber, als du das Besteck abtrocknest, ein neugieriger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Warum lächelst du? Mir war nicht bewusst, dass dich banale Hausarbeiten so erfreuen.“

„Was?“, fragst du und deine Augenbrauen gehen in die Höhe, als du realisierst, dass deine Lippen tatsächlich in ein breites Grinsen gezogen sind. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich schätze, ich bin einfach… glücklich?“

Aber als die Worte deinen Mund verlassen, bemerkst du, dass nicht _du_ die Glückliche bist. Und das Gefühl, das dich durchströmt ist nicht nur einfache _Freude_. Nein, das ist _Euphorie_. Das ist ungezügelte _Wonne_ , die dich überwältigt und es dir schwer macht, zu atmen.

_Was… ist los?_

Seine Antwort kommt schnell und sein Ton ist der wärmste, den du gehört hast, seit ihr zwei getrennt worden seid. _Meine geliebte Königin, ich werde dir alles und mehr an diesen Abend erzählen. Ich habe mich plötzlich in einer sehr beschäftigten Lage wiedergefunden._

Du kannst spüren, wie du bei dem gewagten Kosenamen rot wirst, und du beschäftigst dich schnell mit dem übrigen Geschirr im Spülbecken. Mehr als einmal hast du dem Prinzen gesagt, dass du nicht viel für Kosenamen übrig hast. „‘Liebling‘ und ‚meine Liebe‘ sind so ziemlich die einzigen, bei denen du dich entfernt wohl fühlst.

Das hat ihn nie aufgehalten. Er denkt, dass es amüsant ist, wenn du rot wirst.

„Weißt du“, sinniert Thor, als er einen Teller auf den Tresen legt. „Ich bin zufrieden in Midgard, auf eine Weise, die ich nie für möglich gehalten habe. Verstehe mich nicht falsch; ich vermisse mein Zuhause. Ich vermisse meine Gefährten, meine Familie. Aber dieses Reich hat einen gewissen Charme, mit dem ich nicht anders kann, als warm zu werden.“

„Du meinst Jane?“, sagst du, während du immer noch wie ein vollkommener Trottel grinst.

„Was?“, fragt Thor schnell und du kicherst, als du eine Schüssel abtrocknest.

„Ich bin nicht blind, du Tölpel.“

Thor runzelt die Stirn. „Ich höre meinen Bruder in dieser Beleidigung.“

„Ich habe sie von ihm aufgegriffen“, gibst du an, wobei dein breites Lächeln zu einem Grinsen wird. „Es ist eine gute. Lässt mich intellektuell klingen.“

Thor schnaubt und legt einen weiteren Teller auf den Tresen. Bevor er antworten kann, ruft Darcy vom offenen Bereich des Labors. „Hey! Wir haben hier alles aufgebaut.“

Du seufzt und Thor wendet den Blick ab. Erik und Jane haben kleine Tests mit deinen Fähigkeiten gemacht – die Versuche sind nicht annähernd so aufwendig wie sie sein könnten, wenn die Wissenschaftler noch ihre Ausrüstung hätten. Du weißt, dass jede lange Diskussion mit Jane und Erik über deine Kräfte Thor nur weiter an seine Schwächen erinnert.

Du fragst dich, ob der Gedanke daran, wie ein Sterblicher zu leben, für ihn genauso beunruhigend ist, wie es für dich wäre, wenn du an seiner Stelle wärst.

 

\---

 

Du fängst an zu glauben, dass er nicht kommen wird. Es ist spät und das Licht unter deiner Tür ist das einzige, was dein Zimmer erleuchtet. Der Bereich ist so ziemlich genauso wie damals, als du angekommen bist, mit Ausnahme der kleinen Verbesserung von deinem Bettzeug. Jane hat dir eine Luftmatratze geliehen, welche du in die Ecke des Raumes gezogen hast, und du hast jetzt eine Extradecke und ein tatsächliches (nicht dekoratives) Kissen.

Du hast versuchst Loki heute erneut zu kontaktieren, aber hast keine Antwort erhalten. Du schließt deine Augen und zuckst in Gedanken mit den Schultern.

Es ist schon immer schwer gewesen zu schlafen, aber es ist noch schwerer allein zu schlafen. Die Minuten rieseln langsam dahin und du wünscht, du könntest deine Gedanken beruhigen. Selbst leichter Halbschlaf wäre besser als das.

Endlich hörst du deinen Namen. Du gähnst, als du dich langsam aufsetzt, während dein Blick träge den geborgten Raum absucht. Loki steht in der Mitte mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Ein bisschen spät, hm?“, merkst du an.

„Ich schätze, das ist es. Bist du zu müde, um mit mir zu sprechen?“, fragt er, als er zusieht, wie du deine Augen reibst.

„Schon gut. Bin hellwach. Plus, wenn ich von dem scheiße-fressenden Grinsen ausgehe, hast du etwas, was du mir erzählen willst.“

Er wirft dir bezüglich des Ausdruckes einen missbilligenden Blick zu – er hat die Redewendung nie gemocht, was wiederum bedeutet, dass du sie sooft wie möglich für ihn verwendest. „Verachtenswerte Ausdrucksweise beiseite, ja. Ich habe ein paar faszinierende Neuigkeiten.“

Du schlägst die Beine übereinander, wobei du einen Blick unschuldiger Erwartung vortäuschst. „Ja, oh prinzliche Illusion?“

Er grinst selbstgefällig und macht einen Schritt auf dich zu. „Meine Liebe, du musst wissen, dass du gerade mit dem König von Asgard sprichst.“

Du brauchst einen Moment, um zu reagieren, während dein Verstand noch einmal die Worte durchgeht. Deine Augenbrauen gehen nach oben und du beobachtest ihn mit Sorgfalt, um zu sehen, ob er scherzt. „König? Wirklich?“

„In der Tat“, antwortet er, wobei sein Grinsen breiter wird. „Bis Odin aufwacht, ist das Reich mein.“

Du schürzt deine Lippen, während du ihn prüfend anschaust, und beschließt dann, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. „Wow, schau dich an. Steigst in der Welt auf, hm? Also, wie war es denn so?“

Die Illusion von Loki überprüft die Frage, als er zu dem provisorischen Bett rübergeht und sich dir gegenüber auf den Boden setzt. „Viele Besprechungen, einige Audienzen. Ich habe auch verlangt, dass sich jedes Ratsmitglied persönlich mit mir trifft, damit ich beurteilen kann, ob sie weiterhin unter meiner Herrschaft ihre Position beibehalten.“

„Und das Urteil?“, fragst du neugierig.

„Nicht alle eignen sich für meine Bedürfnisse oder Ideale“, antwortet er bloß.

Du schnaubst und verdrehst dann deine Augen. „Nicht mal ein ganzer Tag als König und du feuerst bereits Leute.“

Er zuckt gleichgültig mit den Schultern, als ob ihm der Gedanke nicht im Geringsten stört. „Wer weiß schon, wie lange Odin schlafen wird? Ich bevorzuge es, die Zeit, die mir gegeben wurde, nicht zu vergeuden.“

„Also, was verändert das?“, fragts du. „Wenn ich dich, jetzt wo du König bist, einen ‚Scheißkopf‘ nenne, wirst du mich dann hinrichten lassen oder so?“

„Liebling, das hätte ich als Prinz machen können“, antwortet er mit einem verdorbenen Lächeln.

„König“, sinnierts du laut. „Das ist… huch. Ich hoffe, du denkst nicht, dass ich dich irgendwie anders behandeln werde. Ich werde in deiner Gegenwart nicht auf mein Gesicht fallen oder solch einen Scheiß.“

„Nicht einmal in meinen wildesten Träumen würde ich mir so etwas vorstellen“, sagt er trocken, wobei seine Augen zur Decke wandern. Er fixiert dich dann mit einem berechnenden Blick, während er sich von seiner sitzenden Position aus nach vorne lehnt. „Allerdings. Ich habe eine interessante Idee, die sich als äußerst… _aufregend_ erweisen kann, solltest du dich dazu entscheiden, einzuwilligen.“

„Und was ist das?“, fragst du, verfänglich neugierig.

Er lehnt sich noch weiter vor und hebt eine Hand, um sanft über dein Gesicht zu streichen. Auch wenn seine Finger nicht wirklich auf deine Haut treffen, hinterlässt die Illusion ein kühles Gefühl auf deiner Wange, wo er dich berührt. „Erlaube mit vielleicht etwas königliche… Übung? Ein neuer Herrscher kann sein Königreich nicht so bald nach seiner Krönung verlassen, aber unsere Lage hat mich ungeduldig werden lassen. Willst du nicht tun, was ich sage, meine Liebe? Für heute Nacht?“

Du verstehst langsam und dein Gesicht wird rot, als du dich räusperst. „Ich denke nicht, dass du Übung darin brauchst, Leuten zu sagen, was sie tun sollen.“

Er ist unbeirrt. „Willst du nicht für einen feierlichen Abend deine Zunge im Zaum halten? Vermisst du mich nicht? Brauchst mich?“

Bevor du antworten kannst, schwingt er sein Handgelenk. Der Raum verwandelt sich plötzlich und eine Illusion von Lokis Gemächern ersetzt ihn. Du bist schockiert, wie sehr du dich nach der Vertrautheit gesehnt hast – der goldene Betthimmel, die smaragdgrünen Laken, deine aufgereihten nutzlosen Schätze, die er immer noch auf seinem Schreibtisch hat. Du sitzt auf dem Bett, wenngleich du immer noch deutlich die Luftmatratze unter dir spüren kannst.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt wohler? Warum legst du dich nicht zurück, hm?“

Du drehst den Kopf und siehst den Prinzen – nein… den _König_ – ausgestreckt auf der Seite neben dir. Die Bezüge senken sich unter ihm und du nimmst an, dass er tatsächlich in seinem Bett liegt.

„Verdammt. Es ist fast so, als ob ich dort bin“, sagst du leise, während du dich hinlegst und dich zu ihm hindrehst.

Er beobachtet dich einen Moment lang. „Es scheint so, als ob du wirklich neben mir liegst. Aber so sehr ich mich nach solch einem Vergnügen sehne, weiß ich, dass es nicht so ist.“ Sein scharfer Blick wandert über deine Gestalt. „Willst du nicht dieses sterbliche Gewand ausziehen? Ich bevorzuge dich so, wie du normalerweise in meinem Bett aussiehst.“

Sein Zimmer ist ziemlich dunkle, aber dennoch wirst du rot. Wenn du bei ihm wärst, würdest du leicht seine Schulter schubsen. Du würdest ihm sagen, dass wenn er dich ohne Kleidung haben will, es selbst tun kann. Du würdest deine Lippen gegen dieses sündhafte Grinsen pressen, so wie du es hunderte Male zuvor getan hast.

Aber du bist nicht hier.

„In Ordnung“, sagst du leise und er weiß, dass er gewonnen hat.

Er lässt jeden Moment auf sich wirken, als du deine Bluse ausziehst. Der Drang, die Hand auszustrecken, dich in seine Arme zu nehmen, ist stark und schwer zu wiederstehen. Seine Augen huschen zu deinem Hals, deinem Schlüsselbein, deiner Brust, deinen Hüften – du bist immer noch zur Hälfte bekleidet. „Alles Liebling. Für mich.“

Dein Herz schlägt schneller bei seinen Worten und du stellst fest, dass du ihnen nachkommst. Jetzt seufzt er, wobei er seine Hand ausstreckt und die nackte Kurve deines Oberschenkels nachfährt. Ein Frösteln breitet sich von der Phantomberührung durch deinen Körper aus, was ihn dazu bringt, an deiner Seite hochzufahren, bis er deine Brüste erreicht. „Es fühlt sich so an, als ob es eine Ewigkeit her ist, seit ich dich auf diese Weise erblickt habe.“

„Das tut es wirklich“, sagst du leise.

„Auf deinen Rücken“, befiehlt er, sein Ton sanft in deinen Ohren.

Du hältst seinem Blick eine Sekunde lang stand, bevor du tust, was er sagt. Das raue Gefühl von dem Material unter dir passt nicht zu dem, was deine Augen dir sagen. Es ist eine Erinnerung, dass du nicht in Asgard bist. Nicht wirklich.

„Du weißt, ich würde dich jetzt haben, wenn ich könnte“, sagt er, seine Stimme etwas heiser. „Als König sollte ich dazu in der Lage sein, ja? Auf meinem Bett ausgebreitet, für mich nackt. Ich würde mit meinen Händen durch dein Haar fahren, ich würde dein Kinn neigen – ja, genau so – und deinen Hals küssen.“

Da ist plötzlich eine Kälte in deiner Halsgrube, die dich schaudern lässt. „ _Fuck_ , Loki.“

„Ruhig, Liebes“, beschwichtigt er dich mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Jemand könnte dich hören.“

Seine Finger geistern über deinen Körper und du realisierst, dass du seine Berührung verzweifelt vermisst. Er breitet eine Gänsehaut auf deinen Armen und über deiner Brust aus, während deine Nippel auf die Kälte reagieren.

„Mm, wie ich dich berühren würde“, flüstert er in dein Ohr. „Vermisst du es, Schönheit? Vermisst du meine Zunge auf deiner Brust, das Gefühl von meiner Hand zwischen deinen Beinen?“

_Gott_ , diese Stimme. Tief und rauchig weben die Worte erotische Gefühle vergangener Sinnlichkeiten. Dein Atem stockt in deinem Hals bei dem eisigen Gefühl, das sich für einen Moment zwischen deinen Schenkeln ausbreitet, als er dich berührt.

„Antworte mir.“

„Ja“, sagst du, deine Kehle wie zugeschnürt, als du dir auf die Lippe beißt und deinen Kopf zurücklehnst.

„Lass diese atemberaubenden Augen offen. Ich werde nicht jetzt schon zulassen, dass sie sich schließen, außer Genuss ist die Ursache. Umschließe deine Brust, ja?“

Deine Hände gleiten vorne an dir hoch, über deine Brust, und du greifst nach dir selbst und neckst deine Nippel, während er gespannt zusieht. Deine Knie gehen etwas auseinander, als sich deine Augen wieder schließen, wobei er leises Stöhnen in deiner Kehle grollt.

„Bei den Nornen, sie dich an.“ Er öffnet seine Hose, während sein Herz laut in seinen Ohren hämmert, als den Anblick vor sich aufnimmt. „Jetzt deine Hand, Liebling, zwischen deine Beine.“

„Fuck“, fluchst du, als du dich selbst berührst und realisierst, was seine Worte bewirkt haben, wie feucht du selbst bei dem Gedanken an ihn bist.

Du hörst, wie er sich bewegt, und öffnest deine Augen, um zu sehen, dass er über dir ist, während er sich auf einen Arm stützt. Seine andere Hand umfasst seinen Schaft, wobei sich sein Handgelenk rapide bewegt. Du kannst spüren, wo dich die Illusion überall berührt, als die eisige Kühle in deinen Körper einzieht. Du passt dich seinem schnellen Tempo an, wobei deine andere Hand ihren Griff an deiner Brust verstärkt.

„Denke an mich, an unsere gemeinsamen Nächte“, sagt er, seine Stimme angespannt, als er sich selbst über dir liebkost. „Wie ich dich vögel, bis du schreist, wie du im Rausch die Laken ergreifst.“

„Gott“, wimmerst du, wobei deine Fürsorge zusammen mit seiner zunimmt. „Scheiße, warum bist du nicht hier? Ich will dich so verdammt sehr.“

„Ich würde dich windend unter mir haben“, sagt er, als sein Atem schnell unregelmäßig wird. „Mein Name auf deinen Lippen, meine Zähne, die deine Haut markieren. Du bist immer so feucht, heiß, _willig_.“

Du keuchst jetzt, wobei du deine Zehen krümmst, als du dich dem Ende näherst. „ _Fick mich_.“

„Warte, Liebes. Sieh dich an, so ungeduldig. Wie lange ist es her, seit du hier gewesen bist, seit ich dich verausgabt und keuchend zurückgelassen habe? Kannst du es spüren, Liebling? Kennst du das Gefühl, das sündhafte Vergnügen, das es mir gibt, wenn ich spüre, wie sich dein Körper _zusammenzieht_?“

„Loki…“

„Oh, ja, du weißt, dass ich es liebe“, sagt er mit einem Stöhnen, während er seinen Kopf zu deinem hinablehnt. „Und du weißt, was ich heute Nacht will. Bitte darum.“ Als du ein, zwei Herzschläge lang still bist, lehnt er sich noch näher heran, sein Ton gefährlich. „Jetzt.“

„Bitte“, flehst du, beschämt noch während das Wort deine Lippen verlässt.

„Ja, dann schneller“, befiehlt er dir, wobei er seinen Griff an dem Stoff neben deinem Kopf verstärkt. „Mm, der Klang deiner Finger…“

Du reibst dich selbst wie wahnsinnig und die Finger deiner anderen Hand drehen deinen Nippel, als sich dein Rücke durchbiegt. Du kannst nicht anders, als seinen Namen hervorzustoßen, als sich deine Muskeln anspannen, und deine Augen schließen sich, als du endlich zum Höhepunkt kommst.

„Bei den Sternen, ja, lass deine Beine offen, bitte, ich –“

Sein Satz wird von einem kehligen Stöhnen abgeschnitten, als er auf seiner Daunendecke kommt, und die Illusion, die er erschaffen hat, verschwindet, als er die Konzentration verliert.

Du liegst keuchend da, die Hand immer noch zwischen deinen Beinen, als du dein Bestes tust, die Kontrolle über deinen Körper wiederzuerlangen. Du öffnest deine Augen und siehst, dass du allein bist, der Raum erneut nichts mehr als ein altes, verlassenes Büro.

Du rollst auf die Seite, wobei du deine Decke über deinen entblößten Körper ziehst. Du fühlst die Kälte an deinem Rücken, bevor du ihn hörst – du weißt nicht, ob es eine volle Illusion ist oder nur seine Gegenwart, aber so oder so flüstert seine Stimme in dein Ohr, als ob er wirklich da ist.

„Warte nur, bis ich dich in die Finger bekomme, Liebling. Du bist _mein_. Ich werde dich ficken, bis du alles außer mich vergisst, bis nichts mehr außer meine Stimme, die Flüche in dein Ohr zischt, in deinen Gedanken ist. Denke an das, meine Liebe, wenn du mich vermisst. Verlass dich drauf.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	16. Stücke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß beim Lesen - das nächste Kapitel könnte etwas länger dauern

Der Jäger kann _endlich_ wieder mit seinem Auge sehen, als er am Morgen aufwacht. Er ist so dankbar wie schon lange nicht mehr. Trotzdem fühlt sich die Haut noch heiß und gereizt an, sein Fleisch um die Augenhöhle herum straff. Die Wunde nässelt, egal wie oft er darüber wischt, und der Schmerz pocht tief in seinem Schädel. Die Verletzung braucht länger zum heilen, als er erwartet hat. Das ist ärgerlich, ja… aber er ist geduldig.

Er hat auf einem hohen Hügel sein Lager aufgeschlagen, weit genug von der Zivilisation entfernt, um nicht gestört oder entdeckt zu werden, aber nicht zu weit, um nicht in der Lage zu sein, sein Ziel zu finden fall nötig. Überleben war für den Jäger nie ein Problem gewesen und er würde sich viel lieber mit den Elementen auseinandersetzten, als anderen Lebewesen zu begegnen.

Er lässt seine Bestien herumstreifen, während er wartet, wobei er sie auf jegliche unglückliche Kreaturen loslässt, denen sie begegnen. Die hechelnden Monster kommen immer mitten in der Nacht satt zu ihm zurück; was sie gefressen haben weiß er nicht und es ist ihm auch egal.

Er wird ihnen nicht erlauben ihr wahres Ziel zu jagen, bis er vollkommen geheilt ist. Der Mann, den Jerrik tot will, ist gut beschützt. Und während der Jäger sich nach der Bezahlung für die erfüllte Mission sehnt, erinnert er sich daran zurück, dass er dem Zauberer von Anfang an klar gemacht hat, dass er _kein_ Mann zum Anheuern ist.

Er ist nur ein Mann.

Und als solcher wartet er trotz Jerriks Drängen. Der Jäger hat vor die Güte, die du ihm und seinen Ungeheuern erwiesen hast, zurückzuzahlen. Er hat vor das Loch, das du ihn seinem Rudel hinterlassen hast, mit Vergeltung zu füllen. Er wird dich nicht wieder töten lassen. Darum wartet er, bis er ganz ist, um seine Jagd einmal mehr zu beginnen, darum lässt er seine Bestien nicht dich oder deinen Gefährten suchen. Er hat vor da zu sein.

_Es ist, wie man sagt_ , denkt der Jäger, wobei er seine dunkle Brille aufsetzt, während er am Lagerfeuer ruht, _Auge um Auge._

 

\---

 

Meister Hammond sitz an Lokis Seite am Ratstisch. Er ist immer noch ein bisschen verblüfft über den schnellen Wandel des Titels des Mannes von ‚Prinz‘ zu ‚König‘, aber er beschwert sich nicht. Hammond findet die Ratstreffen interessant, da er schon immer an solchen Ereignissen interessiert war (wenngleich er nie in solche wichtigen Versammlungen eingeweiht war).

Der neue Herrscher hört dem Mann, der gerade spricht, zu, auch wenn Hammond weiß, dass Loki in Gedanken woanders ist.

Der Rat des Königs ist seit gestern deutlich geschrumpft. Loki ist ein Mann, der nicht so einfach vertraut, und ein sechsköpfiger Rat schien für ihn ziemlich viel zu sein. Odin brauchte den Rat vieler; Loki hält sich selbst für fähiger.

Er hat der Mischung Meister Hammond hinzugefügt, da er seinen eigenen Mann am Tisch wollte. Die anderen halten den jungen Meister nicht dazu in der Lage und beäugen den Zauberer misstrauisch. Allerdings macht das dem neuen König nichts aus. Sie werden seine Vorgehensweisen lernen, wie Hammond es bereits hat, je nachdem wie lange Loki auf dem Thron sitzt.

Der König hat zwei von Odins ursprünglichen Männern behalten: Egil, der Stratege, und Colborn, der Debattierer. Der Rest wurde entlassen, sehr zu ihrer Demütigung. Ein Mann, Udom, hat sogar wütend gerufen, dass Odin sie sofort nach seinem Aufwachen wieder einstellen wird.

Loki ist gleichgültig. Die letzten paar Tage haben ihn in so eine angenehme Stimmung versetzt, dass ihn nichts zu erschüttern scheint. Der Rat hat erfolgreich einen Plan für die Verteidigung des Königreiches, während Odin schläft, entwickelt und Loki hat ihm bereits zugestimmt.

Seine Gedanken sind abgeschweift. Er fragt sich, wie er dich dazu bringen kann, ohne seinen Grobian von einem Bruder an deiner Seite zurückzukommen. Odins Erwachen wird alles letztendlich ruinieren – das ist etwas, das nichts geringeres als Königsmord verhindern kann – aber sollte Thor zurückkehren…

Wird er nicht sofort den Thron verlangen? Der Gedanke stört Loki, mehr als er es zugeben würde. Irgendwas muss getan werden.

 

\---

 

Im Laden ist viel los und Kunden sehen sich genau die neuen, faszinierenden Artefakte an, die angeboten werden. _Jerriks Sohn_ , flüstern sie. _Ja, weißt du noch, wie Jerrik hier gearbeitet hat? Was ist mit dem Mann passiert?_

_Hast du nicht gehört? Es gibt Gerüchte…. Aber sein Sohn hat seinen Platz eingenommen._

_Welch gute Qualität! Solch eine Arbeit kann selbstverständlich nur erreicht werden, nachdem man die Schule der Zauberei besucht hat._

Asmunds Amulette und Zauber sind einzigartig und es hat sich herumgesprochen, dass er kleine Objekte verzaubert, die seine Mutter verkauft. Und doch hasst er es. Die Kunden, sie sprechen immer über seinen Vater. Der Vergleich bringt ihm keine Freude.

Er reicht Sigrid ein Bündel, welches seine neusten Arbeiten enthält. Sie lächelt ihm zu und er spürt, wie er sich entspannt. Sie ist das einzige, das heutzutage für ihn Sinn macht, das einzige, das ihm am Boden hält. Sie weiß ihn zu schätzen, tröstet ihn, hilft ihm, wenn sie kann. Sie weiß, dass er jeden Tag arbeitet, wobei er jedes obskure Buch und Schriftrolle aufspürt, die für einen jungen Mann von seinem Status verfügbar sind.

Da ist ein Ort für jene, die sich magisches Wissen herbeisehnen, wenn sie angesehen genug sind, eine Audienz beim wahren Meister der Zauberei des Reiches zu erlangen. Aber es ist schwer genug für einen gewöhnlichen Jungen ein Gespräch mit einem Prinzen zu haben, gar nicht zu reden von einem _König_.

Allerdings haben solche Dinge jemanden, der so optimistisch und ehrgeizig wie Asmund ist, nie aufgehalten.

 

\---

 

„Er versagt“, gibt Halvar kalt an, während er die hölzernen Gänge des Barbarenpalastes entlanggeht.

Jerrik runzelt die Stirn, wobei sich eine Mischung aus Furcht und Verärgerung in seiner Magengrube breitmacht. „Er versagt _nicht_ , Sire. Das Wesen ist ein strategischer Meister. Er hält es nicht für vernünftig, anzugreifen, während er verletzt ist; er wird das Mädchen kein zweites Mal unterschätzen.“

„Wieder einmal, Zauberer, bietest du mir Worte und keine Ergebnisse. Ich fange an mich zu fragen, ob sich deine Methoden als fruchtbar erweisen werden oder nicht“, knurrt Halvar, wobei seine dunklen Augen direkt in Jerriks schauen.

„Ich habe Vertrauen in meine Methoden, so wie Ihr es solltet. Ich habe umfangreiche Recherche betrieben, my Lord. Die Bilanz und der Ruf des Jägers sprechen für sich selbst.“

Der Barbarenkönig antwortet nicht sofort und die Schritte der beiden sind laut auf der Holztäfelung des Bodens. Schließlich spricht Halvar. „Ungeachtet dessen habe ich andere Angelegenheiten, um die ich mich kümmern muss.“

Jerrik wartet einen Herzschlag lang, nicht sicher, was er sagen soll. Er ist äußerst neugierig, warum Halvar ihn aus seinem verschlossenen und bewachten Zimmer geholt hat. „Soll ich zu meinen Gemächern zurückkehren, Sire?“

„Es wird gesprochen, dass du den verbliebenen asgardischen Prinzen, Loki Odinson, verachtest. Stimmt das?“, fragt der König, wobei er die vorgeschlagene Frage ignoriert.

Jerrik ist überrascht, wenngleich er sich schnell erholt. „Das stimmt, my Lord. Wer hat Ihne –“

„Und wenn ich dich darüber informieren würde, dass er als König von Asgard herrscht, was würdest du dazu sagen?“, fragt Halvar.

Jerrik erstarrt und Halvar muss sich umdrehen, als er realisiert, dass der Zauberer nicht länger neben ihm ist. Die zwei Wachen, die den König flankieren, machen sich zum Kampf bereit, aber er hält eine Hand hoch, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Loki ist jetzt König?“, fragt Jerrik. „Ich schätze, das ergibt logischerweise Sinn, ja. Aber das bedeutet, dass sie bezweifeln, dass Odin bald aufwachen wird.“

„Genau“, merkt Halvar an, erfreut den Verstand des Mannes bei der Arbeit zu sehen. Er fängt wieder an zu gehen, wobei Jerrik ihm nachfolgt. „Ich bin dabei, die geeigneten Truppen zu versammeln. Ich benötige dein Wissen, Ase. Über den besten Zugang zur _prächtigen_ Stadt, sowie über deren Farce von einem neuen Herrscher. Sprich mit meinen Ratsmännern im nächsten Raum.“

Der König hält an und zeigt auf eine Tür an der Seite des Flures. Jerrik sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Ich spreche nicht mit Euch, Sire?“

„Heute nicht“, erwidert Halvar ruhig, während er eine der Wachen ein Zeichen gibt, bei dem Zauberer zu bleiben. „Ich habe ein paar Besprechungen, an denen ich teilnehmen muss.“

Der König wendet sich ab und schreitet davon, während er sich geistig auf die Perosn, mit der er Kontakt aufnehmen wird, vorbereitet. Es wird dunkle Magie benötigt, wie die, die er Jerrik versprochen hat. Er vertraut seinen wenigen Zauberern zu tun, was von ihnen verlangt wird, um dies geschehen zu lassen.

Er wird sich selbst vorsichtig lotsen müssen, große Schwüre und überzeugende Kompromisse machen, um zu bekommen, was er begehrt.

 

\---

 

„Also, Leute verschwinden in der Wüste und ihr erwartest von mir, dass ich einfach herumsitze und eurem Gerede zuhöre?“, fragst du, wobei du die zwei Wissenschaftler schräg anschaust.

„Was würdest du tun?“, fragt Erik. „Ich denke, wir können alle annehmen, dass das Verschwinden auf _unnatürliche Umstände_ zurückzuführen ist. Du kannst Thor nicht mitnehmen und wenn du recht damit hast, dass diese Kreaturen hinter ihm her waren, warum willst du ihn dann bei uns zurückzulassen, wenn wir ihn nicht beschützen können? Und warum riskieren, _sie_ hierherzuführen?“

Ja, es ist unlogisch, aber das ist nicht, was du hören willst.

„Ich würde dich begleiten“, sagt Thor schnell. „Vielleicht haben die Leute der Regierung sich von Mjolnir entfernt. Wir können zurückgehen und ich kann es erneut versuchen.“

Du ignorierst ihn und antwortet stattdessen Selvig, „Ich bin es leid, hier eingepfercht zu sein. Kommt schon, Leute, die in der Wüste verschwinden? Warum würde ich das _nicht_ überprüfen wollen.“

Jane sagt deinen Namen, was dich auf sie aufmerksam macht, während sie an ihrem Labortisch sitzt. „Denkst du wirklich, dass S.H.I.E.L.D. nicht versuchen wird dich zu schnappen? Ich würde jede Summe darauf verwetten, dass sie darauf brennen, euch zwei zu untersuchen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie uns beobachten. Und wenn du versuchst zu gehen? Wie glaubst du, werden sie reagieren?“

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt Darcy mit einem Schulterzucken, als sie ihr Handy in ihre Hosentasche steckt. „Ich denke, sie wären schon hier reingestürmt, wenn das ihr Plan wäre.“

„Genau“, stimmst du nickend zu.

„Warum die Arbeit selber machen, wenn andere sie für dich erledigen?“, murmelt Erik vor sich hin, als er zusieht, wie Jane eine weite Seite mit Notizen in einen Ordner steckt.

Der anderen Wissenschaftlerin entgeht die Frage. „Das bedeutet nicht, dass du gehen solltest“, gibt Jane mit einem Kopfschütteln an.

_Du willst nur nicht dein Laborexperiment verlieren._

Du sprichst es nicht laut aus, aber wirfst ihr einen stechenden Blick zu und verdrehst die Augen. Aber trotzdem, du weißt, dass sie gewonnen haben. Es läuft alles auf Thor hinaus. Ohne seine Macht ist er schwach und – offen gestanden – nutzlos.

_Dann lass ihn zurück._

Du zuckst leicht zusammen und kneifst die Augen zusammen. Du hast deine Deckung gegenüber Loki in letzter Zeit runtergelassen, was die bindende Magie zwischen euch beiden stärker gemacht hat. _Ich habe nicht mit dir geredet. Halt dich aus meinen Gedanken raus, Arschloch_.

„Ahh… in Ordnung. Meinetwegen“, gibst du nach, während du die Arme verschränkst und dich Thor zuwendest. „Wir müssen herausfinden, was dich für deinen Hammer würdig macht, Thor. Ich verliere noch meinen verdammten Verstand mit all diesem häuslichen Scheiß.“

 

\---

 

„Loki! Wir müssen sofort mit dir reden. Bitte.“

Er sieht auf bei dem Klang von Sifs Stimme, wobei seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe gehen. Loki sitzt lässig auf Odins goldenen Thron, wobei er seine festliche Rüstung trägt für die abendlichen Audienzen. Er hält Gungnir in seiner Faust, wie sein ‚Vater‘ es einst getan hat. „Ah, meine Freunde. Es ist zu lange her.“

Sif gefällt es nicht, wie der neue König ihnen von oben zulächelt. Volstagg späht zu Loki hinauf, nachdem er einen Blick mit Hogun ausgetauscht hat. „Wo ist die Königin?“

„Meiner Mutter weigert sich Odins Seite zu verlassen“, antwortet Loki und stützt seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab, als er sich auf die Armlehne des Thrones lehnt. „Sie befürchtet, dass er nie wieder aufwachen wird.“

„Du klingst nicht allzu besorgt“, bemerkt Fandral leise.

Loki bekommt den Kommentar mit, aber lässt sich nicht zu einer Antwort herab. Sif macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, als ihre Dringlichkeit sie ermutigt. „Wir wollen mit ihr sprechen.“

„Als euer König muss ich darauf bestehen, dass ihr diese Angelegenheit mir vorbringt“, teilt Loki ihnen lässig mit, wenngleich seine grünen Augen gefährlich intensiv sind.

Die tapferen Drei und Sif tauschen Blicke aus und schließlich sagt die Frau: „Wir möchten dich darum bitten, dass du Thors Verbannung aufhebst. Sicherlich willst du deinen Bruder nach Hause zurückkehren sehen, noch mehr als wir es tun.“

Loki zieht eine dunkle Augenbraue hoch. Er versteht die Nachricht unter der Bitte: _Warum hast du es noch nicht getan?_ „Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, was man auf den Straßen sagen würde, wenn ich den letzten Befehl, den Odin vor seinem Schlaf gegeben hat, aufhebe? Die Leute lieben Thor, ja, aber sie _respektierten_ meinen Vater. In dieser unsicheren Zeit – nicht weniger als am Rande eines Krieges – benötigen die Bewohner Asgards einen Fetzen von Kontinuität, um sich sicher zu fühlen.“

„Du hast vor, ihn in Midgard zu lassen?“, fragt Volstagg fassungslos. „Ohne seine Kräfte im Reich der Sterblichen?“

„Thor hat sich das selbst zuzuschreiben“, sagt Loki in einem kühlen Ton. „Ihr könnt euch glücklich schätzen, dass keinem von uns, die ihn begleitet haben, das gleiche Schicksal auferlegt wurde.“

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen“, gibt Fandral ungläubig an. „Er ist dein eigen Blut, Loki!“

Loki schätzt die vier vor seinem Thron ab, wobei das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht gefriert und sein freundlicher Tonfall etwas angespannt ist. „Wir mögen zwar auf vertrautem Fuße stehen, aber ich will euch daran erinnern, dass ich jetzt König bin. Die Gebräuche und Formalitäten unseres Reiches gelten immer noch.“

„Natürlich“, teilt Sif ihm steif mit. „Entschuldige uns. Wir gewöhnen uns noch an die Umstände. Aber Loki… Majestät“, fügt sie hinzu, „hast du zumindest etwas von ihm gehört?“

„Tatsächlich habe ich das“, antwortet er und setzt sich auf und lehnt sich nach vorne, wobei er grinst. „Glaubt es oder nicht, Thor hat Midgard ziemlich lieb gewonnen. Höchstwahrscheinlich wegen der Frau, die sie momentan bei sich unterbringt.“

Sif ist sprachlos, ihre Augen groß. Volstagg bemerkt die Mehrzahl und fragt: „Sie? Also sind deine Ausländer am Leben.“

Das Lächeln verlässt bei dieser Bemerkung beinahe Lokis Gesicht. „In der Tat. Der Krieger hilft meinem Bruder, wenn das euch irgendeine Seelenruhe bringt. Sie erzählt mir, dass er sich gut anpasst und freudig immer mehr Zeit mit den Sterblichen verbringt.“

Wieder verrät Sifs Gesicht sie an den König. Er täuscht Mitleid vor, während er ihr mit Mitgefühl in die Augen sieht. „Oh, sei nicht entmutigt, Lady Sif. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Sternenbeobachten meines Bruders mit der sterblichen Frau vorübergehen wird. Aber auch so hast du einen Vorteil – ihre Leben sind nur einen Wimpernschlag lang, nicht wahr? Was sind gute siebzig Jahre für uns? Er wird sicher wieder an dich denken… irgendwann.“

Es kommen in den Köpfen der vier Freunde Worte auf, die sie sicherlich in den Kerker befördern werden, wenn sie diese freilassen; man kann dem herrschenden König von Asgard nicht solche Ausdrücke an den Kopf werfen und erwarten, dass einem verziehen wird. Sif macht sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt, um aus dem Thronsaal zu stürmen, ohne sich dich Mühe zu machen, noch mehr zu sagen.

Aber unglücklicherweise für sie, ist sie nicht von königlichem Blut. Wären dies Thor und Odin, die ihren üblichen Zank haben, hätten die Wachen keinen Blick für den wütenden Prinzen erübrigt. Diesen Abend allerdings treten sie vor und versperren den Weg, während sie auf ein Zeichen von ihrem König warten, das der wütenden Frau den Durchgang gewährt.

„Ich hoffe du bist nicht gekränkt, my Lady“, ruft Loki von seinem Platz auf dem Thron. „Natürlich war es meine Absicht, Trost zuzusprechen. Ich entschuldige mich, falls ich dich irgendwie verärgert habe.“

„Keineswegs“, erwidert Sif angespannt.

„Dürfen wir gehen?“, fragt Hogun, bevor einer seiner aufgebrachten Gefährten sprechen kann.

Der König denkt kurz über die Frage nach und gibt dann lässig an: „Ihr könnt gehen, ja.“

Sofort kehren die Wachen zu ihrer ursprünglichen Position zurück, womit sie Thors Freunden gestatten den Thronsaal zu verlassen. Lokis Augen folgen ihnen, als sie gehen, und ein Grinsen gleitet auf sein Gesicht, als er zusieht, wie sie durch die großen Türen gehen.

Er hat dieses Treffen erwartet und es war _einfach_ genauso erfreulich befriedigend, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	17. Ein bedauernswerter Erlass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

Clint Barton hebt eine Hand an sein Ohr, um einen Knopf an seinem Ohrhörer zu drücken. „Coulson. Ich habe eine gefunden.“

Die Kreatur weidet sich an einer Leiche, wobei die zermahlenden und knirschenden Geräusche Clints Lippen verziehen. Er will nicht darüber nachdenken, was die Leiche einmal war – Tier… oder Mensch?

„Nur eine?“, fragt Phils Stimme.

Barton spannt seinen Bogen und späht an dem Pfeil entlang aufmerksam von seinem Aussichtspunkt auf dem Hügel hinab. „Jup. Nur eine. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass die anderen in der Nähe sind. Was soll ich tun?“

Er wartet geduldig, während scharfe Augen jedes winzige Detail der außerirdischen Bestie aufnehmen. _Was zur Hölle **ist** das für ein Teil?_ Das tote Monster, das S.H.I.E.L.D. von dem Absturzort konfisziert hat, ist irgendwie innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden verrottet. Clint hat keinen Teil der Informationen, die das Labor davon bekommen haben, gehört; es interessiert ihn nicht. Alles, was er weiß, ist, dass er die Bastarde lieber tot als lebend bevorzugt, das ist er sich verdammt sicher.

Das Monster unten hat Vorderbeine, die nach dem Fleisch der Leiche greifen und daran zerren. Es setzt sich auf die Hinterläufe, während es mit großen, durchscheinenden Zähnen, die mit dunklem Blut bedeckt sind, an einem Klumpen Fleisch nagt. Es ist unnatürlich genug, dass selbst Clint spürt, wie er bei dem Anblick etwas nervös wird. Und er hat eine Menge verrückter Sachen gesehen.

Eine Menge.

„Können Sie schießen?“, fragt Phil.

Barton kneift die Augen zusammen und zielt auf eines der grellen, gelben Augen der Kreatur. „Ja, ich habe freie Schussbahn.“

„Versuchen Sie es zu verwunden, aber töten Sie es nicht – wenn Sie können. Lassen sie es dahin zurücklaufen, wo es hingehört. Dann werden wir die anderen finden. Da sind mindestens noch zwei mehr da draußen. Hoffentlich sind das die letzten.“

„Wenn ich kann?“, spottet Clint, während er zielt. „Ist das Zweifel, den ich da höre, Sir?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen“, erwidert Phil, und Clint kann das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören.

 

\---

 

Selvig sitzt im Labor mit Thor, der tief in Gedanken versunken auf den Tisch starrt. Es ist beinahe an der Zeit, dass Erik sich auf zum Schlafen macht. Er wirft Thor, dem angeblichen ‚Gott des Donners‘, einen Blick zu und fragt: „Du hast erwähnt, dass du zum Krater zurück willst. Sicherlich kann das Mädchen dich hinbringen. Schiebst… du es auf?“

Thors blauer Blick geht zu Erik hoch, als er das Gesicht verzieht. „Sind heutzutage alle Menschen in Midgard so aufmerksam?“

„Nein, nicht alle von uns“, antwortet Selvig. Er wartet.

Thor wendet für einen kurzen Moment seinen Blick ab. „Ich… ich habe Angst davor, zu versagen“, gibt er leise zu. „Ich war mir so sicher, weißt du. Ich habe Mjolnir tausendmal und mehr hochgehoben, es ist mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich…“

_Unwürdig._

Das Wort ringt immer noch laut in seinem Kopf. Er kann ihm nicht entkommen; jedes Mal, wenn der Kriegshammer durch seine Gedanken gleitet, hört er es. „Ich hatte es alles falsch herum“, sagt Thor mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Ich habe mich geirrt. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben… habe ich wirklich keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll.“

Er beobachtet den Mann aufmerksam und bemerkt mit einem Anflug von Erstaunen, dass er in der Tat wirklich verloren zu sein scheint. „Zuzugeben, dass du nicht alle Antworten hast, ist nichts Schlechtes“, sagt er schließlich. „Furcht ist ein natürliches Gefühl, weißt du. Vor allem, wenn man dir den Boden unter den Füßen wegzieht. Und wenn sich Leute in einer Situation widerfinden, bei der sie nicht wissen, wie sie herauskommen, ist das meist der Augenblick, wenn sie anfangen die richtigen Fragen zu stellen.“

„Die einzigen Fragen, die mir in den Sinn kommen, haben keine Antworten“, erwidert Thor, wobei er wieder auf die Tischplatte schaut.

„Da sind Antworten“, gibt Selvig mit einem Schulterzucken an, als er aufsteht. „Die gibt es immer. Manchmal sind sie einfach nicht so leicht zu finden, wie du es willst.“

 

\---

 

Der Jäger ist verärgert und die anhaltenden Ereignisse bringen ihn dazu, genervt mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Die Menschen fangen an seiner Mission im Weg zu stehen und das kann er einfach nicht zulassen. Der Pfeil des Bogenschützens ist direkt im Fleisch unter dem Auge von einem seiner Monster versunken. Sie haben gesehen, was du getan hast. Sie haben von dir gelernt.

Nach dem zu urteilen, was er von deinen Kräften gesehen hat, weiß er, dass man mit dir nicht leichtfertig umgehen soll. Aber du hast noch nicht gegen _ihn_ gekämpft.

Du bist ihm im Weg. Die Menschen sind ihm im Weg. Er hat seine Bestien in verschiedene Richtungen durch die Wüste geschickt, um die Agents von ihm wegzuführen. Der Jäger weiß nicht sicher, ob sie von seiner Anwesenheit wissen, aber er ist nicht bereit, es zu riskieren. Das Lager abzubrechen ist nicht schwer gewesen; er ist sowieso immer in Bewegung.

Er starrt das Gebäude auf der anderen Straßenseite an, die weiten offenen Fenster, die keinen Schutz vor seinen suchenden Augen bieten. Es ist nicht schwer zu finden gewesen und der Jäger ist beinahe beleidigt von der vollkommenen Gleichgültigkeit für Sicherheit von seinem Ziel.

Er kann den Mann sehen, der mit einer menschlichen Frau redet, während sie an einem Tisch gegenüber von einer anderen sitzen. Da ist Bewegung im hinteren Bereich des Raumes, also nimmt er an, dass eine weitere Person anwesend ist. Er fragt sich, ob die Menschen auch zu Opfern werden, sobald er in den kommenden Tagen seinen Angriff macht. Sobald er sich um die Agents gekümmert hat. Sobald seine Bestien zu ihm zurückkehren. Sobald sein Auge nicht länger mit seinem Herzschlag pocht und seine Sicht mehr als nur verschwommene Formen von Farben sind.

Und dann gleitet sein Blick rüber zu der anderen Seite des Raumes und durch das Fenster sieht er dich.

Während du zurückstarrst.

 

\---

 

„Bleibt hier“, gibt’s du ernst an, während du die Glastür aufmachst und nach draußen gehst.

„Was ist los?“, fragt Darcy von der Küche, aber du ignorierst sie und schließt die Tür hinter dir.

Du hast deine Augen nicht von der seltsamen Person, die so gekleidet ist, dass nichts von ihrer Haut entblößt ist, abgewendet. Da stimmt etwas an dieser Situation nicht; etwas hier kommt dir vertraut vor.

_Unnatürlich_.

Du findest dich dabei wieder, wie du die Straße nach gelbäugigen Bestien absuchst, als dein Verstand sie allein nach Gefühl mit dieser Figur verbindest. Du bleibst auf Abstand, wenngleich du nah genug herangehst, um zu reden. „Wirst du uns nur den ganzen Abend lang anstarren oder hattest du vor was zu sagen?“

Du wartest, dein Blick auf das Funkeln der dunklen Brille des Fremden in dem übrigen Licht gerichtet. Schließlich spricht er. „Wir kennen dich. Oder… wissen von dir.“

Seine Stimme klingt angespannt, als ob er seine Worte knurrt. Da ist immer noch ein ziemlicher Abstand zwischen euch beiden, aber du hast kein Problem, jede leise Silbe zu verstehen. Deine Finger zucken und du verspürst den Drang, deine Waffe herbeizurufen. Aber du hältst dich zurück. „Wer bist du?“

Ein Auto fährt zwischen euch beiden auf der Straße vorbei, was kurz die Sicht auf den Fremden versperrt. Als das Rumpeln des Fahrzeuges schließlich abklingt, steckt der Mann seine behandschuhten Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels. „Denke nicht, dass das eine Rolle spielt“, gibt er an und der Schal bewegt sich zusammen mit seinen Lippen. Er ist einen Moment lang still und sagt dann: „Du hast eine Freundin, oder?“

„Was?“, fragst du, wobei dein Herz anfängt schneller zu schlagen.

„Sie sagen, dass du eine Freundin hast. Und wir haben einen Job zu erledigen. Also, du kannst uns entweder unsern Job machen lassen… oder die Dinge werden ernst. Wir wollen sie nicht verletzen. Lass mich jetzt sofort vorbei und das kann alles vorbei sein.“

_Was zur Hölle? Wer ist dieses verrückte Arschloch? Meint er Will?_ Du versuchst einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, aber es ist schwer. Ein Teil von dir will sich über die Straße auf ihn stürzen und ihn jetzt hier in der Stadt zu erledigen. Aber da nähert sich schnell ein Truck, dessen Scheinwerfer den dämmerigen Abend erhellen.

„Von welchem ‚Job‘ du auch redest… Geh und erledige ihn woanders“, gibst du schließlich in einem kühlen Ton an. „Wenn ich dich wiedersehe, werde ich dich töten.“

Die Entscheidung ist getroffen. Sein Versuch dir zu drohen ist gescheitert. Er bereitet sich darauf vor, in die Wüste zurückzukehren, um sich um die Agents zu kümmern, die nach seinen Bestien suchen. Wie versprochen wird er eines seiner Monster losschicken, um deine Freundin aufzuspüren. Und dann er wird er mit den restlichen zwei des Rudels zurückkehren, um seine persönliche und ursprüngliche Mission zu beenden.

„Dann werden wir dich bald wiedersehen“, erwidert er lediglich.

Der Truck fährt vorbei, wobei rotes Metall deine Sicht versperrt. Du bereitest dich auf einen Angriff vor, irgendeinen überraschenden Hinterhalt, sobald er vorbei ist.

Stattdessen schaust du auf einen leeren Fleck, wo einst der Mann stand.

 

\---

 

Sif und die tapferen Drei stehen im Trainingsgelände. Die Sonne wird bald den Monden Asgards Platz machen, aber trotzdem können sich die Freunde nicht dazu bringen, sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal zu machen. Selbst Volstagg hat sich nicht zur Sache geäußert, der sonst heitere Krieger tief in aufgewühlten Gedanken versunken.

„Wir wissen, was wir tun müssen“, bekundet Sif in die Stille. „Wir reden aneinander vorbei, aber wir wissen es. Wir haben einfach nur verdammt zu viel Angst es zu tun.“

„Das ist Hochverrat“, sagt Fandral mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Hochverrat? Zur Hölle damit. Du sprichst von Selbstmord!“, ruft Volstagg.

„Wir müssen gehen“, meldet sich Hogun zu Wort. „Wir müssen Thor finden. Wir sind seine Waffengefährten, es ist unsere Pflicht, ihn zu unterstützen.“

„Nennt es, wie ihr wollt – Pflicht, Ehre, all diese Nettigkeiten – aber es ist trotzdem _Hochverrat_ “, wirft Fandral ein. „Ich bezweifle, dass unser neuer König so nachsichtig sein wird.“

„Würde Thor nicht dasselbe für uns tun?“, fragt Sif hitzig.

Die anderen zwei verstummen. Die Antwort auf das ist allen Anwesenden klar. Volstagg gibt als erster mit einem schweren Seufzen nach. „Das würde er, ja, wir wissen es. Verdammt noch mal, okay.“

„Ihr wisst, wir müssen vorsichtig sein“, sagt Fandral zur Gruppe, wobei er Volstaggs Seufzen wiederholt. „Wir werden einen Plan brauchen. Der einzige Weg nach Midgard ist an Heimdall vorbei und ich bezweifle sehr, dass der Torwächter ein Komplize bei Hochverrat sein will.“

„Vielleicht gibt eine Gelegenheit, wann wir mit ihm reden können“, sagt Sif zu ihnen, während sie sorgsam nachdenkt. „Wenn Loki abgelenkt ist.“

„Könige sind normalerweise abgelenkt“, bietet Volstagg an.

„Wenn wir gehen, können wir nicht lange bleiben“, gibt Hogun an. „Wenn er die Wahrheit darüber gesagt hat, dass der Krieger Thor begleitet… dann wird Loki es wissen, wenn wir ankommen.“

Der Gedanke ist ernüchternd für die Gruppe, als ihnen bewusst wird, dass der aktuelle König sie mit Leichtigkeit daran hindern kann, jemals nach Hause zurückzukehren.

„Lasst uns schrittweise darüber nachdenken“, schlägt Fandral mit einem Räuspern vor. „Erster Schritt? Sprechen wir mit dem Wächter. Und betet zu den Nornen, dass er uns nicht ausliefert.“

„Ich werde morgen Mittag gehen“, beschließt Sif mit einem Nicken. „Alle sollten beim Essen sein und niemand wird etwas ahnen.“

„Wir werden dich begleiten, Lady Sif“, teilt Volstagg ihr mit.

„Nein, nein“, protestiert Sif. „Wenn ich versage, werde ich sicherlich zum Verrotten in den Kerker gesperrt.“

„Und wir werden dort mit dir verrotten“, sagt Fandral mit Sicherheit, wobei er seine Angst verbirgt und ihr ein schiefes Grinsen schenkt.

 

\---

 

Hammond ist nervös. Es hat ihm nicht gefallen, Loki als ein Prinz schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen, und jetzt als König scheint die Aufgabe noch beängstigender. Die anderen Ratsmänner haben ihm gesagt, dass sie ihm das Vorhaben ‚anvertrauen‘, da der König ihn sehr schätzt. Das Kompliment war natürlich leer.

Loki hat festgestellt, dass die Aufgaben eines Königs nie zu Ende sind. Da ist immer etwas anderes zu erledigen, jemand anderes zu treffen, etwas anderes zu genehmigen oder abzulehnen. Er fängt schnell an zu verstehen, warum Odin nie eine freie Minute hat, kaum in der Lage ist, einen freien Moment zu finden, um mit seiner Familie zu speisen.

Es ist, weil die Zeit eines Königs kostbar ist, und da zu viele sind, die sie ersuchen.

Loki sieht aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie Meister Hammond sich nähert, und blickt von dem Bibliothekstisch auf. Er hatte gedacht, dass er ein bisschen frei Zeit für sich hat, wenngleich der Anblick des Zauberers ihm etwas anderes sagt. „Hammond“, grüßt Loki, während er die Stelle in seinem Buch ( _Seltene und Ungewöhnliche Geheimnisse, Vol. III_ ) mit einem Finger markiert.

„Sire“, entgegnet Hammond, als er sich tief in der Gegenwart des Königs verneigt. „Habt Ihr einen Moment, um mit mir zu sprechen?“

„Du kannst dich setzen“, meint Loki, während er sich wieder seinem Roman widmet. „Was gibt es?“

Hammond lässt sich auf den Stuhl an der der Seite des Tisches sinken und zieht ein Stück von gefaltetem Pergament aus der Tasche seiner Robe. „Sir, ich war gerade bei dem heutigen Ratstreffen. Sie haben mich gebeten Euch kurz zu informieren, bevor Ihr morgen bei uns sitzt.“

„Mich informieren?“, fragt Loki, seine Augen noch auf sein eigenes Buch gerichtet. „Darf ich fragen, über was?“

Hammond will es nicht laut aussprechen. Er kennt den Mann seit Jahren, _Jahren_ , und trotzdem sind Dinge wie dies nie einfach. „Sire… also… mir wurde gesagt… wisst Ihr…“ Er fummelt an dem Papier in seinen Händen herum, um es aufzufalten, als ob es ihm beim Erklären helfen wird.

„Was ist es?“, fragt der König, als er endlich verärgert von seinem Roman aufblickt. „Was hast du?“

Er streck eine blasse Hand aus und Hammond legt das Papier pflichtbewusst auf Lokis Handfläche. „Es hängt davon ab, Sire, ob Euer Vater in den nächsten vier Monaten aufwacht oder nicht. Sie haben verlangt, dass ich Euch dies gebe, damit Ihr bei unserem nächsten Treffen alle Frage über sie stellen könnt.“

„Sie?“ Lokis grüne Augen huschen über die Seite und überfliegen… eine Namensliste? „Was ist das?“, fragt er mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich kenne diese Königreiche, ja, aber was hat es mit den Namen auf sich?“

„Das sind… äh… Frauen, my Lord“, erklärt Hammond zögerlich.

„Frauen?“, wiederholt Loki.

„Frauen“, bestätigt Hammond.

Die Bibliothek ist bis auf die gedämpften Klänge von Schritten, die in der Ferne im Flur hallen, still. Lokis Gedanken kommen zum Stillstand, als sein scharfer Verstand die Verbindung herstellt.

„Ich soll heiraten? In vier Monaten?“, fragt Loki, während er auf die Liste in seinen Händen starrt.

„Außer Odin wacht auf, ja“, sagt Hammond schnell. „So wie es derzeit ist, seid Ihr der letzte seiner Linie. Es wäre am besten, diplomatisch zu wählen, Sir, das ist, was die anderen Ratsmänner mir gesagt haben. Sie sagen, dass sie morgen jede Frage über die vorgeschlagenen Frauen beantworten werden.“

Loki starrt Hammond einen Augenblick lang an und dann schnellen seine Augen zur Liste zurück. Er schüttelt das Papier etwas, wobei sein Gesichtsausdruck schwer zu deuten ist. „Dies ist kein neues Dokument, oder?“

„Ich nehme an, dass sie es für Euren Bruder entworfen haben, my Lord“, teilt Hammond ihm mit. „Auch wenn ich verstehe, dass ihm bei jenen Umständen mehr Zeit zugewiesen wurde, bevor er heiraten muss.“

„Ich soll _heiraten_?“, fragt Loki erneut einen Augenblick später, sein Ton dieses Mal ungläubig.

„Eine von diesen Frauen, ja“, sagt Hammond, wobei er schwer schluckt.

„Eine von diesen Frauen“, wiederholt der König, als er wieder die fremden Namen auf der Liste ansieht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	18. Allein mit einem Geist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Uni hat wieder angefangen und ich war die letzten Wochen sehr beschäftigt.

Sif geht auf das goldene Observatorium zu, wobei ihr Herz laut in ihrer Brust schlägt. Allerdings machen ihre Füße weiterhin Schritte nach vorne über die Regenbogenbrücke, als ihre Entschlossenheit ihre Furcht überwiegt. Sie hat ihr Schicksal bereits akzeptiert, falls der Torwächter die gewagte Bitte nicht wohlgesinnt betrachtet.

Die tapferen Drei schreiten neben ihr mit gleichermaßen ernsten Gesichtsausdrücken. Jeder Schritt bringt sie näher zum Wächter, der vor dem Observatorium steht. Seine Miene verrät keinerlei Emotion, als er beobachtet, wie die vier sich nähern. Sie bleiben schließlich vor ihm stehen, nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollen.

„Heimdall“, fängt Sif an, aber der Seher schneidet ihr das Wort ab.

„Gefährten des Prinzen, ihr wisst, dass unser König eine Tat wie diese, als Hochverrat ansehen würde.“

„Das wissen wir“, bekundet Hogun. „Aber es ist unsere Pflicht.“

„Seid ihr nicht Asgard verpflichtet?“, fragt Heimdall, seine leuchtenden Augen auf den Mann gerichtet.

„Das sind wir, Torwächter“, antwortet Volstagg, wobei er seinen Kopf neigt.

Heimdall ist einen Moment lang still, bevor er sagt: „Das bin ich auch. Und deshalb werde ich euch darüber informieren, dass ein Angriff auf unser Königreich organisiert wird. Bis ihre Truppen auseinandergebrochen sind, kann ich euch nicht durchlassen.“

„Die Barbaren sind kaum eine ernstzunehmende Macht“, weist Fandral in zurück, wobei er herablassend mit der Hand wedelt. „Wir haben mit dem Rest der Kasernen diese Berichte gehört. Wir wissen es.“

„Nehmt meine Worte nicht auf die leichte Schulter, Krieger“, warnt Heimdall mit einem goldenen stechenden Blick auf sie gerichtet. „Es ist mehr als das. Hier ist etwas anderes am Werk. Etwas, das ich nicht sehen kann.“

Diese Aussage lässt die Anwesenden sich unbehaglich fühlen. Noch mehr Dinge, die der Wächter nicht sehen kann? Der Gedanke ist beunruhigend. „Aber…“ Sifs Worte verstummen, als Heimdall sie ansieht.

„Er ist fürs Erste sicher, Lady Sif“, teilt der Seher ihr mit. „Sobald dasselbe für Asgard gesagt werden kann, kommt erneut zu mir.“

 

\---

 

Als der Abend anbricht gehst du vor den breiten Fenstern von Smith Motors auf und ab. Sie waren dir zunächst egal gewesen, aber jetzt hasst du sie besonders. Du fühlst dich entblößt, aber bis der Rest der Gruppe schlafen geht, wirst du bei ihnen im Labor bleiben.

Deine Paranoia zeigt sich wieder. Es war schon lange nicht mehr schlimm gewesen. Nicht seit… nicht seit Loki, wenn du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist. Aber jetzt… bist es nur du. Du bist die Verantwortliche hier. Thor kann nichts machen, um dir gegen so etwas zu helfen. Und alle anderen sind… menschlich.

Es hat lange gebraucht, Jane davon zu überzeugen, innerhalb der Mauern von Smith Motors zu schlafen. Du hast einfach nicht das Gefühl, das der Wohnwagen noch länger sicher ist. Die Fenster des Labors sind eine Schwachstelle, aber ein Wohnwagen fern vom Rest der Gruppe? Noch schlimmer.

Selvig hat die Nächte in einem Hotel in der Nähe verbracht und du hast darauf gedrängt, dass alle die Stadt verlassen. Du selbst verspürst den Drang, nach New York zu gehen, auf die eine oder andere Art. Du hast Willow geschrieben und ihr von dem drohenden Fremdem erzählt… aber die Tatsache, dass ihr beide getrennt seid, macht dich trotzdem nervös.

Du bist… allein.

„Bist du immer noch besorgt, Krieger?“, fragt Thor von seinem Platz, während er seine Beine ausstreckt. „Hat der Mann dir wirklich Angst eingejagt?“

„Es hat sich nicht richtig angefühlt“, erwiderst du mit einem Kopfschütteln und drehst dich zu ihm um. „Ich bin lieber paranoid als tot.“

Thor gluckst, aber du lachst nicht. Jane schaut kurz zu dir hoch. „Ich habe meine Matratze reingetragen. So wie du es gesagt hast.“

„Denkst du wirklich, dass etwas passieren wird?“, fragt Darcy, wobei sie sich über den Tisch lehnt. „Ich meine, du konntest nicht mal sein Gesicht sehen oder so?“

„Nein. Trenchcoat hat mir nur gedroht und ist dann verschwunden“, erwiderst du, während du den Kopf schüttelst. „So oder so, ich trau der Sache nicht. Wie ich gesagt habe, er hat über ein Ziel gesprochen.“

„Was vermutlich du bist“, sagt Jane, wobei sie Thor zunickt.

Du bist der Unterhaltung überdrüssig. Ihr alle hattet sie schon zu oft, wobei ihr aneinander vorbeiredet. Es gibt keine neuen Informationen. Ihr seid die Worte, die Trenchcoat zu dir gesagt hat, schon eine Millionen Mal durchgegangen.

Und so wartet ihr. Du starrst aus den Fenstern, während Jane, Thor und Darcy sich unterhalten. Es dauert lange, bis Jane anfängt zu gähnen und Darcys Augen zufallen. Schließlich stehen sie auf und sagen, dass sie schlafen sollten. Du hast dein provisorisches Bett als Vorsichtsmaßnahme in den Hauptbereich des Labors gezerrt.

Nichts kommt heute Nacht an dir vorbei.

„Ich bin den Flur runter, wenn ich gebraucht werde“, teilt Thor euch dreien mit, wenngleich du bemerkst, dass er vor allem Jane ansieht.

„Danke“, sagt Darcy, als sie ihre Arme über dem Kopf streckt. „Nacht.“

„Bis später“, gibst du an, wobei du Thor salutierst.

„Gute Nacht“, sagt Jane zu ihm und schließlich grinst er. Als den Gang entlang verschwindet, wendet sie sich ihrer Praktikantin zu. „In Ordnung, lass uns ein bisschen schlafen. Wir müssen morgen Daten auswerten.“

„Yay“, erwidert Darcy sarkastisch und hält ihre Hände in falscher Begeisterung hoch. Sie sieht zu dir rüber. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du die Nacht hier draußen verbringen willst?“

„Alles bestens“, antwortest du. „Ansonsten wäre ich allein in meinem Zimmer nur total gestresst.“

„In Ordnung“, sagt Jane, wobei sie auf ihrer Lippe kaut. „Versuch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen.“

„Yeah, das werde ich“, lügst du mit einem Lächeln, als die zwei sich zum Gehen abwenden.

Stille überfällt den großen Raum. Die einzelne Lampe auf dem Tisch erhellt einen kleinen Teil des Bereiches, als du die Lichter ausmachst. Du stehst in der Nähe der Wand, wo dein Schlaflager ist, während sich deine Augen an die Dunkelheit anpassen.

Die Stille ist beängstigend.

Du setzt dich vorsichtig auf dein provisorisches Bett und lehnst dich an die Wand mit deinem Blick immer noch auf die Fenster gerichtet.

Da draußen ist etwas. Du schwörst, dass du es siehst, eine Schattenmasse zwischen den Gassen auf der anderen Straßenseite. Goldene Augen starren direkt zurück.

„Nicht heute Nacht, Wichser“, murmelst du. „Geh weg. Ich passe auf.“

Du weißt, dass es dich nicht hören kann, aber es fühlt sich gut an etwas von deinem Ärger rauszulassen (oder vielmehr deine Angst, auch wenn du sie hinter Wut verbirgst).

Die Augen blinzeln und die Schatten schleichen davon, umkreisen das Gebäude auf der anderen Straßenseite und hüpfen zurück in Richtung Wüste…

„War schon was?“

Die Stimme lässt dich zusammenzucken und du bist schon halb auf den Beinen mit einem Dolch in deiner Hand, bevor du realisierst, dass es nur Loki ist.

„ _Gott_ , _mach_ so etwas nicht“, fauchst du mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als du dich wieder niederlässt und deine Waffe verschwinden lässt. „Wenn du wirklich hier wärst, hätte ich dich einfach niedergestochen.“

„Immer so aufregend“, sagt er mit einem Grinsen. Der König geht durch das Labor, wobei seine Augen die verschiedenen Mappen und Notizen aufnehmen, die Jane draußen gelassen hat. „Reduziert auf nichts mehr als ein Versuchsobjekt, wie ich sehe“, bemerkt Loki, als er ein paar Sätze auf den losen Seiten liest.

„Anscheinend“, grummelst du, während du zwischen ihm und dem Fenster hin- und herschaust.

Er dreht sich wieder zu dir um und das Lächeln rutscht ihm vom Gesicht. „Etwas… hat sich ergeben.“

„Was ist es?“, fragst du, als du die Umstellung zur Ernsthaftigkeit bemerkst.

Er steht vor dir, plötzlich nicht in der Lage, dir in die Augen zu schauen. Du beobachtest ihn sorgfältig und dann schnellen deine Augen zum Fenster. Er schaut kurz hinter sich zum vorderen Teil des Raumes, wobei er schnell bemerkt, dass da nichts ist. „Geht es dir gut?“, fragt er. „Warum schläfst du heute Nacht hier?“

„Erstens, du lenkst ab“, stellst du fest mit einem kleinen Grinsen. „Zweitens, mir geht es gut. Ich habe dir erzählt, was passiert ist. Also bin ich heute Nacht hier, um die erste Verteidigungslinie zu sein, wenn etwas schiefgeht. Also… die einzige Verteidigung, schätze ich.“

Das beunruhigt ihn. „Du willst die anderen nicht auch hier haben?“

Du schüttelst deinen Kopf. „Was würde das nützen?“

Er überdenkt die Frage einen Moment lang. „Sie könnten als Ablenkung dienen. Alternative Ziele für einen Angreifer.“

„Ja“, gibst du seufzend zu, „aber ich versuche sie am _Leben_ zu erhalten.“

„Du kannst es trotzdem erneut in Betracht ziehen“, meint er.

Du ignorierst ihn und klopfst stattdessen auf den Platz neben dir. „Setzt du dich zu mir? Nur für ein bisschen?“

Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du weißt schon, dass ich nicht wirklich hier bin?“

„Ja, ich erinnere mich.“

Ein paar weitere Sekunden vergehen, bevor er deiner Bitte nachkommt und sich neben dich auf dein ‚Bett‘ setzt. Wie üblich bewegen sich die Laken nicht und du kannst eine Kühle spüren, wo sich eure Schultern beinahe berühren. „Es ist, als ob du hier bist, aber das bist du nicht“, sagst du leise. „Ich hasse es. Wenn ich meine Fähigkeiten hätte… ich würde sofort zu dir kommen wollen.“

„Das wäre unklug“, gibt er an. „Wir beide wisse, dass du dann wieder zurück willst. Und ich würde alles tun, was ich kann, um dich davon abzuhalten.“

Deine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem halben Lächeln, was an dem Herzen des Königs zerrt. Du schaust aus den vorderen Fenstern, aber deine Augen wandern kurz zu ihm, als du fragst: „Also, was ist es, worüber du reden wolltest? Du hast gesagt, etwas hat sich ergeben?“

Er stellt fest, dass er keine Worte findet. „Ja“, sagt er. „Ja. Wir haben… herausgefunden, dass die Sache, die deine Kraft neutralisiert von einer magischen Quelle kommt.“

„Whoa, wirklich?“, fragst du, kurzzeitig von deinem Fensterbeobachten abgelenkt.

Wäre Loki wirklich in demselben Raum wie du, würde er seinen Arm um dich legen. Er weiß, dass du deinen Kopf an seine Schulter lehnen würdest; er kann beinahe das vertraute Gewicht spüren. Er studiert dein Gesicht, die faszinierende Farbe deiner Augen, die Details von deinem Gesichtsausdruck, während du ihn ansiehst.

_Erwägst du diesen verrückten Gedanken, Narr? Es gibt Millionen von Frauen… und nur einen Thron._

Er ist eine Sekunde zu lange still, bevor er sich daran erinnert, zu antworten. „In der Tat. Die Arkana sind alt und schwer auszuführen. Es wäre leichter sie aufzuspüren, wenn wir wirklich zusammen wären.“

„Ja“, stimmst du leise zu, während du das Fenster absuchst und deine Knie an die Brust ziehst. „Ja, das wäre schön. Statt… dem hier.“

„Erläutere das“, sagt er neugierig.

Du bist still. „Es ist, wie ich schon vorher gesagt habe… Du bist ein Geist“, teilst du ihm schließlich leise mit. „Du bist nicht wirklich hier und ich bin nicht wirklich dort und das ist scheiße. Ich… vermisse dich einfach.“

„Ruf nach Heimdall“, drängt er. „Ich bin jetzt König. Ich kann dich heimbringen. Bei Hel, ich werde deine Freundin abholen, wenn es das ist, was nötig ist.“

„Wenn ich gehe, wird Thor sterben“, sagst du leise. „Das weißt du, oder?“

Er gibt keine Antwort und ihr beide starrt lange aus dem Fenster. Und Loki denkt. In seinen Gedanken springt eine dieser gelbäugigen Bestien durch das Glas, knurrend und sabbernd wenn sie ihre grausigen Zähne fletscht. Er sieht sie auf dir, während du schläfst, wobei ihre Klauen an deinem Fleisch zerren und sich Zähne um deinen Hals schließen. Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf rückartig hin und her, wenngleich kein Leben mehr in deinen Augen ist…

Und er schaudert.

„Das gefällt mir nicht. Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du beschlossen hast heute in diesem Raum zu schlafen“, sagt er.

„Nun, falls es dich etwas tröstet, ich bezweifle, dass ich schlafen werde“, erwiderst du. „Ich meine, ja, ich bin müde. Aber ich will lieber am Leben bleiben. Hoffentlich passiert nichts.“

Dein abgestumpfter Ton erinnert ihn an dein altes Ich, damals als du dein Leben aufgeben wolltest. „Hast du Angst?“, fragt er im gedämpften Flüsterton.

Du willst die Frage mit einem Lachen abtun und lächelst aus Reflex. Aber als du antwortest, spiegelt es Lokis Ton wieder. „Yeah. Klingt dämlich, ich weiß.“

„Dann werde ich bei dir bleiben“, antwortet er und streckt seine Beine, bevor er sich wieder niederlässt.

„Das musst du nicht machen“, sagst du mit einem Augenrollen. „Du hast morgen Königssachen zu erledigen. Kannst als müder Mann kein Königreich regieren.“

„Ich werde so oder so müde sein“, kontert er spontan. „Es fällt mi schwer in den meisten Nächten zu schlafen.“

„Ja?“, fragst du mit einem kleinen Grinsen. „Vermisst mich wohl sehr, hm?“

Er neigt seinen Kopf zur Seite und schaut zu dir rüber. Morgen wird schwer sein. Er kann sich nicht dazu bringen, dies jetzt deinen Sorgen hinzufügen.

„Ja“, antwortet er ehrlich. „Ja. Das tue ich.“

 

\---

 

Asmund tritt durch den Eingang der Zauberergilde, wobei sich das gleiche Gefühl der Nervosität in seiner Magengegend ausbreitet, wie bei seinem ersten Besuch. Der junge Zauberer hat sich herumgesprochen und da sind ein paar von Lokis Männern und Frauen, die ihn mit einem neugierigen Blick oder Geflüster zur Kenntnis nehmen. Eine Frau, die er zuvor noch nicht gesehen hat, kommt auf ihn zu.

„Was bringt dich her, junger Mann?“

„Ich bin für eine Audienz bei dem König oder seinem Mann, Hammond, hergekommen“, teilt Asmund ihr mit einer Stimme mit, die nichts von seiner Besorgnis verrät.

„ _Meister_ Hammond ist beschäftigt. Du hast ihn gerade verpasst; er ist auf dem Weg zum Palast, da er ein wichtiges Treffen hat. Was den König angeht, ich bezweifle sehr –“

Asmund hört iht nicht weiter zu. „Natürlich. Danke für Ihre Zeit.“ Er verbeugt sich tief vor der Zaubrerin und macht dann auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Seltsamer Junge“, murmelt die Frau mit einem Kopfschütteln, bevor sie ihren Weg zum Trainingsbereich fortsetzt.

Es fällt Asmund nicht schwer Meister Hammond zu finden. Er erspäht die blauen Roben auf dem Gelände, die hinter ihm her flattern, als auf den prächtigen, goldenen Palast von Asgard zuschreitet. Er sticht zwischen denen um ihn herum, die sich unterhalten, hervor.

„Sir!“, ruft Asmund, als er sich dem Mann nähert. „Meister Hammond!“

Hammond dreht sich überrascht um, wobei er seine blonden Augenbrauen hochzieht. „Ich würde sagen, ich glaube, dass ich dich kenne.“

„Ja, wir sind uns schon begegnet“, antwortet der Junge mit einer tiefen Verbeugung. „Ich bin Asmund, Sir. Vor sechs Monaten hat mir der Prinz – jetzt, König – Zugang zur Schule der Zauberei gewährt.“

„Oh, ja, stimmt“, sagt Hammond, wobei er sein eiliges Tempo zum Palast fortsetzt. „Äußerst ungewöhnlich. Wie läuft es denn?“

Asmund hält mit dem Mann Schritt. „Ich habe meinen Abschluss gemacht, Sir.“

Hammond bleibt beinahe stehen, als er überrascht zu ihm rüber schaut. „Abschluss? Schon? Du hast die sieben Noten erzielt?“

„Das habe ich“, teilt Asmund ihm nickend mit. „Ich ersuche Einlass in die Gilde, wie schon beim ersten Mal, als ich mit Ihnen gesprochen habe. Könnte ich weiter mit Ihnen oder König Loki darüber reden? Wie es Ihnen beleibt, natürlich.“

Hammond schüttelt seinen Kopf, als er die Treppe zu den Palasttoren erklimmt, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal. „Ich kann nicht für den König sprechen. Dies sind belegte Zeiten. Ich selbst hänge heute hinterher.“

„Dann zu einer anderen Zeit?“, drängt Asmund in der Hoffnung, dass man ihm seine Verzweiflung nicht ansieht. „Wie wäre es mit morgen?“

„Dann morgen“, sagt Hammond mit einer abweisenden Handbewegung. „Am Abend. Auch wenn ich keine Versprechungen machen kann. Ein Abschluss der Schule gewährt dir keinen Platz in der Gilde, weißt du.“

„Ich weiß“, bestätigt Asmund. „Danke, Sir.“ Er verneigt sich erneut und der beschäftigte Zauberer wirft ihm noch einen Blick der Anerkennung zu, bevor er die marmornen Palasthallen entlangeilt.

Asmund richtet sich auf, wobei sich langsam ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet. Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit er wahrlich gelächelt hat.

Es fühlt sich großartig an.

 

\---

 

„Sie häufen definitiv ihre Truppen an, wenngleich ich keine Bedrohung sehe“, merkt Colborn an.

„Der Torwächter meint, dass da mehr dahinter steckt“, gibt Egil an. „Ewas, was die Barbaren vorhaben.“

„So oder so, wir werden ein Auge auf sie haben“, sagt Loki ernst. „Ich habe ein paar in meiner Gilde, die sehr talentiert darin sind, Informationen zu sammeln. Ich werde mit ihnen sprechen.“

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Sire.“ Egil neigt seinen Kopf.

Hammond eilt in den Raum und macht vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich zu. „Entschuldigt, Gentlemen. Das Training in der Gilde hat sich lange hingezogen.“

Egil und Colborn beäugen Hammond verärgert, aber den König scheint es nicht zu stören. „Nimm Platz, Hammond.“

Der Zauberer setzt sich an den Tisch, seine Wangen pink vor Verlegenheit und von dem Lauf zum Palast.

„Nun, da wir jetzt alle versammelt sind, können wir andere Angelegenheiten besprechen“, meint Colborn trocken und wendet sich dann Loki zu. „Mein Lehnsherr, habt Ihr irgendwelche Fragen bezüglich der Sache, die Euch gestern präsentiert wurde? Wir brauchen zurzeit keine offizielle Entscheidung, aber es ist am besten, alle Optionen zu verstehen.“

„Ah“, antwortet Loki.

„Darf ich unsere östlichen Nachbarn vorschlagen“, teilt Egil ihm mit. „Politisch und strategisch ist dies die beste Option. Sie haben erwartet, dass ihre Prinzessin mit Thor verheiratet wird, ja, aber ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass sie den Antrag annehmen werden.“

„Dies sind immer noch Frauen, Egil“, wirft Colborn ein. „Versuch das nicht zu vergessen. Ich habe gehört, dass die östliche Prinzessin äußerst… ungehobelt ist. Diplomatisch ist sie verlockend, ja, aber wenn unser Volk sie nicht akzeptiert, dann wäre alles für nichts.“

„Das ist aber alle rein hypothetisch, oder?“, meldet Hammond sich zu Wort. „Odin könnte genauso gut innerhalb der nächsten Stunde aufwachen.“

„Natürlich“, sagt Colborn schnell, wobei er dem stillen und gleichgültigen König einen schnellen Blick zuwirft, bevor er zurück zu Hammond schaut. „Aber das benötigt Planung, Zauberer. Wir würden natürlich wollen, dass Ihr beide euch trefft – ein Ball würde für ihren Besuch veranstaltet werden. Und sollte der Allvater nicht aufwachen, wird es unerlässlich sein, alles in Auftrag zu haben. Unsere Hierarchie muss stabil gehalten werden.“

„Habt Ihr irgendwelche Einwände, mein König?“, fragt Egil. „Sicherlich habt Ihr Fragen bezüglich Eurer zukünftigen Braut?“

„Es schein, als ob schon jeder eine Entscheidung getroffen hat“, gibt Loki mit einer leichten Schärfe in seiner Stimme an. „So wie ich auch.“

„Ausgezeichnet!“, ruft Colborn, wobei sich seine Schultern sichtlich entspannen.

„Erleichtert euch dies?“, fragt Loki amüsiert.

„Das tut es, Majestät“, sagt Egil. „Das tut es.“


	19. Willkommen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das neue Kapitel ist fertig!!! Leider nimmt mein Studium echt viel Zeit in Anspruch und ich mache bei Nanowrimo mit (versuche es zumindest). Tut mir echt leid, dass ihr so lange warten müsst ^^'

Der Jäger geht langsam den Abhang hinauf, als das Morgenlicht den Horizont erreicht. Der Sand und das Gebüsch sind in das sanfte Orange und Gold der Sonnenstrahlen getaucht. Er mag das Gefühl des Morgens. Das hat er schon immer. Die frische Luft bringt ihn dazu seinen Mantel und Schal ablegen zu wollen, etwas, nach dem er sich nur in den frühen Stunden des Tages sehnt.

Seine Augen suchen sorgfältig die durcheinandergebrachte Erde der Erhöhung ab. Die Füße des Jägers kommen zum Halt, wobei er ein paar Steine den Abhang hinab schickt. Da sind Spuren, genau wie er es angenommen hat.

Jemand ist hier gelegen.

Er kniet sich an den Rand der Erhöhung, während er eine Hand auf den Boden legt und auf das Gebiet unten starrt. Der Jäger weiß es. Er weiß, dass man von dieser Position aus perfekt sein Lager von letzter Nacht sehen kann. Er macht ein finsteres Gesicht, wobei seine Lippen den Stoff des dunkelroten Schals streifen.

Sie haben ihn gefunden. Sie beobachten ihn wahrscheinlich sogar in diesem Moment. Und er ist _beindruckt_. Diese Agents haben ihn aufgespürt, obwohl er die letzten paar Nächte seine Bestien nicht zu sich zurückkehren ließ.

Wenn das der Fall ist, ist es an der Zeit, den Einsatz zu erhöhen. Er fühlt sich nicht bedroht; er ist sich sicher, dass er die, die hinter ihm her sind, erwischen wird. Tatsächlich lächelt der Jäger sogar, während er Hand hochhält und Sandkörner durch seine behandschuhten Finger rieseln lässt. Es macht viel mehr Spaß, die zu jagen, die etwas von dem Spiel verstehen.

Und aus der Ferne erfassen Clint Bartons scharfe Augen jede Bewegung der Figur auf der Erhöhung.

 

\---

 

Du hörst es, als Thor aufwacht. Er war schon immer ein Frühaufsteher. Du reibst deine Augen und wartest, wobei du von deinem Bett zu einem Stuhl an einem der Tische wanderst. Thor schreitet in den Raum, sein gewelltes blondes Haar von Schlaf zerzaust.

„Guten Morgen, Krieger.“

„Hey, Thor“, grüßt du, während du laut ausatmest und dich auf dem Tisch vorlehnst.

„Hast du heute Nacht geschlafen?“, fragt Thor.

„Sozusagen“, erwiderst du mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Ich werde morgen Nachtwache halten“, verkündet er, als er sich neben dich setzt. „Diese letzten Nächten waren schwer für dich. Das kann ich sehen.“

„Sehr scharfsinnig von dir, Thor“, merkst du schnaubend an. „Aber mir geht’s gut. Wirklich.“

„Du vertraust mir nicht“, wirft er dir vor.

Du grinst ihn müde an. „Kumpel. Was wirst du gegen so was wie das ausrichten?“

„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Du weißt, dass ich das kann“, kontert er, während er auf dich zeigt.

„Du hast nicht mit diesem Kerl geredet“, erwiderst du und schüttelst langsam deinen Kopf. „Etwas stimmt mit ihm nicht. Und bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass diese missgebildeten Hundedinger seine sind. Und ja, du hast sie gesehen, aber nicht so wie ich. Du hast nicht gegen sie gekämpft. Sie würden dich zerfetzen.“

„Und ohne Schlaf werden sie mit dir dasselbe tun“, sagt er gewitzt.

„Ich brauche keinen Schlaf“, informierst du ihn. „Ich halte das ein, zwei Tage aus. Wenn es sein muss mehr.“

Thor sagt deinen Namen, während er dich mit seinem blauen Blick fixiert. „Du verausgabst dich. Hör auf damit. Akzeptiere Hilfe. Ich _biete_ sie an, Krieger. Ich _will_ helfen.“

Du ziehst deine Augenbrauen hoch. „Du meinst das ernst, oder? Du hast darüber nachgedacht.“

„Das habe ich“, antwortet Thor mit einem Nicken. „Schließlich gab es kein Anzeichen für irgendwas Seltsames. Lass mich heute Nacht aufpassen. Ich habe zwei Lungen, so gut wie alle andren, ich kann um Hilfe rufen, wenn es nötig ist.“

„Okay, okay, mal sehen“, lenkst du ein und schüttelst deinen Kopf mit einem kleinen Grinsen. „Du bist wirklich ein Flegel, weißt du das?“

„Flegel oder Grobian? Er bezeichnet mich als beides“, bemerkt Thor mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

Dein Blick wandert für einen Moment zur Decke, bevor du zurück zum Prinzen schaust, dein Grinsen breiter. Du weißt sofort, was er meint. „Beides passt.“

Thor schmunzelt, wenngleich er so aussieht, als ob er über etwas nachdenkt. „Das tut es… nicht wahr?“

Stille legt sich über den Raum, was dir erlaubt die Bewegungen vom hinteren Teil des Gebäudes zu hören. Noch jemand ist wach.

„Wie geht es meinem Bruder?“, fragt Thor nach einer Weile.

„Müde“, antwortest du. „Genau wie der Rest von uns.“

„Und Asgard?“

„Es steht noch“, gibst du an, während du dich zurücklehnst.

Thor schweigt wieder und beobachtet dich, als du aus dem vorderen Fenster siehst. Er räuspert sich. „Ihr beide steht euch sehr nahe.“

„Schätze schon.“

„Ich entschuldige mich… für die Bemerkung, als wir in Midgard angekommen sind. Über dich und… ah… und Loki…“

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen“, sagst du, womit du ihm schnell das Wort abschneidest. „Wenn wir schon bei Entschuldigungen sind… ich schätze, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe. Aber du hast es verdient“, fügst du hinzu, was ein kleines Lächeln auf Thors Gesicht zaubert.

„Das habe ich“, bekundet er.

Du schaust zu ihm hoch. Da ist etwas in seiner Stimme, etwas, das du nur allzu gut kennst. „Wir werden irgendwie zurückkommen“, sagst du leise.

Thor verzieht das Gesicht. „Vielleicht… Was ist mit meinem Vater? Schläft er noch?“

Dies ist keine neue Frage; er stellt sie jeden Tag. „So weit ich weiß schon“, teilst du ihm sanft mit. „Frigga bleibt immer noch die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite.“

„Ja, das ist gut“, murmelt Thor, sein Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet.

Es kommen mehr Geräusche vom hinteren Teil des Gebäudes, wenngleich noch keiner aufgetaucht ist. Du nimmst an, dass es Jane ist, die sich fertigmacht. Darcy würde, wie du, den ganzen Tag schlafen.

Du kannst die Fahrzeuge draußen hören, der Klang rumpelnder Motoren verursachen bei dir einen Anfall von Nostalgie. Dein Heimatplanet war voller interessanter Maschinen.

„Liebst du meinen Bruder, Krieger?“

Die Frage erwischt dich unvorbereitet. Du fixierst ihn mit einem Blick und fragst: „Also, was ist das mit dir und Jane, hm?“

Der Prinz schürzt seine Lippen. „Fair. Ich werde nicht herumstochern“, erwidert Thor enttäuscht.

Du hörst Schritte und deine Augen sind über Thors Schuler auf die Türöffnung gerichtet. Zu deiner Überraschung ist es Darcy, die hereinschlurft. „Hey“, grüßt sie mit einem Gähnen, während sie sich streckt. „Schätze, wir sind noch alle am Leben, hm?“

Du rollst mit den Augen. Das hat sie gestern auch gesagt.

„Guten Morgen, Darcy“, grüßt Thor nach einem letzten Blick in deine Richtung. „Es ist schön dich zur Abwechslung morgens munter zu sehen.“

„ _Nicht_ freiwillig. Jane hat mich gezwungen“, erwidert sie, als sie sich auf den Weg zur Küche macht. „Will jemand einen Kaffee?“

„Ja“, sagt ihr beide gleichzeitig und tauscht ein fast identisches Grinsen aus.

 

\---

 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, sagt Sigrid und streckt sich, um Asmund einen schnellen Kuss zu geben. „Du schaffst das. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich.“

„Danke, Sigrid“, antwortet er, wobei er ihre Hände für einen Augenblick in seine nimmt. „Ich liebe dich. Ich werde zurück sein, sobald ich kann.“

„Ich liebe dich auch. Mach dir keine Sorgen um uns“, erwidert sie, als sie eine Hand hebt und eine Locke von braunem Haar aus seinen Augen streicht. „Konzentrier dich. Ich werde die Dinge hier am Laufen halten.“

Er streicht kurz über ihre Wange, schenkt ihr ein bezauberndes schiefes Lächeln und gibt ihr dann einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich weiß, dass du das wirst.“

Asmund schaut an Sigrid vorbei. „Ich mache mich auf den Weg, Mutter. Wenn alles gut geht, werde ich für eine Weile nicht zurück sein.“

Brenna sitzt im Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihren Abschied mithörte, während sie ihre Hände mit Wäschezusammenlegen beschäftigt. Sie muss immer _etwas_ tun – wenn sie still ist, zittern ihre Hände. „In Ordnung, Lieber. Ich liebe dich. Wir sehen uns bald.“

Asmund wendet schnell den Blick ab, als er spürt, wie sich Enttäuschung in seinem Herzen breitmacht. Sie ist immer noch so _abwesend_. Er gibt seinem Vater die Schuld. Sigrid fängt seinen Blick auf und gibt ihm ihr mutigstes Lächeln. „Geh jetzt. Sonst kommst du noch zu spät.“

 

\---

 

Er sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch, sein Kopf in seinen Händen. Es ist leise in dem Arbeitszimmer und dafür ist er dankbar. Es ist eine Weile her, seit er etwas Ruhe hatte. Es gibt so viel zu tun und nicht genug Zeit.

Er hört Schritte und Stimmen durch die offene Tür und sieht gerade rechtzeitig auf, um die Frau, die mit einem sehr vertrauten jungen Mann vorbeigeht, auszumachen. Ihre Augen spähen in das Büro, als die beiden innehalten und als sich ihre Blicke treffen, scheint sie sofort erleichtert zu sein. „Ah, Meister Hammond, da sind Sie.“

„So scheint es“, antwortet er, wobei er sein Buch zumacht und sich erhebt. „Und was haben wir hier, Meister Toril?“

Die Frau hat sich um die Angelegenheiten der Gilde gekümmert, während Hammond mit seinen neuen Pflichten beschäftigt war. Genau wie er Loki unterstellt ist, ist sie Hammonds Stellvertreterin. Sie streicht sich eine krause Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und gibt an: „Dieser hier sagt, dass er sich heute mit Ihnen treffen soll. Wegen dem Eintritt in die Gilde.“

„Ah, ja“, antwortet Hammond, wobei er den beiden ein halbes Lächeln schenkt. „Es scheint, als ob ich etwas Zeit dafür habe, überraschenderweise. Komm, gehen wir ein Stück.“

Meister Toril macht einen Schritt zurück und neigt ihren Kopf respektvoll, als Hammond vorbeigeht. Asmund folgt sofort, wobei er ein schnelles „Danke, Madame!“ murmelt, als er geht.

Der Meister führt ihn nach draußen in Richtung des Geländes hinter der Gilde. Die wenigen Leute, die sich in dem Gebiet befinden, rufen Hammond zu, bevor sie weitergehen oder wieder nach drinnen gehen. Er winkt ihnen beiläufig zu, wobei der Ärmel der dunkelblauen Robe zu seinem Ellbogen runterrutscht und den Blick auf eine Menge Sommersprossen freigibt.

„Wie war nochmal dein Name, Junge“, sagt Hammond, als er sich endlich Asmund zuwendet.

„Ich heiße Asmund, Sir“, antwortet er. „Ich habe gestern mit Ihnen geredet?“

„Ja, ja. Du willst unserer Gilde beitreten. Es kommt nicht häufig vor, dass jemand, der so jung ist wie du, sich erdreistet einen Meister wegen solch einer Angelegenheit anzusprechen. Und doch ist dies dein zweiter Versuch, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe?“

„Das ist richtig“, stimmt Asmund zu, wobei es sich so anfühlt, als ob sein Herz aus seiner Brust springen wird. „Ich weiß, dass ich jung bin. Aber ich bin kompetent und ich bemühe mich zu lernen und zu üben. Was für einen besseren Ort gibt es da, als die Gilde?“

„Es gibt keinen besseren Ort“, sagt Hammond zuversichtlich mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen. Er macht ein paar Schritte nach hinten und betrachtet den Jungen sorgfältig. „Nur ein halber Mann und du nennst dich kompetent? Wie sicher bist du dir deines Talentes? Hättest du was gegen einen Test einzuwenden?“

„Natürlich nicht“, bekundet Asmund sofort und Hammond lächelt breit.

„Entzückend.“

Da ist ein helles Blitzlicht und Asmund hat kaum Zeit, ein goldenes Schild um sich herum zu beschwören, bevor er die starke Macht spürt, die mit seiner Magie kollidiert.

„Nun, sie dir das an!“, ruft Hammond anerkennend. „Kein schlechter Block, Junge, wenngleich, ich spüre hier eine… Schwäche.“

Sobald das letzte Wort ausgesprochen ist, dringt eine Ranke blauer Magie durch das Gold, wodurch Asmunds Schild zerstört wird und er dabei zurückgestoßen wird.

„Schade“, merkt Hammond an, wobei er seinen Kopf schüttelt und seine Lippen schürzt. „Lass uns einen Schritt zurückmachen, in Ordnung? Kannst du dich hieraus befreien?“

Damit hatte Asmund Probleme in der Schule. Nonverbale Magie ist schwierig, aber vor allem wenn jemand anderes dich im Griff hat. Die Muskeln in Asmunds Körper spannen sich sofort an und lassen ihn an Ort und Stelle erstarren. Es braucht einen sehr starken Zauberer mit immenser Konzentration, um Magie wie diese so lange aufrechtzuhalten.

Asmund konzentriert sich, wobei er sein Bestes gibt, einen klaren Geist zu bekommen und trotz dem Klang seines rasenden Herzens zu denken. Er kämpft dagegen an, während er in seinen Gedanken Zauber nach Zauber von sich gibt. Die Worte werden schnell zu einem Mantra, das immer lauter und mächtiger wird, während es gleichzeitig mit seiner Verzweiflung zunimmt.

Gerade als Hammond langweilig wird und er eine Hand hebt, um ihn freizugeben, leuchtet goldenes Licht, das nur seine Hand aus der Fessel des anderen Zauberers befreit, um Asmunds Arm auf.

„Nichts Außergewöhnliches, aber akzeptabel schätze ich“, meint Hammond, als er den Jungen loslässt. „Ich nehme an, dass du dich verhüllen kannst?“

„Das kann ich“, teilt Asmund ihm mit und verschwindet.

„Das genügt“, gibt Hammond mit einem Nicken an, als er sein Handgelenk schnellen lässt, um Asmunds Unsichtbarkeit aufzuheben.

Das Gefühl der Macht, die seinen Zauber aufhebt, gibt Asmund zu denken, auch wenn die Stimme des Mannes ihm keine Zeit zum Nachdenken lässt. „Was ist mit deiner Elementemagie?“

„Ich habe alle gemeistert, Sir. Der Beste in meiner Klasse.“ Asmund zuckt bei der Aussage zusammen. Er war nie jemand, der angibt, aber es ist unerlässlich, dass er sich vor dem Mann nicht unter Wert verkauft.

Seine Zukunft hängt davon ab.

„Mhm“, erwidert Hammond. „Ich habe gestern von deinen Lehrern gehört. Sie sprechen von dir in den höchsten Tönen.“

Asmund hat keine Zeit zum Antworten.

_Und deine Telepathie?_

Die Stimme durchdringt seine Gedanken und zerstört seine mentalen Schilde mit Leichtigkeit. Es ist kein bisschen wie seine Verbindung mit Sigrid, deren liebliche Töne sich in seinem Kopf so natürlich wie seine eigenen Gedanken anhören.

Er zwingt seine innere Stimme zu dem Mann vor ihm. _Dazu bin ich imstande, Sir._

Hammond Mund verzieht sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. „Kaum ein Flüstern.“ Er lässt die Tatsache außen vor, dass es nie einen frisch graduierten Zauberer gab, der dazu in der Lage war, mehr als nur einen _Vokal_ in seine Gedanken zu projizieren.

Hammonds Finger zuckt und ein schimmerndes blaues Licht bildet sich vor ihm. „Jetzt bist du dran, Junge. Wie ich am Anfang. Mach, was du willst.“

Da sind jene, die sich unterbewusst weiterhin zurückhalten, wenn man ihnen sagt, dass sie ‚machen können, was sie wollen‘. Dann, wenn man sie weiter drängt, stellen sie fest, dass sie mehr zu geben haben.

Asmund gehört nicht zu diesen Leuten. Er gibt sofort alles, wobei grelle Magie mit solcher Wucht gegen Hammonds Schild schlägt, dass der Aufprall hörbar ist. Hammonds blonde Augenbrauen gehen in die Höhe, wenngleich er sich nicht erlaubt _beeindruckt_ zu sein.

Trotz der Kraft dahinter kann Asmund das Schild des Zauberers nicht durchbrechen.

„Ich muss sagen, das _war_ faszinierend“, gibt Hammond zu, während er seinen und Asmunds Zauber mit einer lässigen Hangbewegung aufhebt. „Brauchst du einen Moment, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen?“

„Nein“, behauptet Asmund, auch wenn er weiß, dass seine magischen Reserven beinahe aufgebraucht sind. Er gibt sich alle Mühe, aufrecht zu stehen und gleichmäßig zu atmen. „Ich kann weitermachen.“

„Weitermachen? Du hast verloren, Junge. Mir wurde gesagt, dass du die sieben Noten in der Schule der Zauberei erhalten hast, und doch tust du dir ziemlich schwer. Und wenn du gegen mich verloren hast, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass unser König dich breitwillig in unseren Reihen aufnehmen wird.“

„Wie könnte ich _nicht_ gegen Euch verlieren?“, fragt Asmund kühn. „Ich bin Asgards mächtigstem Zauberer entgegengetreten.“ Der Junge verbeugt sich tief, so wie es in der Gegenwart von Adel üblich ist.

Hammonds Augenbrauen gehen nach oben. „Schmeicheleien werden dir hier keinen Platz gewähren. Hast du vergessen, wer vor dir steht? Es bin nicht _ich_ , von dem du sprichst.“

„Ich weiß, von wem ich spreche“, wirft der Junge ein, erneut aufrecht. „Und ich weiß, wer vor mir steht. Ihr seid Loki, König von Asgard, Meister der Zauberei.“

Hammond sieht ihn lange an, bevor sich ein sich ein Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Zauberers schleicht. Die Illusion verschwindet abrupt, die blauen Roben werden durch schwarz grüne festliche Rüstung ersetzt und blondes Haar wird so schwarz wie die Nacht selbst. Lokis grüne Augen bohren sich in Asmunds blaue, wobei sein Grinsen durch und durch amüsiert ist. „Gut erkannt, Winzling. Seit wann weißt du es?“

Asmund hört deinen Spitznamen für ihn aus dem Mund des Königs und kann nicht anders, als zu lächeln. „Als Ihr mich sichtbar gemacht habt, wie damals im Wald. Ich konnte damals Eure Macht spüren und habe sie nie vergessen.“

„Du bist ziemlich scharfsinnig“, gibt Loki an, während er die Arme hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. „Aber dir muss bewusst sein, dass du noch _viel_ Arbeit vor dir hast.“

„Ich weiß, Sire“, stimmt Asmund zu. „Warum glaubt Ihr, dass ich erneut eine Audienz bei Euch ersucht habe?“

„Weil du ein ehrgeiziger Narr bist“, sagt Loki mit einem Schulterzucken. „Deshalb kommen alle zu mir.“

„Ein ehrgeiziger Narr, der weiß, was er will“, bekundet Asmund, wobei er seinen Kopf neigt. „Ich werde tun, was auch immer nötig ist, Sir.“

Loki lacht leise. „Ich habe diese dringen benötigte Pause genossen, wenngleich ich mich heute Abend um andere Sachen kümmern muss.“

Der König spürt die Besorgnis, die sich in seinem Magen und seiner Brust aufbaut, aber er weiß, dass es an der Zeit ist. Er hat diese Unterhaltung mit dir schon zu lange vermieden, so unangenehm die Situation auch ist. Er wusste, dass Hammond an diesem Abend mit dem Rat beschäftigt sein würde und hat freudig angeboten sich selbst mit Asmund zu treffen. Er hat beschlossen sich als Hammond auszugeben, um etwas Ruhe von denen um ihn herum zu haben… Ruhe und Schabernack.

Aber es ist an der Zeit, wieder König zu sein, was eine Rolle ist, die er mit Freude erneut annimmt. „Höre, Asmund. Du bist jung. Wir haben einige jugendliche Rekruten, aber keinen, der deinem Alter nahe ist. Du musst dir im Klaren darüber sein, um was genau du mich bittest. Die Gilde strebt nach Wissen und Macht. Wir trainieren die Besten der Besten, die Elite der Zauberer dieses Reiches. Und wir verteidigen das Reich mit unserem Leben. Wir sind am Rande eines Krieges, Junge. Verstehst du, dass du an der Front sei wirst? Dass es gut sein kann, dass durch die Hand der Feinde des Königreiches stirbst?“

„Ich verstehe, Sire“, antwortet Asmund, ohne ein Anzeichen von Zweifel in seiner Stimme. „Ich weiß, worauf ich mich einlasse und bin vollkommen in der Lage, die Konsequenzen zu akzeptieren. Es wäre ein Privileg und eine Ehre mein Leben für Asgard zu geben.“

Loki beäugt den Jungen sorgfältig. Er ist jung, ja, aber mit sechzehn ist er ein Mann, der seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann. Der König zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nun gut, Winzling. Ich werde Toril dazu veranlassen, sich um die offiziellen Vorgänge zu kümmern.“ Er grinst verwegen, als er den Ausdruck ungläubiger Ehrfurcht im Gesicht des Jungen bemerkt. „Willkommen in der Gilde.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	20. Worte in der Nacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, ich bin wieder zurück mit einem neuen Kapitel!! Tut mir echt leid wegen der langen Wartezeit, aber ich hab echt viel zu tun ^^'  
> Aber ich denke dieses Kapitel wird euch echt gefallen.

Anfangs fällt es dir schwer, einzuschlafen. Du machst dir Sorgen um Thor, der im Hauptraum Wache hält, wobei du dir vorstellst, wie die furchterregenden Kreaturen die Fenster durchbrechen, während Trenchcoat ihnen folgt. Würde der Gott des Donners überhaupt Zeit haben, um Hilfe zu rufen? Mehrere Male wärst du beinahe aufgestanden und ins Labor gegangen.

Aber nach guten fünfzehn Minuten bist du eingeschlafen. Du bist zu lange auf Reserve gelaufen und wenngleich du weißt, dass du mehr hättest machen können, hat sich dein Körper, und das wird er auch immer, nach Schlaf gesehnt.

Dennoch weckt dich selbst ein leises Geräusch. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie spät es ist oder wie lange du geschlafen hast, aber du bist sofort auf der Hut und formst dein Schwert, während ein Schrei in deinem Hals aufwallt.

„Ganz ruhig“, fordert Loki, wobei er seine Hände hochhält und mit den Augen rollt.

„Verdammt, Loki“, knurrst du schnaubend, deine Augen immer noch groß vor Adrenalin und Panik. „Du musst anfangen deine Anwesenheit anzukündigen oder so was in der Art“, sagst du, als du dich zwingst dich zu entspannen, und wirfst ihm einen stechenden Blick zu. „Für meine geistige Gesundheit.“

„Du hast heute Nacht _Thor_ da draußen?“, fragt Loki, wobei er deine Aussage ignoriert. „Scheint mir ziemlich sinnlos zu sein.“

Dein Herzschlag normalisiert sich langsam wieder. „Das habe ich auch gesagt, aber er hat darauf bestanden“, erwiderst du mit einem Schulterzucken und reibst dir deine Augen.

„Wie nobel“, gibt der König trocken an. „Soll das heißen, dass du immer noch wild entschlossen bist, ihn nach Asgard zurückzubringen?“

„Er kann tun, was auch immer er will“, antwortest du. „Sobald er seine Kräfte zurückhat, liegt es ganz an ihm. Ich versuche nur dafür zu sorgen, dass er am Leben bleibt. Außerdem mache ich mich morgen auf den Weg in die Wüste, um den ganzen Scheiß zu beenden. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Willow.“

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen“, stellt er fest, wobei er einen Schritt auf dich zu macht und seine Arme verschränkt. „Deine Freundin ist gesund und munter und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr äußerst _großzügiger_ Gastgeber dabei helfen wird, für ihre Sicherheit zu garantieren, falls es nötig ist. Und deine Zielperson? Ich habe ihn ebenfalls in dieser Nacht gesehen. Es spielt ein äußerst unbefriedigendes Katz-und-Maus-Spiel mit den Agents der Regierung von Midgard, bei dem keinem klar ist, wer die Katze verkörpert.“

„S.H.I.E.L.D. ist ihm auf den Fersen?“, fragst du überrascht. „Verdammt.“ Das verärgert dich, wenngleich du annimmst, dass du einen Weg darum herum finden kannst. Du weißt, dass du es nicht riskieren kannst, _diesen_ Wichsern wieder zu begegnen. „Aber hey, was auch immer ihn auf Trab hält. Weißt du irgendetwas über Trenchcoat?“

Loki grinst höhnisch über den Spitznamen, den du für den Mann hast. „Noch nicht. Aber jetzt, da ich ihn gesehen habe, kann ich der Sache noch intensiver nachgehen… Auch wenn ich den bedauernswerten Verdacht habe, dass es viel brauchen wird, um ihn zu eliminieren. Thor wird dir helfen müssen.“

„Gut. Er kann ihn einmal schlagen und wird dann sofort ausgelöscht“, gibst du sarkastisch an, während du mit den Augen rollst. „Ich werde eine Möglichkeit finden, mich darum zu kümmern. Ich werde nicht einfach nur hier herumsitzen. Er hat mir gedroht. Ich werde ihn verfolgen.“

„Oder vielleicht kommst du zurück nach Asgard und lässt all diesen sterblichen Unsinn bleiben“, schlägt Loki vor.

„Ich kann nicht ohne Will zurück, Loki. Das hatten wir schon. Ich habe noch keine Möglichkeit zu ihr zu gelangen. Meine Fähigkeit ist immer noch verkorkst und der Bifröst hat ihre Macht verhunzt. Jane hat mir eine Karte gezeigt und New York ist um einiges weiter weg, als ich gedacht habe.“

„Was ist, wenn sie nicht wegwill?“, fragt er.

Du kneifst deine Augen zusammen. „Was?“

„Es ist eine einfache, hypothetische Frage“, erwidert er ruhig. „Was, wenn sie in Midgard bleiben will? Zusammen mit meinem einfältigen Bruder. Würdest du immer noch darauf beharren, hier zu bleiben?“

Du starrst ihn an, während du nachdenkst, wobei das Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster scheint, dunkle Schatten auf seine Gesichtszüge wirft. Du schaust unsicher zur Seite, als du sagst: „Ich meine… Wenn Will oder Thor bleiben wollen, könnte ich das respektieren. Ich passe vielleicht nicht nach Asgard, aber es ist _tausendmal_ besser als auf der Erde.“

Du kannst an seinem Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen, ob dies einen Eindruck auf ihn macht oder nicht. Sein Blick wandert durch den Raum, als ob er nach etwas anderem zum Sagen sucht. Du kennst ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass diese Handlung darauf hinweist, dass Loki nervös ist. „Was ist?“, bohrst du neugierig nach.

„Macht es dir etwas aus… um meine wahre Herkunft zu wissen? Ist das ein Grund dafür, dass du dich weigerst zu mir zurückzukommen?“

„Nein“, antwortest du ungläubig, wobei du aufstehst. Dies ist das erste Mal, dass er dieses Thema zur Sprache bringt, seit er dir davon erzählt hat. „Ist es das, worüber du nachgedacht hast?“

„Es ist mir durch den Kopf gegangen, ja“, gibt er zu, sein Tonfall ungezwungen.

„Du Dummkopf“, sagst du mit einem Seufzen und schüttelst deinen Kopf. „Warum würde mir das was ausmachen? Es ist, wie ich gesagt habe; du bist immer noch du, oder?“

„Aber vielleicht wäre für dich jemand geeigneter, der verhältnismäßig… menschenähnlicher ist.“

„Schau her“, sagst du, während du deine Energie auf den Boden drückst, um vor ihm in der Luft zu schweben. „Schau dir das an. Ich bin nicht ‚menschlich‘. Menschenähnlich auf der Außenseite, ja, aber da, wo ich herkomme, wurde ich als _Kreatur_ bezeichnet. ‚Ein Volk, erschaffen von den Göttern, nur um Krieg zu führen und Leid zu bringen.‘ Das ist, was sie über uns gesagt haben. Also nein, ich gebe einen Scheiß darauf, ob du blau bist oder nicht.“

Wäre das irgendeine andere Situation, hätte er vielleicht gelacht. Stattdessen wendet er den Blick ab und schüttelt seinen Kopf. Du verschränkst deine Arme und schaust auf ihn hinab, während du in der Luft wippst. „Was ist los? Worum geht es hier?“

Er macht einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne. „Es ist… es ist unerlässlich, dass du bald zurückkehrst.“

„Warum?“, fragst du, wobei du deine Augenbrauen hochziehst.

Er starrt dich intensiv an und seufzt dann. „Ich wurde über eine äußerst beunruhigende Verordnung informiert, die die Stabilität von Asgards Hierarchie betrifft.“

„Sag mir einfach, worauf es hinausläuft“, gibst du mit einem Kopfschütteln an. „Das sind zu viele Worte.“

Er schaut dir in die Augen. „Kurz gesagt, ich soll heiraten. Bald.“

Du starrst ihn weiterhin an, dein Gesichtsausdruck erstarrt. Die Stille zieht sich länger hin, als es angenehm ist, bevor du sagst: „Heiraten?“

„Ja. Vorzugsweise jemand, der unser Königreich diplomatisch voranbringt. Mir wurde eine Liste vorgelegt.“

Du stellst fest, dass du nicht antworten kannst, keine Art von Antwort formulieren kannst. Du schaust ihn einfach weiterhin an, während du den nächtlichen Geräuschen lauschst, die durch das kleine Fenster dringen. Du ziehst dich bereits gedanklich zurück, wobei du die Wand wiederaufbaust, die du das letzte Jahr über so sorglos hast fallen lassen. „Huh“, sagst du schließlich. „Also… okay. Das ist… yeah.“

„Wortgewandt wie immer“, sagt er, als sich ein Lächeln langsam auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet.

Das Lächeln trifft dich schwer. Du hättest dir gerne vorgestellt, dass du Loki wichtig bist, dass er zu solchen Emotionen in der Lage ist, aber ein Teil von dir hat immer gewusst, dass es so enden würde. Und während deine Standardemotion für jede Art von Verletzung normalerweise Wut ist, trifft dies tiefer, gräbt sich tief in dein Herz und kehrt mit Gleichgültigkeit zurück. „Also… Also, ich schätze sie haben dich mit einer Prinzessin oder Herzogin oder so was verkuppelt, hm?“

„Das ist der ganze Inhalt der Liste, ja“, teilt er dir mit.

„Nun, das ist dann gut. Schätze ich. Für dein Königreich und all das.“

„Wenn Odin innerhalb der nächsten vier Monate aufwacht, ist der Erlass irrelevant“, informiert Loki dich. „Wenngleich ich bereits beschlossen habe, dass das keine Rolle spielen wird.“

_Du bist ein Vollpfosten!_ teilt dir dein Verstand mit. _Einmal mehr hättest du dich nicht darauf einlassen sollen._ „Okay“, erwiderts du. „Nun, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich dazu sagen soll. Du sagst mir einfach wie es ist oder was?“

„Hast du vergessen, dass ich dich erneut gebeten habe mit mir heimzukommen?“, fragt er, wobei ein Grinsen erfolgreich seine Nervosität verbirgt. „Niemand hat gesagt, dass ich die vier Monate zum Heiraten warten _muss_ , wir können es auch früher machen. Tatsächlich sollte es sogar früher geschehen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass mein Vater solch einen Bund befürworten wird.“

_Wir?_

Jetzt kommen deine Gedanken wegen einem vollkommen anderen Grund plötzlichen zum Stillstand. „Hast du ‚wir‘ gesagt? Wie… Was willst du damit sagen?“

„Für jemand so gewitzten bin ich überrascht, dass ich fragen muss“, gibt er an, während er zu dir hochsieht. Er nimmt an, dass du definitiv vergessen hast, dass deine Füße nicht den Boden berühren. „Ich habe vor dich zu heiraten, Krieger.“

Es dauert einen Augenblick. Und dann noch einen. „Was?“

Er macht erneut einen Schritt auf dich zu, seine grünen Augen auf deine weit geöffneten gerichtet. „Ich bin König. Während Odin schläft, ist mein Wort Gesetz. Sie sagen, dass ich heiraten soll. Sie machen Vorschläge – viele Vorschläge – an wen ich gebunden werden sollte. Und ich ignoriere sie.“

„Loki.“ Du findest endlich seinen Namen und deine Fäuste öffnen und schließen sich gewohnheitsmäßig, als du gedanklich in Panik gerätst. „Heirat? Ich… ich kann keine… _Ehefrau_ sein, oder _Königin_. _Kennst_ du mich nicht?“

„Ich würde dich nicht zu einer Königin von Politik und Höflichkeiten machen, Liebling“, sagt er dir, mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Mir ist bewusst, dass du keine Frau bist, die man fest bindet. Behalte deine Kämpfe und Abenteuer oder kämpfe Asgards Kriege und bleib an meiner Seite, was auch immer du willst. Ich werde es dir geben. Alles, um was ich dich bitte, ist, dass du _mir_ gegenüber loyal bleibst. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, zu teilen.“

Seine Worte kreieren ein Bild vor deinem inneren Auge, eines, das sicher aus seiner eigenen Fantasie kommt. Du blinzelst die Bilder weg, deine Stirn vor Sorge gerunzelt. „Ich denke nicht, dass du verstehst, was du fragst. Meinst du das ernst oder versuchst du nur Odin noch mehr anzupissen?“

„Oh, ich weiß, was ich tue“, sagt er mit einem Schulterzucken, als er dir einen schelmischen Blick zuwirft. „Ich mache, was ich will.“

„Was ist mit der Liste?“, fragst du.

„Scheiß auf die Liste“, antwortet er sofort. „Namen, nur Namen, ohne Substanz dahinter. Denk nicht, dass ich dich das nur aus Jux frage; ich habe dies viele Male durchdacht.“

Deine einst erstarrten Gedanken rasen jetzt. _Heirat?_ Das war nie ein Teil von deinem Lebensplan. Die Leute deines Volkes heiraten selten – Freiheit ist ein entscheidender Teil von dem, was du bist. Es gibt jene, die aneinandergebunden sind, aber etwas offizielles wie _Heirat_ ist selten.

Und _Königin_? Du hasst dieses Wort bereits. Du bist so weit von _königlich_ entfernt, wie es nur möglich ist und ziehst immer missbilligende Blicke von Asen auf dich so wie es ist. Du traust anderen nicht, was dich in den Augen derer, die dich nicht kennen, distanziert und kalt wirken lässt. Und eine _Königin_ von einem Königreich zu sein, in das du _nicht einmal gehörst_ … Du wärst überrascht, wenn man nicht innerhalb einer Woche ein Attentat auf dich verübt.

Du kannst keine Worte finden, dein Verstand ein wirres Durcheinander.

Loki kommt näher, wobei sein Blick über dein Gesicht huscht. „Wenn du Zeit brauchst, verstehe ich das. Allerdings finde ich dein Schweigen beunruhigend.“

„Es ist nur viel“, bekommst du leise heraus. „Ich… ich habe nie gedacht… Ich meine, ich… Meine Leute machen normalerweise nicht dieses ganze ‚Hochzeitszeug‘. Und ich habe nichts, was dir helfen könnte, wie diese Mädchen, weißt du? Ich meine, du weißt das. Jeder weiß das. Familie, Land, Geld… nope, nicht ich… Ich schätze, ich habe ein bisschen Geld von den Kopfgeldern von den letzten paar Monaten, aber sie bezahlen nicht wirklich viel und darum geht es eigentlich auch nicht…“

„Du schweifst ab“, merkt er beiläufig an.

„Die Sache ist die“, sagst du lauter. „Die Sache ist die, dass ich dir keinen Scheiß zu bieten habe. Warum ich? Nimm… nimm dir einfach ein Listenmädchen.“

„Ich liebe keines der ‚Listenmädchen‘“, sagt er. „Ich liebe _dich_.“

Du hättest schwören können, dass dein Herz gerade aufgehört hat zu schlagen. ‚Erstaunt‘ kann es nicht mal ansatzweise beschreiben. Du spürst, wie sich dein Mund vor Überraschung öffnet, deine Gedanken vollkommen entgleist. „Du liebst mich?“

„Das tue ich“, antwortet er, wobei er wegen deinem Gesichtsausdruck grinst. „Mehr als ein halbes Jahr mit mir und du tust überrascht.“

_Dieses Wort, das ist kein Wort, dass auf mich zutreffen sollte._

„Ich schätze, es ist einfach anders, es zu hören“, meinst du, während du immer noch versuchst dich und deine Emotionen in den Griff zu bekommen. Du bist… glücklich. Es ist warm und sanft und herrlich. Du willst es nicht, aber du kannst nicht anders. „Ich bin schlecht in solchen Dingen… Aber ich…“

Er grinst, während er erwartungsvoll wartet. Du spürst, wie deine Wangen rot werden, und verschränkst deine Arme. Und er lacht, das Geräusch vollkommen bezaubernd. „Und du liebst mich, oder?“

„Ich liebe dich, du Bastard“, gibst du mit einem Kopfschütteln zu und grinst wiederwillig vor Verlegenheit. „Ich habe versucht es nicht zu tun, aber ich habe aufgegeben.“

„Das ist beinahe ein Echo von meiner eigenen Empfindung“, erwidert er, wobei sein Grinsen noch breiter wird. Er wartet einen Herzschlag lang und gibt dann an: „Also, du liebst mich.“

„Das tu ich, ja“, stimmt du zu, was dein Gesicht noch röter werden lässt.

„Willst du mich dann nicht heiraten?“, fragt er, ein gewinnendes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.

Zum ersten Mal verstehst du wahrlich, was Leute meinen, wenn sie den Ausdruck ‚Schmetterlinge im Bauch‘ verwenden. „Ja“, hörst du dich selbst sagen, das Wort leise und voller Verwunderung, als ob du es selbst nicht wirklich glauben kannst. „Ja, ich will.“

Und sein Gesicht – leuchtet – auf.

Und er greift nach dir und zieht dich zu ihm und wirbelt dich ein Mal herum, bevor er deine Füße vorsichtig auf den Boden absetzt.

Und du schnappst nach Luft bei dem sehr _soliden_ Griff, den du an deiner Hüfte spürst.

„Du… Du bist _hier_!“, rufst du ungläubig.

„Natürlich“, erwidert er lässig, wobei ein verschmitztes Grinsen schnell sein freudiges Lächeln überholt. „Nicht _wirklich_ anwesend zu sein, wenn man um die Hand einer Frau anhält, wird als äußerts unhöflich angesehen, denke ich.“

Er hat kaum Zeit, seinen Satz zu beenden, bevor du ihn küsst. Wild. Jedes Teil von seinem Gesicht, das du erreichen kannst. Deine Finger ergreifen die Riemen von seinem Brustteil und ziehen ihn nach unten. „Du _Arschloch_! Du hast die ganze Zeit gewartet, um mich wissen zu lassen, dass du _hier_ warst-hier?!“

Er kichert und küsst deine Wange, deinen Kiefer und schließlich deine Lippen. Da ist ein Hunger in seiner Ernsthaftigkeit, einen den du nur allzu gut erkennst. „Es war schwer, zu widerstehen“, gibt er zu, als er sich zurückzieht, „aber den Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht wert.“

Du rollst mit den Augen und er schlingt seine Arme fester um dich. Er ist erfreut, als du die Umarmung erwiderst, wobei du seinen Rücken packst, als ob du verzweifelt bist, dich daran zu erinnern, dass er echt ist.

Du spürst, wie du dich in seiner Vertrautheit entspannst, etwas das dich, wie du nur wiederwillig zugibst, beruhigt. Aber du kannst nicht anders. Du verlierst dich darin, wie seine Finger durch deine Haare gleiten, während er dich hält, wie er sich vorlehnt, um seinen Kopf auf deinen zu legen. Es wiederstrebt dir zurückzuweichen und er will nicht loslassen, also steht ihr beide eine lange Zeit zusammen da.

„Du Bastard“, murmelst du, wobei du deine Arme enger um ihn schlingst. „Ich habe dich vermisst.“

Und er lächelt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	21. Worte in der Nacht: Teil 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein bisschen Smut als verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch. Wünsche euch schöne Feiertage und ein gutes neues Jahr!

Als Loki seine Lippen an die Seite von deinem Hals presst, beschließt du nicht darüber nachzudenken – über nicht davon. Nicht über die Frage, die er gefragt hat (etwas, von dem du dir sicher warst, dass du es _nie_ hören würdest) oder deine Antwort (etwas, von dem du gedacht hättest, dass du es _nie_ antworten würdest). Nicht darüber, was du Will sagen wirst. Und definitiv nicht darüber, nach Asgard zurückzukehren, zu all dem Widerstand, der dich erwartet.

Du hast keine Desillusion von Einfachheit: das wird eine Herausforderung sein. Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob du das kannst.

Was ein sehr guter Grund dafür ist, alles zu vergessen und dich einfach nur darauf zu konzentrieren, wie sich der Stoff von seinem Umhang unter deinen Fingern anfühlt, wie herrlich du den Geruch von Leder findest, wie sein Atem dein Ohr kitzelt, wenn er düster in sich hineinlacht.

„Ein bewegender Moment, ja, aber ich muss immer noch ein Versprechen einlösen. Ich hoffe, du hast es nicht vergessen.“

„Du musst mich vielleicht daran erinnern“, neckst du ihn, wobei du dich absichtlich näher an ihn drückst.

Du brauchst keine Erinnerung. Du hast so oder so jede Nacht an ihn gedacht, während der besagte Schwur durch deine Gedanken sickert wie durch eine Sanduhr, die die Sekunden herunterzählt, bis er eingelöst wird.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du so spielen willst, Liebling?“, warnt er, wobei der Griff in deinem Haar fester wird.

„Zwing mich nicht zu fragen“, gibst du an, während du bereits an dem Bund von seiner Hose ziehst. „Dazu bin ich nicht in der Stimmung.“

„Du verlangst etwas von einem König“, bemerkt er mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen, als er seine kalten Finger mit Leichtigkeit unter dein T-Shirt gleiten lässt. „Andererseits habe ich es versprochen.“

Er denkt an das letzte Mal, als er dich genommen hat, in den Palastgärten. Das leise Geräusch, das du machst, als er deine Brust erfasst, erinnert an dein gedämpftes Wimmern auf dem Gelände an diesem Abend. Aber Loki, König von Asgard, ist nicht in der Stimmung für _leise_.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, heute Nacht leise zu sein, meine Liebe“, sagt er zu dir. „Kein Wort oder Geräusch kann aus diesem Raum entkommen. Dafür habe ich gesorgt.“

„Gut“, meinst du und fällst auf die Knie, wobei du seine harte Länge völlig befreist. „Dann kannst du es ja testen.“

Es ist nicht nur dein Körper, der für ihn verlockend ist – es ist deine Dreistigkeit, dein Selbstvertrauen. Dass du ihn inzwischen so gut kennst, wie es überhaupt nur möglich ist.

Und du weißt, was ihm gefällt.

Seine Finger schlängeln sich ohne seine Erlaubnis durch dein Haar und ergreifen es fest, als deine warmen Lippen ihn umhüllen.

Er hat diese Wärme vermisst, das Feuer, das du bist. Deine Handflächen, gedrückt auf die Haut unter seiner Kleidung, sind Quellen brennender Hitze. Er will mehr.

Lokis unregelmäßige Atemzüge beinhalten jedes Mal, wenn du deinen Kopf bewegst, wenn er die Fläche von deiner Zunge spürt, die über die Unterseite von seinem Schaft fährt, immer mehr von seiner Stimme. Deine Fingerspitzen sind in seinen Bauch und Seite gepresst und werden noch tiefer hineingedrückt, als er seine Hüften etwas bewegt.

Er kann ein kehliges Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als deine Zähne absichtlich seine empfindliche Spitze streifen. Er zieht dich zurück, frei von deinen Lippen, und zieht an deinen Haaren, bis du zu ihm hochsiehst.

„Wenn dir dieses sterbliche Gewand so sehr gefällt, schlage ich vor, dass du diejenige bist, die es entfernen wird“, knurrt er, wobei sein Blick merklich über deinen Körper wandert.

Du kennst diesen Blick. Du hast Unterwäsche an diesen Blick verloren. „Gib mir eine Sekunde“, antwortest du, während du versuchst seine Finger aus deinem Haar zu entfernen.

„Du hast weniger als eine Sekunde“, informiert er dich und sieht ungeduldig zu, wie du dein Shirt über deinen Kopf ziehst.

Also verlangsamst du natürlich deine Bewegungen, wobei du dir mit den Knöpfen Zeit lässt. Seine Augen erfassen jedes Stück freigelegter Haut, während das Mondlicht, das durch den Vorhang scheint, dich in Silber einhüllt.

„Du strapazierst meine Geduld“, zischt er und kneift bei deinem Grinsen seine Augen zusammen.

Du weißt, dass du ihn gereizt hast; du kannst seine Lust spüren. Das Band zwischen euch beiden verstärkt _alles_ , wenn es um das Schlafzimmer geht.

So wie du vermutest hast, schließt er schnell die kleine Lücke zwischen euch beiden. Seine kühlen Hände verursachen eine Gänsehaut, wo sie auf deine Haut treffen, was dich unbeabsichtigt erschauern lässt.

Er ist jetzt aufdringlich und manövriert dich grob hinab auf dein klägliches Bett. Als er seine Klamotten auszieht, schaut er den Raum um sich herum finster an. „Verachtenswertes Reich. Und du wohnst an solch einem abscheulichen Ort.“

„Halt verdammt nochmal die Klappe“, stöhnst du, während du nach oben greifst, um ihn auf dich zu ziehen. „Es ist mir scheißegal, wo wir sind.“

Ihm gefällt das. Du bist ziemlich ungeduldig, was seine Begierde nur noch weiter antreibt. Er beschwört schnell eine Illusion, wie damals in der Nacht, als er zum König ernannt wurde, so dass es so scheint, als ob ihr beide auf seinem Bett liegt.

Du rollst mit den Augen, aber er spürt, dass es dir gefällt. Du vermisst Asgard. Du vermisst ihn.

Es ist für ihn natürlich, sich über dir niederzulassen, das Gefühl von deinem Körper unter ihm vollkommen aufreizend. Er zwingt sich zu warten und entscheidet sich stattdessen dafür, eine seiner Hände an deiner Vorderseite hinabgleiten zu lassen.

„Ich könnte dich langsam nehmen, wenn du dich entscheidest zu fragen“, summt er, seine Stimme leise und nah an deinem Ohr.

„Willst du das?“, fragst du, wobei du scharf die Luft einziehst, als seine Finger tief in dich gleiten.

Du spürst Zähne, die an deinem Ohr knabbern, und anstatt zu antworten, platziert er Küsse entlang deines Halses zusammen mit der liebevollen Führsorge seiner Finger.

Aber du hast deine Antwort. Du kannst es in den Gedanken fühlen, die von dem Mann über dir ausgehen. Er zieht deine Hände von sich, eine nach der anderen, und schlingt seine Finger um deine Handgelenke.

Als er deine Arme über deinem Kopf festhält, hört seine andere Hand mit ihrem Necken auf und wandert zur Seite von deinem Oberschenkel. Er drückt sich gegen dich, was deine Hüften zum Zucken bringt und dir ein leises Stöhnen entkommen lässt.

_So feucht…_

Seine Stimme ist leise in deinem Kopf, aber sie ist voller Verlangen, als ob er es unwillkürlich sagen musste. Sein Mund ist damit beschäftigt, deine Brust zu küssen, wobei er sich zu deinem linken Nippel bewegt.

Er umkreist ihn mit seiner Zunge, bevor er ihn in seinen Mund nimmt und leicht zubeißt. Seine andere Hand verlässt deinen Schenkel, um nach deiner rechten Brust zu greifen. Das angenehme Gefühl lässt dich gegen seinen starken Griff ankämpfen, lässt dich stöhnen, während du deinen Rücken durchbiegst.

Als sich deine Hüften bewegen, als du dich gegen ihn reibst, gibt Loki sofort nach. Kein Warten mehr. Seine Hand verlässt deine Brust und kehrt erneut zu deinem Unterleib zurück, wo sie nur dabei hilft, sich vor deine Öffnung zu positionieren.

Er dringt grob in dich ein, wobei er ein Schimpfwort knurrt, als er anfängt instinktiv zu stoßen. Du kämpfst gegen seinen Griff an und deine Finger krallen sich zusammen, als du scharf die Luft durch deine Zähne einziehst.

Die Finger seiner freien Hand graben sich in deine Schulter und dein stetig lauterwerdendes Stöhnen überdeckt das Geräusch von gegeneinander klatschender Haut.

Er stößt deinen Namen genau neben deinem Ohr aus, wobei er die Silben in die Länge zieht. Es fühlt sich gut auf seiner Zunge an… _du_ fühlst dich gut. Er kann sich beinahe selbst glauben lassen, dass du daheim bist.

Du fängst schon an zu spüren, wie du zitterst, deine Muskeln fangen an sich als Antwort auf Lokis brutales Tempo anzuspannen. Du schaffst es, eine Hand zu befreien, und deine Finger vergraben sich sofort in seinem Haar. Er beißt als Reaktion in deine Schulter, während sich seine Hüften schneller bewegen und seine andere Hand schmerzhaft deinen Nippel kneift.

„F-Fuck“, keuchst du, wobei du deinen Kopf zurück auf die Matratze legst. „ _Fuck_ , Loki.“

„Oh, nein, noch nicht“, gibt er erfreut an. Er entfernt sich von dir und mit einer einzelnen, leichten Bewegung dreht er dich um. „Ich denke, ich hatte dich zurückgehalten. Wenn irgendjemand an Haaren zieht, dann bin ich das.“

„Du Bastard“, knurrst du wütend, aber er hat deine Hüften bereits in der Luft.

Er wartet eine Sekunde lang, so wie er es immer tut; eine Möglichkeit für dich, es ihm zu verweigern. Als weder deine Lippen noch deine Gedanken ihm etwas anderes sagen, lässt er eine Hand um deine Vorderseite gleiten, um dich necken, als er deinen Körper wieder nimmt. Mit seiner anderen Hand ergreift Loki, wie versprochen, eine Hand voll von deinem Haar und zieht deinen Kopf zurück, bis dein Rücken in einem verführerischen Bogen gewölbt ist.

„Wunderschön“, benennt er dich heiser und selbst mitten in der Kopulation errötet dein Gesicht sogar noch mehr.

Aber jetzt ist er erneut wild, als sein Körper gegen deinen prallt, dein Haar straff in seinem Griff und seine andere Hand hart genug auf deinem Arsch, um einen blauen Fleck zu hinterlassen. Du atmest schwer, bereits wieder nah, während lautes Stöhnen von deiner entblößten Kehle ausgeht.

„Mm, solch liebliche Klänge“, krächzt er und fährt mit einer Hand über deine Seite, als er wieder an deinem Haar zieht. „Sprich mit mir.“

„So… gut…“, schaffst du zu sagen, wobei dein Atem in Stößen kommt. „So. _Verdammt_. Gut.“

„Wen sonst würdest du außer mir haben?“, fragt er mit einem Stöhnen.

„Niemanden“, schwörst du, wobei du dir auf die Lippe beißt, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als seine Stöße härter werden. „Nur dich.“

Er lässt dein Haar los und drückt dich nach unten, wobei deine Ellbogen nachgeben. Du presst dein Gesicht in die Matratze und kreischt auf, als er kräftig in dich stößt.

Seine Hände, sein Körper, er ist überall, an jeder Stelle, und du schaffst es nicht, den Überblick zu behalten. Zähne auf deiner Haut, Hände auf deiner Brut – deine oder seine? Du weißt es nicht mehr.

Du näherst dich deinem Höhepunkt, aber Loki erreicht diesen Punkt zuerst. Er schwitzt, während er unregelmäßig stößt, als er sich in dich entlädt, wobei sich seine Finger in deine Haut drücken.

Er drückt gegen deine Schulter und du stöhnst, als du dich umdrehst, um ihn anzuschauen. Du atmest schwer, dein Körper immer noch angespannt. Du bist dir seiner schnellen Erholung bewusst; er ist in diesem Punkt nicht banal, so wie es einige von deinen Liebhabern gewesen sind. Und er kann dein Bedürfnis spüren.

„Mm, meine Geliebte“, sagt er besänftigend in dein Ohr, während er sanft die Seite von deinem Gesicht streichelt. „Ich werde dich nicht in diesem Zustand lassen.“

Und er murmelt dir Worte zu und fährt mit seinen Fingern durch deine Haare, als er vorsichtig wieder zwischen deine Beine gleitet. Er baut dich erneut auf, zunächst langsam, während seine Hände zusichernd über deinen Körper reiben und seine Lippen schmerzende Markierungen auf deinen Hals pressen.

Er bewegt seine Hüften etwas schneller und dann noch schneller, bis ihr beide erneut rapide atmet. Er küsst deinen Hals, dein Schlüsselbein, während er sich zu deiner Brust hinabarbeitet, wo er sogar noch sanfter ist.

Es passiert nicht oft, dass er dich so behandelt, als ob du zerbrechen wirst, aber in diesem Moment findest du es reizend.

Und als du zerbrichst, als du seine Schultern und seinen Rücken ergreifst, während du keuchst, als sich deine Muskeln anspannen, reagiert sein Körper zusammen mit deinem.

Schweres Atmen erfüllt die Luft, als er sich hinauszieht und seinen Kopf auf deine Brust legt. Dein Herz hämmert in seinem Ohr, was, wie er plötzlich realisiert, ein sehr vertrautes Geräusch ist.

Du drehst dein Gesicht zur Decke, deine Augen geschlossen. Du liebst ihn. Das tust du. Du kannst nicht anders, das kannst du wirklich nicht. Du fragst dich, warum du nie zuvor so etwas wolltest. Hattest du einfach zu viel Angst?

Er rollt sich auf die Seite und zieht deinen Rücken beinahe aus Gewohnheit an seine Brust. Als du dich umschaust, bemerkst du, dass die Illusion von Lokis Zimmer schon lange verschwunden ist. Du fummelst mit deiner Decke rum, wobei du dein Bestes tust, euch beide zuzudecken. Das lässt ihn leise glucksen.

„Was für eine schäbige Unterkunft sie dir gegeben haben“, sagt er leise. „Ich würde dir zumindest eine richtige Decke geben, je nachdem, wie lange du es für nötig hältst, hier zu bleiben.“

Du lehnst dich von ihm weg und greifst nach deinem Oberteil, welches du schläfrig über den Kopf ziehst, bevor du dich wieder an Loki kuschelst.

„Du musst mir nichts bringen“, murmelst du, als sich deine Augen langsam schließen. „Nur dich.“ Du bist jetzt wirklich erschöpft und es ist schwer, Worte zu formen. Und jetzt, da er _hier_ ist, ist deine Paranoia so gut wie verschwunden. Trotzdem fragst du: „Du musst gehen, oder?“

Die Antwort ist mehr als wiederwillig. „Das muss ich, ja.“

„Bleib bis ich eingeschlafen bin?“, bittest du. „Es wird nicht lange dauern. Bitte?“

„In Ordnung“, willigt er ein, wobei er einen Arm um deine Taille schlingt und deine Hand nimmt.

Und er stellt fest, dass du mit deiner Aussage Recht hast. Du schläfst fast sofort ein.

Aber das ist zu früh für ihn. Er bleibt, drückt dich an sich, während er deiner langsamen Atmung zuhört. Er hat dich vermisst, mehr als er es sich zugeben lässt. Er ist bereit, dich zurückzuhaben.

Der Gedanke erinnert ihn; er lässt seine Magie spielen und sucht nach der Sperre an deiner Macht.

Sie ist klein, aber hell vor seinem inneren Auge. Seine Versuche, sie zur Quelle zurückzuverfolgen, sind erfolglos, wenngleich er weiß, dass er morgen dazu in der Lage sein wird, wenn er Hilfe von seinen Zauberern bekommt.

Morgen wird ein äußerst _interessanter_ Tag sein.

Und Loki mag _interessant_.

 

Es ist glücklicherweise immer noch Nacht, als er aus seinem leichten Schlummer erwacht. Er hatte nicht vor einzuschlafen, aber die Ereignisse der Nacht haben ihn ziemlich müde gemacht. Es ist auch am einfachsten, mit dir neben ihm zu schlafen, Beine verworren, dein Rücken fest an ihn gepresst. Sein Bett hat sich in letzter Zeit sehr leer angefühlt.

Deine Matratze ist amüsant unzureichend und er grinst höhnisch, als er sich von dir losmacht und sich aufsetzt. Der Raum ist trostlos, der Boden schmutzig, die Wände kahl. Es ist durchaus schrecklich.

Er _seufzt_ leise und legt eine Hand an sein Gesicht. Er will nicht gehen. Er weiß, dass er muss… aber er will nicht.

Er schaut zu dir rüber, zu der Neigung deiner Schulter, der Rundung deines Gesichtes. Da ist keine Spur von dem abgehärteten Killer, nicht in diesen Augenblick. Du bist in seiner Nähe entspannt, in der Lage, friedlich an seiner Seite zu schlafen.

_Nur ein weiterer sentimentaler Narr_ , tadelt er sich selbst. _Zügel deine Gedanken und fort mit dir._

Und so zieht er sich an, wenngleich er bei näherer Betrachtung feststellt, dass du sein Unterhemd anstelle deiner geborgten sterblichen Tracht anhast. Er kann sich nicht dazu bringen, dich aufzuwecken und zieht stattdessen den Rest seiner Kleidung an, wobei er darauf vertraut, dass seine Rüstung erfolgreich das meiste von seinem Oberkörper verdeckt.

Er hält einen Moment inne, bevor er geht, wobei er rüber zu deiner schlafenden Gestalt blickt. Es scheint grausam zu sein, dass du allein aufwachst. Aber daran kann er nichts ändern.

Loki löst die Magie auf, die den Raum umgibt, bevor er sich selbst in Unsichtbarkeit hüllt und aus der Tür hinausschlüpft.

 

\---

 

Der Wächter zieht sein Schwert aus der Aktivierungskonsole, während er dabei zusieht, wie der König aus dem Licht des Bifröst tritt. „Ich würde das nicht als ein ‚schnelles Unternehmen‘ betrachten.“

Loki grinst, immer noch in einer überwältigend guten Stimmung, als er auf die Regenbogenbrücke zugeht. „Es ist zu einem viel längeren Unternehmen geworden, Torwächter. Ich hoffe du hattest deine goldenen Augen auf etwas anderes gerichtet, außer du findest es notwendig, Zeuge von anstößigen Handlungen zu werden.“

„Ich habe kein Interesse an nächtlichen Eskapaden wie Euren“, gibt Heimdal mit einer Stimme an, die, wie Loki annimmt, zwischen Beleidigung und Humor hin- und hergerissen ist.

Aber wer weiß? Der Wächter ist wie immer ein Mysterium und Loki verspürt nicht das Bedürfnis zu antworten.

Er muss sich für morgen vorbereiten. Er ist bereit zu schlafen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	22. Zwei Schritte vor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir echt leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Bin ziemlich beschäftigt, da bald meine Prüfungen sind

Es ist schon fast Morgen, als es anfängt zu regnen. Ein dicker, kalter Tropfen landet auf Clints Stirn und spritzt hinab über seine Nase und Stirn. Ein leises Prasseln erfüllt das Gebiet, als mehr Wasser auf den Wüstensand trifft. Barton schaut finster drein und wirft Haney einen kurzen Blick zu. „Nicht gut.“

„Sollen wir Coulson Bericht erstatten?“, fragt der junge Mann, während er zu den dunklen Wolken hochsieht.

„Warum?“, fragt Clint, als er seinen Weg fortsetzt. „Damit er uns sagen kann, dass ein bisschen Regen Agents nicht von ihrer Arbeit abhalten soll?“

„Genau, natürlich“, sagt Haney, wobei sich seine Wangen etwas röten. „Ich meinte nur… Nun, es wird jetzt schwerer sein, die Spur zu verfolgen.“

„Kleiner, hast du vergessen, mit wem du arbeitest?“, fragt Clint und wiedersteht dem Verlangen, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Hör auf dir wegen dem bisschen Niesel Sorgen zu machen.“

Aber es bleibt nicht bei Nieselregen. Die aufgewühlten, schwarzen Wolken verdecken die aufgehende Sonne, wodurch die Wüste weiterhin in Dunkelheit gehüllt ist. Die beiden Agents haben keine zehn Schritte zurückgelegt, bevor der Himmel sich ergießt.

Und die Erde trinkt.

Barton lässt einen äußerst unprofessionellen Fluch los, der Haney eine Augenbraue hochziehen lässt, als die Männer ihre Köpfe einziehen. Clint blinzelt in dem sintflutartigen Niederschlag, während er sein Bestes tut, seine Augen abzuschirmen. „Da ist eine Erhöhung vor uns. Lass uns da hingehen. Die Spuren haben eh in diese Richtung geführt.

„Genau!“, stimmt Haney eilig zu, als er seine Aufrüstung aufhebt und sich dafür fertigmacht, loszueilen.

Die Männer bewegen sich schnell, während trainierte Augen aus Gewohnheit die Umgebung nach Gefahren absuchen. Barton bemerkt die großen Furchen im Sand, die eine der Bestien hinterlassen hat. Die zerklüften Spuren werden schnell zu Schlamm. Bald werden die zwei alle offensichtlichen Spuren ihrer Beute verlieren.

„Verdammt“, flucht Clint mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Es scheint, als ob die Natur es heute auf sie abgesehen hat. Es wird nicht _unmöglich_ sein, die Bestie zu finden, aber es wird schwerer sein. Und da sind immer noch keine Spuren des Mannes, der die Kreaturen begleitet… Etwas daran stört Clint einfach.

Als sie das bisschen Schutz, den die Erhöhung zu bieten hat, erreichen, sind Barton und Haney bis auf die Knochen durchnässt.

Wie immer der Optimist, durchbricht der jüngerer Agent die Stille. „Nun, zumindest passiert es jetzt und wir müssen nicht in diesem Regen schlafen, huh?“

„Haney?“

„Ja?“

„Halt die Klappe.“

Das Getöse des Regens erfüllt die Stille, als Clint sich mit einer Hand durch seine nassen Haare fährt. Hoffentlich wird der Sturm bald aufhören und die Bestie wird nicht allzu weit voraus sein. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie die Kreaturen auf Regen reagieren. Würde solch ein Teil auch Unterschlupf suchen?

„Ist es wahr, was sie sagen?“, fragt Haney nach einer Weile. Er hat auch über die Monster nachgedacht. „Das diese Dinger tot sind? Ich habe gehört, dass ihr Fleisch vollkommen…“ Er verstummt allmählich, während er Barton vorsichtig beobachtet. „Verrottet ist.“

„Ich vertraue Gerüchten nicht wirklich“, erwidert der Bogenschütze. „Vielleicht sind es wandelnde Leichen, vielleicht auch nicht. So oder so, wir machen, weswegen wir hergekommen sind. Haben zu viel Zeit in die Verfolgung investiert, um mit leeren Händen zurückzukehren.“

„Ja, Sir“, sagt Haney leise.

Clint schaut zu dem jungen Mann rüber, der ziemlich verstimmt zu sein scheint. Der Bogenschütze seufzt und lässt seinen Blick zum Regen zurückkehren. „Sorry, Kleiner. Ich versuche nicht unhöflich zu sein. Bleib einfach auf den Einsatz konzentriert, okay?“

„Ja, Sir.“

„Wir werden warten, bis es vorbei ist, und kommen dann darauf zurück“, gibt Barton an, während er sich an die Erhöhung lehnt.

Haney macht es ihm nach, wobei er seine Ausrüstung ablegt und den Regen beobachtet.

„Und yeah, du hast Recht“, meint Clint beiläufig. „Zumindest müssen wir nicht in dem Regen schlafen.“

Haney grinst, als das Wasser weiterhin von den Wolken herabstürzt. „Ja, Sir.“

 

\---

 

Du wachst bei dem dröhnenden Klang von Donner auf, was dich schnell auf die Beine schickt. Der darauffolgende Krach und Schrei aus dem Labor lassen dich schnell deine Hose anziehen und durch den Raum sprinten. Während dir das Herz bis zum Hals schlägt, wirfst du die Tür auf und rast den Flur entlang. Du kommst im Hauptraum rutschend zum Stehen mit einem Schwert in der Hand und Augen, die rapide nach der Bedrohung suchen.

„Heilige Scheiße bist du schnell!“

Dein Blick landet auf Darcy, die mit einer Tasse und einem leeren Teller vor sich am Esstisch sitzt. Sie starrt dich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, offensichtlich beeindruckt.

„Was war… Wer hat geschrien?“, fragst du, während du schnell überprüfst, dass sie vorderen Fenster alle noch intakt sind.

„Ich habe einen Teller fallen lassen. Ausgerechnet der Donner hat mich erschreckt. Ich schätze, ich bin ein bisschen schreckhaft.“

Es ist Janes Stimme. Jetzt bemerkst du die Wissenschaftlerin und Thor, die beide in der Küche stehen. Du siehst den zerbrochenen Teller auf dem Boden und entspannst dich langsam. „Oh. Ich dachte, es wäre das Fenster.“

„Was hast du da an?“ Die unverblümte Frage kommt von Thor, der immer noch einen Pfannenwender in einer Hand und eine Pfanne mit Eiern in der anderen hält. Sein Gesichtsausdruck scheint erstarrt zu sein, als er dich anschaut. „Woher hast du das?“

„Was?“, fragst du und runzelst verwirrt die Stirn, als auf dein Oberteil hinabsiehst. „Ich… Oh.“

Du hast ausversehen Lokis Unterhemd angezogen. Du bist dir nicht sicher, was du sagen sollst, als die Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht wieder wach werden. Du hast… du hast gesagt…

„Ich nehme das“, sagt Jane, als sie vorsichtig die Pfanne und den Pfannenwender aus Thors Griff nimmt. „Darcy, hol mir Schaufel und Besen. Und Thor, nicht bewegen, okay? Du bist barfuß.“

Thor hört ihr nur halb zu. Er mustert dich immer noch, wie du da im Hemd seines Bruders stehst mit schwindenden blauen Flecken an deinem Hals. Darcy ist mit dem Kehrbesen zurückgekommen, als er wieder spricht. „Es ist zwecklos, es zu leugnen, Krieger. Er hat sich noch nie davor gescheut, dich zu markieren. Ein jugendliches Verhalten, ja, eines, das keiner von uns ganz abgeschüttelt hat.“

„Hmm? Was ist los?“, fragt Darcy, während sich bückt und die Kehrschaufel für Jane hällt.

Thors Worte lassen dich erröten und du legst eine Hand auf die Seite von deinem Hals. Dien Körper schmerzt und du bist dir sicher, dass deine Kleidung blaue Flecken verbirgt. „Ja. Er war hier.“

„Jemand war _hier_?“, fragt Darcy, wobei ihre Augen zwischen dir und Thor hin- und herspringen.

Diese Kunde schmerzt den Prinzen sichtlich, der das Gesicht verzieht und ein leises Lachen hinauszwingt. „Der mächtige König und viel zu beschäftigt, um auch nur mit seinem verbannten Bruder zu _reden_ , aber kommt mit Freude und _besucht_ seine…“

„Seine was genau?“, fragst du mit einer gefährlichen Schärfe in deiner Stimme.

„Seine Frau, richtig?“, fragt Jane und stellt den Besen zu Seite, als Darcy die Scherben in den Müll wirft. „Und ignorieren wir die Tatsache, dass jemand letzte Nacht hier einfach hereinspaziert und wieder hinausspaziert ist?“ Sie wendet sich an ihre Praktikantin und fügt hinzu: „Geh vor und tüte den Müll ein, Darcy. Und sei vorsichtig. Das Glas könnte dich durch den Müllsack hindurch schneiden.“

„Er ist… äh… ein Zauberer“, teilst du Jane mit, wissend, wie idiotisch du klingst, als die Worte deine Lippen verlassen. „Kann sich unsichtbar machen, Türen mit Magie öffnen und so Zeug. Yeah.“

Thor dreht sich um, um Jane verwirrt anzuschauen. „Entschuldigung, aber hast du ‚seine Frau‘ gesagt? In Bezug auf sie?“ Er zeigt neugierig auf dich.

„Ich, äh –“, fängst du an, aber die Praktikantin schneidet dir das Wort ab.

„Als ihr beide aufgetaucht seid, _hat_ sie gesagt, dass du ihr Schwager bist“, stimmt Darcy zu, wobei sie Thor zunickt.

Thor sieht zu dir rüber, seine Augenbrauen hoch auf seiner Stirn. „Krieger?“

„Ja, ja, ich habe gelogen“, sagst du mit einem Schulterzucken und verdrehst deine Augen, als deine Wangen noch röter werden. „Wie schockierend.“

Thor schaut dich jetzt besorgt an, als ob ihm gerade erst etwas eingefallen ist. „Ich hatte einen Gedanken…Ich will nicht der Überbringer von schlechten Neuigkeiten sein, aber… ich denke, du solltest es wissen. Krieger, wenn Loki König bleibt, verlangt es die Sitte, dass er heiratet.“

„Yeah“, erwiderst du langsam, während dein Blick den Boden findet. „Jup, das ist mir bewusst. Das ist… eigentlich der Grund, warum er gekommen ist, um mit mir zu reden.“

„Oh“, antwortet Thor, aufrichtig überrascht. Der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht von vorher ist angesichts dieser Neuigkeiten vollkommen verschwunden. Er überlegt, wie er dich am besten trösten kann, und weiß nicht, wie er fortfahren soll. „Ich verstehe. Also, so ist das, nicht?“

„Ja, schätzte schon“, meinst du, wobei du deinen Blick vom Boden zur Wand bewegst, als du dich fragst, ob dein Gesicht wegen zu viel Rotwerden buchstäblich in Flammen aufgehen kann.

„Du scheinst nicht… Ich meine du… Du hast so schnell deinen Frieden damit geschlossen?“, fragt Thor.

Du bist dir Jane und Darcys neugierigen Blicken _äußerst_ bewusst, als du leise eine Antwort murmelst. Donner erklingt in diesem Moment und dröhnt laut über euren Häuptern.

„Das habe ich nicht verstanden“, gibt Darcy an. „Das klang so, als ob du etwas übers Lügen gesagt hat?“

„Ich habe gesagt, dass meine Lüge nicht so weit daneben lag“, wiederholst du etwas lauter, während du verlegen die Wand anstarrst. „Bei der Sache mit dem Schwager.“

„Was meinst du…?“, fragt Jane und schürzt ihre Lippen, als ihr schneller Verstand eins und eins zusammenzählt. „Huh. Nun, herzlichen Glückwunsch schätze ich.“

Thor dreht dich zu ihr um, bevor er zu dir zurückschaut. „Die Sache mit dem Schwager?“

„Dein Bruder wird in den Hafen der Ehe einlaufen, Kumpel“, sagt Darcy, wobei sie auf dem Weg zurück zum Tisch Thors Schulter anstupst. „Mit ihr.“

Hinter euch ist ein Geräusch und du blickst schnell auf, um Erik zu sehen, der die Vordertür aufsperrt.

„Ich gehe und ziehe mich um“, sagst du rasch und ziehst dich in Richtung Gang zurück.

„Verstehe ich richtig, dass mein Bruder um deine Hand angehalten hat?“, fragt Thor, wobei seine Miene erneut ausdruckslos ist.

„Morgen, Erik!“, grüßt Jane. „Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig fürs Frühstück. Thor hat gekocht.“

„Oh“, erwidert Selvig, als er seinen Regenmantel auszieht.

„Also, ich habe ihm dabei geholfen“, ergänzt Jane.

„Oh!“, sagt Erik, um einiges begeisterter.

Du schluckst schwer, wobei deine Augen durch den ganzen Raum huschen. „Also, yeah, das, äh, ist vielleicht letzte Nacht passiert“, sagst du schließlich zu Thor.

„Was ist los?“, fragt Erik zur gleichen Zeit, als der Gott des Donners auf dich zumarschiert und dich in eine gewaltige Umarmung wickelt.

„Heilige Scheiße, ich kann nicht atmen“, röchelst du, während du spürst, wie deine Füße den Boden verlassen, als Thor dich herumwirbelt. Dein ganzer Körper ist steif; du magst es nicht, wenn andere dich berühren, vor allem ohne Vorwarnung.

Aber es ist Thor. Und es ist sowieso zu spät.

„Bei den Nornen!“, dröhnt seine Stimme laut in deinem Ohr. „Bei den Sternen, ich muss sagen, mein Freund, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, diesen Tag je zu sehen! Mein kleiner Bruder! Nimmt sich eine Frau seiner Wahl! Bei den Nornen, es wird Widerstand geben, aber zu Hel damit!“ Thor lässt dich runter und fixiert dein rotes Gesicht mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Er hat immer das getan, was er wollte, nicht wahr?“

„Thor“, sagst du, wobei du nichts mehr willst, als dein Gesicht hinter deinen Händen zu verstecken, „ich liebe dich, Mann. Aber du weckst in mir ernsthaft den Wunsch, jetzt gleich sterben zu wollen.“

„Was?!“, ruft er und ergreift deine Schultern, während sich das Lächeln immer noch auf seinem Gesicht erstreckt. „Verlobungen müssen gefeiert werden, Krieger! Vor allem königliche Verlobungen! Unkonventionell, ja, aber _du_ bist seine Zukünftige! Verzeihe _mir_ meine Freude über ein freudiges Ereignis!“

„Ernsthaft, du bringst mich noch um“, stöhnst du, wobei du endlich nachgibst und dein Gesicht mit deinen Händen bedeckst.

„Was genau ist hier los?“, fragt Selvig wieder neugierig und du erinnerst dich an die Menschen in dem Raum.

Du greifst Thors Arm und fängst an, ihn in Richtung Flur zu ziehen. „Ich kann das jetzt nicht“, murmelst du, als du ihn mit dir ziehst.

„Warum nicht?“, fragt Thor, vollkommen verwundert über deine Reaktion. „Bist du nicht begeistert, Krieger?“

Endlich allein in dem Gang, drehst du dich wieder zu ihm um. Du hoffst, dass du weit genug weg bist, damit die anderen euch nicht hören können. „Schau mal, Thor. Ich… ich kann jetzt nicht darüber reden. Wenn ich zu sehr darüber nachdenke, werde ich vielleicht… Ich weiß nicht…“

„Was?“, fragt er ungläubig. „Du würdest deine Verlobung auflösen?“ Als du nicht sofort antwortest, drängt er weiter. „Warum?“

„Willst du, dass ich alles aufliste, was schiefgehen könnte? Denn das werde ich“, gibst du grimmig an.

„Pah! Lass deine Negativität nicht in solch ein Ereignis sickern!“, rügt Thor dich, wobei er dir einen festen Klopfer auf den Rücken gibt. „Loki hat mich bei meinen Gedankengängen so viele Male unterstützt, egal wie fehlerhaft sie auch waren, und ich werde euch beiden beistehen!“

Du starrst zu ihm und seinem breiten, naiven Grinsen hoch. Er vertraut ernsthaft einfach mit seinem ganzen Herzen, selbst wenn er es nicht sollte. Es ist traurig. „Glaub mir, du musst dich verdammt nochmal zusammenreißen, Thor“, sagst du mit einem Seufzen und schüttelst deinen Kopf. „Ernsthaft.“

Thor fährt nichtsahnend fort. „Du machst dir wegen nichts Sorgen!“

„Die Leute in Asgard werden mich umbringen“, konterst du mit einem Augenrollen. „Das ist eine angemessene Sorge.“

„Die Leute lieben dich“, beharrt Thor.

„Nein, die _Soldaten_ lieben mich. Eigentlich mögen sie mich nur. Sie lieben Will. _Die_ Leute, und Leute im Allgemeinen wohlgemerkt, mögen mich nicht. Und lass mich gar nicht erst mit deinem Dad anfangen.“

„Er wird aufwachen und was getan ist, soll bereits geschehen sein“, erwidert Thor, wobei das Lächeln immer noch in seinem Gesicht ist, als er auf dich hinabsieht. „Kannst du dich nicht einfach an diesem Moment erfreuen, Krieger?“

„Ja, jedes ‚Erfreuen‘ meinerseits wird später stattfinden müssen“, sagst du, wobei du das Gesicht verziehst und deinen Blick von Thors blauen Augen abwendest.

„Sind wir keine Freunde?“, fragt er.

„Ja, ich denke, das sind wir“, gibst du zu.

„Und liebst du nicht meinen Bruder?“

„Verdammt, Thor. Ja, okay? Das tue ich. Da.“

„Dann freue dich mit mir“, sagt der Gott des Donners, als ob es einfach ist. „Denk später über deine Sorgen nach.“

Und der dumme, grinsende Tölpel bringt dich endlich zum Lächeln.

 

\---

 

Loki nähert sich Frigga, die an der Seite von Odins Bett sitzt. Es ist ein paar Tage her, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Er schert sich nicht darum, in der Gegenwart des Allvaters zu sein, aber er ist bereit, den Preis zu bezahlen, um mit seiner Mutter zu sprechen.

„Hallo, mein Sohn“, grüßt sie, als sie sich umdreht und ihren Kopf neigt.

„Darf ich mich setzen?“, fragt Loki höflich und die Pflegerin, die auf dem anderen Stuhl saß, huscht schnell davon.

„Natürlich“, antwortet Frigga, nicht in der Lage, das kleine Lächeln zu unterdrücken. „Ich nehme an, dass du hier bist, um es mir zu sagen.“

„Dir was zu sagen?“, fragt Loki neugierig, als er Platz nimmt.

„Rede weiter“, beharrt Frigga. „Nachrichten verbreiten sich schnell, aber ich bin mehr als bereit, es von der Quelle zu hören.“

Lokis dunkle Augenbrauen gehen nach oben. „Es gibt bereits Gerede? Das ist… seltsam. Aber… ja, Mutter, ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, dass ich mir eine Frau nehme.“

Und Frigga kann nicht anders. Sie lächelt breit, als sie Lokis Hand in ihre nimmt. „Oh, mein Sohn, das sind hervorragende Neuigkeiten!“

„Du bist mit solch einer Vereinigung einverstanden?“, fragt Loki, einmal mehr überrascht. „Ich dachte, du würdest einige Einwände haben.“

„Nun“, beginnt die Allmutter, „ihre Taktlosigkeit ist wohl nicht unbekannt. Allerdings bin ich zuversichtlich, dass unser Volk sie lieben lernen und akzeptieren wird. Ich war über deine Wahl nicht überrascht, angesichts…“ Sie zögert, während sie ihre Worte überdenkt. „Loki, ich muss fragen… was wirst du mit dem Mädchen machen?“

„Was meinst du?“, fragt er, vollkommen verwirrt von ihrer Aussage. „Welches Mädchen?“

„Der Krieger. Hast du ihr erzählt, was geschehen muss?“, fragt Frigga besorgt. „Während ich mich für dich freue, ja, kann ich nicht lügen. Mein Herz tut wegen der armen Frau weh. Wird sie uns verlassen? Vielleicht in Midgard bleiben? Mir ist bewusst, dass sie Odin die Treue geschworen hat, aber da er im Moment nicht auf dem Thron sitzt, bin ich mir sicher, dass du sie von dieser Pflicht freisprechen kannst.“

„Mutter, wovon sprichst du?“, fragt Loki mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich habe um die Hand des Kriegers angehalten und sie hat den Antrag angenommen.“

Frigga starrt in die grünen Augen ihres Sohnes, wobei sie nach irgendeiner Art von Trick sucht. „Du scherzt.“

„Das tue ich nicht!“, erwidert Loki, beinahe beleidigt.

„Das tust du nicht“, wiederholt Frigga, als sie es realisiert. „Oh, Loki, bist… bist du dir sicher? Der Krieger?“

„Ich bin mir der Konsequenzen bewusst“, antwortet er mit einem lockeren Schulterzucken.

„Was hat dich zu dieser Wahl geführt?“, fragt Frigga zögerlich.

„Würdest sogar du eine Vereinigung missbilligen, die aus Liebe geboren wurde, Mutter?“, blafft er im Gegenzug. „Solch eine Sache, sie verdreht Verstand und Vernunft und macht einen Mann töricht. Selbst einen König.“

Und die Allmutter ist für einen Moment sprachlos. „Liebe? Sagst du die Wahrheit?“

„Das tue ich, ja“, erwidert er. „Wenn ich es nur loswerden könnte. Das Leben wäre mit Gewissheit einfacher, nicht wahr?“

Frigga findet keine Worte. Es wäre einfacher, ja, aber allein die Tatsache, dass er bereit ist, dem Widerstand entgegenzutreten, den Konsequenzen einer solchen Tat… für _dich_ , sagt der Allmutter, dass er ihr die Wahrheit sagt. Aber wenn er dich heiratet…

„Sie wird Unterstützung brauchen“, sinniert Frigga laut. „Wir brauchen sie hier. Ich muss mich mit ihr treffen.“

Loki kann nicht anders, als zu lächeln, der Gesichtsausdruck untypisch voller Dankbarkeit. Es kommt ins Schwanken, als ihm etwas Merkwürdiges auffällt. „Was dachtest du, von wem ich spreche, Mutter? Was hast du über meine bevorstehende Hochzeit gehört?“

„Du solltest dich mit deinem Rat treffen, Loki“, schlägt die Königin vor. „Seit gestern Abend haben sie mit den Plänen für einen Besuch der Prinzessin des östlichen Königreiches, Runa, begonnen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	23. Galgenmännchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prüfungen sind vorbei, also hab ich wieder ein bisschen Zeit zum Übersetzen... zumindest bis mein Praktikum anfängt.

Asmund freut sich darauf, jeden Tag zu trainieren, sich selbst an magische Grenzen zu bringen, von denen er nie geträumt hätte sie zu erreichen. Er wohnt jetzt mit den anderen Zauberern im oberen Bereich des Gildengebäudes und plant bereits seine Nächte mit einer beschworenen Lichtquelle und dem leisen Geräusch von umgeblätterten Seiten beim Lesen zu verbringen.

Er muss alles lernen, was er kann.

Er muss seinen Vater aufspüren.

Aber selbst mit seiner neuentdeckten Position von einen Gildenmitglied (obgleich er immer noch der niederste Zauberer unter ihnen ist), sehnt sich ein Teil von ihm nach dem Haus seiner Kindheit, wo seine Mutter und seine Geliebte sind.

Sigrid hat sich nach Neuigkeiten über seinen Tag erkundigt, sowie nach allen Informationen, die er über dein Wohlergehen hört. Nachdem er Meister Toril bedrängt hat, ist er in der Lage, Sigrid zu sagen, dass du am Leben _bist_ und momentan in Midgard festsitzt. Er ist dankbar für die Erleichterung, die er dem armen Mädchen bringt, und er muss zugeben, dass er selbst auch froh ist, dass du am Leben bist.

Jetzt, als er den großen Trainingsraum betritt, schnappt er deinen Namen auf. Da ist anscheinend ein neues Thema für Klatsch und er hört sich vorsichtig nach irgendwelchen Neuigkeiten um. Asmund spürt, wie sich ein kleines, nostalgisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet. Wenn es um Gemunkel und Gerüchte geht, sind die Zauberer genauso schlimm, wie es die Palastdiener waren. Asmund hat dank Mistress Hildes Crew immer Bescheid gewusst. Die Zauberer und Zaubrerinnen sind allerdings konkreter bei dem, was sie aus der Gerüchteküche des Palastes herausbekommen. Sie sind besonders an den Angelegenheiten ihres Meisters, König Loki, interessiert.

Und neuerdings, oh, wie viel es da zu reden gibt.

 

\---

 

Thor, ganz wie sein Vater, wird laut, wenn er wütend ist. Der neue König fällt normalerweise nicht in diese Kategorie. Wo die Wut seines Bruders feurig ist, ist Lokis oft kalt. Gefährlich kalt.

Hammond weiß es, sobald der König das Ratszimmer betritt. Er weiß, dass das folgende Gespräch keineswegs _angenehm_ sein wird, trotz des lässigen Tons von Lokis Stimme, mit der er sie begrüßt.

„Guten Morgen, my Lord“, erwidert Colborn fröhlich.

„Sire“, gibt Egil an, während er sich zusammen mit den zwei anderen Ratsmännern respektvoll verbeugt.

Hammond sagt nichts. Er fängt Lokis scharfsinnigen, grünen Blick auf und nickt, aber kein Wort kommt über seine Lippen.

Er weiß es besser.

„Gentlemen, gibt es da etwas, das ihr mich wissen lassen wollt?“, fragt Loki, als die vier Platz nehmen.

„Ah, die Truppen“, sagt Egil mit einem Nicken und blättert ein paar von seinen Dokumenten durch.

„Nein, du alter Trottel“, faucht Loki, wobei seine lässige Haltung für einen Moment abtritt. „Ich will wissen, wer es getan hat.“

Stille kommt über den Raum, zwei der Ratsmänner vollkommen verblüfft und einer klug genug, nichts zu sagen.

„My Lord?“, fragt Colborn mit einem nervösen Lachen.

„Hammond“, sagt Loki mit einer Schärfe in seiner Stimme.

„Ich glaube der König wünscht die Arrangements zu diskutieren, die nach der Verlegung von unserem letzten Treffen getroffen wurden“, informiert Hammond die anderen beiden.

„Danke, Hammond“, gibt Loki kühl an.

Egil runzelt seine Stirn und Colborn scheint vollkommen verblüfft zu sein. Hammond würde am liebsten verzweifelt seinen Kopf schütteln, aber bleibt still. Der Zauberer ist nicht anwesend gewesen, als der Rat eine Nachricht an das westliche Königreich geschickt hat. Als er allerdings herausgefunden hat, was passiert ist, hat Hammond loyal den König aufgesucht, nur um festzustellen, dass er nicht in seinen Gemächern und unauffindbar ist, nicht einmal mit Magie.

„Sir, Ihr habt gesagt, dass Ihr Euch entschieden habt“, verteidigt sich Colborn schnell. „Wir haben angenommen, dass Ihr einer Meinung mit uns seid, und haben dementsprechend das Königreich benachrichtigt. Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, falls wir falsch gehandelt haben.“

„Sagt es ab“, befiehlt Loki. „Ich will diese Frau nicht innerhalb unserer Mauern als Gast haben.“

„Aber Majestät“, sagt Egil, „strategisch gesehen wird das östliche Königreich vereint mit Asgard nützlicher sein. Und da Ihr so oder so eine Frau nehmen müsst… Wir dachten Ihr hättet zugestimmt, Sir!“

„Ich habe keiner Sache zugestimmt, _Sir_ “, schießt Loki zurück. „Ich habe euch lediglich darüber informiert, dass ich eine Entscheidung getroffen habe.“

„ _Wen_ dann, my Lord, wenn nicht Prinzessin Runa?“, fragt Colborn, erneut verdutzt.

„Meinen Krieger, ihr Narren. Wen sonst?“, blafft er. „Hört auf arrogante Vermutungen anzustellen und _fragt mich_ , bevor ihr euch in meine persönlichen Angelegenheiten einmischt!“

Es ist ein oder zwei Sekunden lang still, bevor Egil lacht. „Ihr sprecht von unserer Arroganz und doch habt Ihr vor einen fremden Soldaten zu heiraten? Den Blutigen Krieger?“

„Ist Euch Asgard egal?“, fragt Colborn ungläubig. „Eure Leute? Wir hatten bezüglich Thors egoistischer Ambitionen Bedenken, ja, aber wir hätten nie gedacht –“

„Hört auf mit eurem Gelaber!“, ruft Loki. „Habt ihr beide vergessen, mit wem ihr redet? Wem ihr geschworen habt zu dienen? Ich denke, der Zweck von einem Rat ist es, zu _beraten_ , nicht zu regieren. Die Macht über eine wahre Entscheidung liegt bei mir und nur bei mir.“

„Ich _rate_ Euch das nicht zu machen“, beharrt Colborn.

„Denkt an unser Königreich“, drängt Egil.

„Asgard soll durch meine Stärke großartig werden, nicht durch meine Lenden“, faucht der König. „Sagt ihnen nicht zu kommen. Ich werde hier keine Abgesandten empfangen.“

„My Lord“, sagt Colborn, wobei seine Stimme untypischerweise wankt, „mit allem Respekt, wir sollten das nicht tun. Die Nachricht wurde sicherlich bereits erhalten. Sie werden Anstoß daran nehmen, was in unserer derzeitigen Situation ungünstig wäre.“

„Wir sind am Rande eines Krieges, Loki“, fügt Egil hinzu. „Ohne Hilfe aus Osten riskieren wir mehr asgardische Leben.“

„Ich kehre zu meiner ursprünglichen Frage zurück“, sagt Loki trocken. „Ich will wissen, wer es getan hat. Wer hat überhaupt erst die Nachricht zum östlichen Königreich geschickt?“

Erneut ist es im Raum leise, wobei Colborn plötzlich sehr blass aussieht. Er räuspert sich. „Ich habe die Nachricht verschickt, my Lord.“

„Ah, ich verstehe“, sagt Loki mit einem Nicken und lächelt. „Nun, du kannst dann gehen. Danke für deine Dienste und ich hoffe _wirklich_ , dass du eine andere Stelle findest, die deinen Talenten entspricht.“

Jetzt haspelt Colborn, ohne dass irgendwelche richtigen Worte herauskommen, so schockiert ist er. Loki sieht zu, während er darauf wartet, dass der Mann abgeht.

„Sir, wenn ich darf“, meldet sich Hammond vorsichtig zu Wort.

„Hammond?“, fragt Loki, sein Ton unbesorgt.

„Ich würde darum bitten, dass Colborn im Rat bleibt“, sagt Hammond langsam. „Er hat Jahre an Erfahrung, wenn es darum geht, mit fremden Würdenträgern zu reden und sich um Politik zu kümmern. Ich habe solche Begabungen nicht, und während ich nicht für Egil sprechen kann, weiß ich, dass sein Fokus hauptsächlich auf militärischen Angelegenheiten liegt. Es wurde ein Fehler gemacht, ja, aber der Mann hat sich nichts Böses dabei gedacht. Ich schätze, sie haben die Vorkehrungen schnell getroffen, in einem Versuch, Euren Wünschen nachzukommen.“

Er hat den anderen beiden eine Leine zugeworfen und sie ergreifen sie schnell.

„Ja, genau“, bekundet Egil, wobei er mit seinem ergrauten Kopf nickt.

„Wir wollten nur schnell Vorkehrungen treffen, my Lord! Ich wollte nichts Böses, ich schwöre es“, stimmt Colborn vehement zu.

Loki schürzt seine Lippen, während er jeden Mann in seinem kleinen Rat betrachtet. Schließlich sagt er: „Nun gut. Colborn, du darfst bleiben.“

„Danke, Sire“, sagt Colborn sofort, wobei e sich auf seinem Platz verneigt und fast seinen Kopf gegen die Tischplatte schlägt.

„Und die Ostländer, Sir?“, fragt Egil. „Sollen wir mit unseren Vorkehrungen fortfahren?“

„Macht, was ihr wollt“, meint Loki mit einem Schulterzucken und kneift seine Augen zusammen. „Wenn es den Frieden erhält, dann sollen sie kommen. Aber ich werde mich nicht mit der Frau treffen.“

„W–Wie Ihr wünscht“, erwidert Egil, Missfallen deutlich in seinem Ton.

Loki erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl, entrüstet und gereizt. „Ich habe nichts mehr zu sagen. Hammond, ich benötige deine Hilfe.“

„Natürlich“, antwortet Meister Hammond, als der Rat aufsteht.

Egil und Colborn verbeugen sich tief, als Loki vorbeigeht, während Hammond ihm folgt.

Die beiden gehen schweigend und durchqueren die beschäftigte Menschenmenge im Palast mit Leichtigkeit. Viele rufen ihnen zu oder verbeugen sich vor dem König und doch schenkt Loki ihnen heute keine Beachtung. Hammond ist sich nicht sicher wohin er geführt wird, aber er fragt nicht. Er fängt an die Drehungen und Wendungen, die der König nimmt, zu erkennen und realisiert, dass sie auf dem Weg zur königlichen Bücherei sind. Bei der Ankunft entspannen sich die beiden sichtbar.

Es ist still zwischen den Büchern, wofür die beiden Männer dankbar sind. Loki geht zu einem Regal rüber und überfliegt die Titel, so dass er Hammond nicht ansieht, als er ihn anspricht. „Mir wurde gesagt, dass du nach mir gesucht hast. Du hast die Wachen nach meinem Aufenthaltsort gefragt.“

„Das habe ich, ja“, stimmt Hammond zu. „Ich nahm an, dass Ihr über die Umstände aufgeklärt werden wollt. Es scheint, dass Egil und Colborn die Angewohnheit haben, Entscheidungen zu treffen, wenn ich nicht da bin.“

„Nicht nach heute, denke ich“, merkt Loki beiläufig an, während er ein Buch vom Regal nimmt. „Sicherlich haben sie jetzt deinen Wert bemerkt.“

„Ich nehme es an“, sagt Hammond zweifelnd.

„Ich habe herausgefunden, dass die Blockade an der Macht des Kriegers in der Tat aus einer bekannten magischen Quelle stammt“, gibt Loki an, wobei er sich endlich zu dem Zauberer umdreht. „Ich werde diesen Abend beim Aufspüren deine Hilfe benötigen.“

„Natürlich, Sir“, sagt Hammond schnell mit einem Nicken und wirft einen Blick auf das Buch in Lokis Händen. „Soll uns das helfen?“

„Was, das?“, fragt der König, wobei er eine dunkle Augenbraue hochzieht. „Nein, das ist für meine Mutter. Ich habe sie heute Morgen besucht, um ihr von meiner Verlobung zu erzählen, und habe einen Roman auf dem Beistelltisch bemerkt. Dies ist die Fortsetzung.“

„Also ist der Krieger Eure Auserkorene, ja?“, muss Hammond einfach fragen.

„Ich habe gefragt. Sie hat angenommen. Also schätze ich, dass du daraus deine eigenen Schlüsse ziehen kannst.“ Loki nimmt ein anderes Buch vom Regal und überfliegt schnell die erste Seite.

Und Hammond steht an der Seite des Königs, einen Moment lang still. „Dann sind Glückwünsche angebracht.“

Aber er denkt nach. Er erinnert sich an die Male, als du die Gilde besucht hast, wobei du enthusiastisch den Anblick von Magie, die du noch nie gesehen hast, aufgenommen hast. Du hast dich mehr als einmal ausführlich mit ihm unterhalten, die Abweichungen zwischen deiner Heimatwelt und Asgard diskutiert. Du bist gefährlich und das auf eine andere Art und Weise, als Hammond es je gesehen hat. Und du bist bezaubernd.

Du hast Lokis Antrag angenommen. Er fragt sich… Nein, er sollte sich so etwas nicht fragen, aber er kann nicht anders. Hammond respektiert Loki sehr, wissend, dass er ein talentierter und unerschütterlicher Mann ist. Aber im Bezug auf andere… Respektiert der König dich? Er ist sich nicht sicher, selbst nachdem er euch beide so viele Male zusammen gesehen hat. Hammond weiß, dass du keine Frau bist, die man verhätschelt, aber er kann sich nicht davon abhalten, im Stillen darüber nachzusinnen.

Er hatte gedacht… nun, jetzt scheint es absurd zu sein, aber er hatte _gedacht_ , dass mit der bevorstehenden Hochzeit des Königs mit der Prinzessin… dass du vielleicht…

Loki schließt das Buch und dreht sich vom Regal weg, um ein paar Schritte in Richtung Ausgang zu machen. „Danke, Hammond.“ Er hält einen langen Augenblick lang inne, sowohl beim Reden als auch in seiner Bewegung. Schließlich spricht er. „Und ich respektiere sie, wenn du es wissen musst.“

Der Satz lässt Hammonds Herz direkt in seine Hose rutschen. Einmal mehr sagt er klugerwiese nichts. Loki geht weiter, als er spricht. „Ich spüre keine Gedanken auf, Meister Hammond, ich lese keine Gedanken, aber alles, was _sie_ betrifft, kommt so laut rüber.“

„Sir, i –“, versucht Hammond einzuwerfen, aber Loki winkt mit einer Hand.

„Sie weiß nichts von deiner… Vernarrtheit. Alles, was ich sage, ist dass deine Besorgnis unbegründet ist. Hast du dem noch irgendwas hinzuzufügen?“

Loki bleibt an dem Bibliothekseingang stehen, wo er geduldig wartet. Hammonds Stimme ist sicher, als er bekundet: „Nein, überhaupt nicht, Sir.“

„Ausgezeichnet“, erwidert Loki mit einem Schulterzucken. „Dann werden wir nicht weiter darüber sprechen. Es ist nie passiert.“ Er verlässt den Raum, scheinbar unbeirrt. „Ich werde dich im Arbeitszimmer der Gilde treffen. Warte dort auf mich. Ich muss die hier zu meiner Mutter bringen.“

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Sire“, sagt der beschämte Hammond, wobei er seinen Kopf neigt und zusieht, wie Loki um die Ecke verschwindet.

 

\---

 

Du starrst schon viel zu lange auf dein aufgeschlagenes Notizbuch. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie du anfangen sollst, oder was genau du sagen sollst. Schließlich nimmst du einen tiefen Atemzug und legst deinen Stift an das Papier.

_Hey, Will. Also… äh… etwas Seltsames und irgendwie Persönliches hat sich ereignet?_

Du wartest nervös auf eine Antwort, fast hoffend, dass deine Freundin zu beschäftigt ist, um zu antworten. Allerdings verstreicht kaum eine Minute, bevor Worte auf der Seite unter dir erscheinen.

 

***

 

_Oh? Was ist los? Geht es dir gut?_

 

***

 

Du seufzt und beißt dir auf die Lippe, bevor du zurückkrizelst.

_Ääääääh. Yeah, das kann man wohl sagen? Vielleicht?_

_***_

_Du scheinst dir da nicht so sicher zu sein. Willst du versuchen mich anzurufen?_

_***_

 

Du denkst an die Telefonnummer zurück, die Willow dir gegeben hat. Du kennst dich und du weißt, dass da es überhaupt keine Möglichkeit gibt, dass du mit ihr _laut_ über dieses Thema sprechen kannst.

_Nein, nein, so ist es leichter. Außerdem müsste ich Jane fragen und kann damit jetzt gerade nicht umgehen._ Du schürzt deine Lippen und grinst dann, als du hinzufügst, _Ich denke immer noch, dass der Typ, bei dem du bist, auf dich steht. Hat dir ein Handy und alles gegeben._

Willow schreibt eilig zurück.

 

***

 

_Es ist eine hilfreiche Geste. Außerdem wird hier eh alles mit Technologie betrieben._

_Aber, okay, also was ist passiert?_

_***_

Ah, da ist es. Eine weitere Unterhaltung, bei der du dir nicht sicher bist, ob du bereit dafür bist. Sie wird es wissen. Sie kennt dich und sie wird wissen, warum du zögerst. Das wird nicht wie das Gespräch mit Thor sein. Willow kennt deine Vergangenheit, wie schwer es für dich ist, dich zu binden und einer anderen Person zu vertrauen. Geschweige denn stand sie vorher auch kurz vor einer Hochzeit… vor dem Krieg. Du willst nicht, dass sie das verletzt.

_Hah. Yeah. Technologie und Zeug. Da bekomme ich Heimweh._

Du zwingst dich es einfach herauszubringen und drückst den Stift stärker als nötig auf das Papier. _Äh. Also. Loki muss heiraten? Und ich schätze mal mich?_

_Ich nehme an, dass ist nicht wirklich üblich für unsere Leute, aber was auch immer._

_***_

_…Hast du mir gerade erzählt, dass du verlobt bist?_

_***_

Erneut erschauderst du. Deine Instinkte sagen dir, dass du fliehen sollst, aber dein Verstand und dein Herz lassen das nicht zu.

_Gott. Sag das nicht so, ugh,_ schreibst du schnell, wobei deine fürchterliche Handschrift in deiner Eile noch schlimmer wird.

 

***

 

_Also ja. Mit Loki. Dein Bastardprinz – König, egal – von Asgard._

_***_

_Sag mir bitte einfach, dass das dumm ist?_ schreibst du verzweifelt. Du musst es _jemanden_ sagen hören. Jemanden außer dir. _Ich meine, das ist eine schlechte Idee, oder?_

_***_

_In Ordnung, es ist dumm._

_Willst du?_

_***_

Will stellt dir immer Fragen, wenn du so drauf bist, Fragen, die dich dahin führen, selbst zu sehen, was du wirklich glaubst. Du wusstest, dass sie das tun würde, und doch ist es schwer, ehrlich zu antworten.

Aber du kannst Willow nicht anlügen.

_Ich… ja, ich schätze schon. Aber es ist dumm, also sollte ich nicht. Ich meine, da ist VIEL, das schief gehen kann und **wird** , weißt du?_

***

 

Du klopfst mit deinem Stift laut auf die Seite, als du wartest, da deine ungeduldige Energie einen Auslass braucht. Normalerweise kämpfst oder trainierst du, wenn du dich so unruhig fühlst, aber bei den derzeitigen Umständen ist nichts davon möglich.

Du kritzelst ein Bild von einem Galgenstrick in die Ecke der Seite, als sie antwortet.

 

***

 

_Und? Die Dinge laufen immer schief, egal wo wir sind oder bei wem. Willst du ihn mehr als das?_

_***_

 

Wieder diese Fragen. Du seufzt, reibst dein Gesicht und rollst den Stift zwischen deinen Fingern.

„Scheiß drauf“, grummelst du laut, verärgert über dich selbst.

_Scheiß drauf,_ kritzelst du. _Ja, das tu ich. Was zur Hölle stimmt mit mir nicht?_

_Schau, wie wär‘s wenn ich einfach Trenchcoat in den Arsch trete, seine Haustiere töte und dann kommst du nach New Mexico und wir rasen mit Thor nach Asgard, ja? Ich bin mir sicher, dass dein netter Gastgeber dir helfen kann mit einer Karte oder einem Flugticket oder einem Auto, richtig?_

 

***

 

Sie braucht dieses Mal länger zum Antworten. Du fängst an wieder an deiner Galgenmannzeichnung zu arbeiten, fügst eine Person hinzu und gibst ihr einen Trenchcoat und einen Hut.

Und als Willows Antwort kommt, ist es _überhaupt nicht_ das, was du erwartet hast.

 

***

 

_Wenn ich mich hier drüben nicht um eines von diesen besagten Haustieren kümmern müsste, würde ich jetzt gleich zu New Mexico rüber hüpfen und euch beide hoch nach Asgard schießen._

_Aber… Ich… Also…_

_Ich will nicht in Asgard bleiben._

_***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Die Autorin der Originalstory hat übrigens einen Discordserver, falls jemand daran Interesse hat ^^


	24. Genug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es wird interessant

Clint Barton hat beschlossen, dass er den Regen hasst. Das Wetter hat sich den ganzen Tag über nicht gebessert und die New Mexico Wüste in eine endlose Schlammfläche verwandelt. Selbst Haney hat anscheinend seinen Optimismus verloren, während er in übellauniger Stille hinter Clint hermarschiert.

Donner grollt laut über ihnen, was die beiden Männer hoch zum dunklen Himmel schauen lässt. Ihre Kleidung ist durchnässt und dicker Schlamm zieht bei jedem Schritt an ihren Stiefeln. Das macht es schwer zu gehen und noch schwerer, den Willen zu finden, weiter zu drängen.

Aber Barton denkt, dass sie nah an ihrer Beute sind. Sie haben sich in der Nähe der Erhöhung gehalten und die Spuren der Bestie von dort aufgespürt, wo sie sich untergestellt hat. Sie sollten ihr dicht auf den Fersen sein. Er kann sehen, wo die Kreatur sich durch den Schlamm gekämpft hat, wobei sie tiefe Löcher hinterlassen hat, die sich schnell mit Wasser gefüllt haben. Wenn sie ihr Ziel einfangen können, wird der ganze Tag es wert gewesen sein.

Er erspäht etwas Seltsames vor ihnen und hält seine Hand hoch, als er stehen bleibt. Haney läuft in ihn hinein, was den älteren Agent dazu veranlasst, ihm einen kurzen, wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Haney verzieht das Gesicht und formt mit seinen Lippen das Wort ‚sorry‘.

Barton zieht seinen Bogen, lässt ihn aufschnappen und greift nach einem Pfeil. Haney zieht seine Pistole, wobei er fürs Erste einen Finger auf der Sicherung lässt. Er sieht zu, wie Clint anfängt weiterzugehen, während er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen durch den Regen späht.

Die große Vertiefung im Schlamm hat sich langsam mit Wasser gefüllt. Sie ist viel größer als die Spuren, denen sie gefolgt sind, und Clint runzelt seine Stirn, während er nachdenkt. Die tiefe Furche sieht beinahe so aus, als ob… es gesprungen ist.

Bartons Blick wandert an der Seite der Erhöhung hoch. Ja, er kann die Klauenspuren sehen, die die Kreatur zurückgelassen hat, als sie an der Seite hinaufgeklettert ist, tiefe Furchen in dem Gestein und Dreck. Aber warum würde sie den Schutz der Erhöhung verlassen?

Ein Gedanke, ein sehr beunruhigender Gedanke, kommt ihm plötzlich und Clints Augen schießen nach oben zur Spitze des Felsvorsprungs.

Und zum Glück hat er nachgesehen.

Die Bestie ist eine dunkle Silhouette, verharrend ganz oben, während sie sich hungrig zu den Männern runterlehnt. Regen prasselt auf ihre breiten Schultern, als sie mitten im Zusammenkauern erstarrt. Ihre gelben Augen scheinen im trüben Licht zu leuchten, während sie beobachten, und ihre Schnauze zieht sich bei einem grimmigen Knurren zurück.

Clint hatte bereits einen Pfeil angelegt und handelt dementsprechend schnell. Er zieht die Sehne zurück und lässt los, wobei er instinktiv zielt, als er in die grellen Augen der Kreatur starrt. Die Bestie duckt sich unmöglich schnell, wobei sie ihr Gesicht mit ihren Vorderläufen schützt. Barton greift nach einem weiteren Pfeil und Haney feuert einen Schuss ab, als das Monster von der Erhöhung springt und vor ihnen landet.

Ihre Hinterläufe versinken tief im Schlamm, wodurch es der Bestie schwerfällt, sich zu befreien. Das gibt Haney genug Zeit, auf ein Auge zu zielen und zu schießen.

Ein Loch tut sich im Kiefer der Kreatur auf und sie dreht sich zu dem jungen Mann um und _faucht_.

Clint lässt einen Pfeil auf das Gesicht der Bestie zufliegen, aber erneut triff er nicht sein Ziel. Die Spitze versinkt tief in der Seite des Kopfes des Monsters, auch wenn das überhaupt keine Wirkung zu haben scheint.

Die Bestie befreit sich aus dem Schlamm, was es sofort gefährlicher für das Duo macht. Pfeile fliegen, Schüsse hallen laut in ihren Ohren. Sie fletscht ihre Zähne, öffnet ihr gebrochenes Maul und lässt ein wütendes Brüllen raus. Der Geruch von Tod und Verwesung weht über Barton und Haney, wodurch Letzterer beinahe würgen muss.

Bevor einer der Männer erneut schießen kann, dreht sich die Kreatur um und sprintet auf allen vieren davon. Clints Augen weiten sich überrascht, während Haney triumphierend jauchzt. „Wir haben es in die Flucht geschlagen!“

„Sei leise!“, flüstert Clint. „Das Viech ist nicht allein, weißt du noch?“ Seine Augen huschen über das Gebiet, wobei sein Herz schnell in seiner Brust schlägt.

„Was machen wir?“, fragt Haney, der sich jetzt auch nervös umschaut.

Barton denkt einen Moment lang nach und legt dann eine Hand an sein Funkgerät. „Phil?“

Er wartet, während er einen Moment lang dem Regen lauscht, bevor sein Funkgerät wieder ertönt.

„Barton.“

„Wir sind mit dem Ziel in Kontakt getreten. Hat versucht uns zuvorzukommen. Es ist geflohen, aber irgendwas fühlt sich falsch an. Was sollen wir machen?“

Er wartet erneut, auch wenn Coulson diesmal schnell antwortet. „Ist es verwundet?“

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ist es überhaupt möglich, diese Dinger wirklich zu verletzen? Wir haben es getroffen, wenn es das ist, was Sie wissen wollen“, antwortet Clint.

„Wenn Sie denken, dass es zu gefährlich ist, können sie zurückkommen oder auf Verstärkung warten. Ansonsten…“

„Wir werden nachschauen, wohin es gegangen ist“, beschließt Clint. „Aber wenn wir es nicht lebend schnappen können, seien Sie nicht sauer. Diese Dinger sind mir echt nicht ganz geheuer. Falls es erneut angreift, werde ich es töten.“

„Sicher, Barton. Sicher.“

 

\---

 

_Kannst du es immer noch nicht aufspüren?_

_Es ist schwierig. Das wird eine Weile dauern,_ erwidert Loki. _Die Magie ist sehr stark._

_Ah verdammt_ , denkst du, als du deine Matratze hinter dir den Gang runter ziehst.

_Du **weißt** , dass dir der Bifröst offensteht, _merkt Loki abfällig an.

_Großartig, ich schnapp mir nur schnell Thor und geh dann!_ Du lässt den Satz so fröhlich klingen, wie du kannst, während du die Augen verdrehst und dein Bettzeug am Rand des Labors ablädst. Darcy blick kurz von ihrem Handy auf. Sie sitzt am Küchentisch, wobei Kopfhörer Musik spielen, die du selbst aus dieser Entfernung problemlos hören kannst.

_Nicht für ihn_ , gibt Loki an. _Ich bezweifle, dass er überhaupt ohne seinen mächtigen Hammer zurückkehren will._

Die Worte bleiben länger in deinem Kopf als es dir recht ist, verweilen ungewollt, kringeln sich um dein Herz und drücken. ‚Zurückkehren will…‘

Du sagst dir selbst, dass es keine große Sache ist. Willow hat einen Kerl gefunden, warum würde sie _nicht_ hier bei ihm bleiben wollen? Aber du musst zugeben… es ist schön gewesen, deine beste Freundin für eine paar Monate zurückzuhaben.

_Was bedrückt dich?_

Lokis Frage rüttelt dich aus deinen Gedanken. Er ist besorgt, sogar aufrichtig. Du seufzt laut und schüttelst deinen Kopf. _Eh. Es ist nichts._

_Nun, das bezweifle ich sehr_ , antwortet er schwülstig.

Du rollst mit den Augen, wenngleich er das nicht sehen kann. _Du solltest für heute aufhören und ein bisschen schlafen. Ich weiß, dass du morgen viel zu tun hast und das sollte nicht beinhalten, dass du dir wegen mir Sorgen machst. Wirklich._

Und jetzt macht er sich wegen dir noch mehr Sorgen, was ganz sicher nicht deine Absicht war. Du kannst es so deutlich fühlen, als ob es deine eigenen Gefühle sind. Er wird es nicht sagen. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie da sind.

_Loki_ … Sein Name ist leise in deinen Gedanken.

_Du lügst_ , denkt er an dich.

_Yeah, also, vielleicht nehme ich den Bifröst nach Asgard, nachdem ich mich um die Dinge hier gekümmert habe,_ weichst du aus, nachdem du beschließt den sanften Vorwurf zu ignorieren.

_Nun, da wäre ich nicht dagegen_ , stimmt er zu. _So oder so, ich werde dich sehen. Apropos, wir müssen mit unserer Arbeit weitermachen. Mir gefällt das Gefühl von der Magie um dich herum nicht._

_Wir?_ fragst du, wobei du eine Augenbraue hochziehst.

_Hammond und ich, ja._

_Ah, der gute alte Hams. Richte ihm ‚danke‘ von mir aus._ Du starrst dein Bettzeug an, entmutigt von dem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, das dich überkommt.

_Natürlich, Liebling_ , sagt Loki lässig. _Wir sprechen uns später._

_Yeah, auf Wiedersehen_ , antwortest du, wobei ein kleines Lächeln deine Lippen umspielt.

Trotzdem ist die Stille in deinem Kopf plötzlich ziemlich laut. Es lässt Raum für aufdringlichere Gedanken, die hineinplatzen und es sich gemütlich machen.

Du lässt dich auf einen Stuhl an dem Küchentisch fallen, vollkommen entmutigt. Darcy schaut überrascht hoch, während sie einen der Ohrhörer aus ihrem Ohr zieht. „Uh, hey.“

„Wo sind Thor und Jane?“, fragst du, als deine Augen durch das leere Labor schweifen.

„Auf dem Dach, schätze ich“, gibt Darcy mit einen Schulterzucken an und entfernt den anderen Kopfhörer. „Knutschen wahrscheinlich. Sie sagen immer, dass sie rausgehen, um ‚die Sterne zu beobachten‘, aber ich bin kein Idiot.“

Du schüttelst deinen Kopf und verdrehst deine Augen. „Wenn sie sich da oben umbringen lassen, ist das deren Schuld. Ich hoffe, es fängt wieder an, zu regnen. Vielleicht treibt sie das wieder nach drinnen.“

„Schlägst du wieder hier dein Lager auf?“, fragt Darcy, während sie träge durch die Nachrichten auf ihrem Handy scrollt.

„Jup“, erwiderst du, wobei du unnötigerweise das ‚p‘ in dem Wort poppen lässt. „Schätze schon.“

Die Praktikantin mustert dich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Alles okay?“

„Was?“, fragst du, etwas überrascht. „Yeah, nein, mir geht’s gut.“

„‚Yeah, nein‘ bedeutet ‚nein‘“, entgegnet sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „Komm schon. Ich habe dir gerade gesagt, dass ich kein Idiot bin und du versuchst ein ‚yeah, nein‘ bei mir.“

Du kannst nicht anders. Du lässt ein kurzes Lachen hören, eines das tatsächlich Humor beinhaltest. „Erwischt. Aber ich meine, wer ist schon wirklich ‚okay‘, wenn man es genau betrachtet? Bei jedem geht irgendein Scheiß ab.“

„Fair“, antwortet Darcy, wobei sie die Lippen schürzt und nickt. „Also, bist du irgendwie jemand, der über seine Probleme spricht, oder bist du super verschlossen bei solchen Sachen?“

„Rate mal“, gibst du als Antwort und wirst ihr einen Blick zu.

„Hab ich mir gedacht“, meint sie mit einem Schulterzucken. Ihre Augen wandern zu deinem Handgelenk. „Cooles Armband.“

„Oh.“ Du wirfst einen Blick auf das Armband, das Siggy dir gegeben hat, auf die verzierten silbernen Knoten. Es scheint eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Du hast dich inzwischen an das Gefühl davon an deinem Handgelenk gewöhnt und du vergisst normalerweise, dass es da ist. „Danke. Eine Freundin hat es mir geschenkt.“

„Süß“, merkt Darcy an und nickt. „Es gefällt mir. Viel komplizierter als das Zeug, das man hier kaufen könnte. Also, woher kommen du und Thor, wo es keine… moderne Technologie und so gibt?“

„Ich meine, es gibt da Technologiezeug“, sagst du mit einem Schulterzucken. „Seine Welt ist nur etwas anders.“

„Huh. Und du kommst nicht von da, oder?“, fragst du.

„Nope“, teilst du ihr mit. „Es gibt viel seltsame Technologie da, wo ich herkomme. Wir hatten so was ähnliches wie dein Handy, für Kommunikation. Wir haben sie allerdings nicht ‚Handys‘ genannt.“

„Was ist mit Musik?“, fragt Darcy. „Irgendwas, das wie ein iPod ist?“

Du schaust sie ausdruckslos an, bis sie ein kleines Gerät aus ihrer Tasche zieht, zu dem die wirren weißen Kabel ihrer Kopfhörer führen. Du schaust dir den Bildschirm einen Moment lang genau an und nickst dann. „Sowas in der Art, ja. Damit bekommen wir Musik aus allen Teilen des Planeten. Ein Freund von mir hat mir eins zum Geburtstag geschenkt, aber es ist kaputtgegangen.“

„Cool, cool. Der gleiche Freund, der dir das Armband geschenkt hat?“

Sein Gesicht blitzt vor deinem inneren Auge auf – dein Freund mit dem freundlichen Gesicht. Der, mit dem du getanzt hast. Du hast lange nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Du verziehst das Gesicht, als du dich daran erinnerst, wann du ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hast.

Als du leise deine Klamotten aufgesammelt hast, zu ihm rüber gesehen hast (immer noch im Bett) und gegangen bist, während er geschlafen hat.

Schuldgefühle nagen wieder an dir. Du hast ihm _gesagt_ , dass du gehen musst.

_Aber er war sich sicher, dass ich bleiben würde. Ich konnte es auf seinem Gesicht sehen… sein Lächeln im Schlaf…_

„Nein, nein, anderer Freund“, erinnerst du dich schließlich zu antworten.

„Oh, in Ordnung. Also, interessiert ein bisschen Erdenmusik zu hören?“, fragt Darcy und bietet dir einen Ohrhörer an. „Ich schwöre, dass ich einen guten Musikgeschmack habe. Jane ist anderer Meinung, aber es ist Jane, weißt du?“

Du hast Musik schon immer geliebt, wenngleich nur zum Vergnügen geruhsam Musik zu hören dir schon seit Jahren nicht mehr in den Sinn gekommen ist. Es ist eine Weile her, seit du etwas gehört hast, das dir auch nur annähernd gefallen hat, etwas das es rechtfertigen würde, sich die Zeit zu nehmen, sich einfach hinzusetzen und zuzuhören. Du denkst einen Moment lang nach, wirfst einen Blick auf dir vorderen Fenster und zuckst dann mit den Schultern. „Weißt du was? Klar doch.“

 

\---

 

_…er war sich sicher, dass ich bleiben würde…_

_…siehst es in seinem Gesicht…_

_…Lächeln im Schlaf…_

Loki hört es. Er will nicht, aber er hört es. Er sieht in Gedanken das Gesicht des schlafenden Mannes, das zusammen mit einer Welle von Schuld und Trauer, um die er nicht gebeten hat, zu ihm gebracht wird und ihn tief trifft und seine Brust schmerzen lässt.

Warum denkst du an _ihn_? Was hat dies herbeigeführt?

Er stockt in seiner Arbeit, wobei das grüne Leuchten seiner Magie verblasst. Hammond blickt verwirrt auf, sein Gesicht erhellt von dem blauen Licht, das seine Hände ausstrahlen. „Sire? Habt Ihr die Quelle gefunden?“

„Nein. Es ist nichts“, erwidert Loki, seine Stimme ausgeglichen.

Er hätte in diesem Moment _nichts_ sehen oder hören sollen. Seine Verbindung mit dir hat anscheinend die Kapazität seiner Kräfte erweitert, hat ihnen geholfen zu wachsen und sich zu ändern, um ungewollt Gedanken zu bringen.

Aber Loki ist ein gieriger Mann, ein eifersüchtiger Mann, und bei dem Anblick von einem vergangenen Liebhaber in deinen Gedanken zieht sich sein Magen zusammen.

Er sagt sich, dass es nichts ist. Er weiß es besser, als zu fragen und seine eifersüchtige Natur offensichtlich zu machen.

Er erinnert sich selbst daran, dass _er_ dich heiratet. Er hat gefragt und du hast ‚ja‘ gesagt. Er hat deine Besorgnis gespürt, deinen Schock, deine Freude. Du liebst ihn. Das hast du gesagt, dir erlaubt solch eine Sache für einen Mann wie ihn zu fühlen. Er wird dich heiraten und du wirst wahrlich sein sein; nichts weniger als seine _Frau_.

_Bezwinge dein eifersüchtiges Herz, Narr, bevor du noch dein eigenes Glück ruinierst_ , rügt er sich selbst.

Aber trotzdem flüstert eine Stimme in einen hinteren Winkel seines Geistes.

_…du bist nicht genug._

_Das warst du nie._

 

\---

 

„ _Er lebt immer noch_!“, brüllt König Halvar, als er Jerriks Tür aufschmeißt. Sie knallt mit einem wiederhallenden Knall gegen die Wand, der durch das Zimmer schallt und den Zauberer aufspringen lässt. „Bist du inkompetent?! Arbeitest du gegen mich?! Was hast du zu sagen, _Jerrik_?“

Jerrik zuckt bei der Art und Weise, wie der Barbarenkönig seinen Namen sagt, zusammen. Er lässt sich sofort vor dem wütenden Mann auf sein Gesicht fallen. „Sire! Bitte, es ist viel komplizierter als das! Der Zauberer Loki versucht meine Magie aufzuspüren; ich schaffe es kaum, ihn abzuwehren!“

„Ich werde keine Erklärungen über mich ergehen lassen“, knurrt Halvar mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Keine _Ausreden_.“

„Ich versuche nicht mich herauszureden“, bekundet Jerrik, wobei er nervös seine Lippen befeuchtet. „Der Krieger ist immer noch an Thors Seite, Sterbliche versuchen den Jäger zu fangen und da ist der verruchte König, Loki –“

„Das hört sich ganz so an, als ob du Mist gebaut hast“, sagt Halvar gefährlich.

„Nein, nein, my Lord, ich kann das in Ordnung bringen!“, behauptet Jerrik beharrlich.

„Das musst du“, befielt der König. „Ich habe andere Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss, und ich kann keinen Mann für diese Arbeit erübrigen. Kümmere dich darum, Jerrik. Oder hast du vergessen, welchen Preis du bezahlen musst, wenn du versagst?“

„Nein, Sire. Das habe ich nicht“, murmelt Jerrik, seine Stirn auf den Boden gedrückt.

Halvar denkt an seinen Plan; es hilft ihm immer dabei, seinen Zorn im Zaum zu halten. Das westliche Königreich ärgert die Asen mit Gefechten. Er hat Abkommen mit vielen starken Feinden, die sich genauso sehr wie er danach sehnen, Asgard zu stürzen. Jerrik wird einen Weg in den Palast hinein bereitstellen, was eine der Bedingungen von einem von Halvars neugefundenen Verbündeten war.

„Du sagst, dass der Trickster nach dir sucht?“, fragt Halvar plötzlich.

„Das tut er, Sir“, stimmt Jerrik zu, wobei er dankbar ist, zu hören, dass Halvars Wut fürs Erste abgeklungen ist.

„Wenn du denkst, dass er kurz davor ist, dich zu finden, dann unterbrich die Verbindung. Wir werden die Konsequenzen deines Versagens tragen, wenn es dazu kommt.“

„Natürlich, my Lord“, bekundet Jerrik, wobei er sich etwas vom Boden erhebt.

„Du hast gute Arbeit an den Schutzzaubern des Palastes geleistet“, sagt Halvar nach einem Moment des Überlegens. „Dezent, aber nützlich. Hat die Basis für unsere Invasion geschaffen. Das macht die Tatsache, dass Thor lebt, nicht wieder gut, aber es zeigt mir, dass du dich in der Tat unserer Sache verschrieben hast.“

„Ich will nichts mehr, als Asgard fallen zu sehen“, zischt Jerrik, während er eifrig zu Halvar hochsieht. „Ich bin zu weit gekommen, um zu versagen. Es ist, wie ich Euch gesagt habe. Ich werde diese großen Mauern bröckeln sehen.“

Halvar lacht düster. „Deine Leidenschaft wurde zur Kenntnis genommen.“ Er beobachtet Jerrik mit einem gewitzten Lächeln, welches so bald nach seiner lebhaften Wut noch nervenaufreibender scheint. „Zauberer, wie ich versprochen habe, habe ich ein mächtiges Artefakt für dich besorgt. Es ist schade, dass du es dir noch verdienen musst. Wärst du daran interessiert, solch eine Sache in den Händen zu halten, wenn meine Männer Asgard einnehmen?“

Jerrik sieht neugierig zu, als Halvar eine Hand ausstreckt. Der Barbarenkönig bemerkt den gierigen Glanz in den Augen des Mannes, als die Waffe Form annimmt.

„Oh, ich wäre _sehr_ interessiert, my Lord“, sagt Jerrik sofort.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht“, erwidert Halvar. „Du suchst nach Vergeltung und ich kann diesen Durst stillen. Ich werde dich dem verruchten König höchstpersönlich entgegentreten lassen.“

„Nichts würde mich mehr erfreuen, Sir“, gibt der Zauberer an, während er begierig auf die goldene Waffe in den Händen des Königs starrt.

Aber Jerrik weiß es nicht und das lässt den Barbaren grinsen. Halvar hat vor, dass der Zauberer solch eine Sache benutzt, aber nicht lange. Der Mann wird ohne Zweifel umkommen, sodass die Waffe von ihrem beabsichtigten Benutzer für sich beansprucht werden kann. Schließlich bringt der asgardische König _immer_ interessante Artefakte von seinen Siegen heim.

Und _diese_ Waffe ist äußerst interessant.

Halvar will nichts mit dieser verdorbenen Macht, die von dem blauen Stein darin ausgeht, zu tun haben. Sie flüstert mit der schaurigen Stimme, die er gehört hat, als er mit der verhüllten Gestallt gesprochen hat. Sie flüstert ihm zu, wie einfach es wäre, Asgard zu erobern, die absolute Kontrolle zu übernehmen, das Universum zu erobern. Es ist verlockend, aber er widersteht der Versuchung.

Halvar hat ein Abkommen getroffen und er wird pflichtbewusst sicherstellen, dass das goldene Zepter die heimtückischen Finger von König Loki erreicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/) und Discord


	25. Kaputte Dinge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Praktikum ist endlich vorbei, also hab ich jetzt wieder Zeit, um zu übersetzem ^^

Sif dreht sich um und geht auf ihren Gegner los. Die Klinge von ihrem Schwert rutscht über die Brustplatte des Manens, wodurch ein schreckliches Geräusch entsteht, als die zwei Metalle heftig aufeinandertreffen. Sie ist wütend und das dient ihr auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Das macht sie gefährlich. Das macht sie rücksichtslos. Das lässt die tapferen Drei während des Kampfes untereinander schnelle Blicke austauschen.

Die Westländer sind der Armee Asgards immer noch nicht gewachsen. Dies ist keine riskante Schlacht und doch kämpft die Kriegerin Sif so, als ob diese Soldaten ihr persönlich Unrecht angetan haben. Und wenn das Gefecht vorbei ist, ist es so, als ob sie immer noch… unzufrieden ist.

„Gute Show, Sif“, merkt Fandral an in einem Versuch, etwas unbeschwerten Humor in die Gruppe einzubringen, als die vier sich sammeln.

„Schätze schon“, antwortet sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „Das wird sie sicher für eine Weile zurückhalten, denkt ihr nicht?“

Volstagg zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch, als er sagt: „Das nehme ich an. Warum, Sif? Was denkst du?“

„Ich denke, dass ich den Torwächter erneut aufsuche“, erwidert Sif. „Es ist zu lange her. Wir haben unsere Schlachten gekämpft, haben Asgard beschützt, wie es unsere Pflicht ist. Gewiss kann er uns ein paar Tage gewähren, um Thor zu holen.“

„Sif“, sagt Hogun, sein Ton überraschend sanft. „Wir haben hier eine Pflicht zu erfüllen.“

Alle sind einen Moment lang still, wobei die Klänge der asgardischen Armee, die ihre Feinde verfolgen, in der Ferne zu hören sind.

„Und das können wir trotzdem“, beharrt Sif leise. „Es sollte nicht lange dauern. Es ist nur, dass… dass ich… Ich kann den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen, dass ihm etwas passiert ist, während wir nichts tun. Wir haben keine Möglichkeit, von ihm zu hören, zu wissen, ob er überhaupt noch lebt. Wir können uns nur nach Lokis Worten richten und wer weiß schon, wie die Silberzunge Thors Umstände verzerrt?“

Die tapferen Drei tauschen unbehagliche Blicke aus. Sif hat nicht Unrecht. Aber… jeder Mann hat seine eigene Vermutung, woher dieser Antrieb wirklich kommt.

„Lady Sif“, versucht es Fandral, während er eine Hand ausstreckt, um sie auf ihre Schuler zu legen.

„Nein!“, ruft Sif und weicht ruckartig zurück, wobei sie den dreien einen wütenden Blick zuwirft. „Bei den Nornen, ist irgendeiner von euch ein _wahrer_ Freund von Thor?“

„Natürlich sind wir das!“, brüskiert Volstagg.

„Wie kannst du so etwas überhaupt nur andeuten?“, fragt Fandral fassungslos.

„Verwechsle unsere Untätigkeit nicht mit Gleichgültigkeit“, gibt Hogun an. „Wir machen uns genauso viel Sorgen wie du. Aber der Torwächter hat uns bereits den Durchgang verwehrt. Hast du einen anderen Vorschlag, wie wir Midgard erreichen können?“

„Fragen wir nochmal“, sagt Sif, während sie sie mit einem grimmigen starren Blick fixiert. „Und nochmal. Und nochmal, wenn es das ist, was nötig ist. Unser Palast bereitet sich auf östliche Gesandte vor, die Westländer wurden zurückgeschlagen. Unsere anderen Feinde ruhen. Wenn es einen Zeitpunkt zum Gehen gibt, dann ist das sicherlich jetzt.“

Hogun und Fandral schauen sich um, auf der Hut vor allen, die solch ein verräterisches Gerede überhören könnten.

„Du willst, dass wir erneut fragen?“, flüstert Volstagg. „Einmal mehr den Kerker riskieren?“

„Ja. Alle vier von uns oder nur ich“, erwidert Sif mit einem Nicken, um ihren Standpunkt zu untermalen. „Das ist egal.“

Und sie können an ihrem Ton erkennen, dass sie jedes Wort meint.

 

\---

 

„Haney? Bist du bei mir?“

Der junge Mann schreckt auf, reibt sich seine Augen und schaut dann entschuldigend zu dem Bogenschützen hoch. „Ich höre.“

„Wir haben zum Ausruhen angehalten, nicht zum Schlafen“, sagt Barton.

„Ich weiß, Sir. Es tut mir leid“, erwidert Haney verlegen, als er aufsteht.

„Schon gut“, meint Clint, während er seine Ausrüstung auf die Schultern nimmt. „Es ists spät. Wir werden bald schlafen, das verspreche ich.“

Die zwei stapfen weiter und folgen den deutlichen Spuren im Mondlicht. Nächte in der Wüste bringen Kälte und die lässt Haney ungewollt zittern. Er hat das Gefühl, als ob die Dunkelheit ihn umzingelt, als ob Augen ihn gerade so außer Sichtweite beobachten. Das macht den jungen Agent nervös, aber der Mann vor ihm scheint unbesorgt zu sein.

Sie sind müde, aber sie müssen weiter. Clint hat das Gefühl, dass die Bestie sie mit jeder Sekunde weiter abhängt. Wohin geht sie? Flieht sie einfach nur oder hat sie ein Ziel im Sinn?

Das Monster taucht nicht auf den Geräten von S.H.I.E.L.D. oder Radar auf, was es beinahe unmöglich macht, Sichtkontakt zu halten. Barton nimmt sich einen Moment, dafür dankbar zu sein, dass die Bestie, die sie verfolgen, Städte meidet. Er will sich definitiv nicht mit solch einem Fiasko herumschlagen.

„Wie wichtig sind diese Viecher?“, fragt Haney in die Stille. „Wir verfolgen es schon seit Tagen.“

„Wer weiß?“, antwortet Barton schroff. „Vielleicht braucht S.H.I.E.L.D. etwas von ihnen. Sie haben Leute, die nach dieses Mistkerlen Ausschau halten und wollen, dass die Agents sie lebend zurückbringen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du eins und eins zusammenzählen kannst.“

„Hatte schon jemand Erfolg?“, fragt Haney.

„Ich weiß nicht“, erwidert der Bogenschütze und runzelt die Stirn, als er nachdenkt. „Ich habe nicht gefragt. Warum?“

„Ich nehme an…“, murmelt Haney. „Es ist nur… Ich weiß nicht, ich hoffe nur, dass wir damit fertigwerden. Es ist schwer, etwas zu töten, das schon tot ist.“

Clint lässt dich den Satz durch den Kopf gehen. Er schüttelt schließlich seinen Kopf und sagt: „So oder so, wir schaffen das. Wir werden entweder ein Monster oder eine Leiche zurückbringen. Unsere Leben stehen an erster Stelle, hörst du?“

„Ich höre Sie, Sir“, bestätigt Haney. Er ist einen Moment lang still und fügt dann hinzu: „Danke.“

 

\---

 

Du bist dir nicht sicher, wie lange du jetzt schon auf der Erde bist. Du hast aufgehört die Tage zu zählen. Deine wachen Stunden sind stattdessen von Ereignissen geprägt.

Die Tests, die Jane und Erik dich durchführen lassen, die dich alle zunehmend langweilen. Die Neuigkeiten von Willow, die dich wissen lassen, dass Trenchcoats Bestie aufgetaucht ist und dass es ihr gut geht. Du sprichst mit Loki, wobei die Gespräche mit seinen wachsenden Verantwortungen immer kürzer werden.

Und deine Nächte?

Sie fangen an wieder schlimmer zu werden.

Du wachst oft in kaltem Schweiß auf, allein und unsicher, wo du bist und was los ist. Du träumst von vergangenen Erinnerungen, von vergangenen Freunden und Feinde, sowohl lebendig und tot, Geister, die du nicht wirklich abschütteln kannst.

Thor hat angefangen sich Sorgen um dich zu machen. Er fragt häufig nach dir, bietet dir an, an deiner Stelle im Labor zu schlafen, aber du lehnst immer ab. Du weißt, dass sie kommen, du weißt nur nicht _wann_.

Das Warten ist das Schlimmste.

Du lässt nach.

Und dann in einer Nacht träumst du.

Vor diesem Alptraum kannst du nicht davonlaufen. Erschöpfung nagt an deinen Muskeln, deinen Knochen, deinem Verstand. Du bist so müde. Du könntest nicht rennen, wenn du müde bist. Und so versuchst du es nicht.

Es ist alles auf einmal, alles das dich umgibt. Du erlebst jede verzerrte Erfahrung, jede Sekunde des Schreckens, den du überlebt hast. Und was du erblickst, folgt dir beim Gehen.

Du fühlst nichts. Selbst als du Gräueltaten siehst, die du begangen hast, die Leute, die du im Stich gelassen hast, diejenigen, die unterwegs gestorben sind. Diejenigen, die du zurückgelassen hast.

Selbst als du die Monster siehts, die du erlegt hast, die Kreaturen, die immer noch einen Weg in deine Alpträume finden, all das Blut und all die Tode… du fühlst nichts.

Und du gehst weiter, während der Tod dir folgt.

Und bald stellst du fest, dass deine Umgebung verblasst ist und nichts als Dunkelheit vor dir zurücklässt. Du kannst immer noch hören, was hinter dir liegt – jene, die nach dir rufen, dich beschuldigen, dich beschimpfen. Das Knacken von Knochen, das Knurren von Bestien, die leisen Worte sterbender Männer.

Deine Füße hören auf sich zu bewegen und du schaust unsicher nach unten. Eine Leere erstreckt sich vor dir im Boden, eine Dunkelheit dunkler als das, worauf du bereits stehst. Es ist, als ob du den Rand gefunden hast… aber von was, das weißt du nicht.

Deine Augen nehmen auf der anderen Seite der Leere Bewegung war.

Da steht Loki, König der Verruchtheit. Er hat dich noch nicht gesehen. Du siehst zu, wie er anhält, während alles, das ihm folgt, immer näher rückt. Eine Armee von Fehlern und Betrübnis, von Unsicherheit und Angst. Du siehst die Dämonen, die er zurückhält, den Wahnsinn, der in der Tiefe liegt. Ein blaues Gesicht mit roten Augen. Er wandelt auf einem Pfad voller Trauer und Blut, gesäumt mit Monstern, die er selbst erschaffen hat.

Er scheint ratlos zu sein. Dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen, hagere Wangen, trübe, kalte Augen, die sich mit unsicherer Besorgnis umsehen. Das ist kein Ausdruck, den du oft in seinem Gesicht siehst.

Er schaut über die dunkle Leere, die sich erstreckt, und sieht dich, wie du ihn anstarrst. Da sind Dinge, die hinter dir sind, Dinge, die er nicht versteht, aber er sieht, was sie mit dir machen. Leer und ruhelos beobachtest du ihn.

Er ist verloren und das bricht dir das Herz.

„Sind kaputte Dinge, wie wir… ist es zu spät für uns, um in Ordnung gebracht zu werden?“

Die Worte von dir sind deutlich, als ob du direkt neben ihm stehst. Er kann seinen Blick nicht von dir abwenden, egal wie sehr es schmerzt dich so zu sehen. Er will nicht antworten… aber du hast gefragt.

Und so tut er es.

„Ja.“

Seine Antwort ist sanft. Beides kommt leise, eine neugefundene Erkenntnis und seit langem bekannte Wahrheit.

Und du lässt einen Schluchzer raus, weil du es auch weißt.

Es ist ein Geräusch, das er schon ein paar Mal gehört hat, das erste Man hinter einer geschlossenen Tür. Es zerrt an ihm mit Klauen, die sich tief in seine Brust versenken. Instinktiv macht er einen Schritt auf dich zu, wobei er die tiefschwarze Leere vor sich außer Acht lässt.

Sie hält, fest unter seinen Füßen. Du siehst das… und dann rennst du.

Du kannst nicht aufhören zu weinen, es ist schwer etwas zu sehen, aber du steuerts trotzdem auf ihn zu. Er setzt seinen Weg fort, jetzt schneller, erpicht darauf, dich auf halber Strecke zu treffen.

Einen Moment lang hast du Angst.

Du befürchtest, dass du durch ihn hindurch laufen wirst, dass er nichts mehr als eine Illusion sein wird, eine die verschwindet und dich allein in der Dunkelheit von diesem höllischen Alptraum zurücklassen wird. Aber du gehst das Risiko ein und als du ihn erreichst, stellst du fest, dass er so echt wie du ist.

Er hält dich fest, als du an seiner Brust weinst, wobei deine Fäuste sich an den Stoff von seinem Hemd klammern. Er blinzelt schnell unvergossene Tränen weg, während er leise murmelt. „Ich bin genau hier, Liebling.“

Und du hältst dich an ihm fest.

Nur zwei gebrochene Personen in der Dunkelheit zwischen ihren Dämonen.

 

\---

 

Du wachst mitten in der Nacht auf und stellst fest, dass Tränen Spuren auf deinen Wangen hinterlassen. Du setzt dich auf und schluchzt laut in deine Knie, wobei dein Bestes tust, dich zusammenzureißen.

Weil Leute keine Objekte sind, die repariert werden, vor allem nicht von anderen.

Aber du weißt, dass sie zusammen gehen können und ineinander Trost finden. Nicht als zwei Seiten der gleichen Münze, aber als zwei Wesen am Ende des gleichen Spektrums. Ein Maß an Dunkelheit, das andere nicht verstehen können.

Weil es einige Dinge gibt, einige Personen, die man nicht richten kann. Und sie lieben mit einer Gebrochenheit, die versteht, und akzeptieren jedes zackige Teil vom anderen, ohne leere Versprechungen zu machen.

Und das selbst ist heilend.

Und ihr liebt euch gegenseitig dafür.

 

\---

 

Die Prinzessin starrt in den Spiegel, während ihre Dienerinnen sich wegen ihrer Haare und Kleidung aufregen.

„Es wird ihr nicht gefallen“, meint eines der Mädchen, das nervös die Stirn runzelt, als sie eine dunkle Locke von Runas Haar verdreht. „Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass Ihr _dieses_ Kleid für Euer erstes Treffen tragen wollt?“

„Ich denke nicht, dass es ein Problem ist, wenn ich ich selbst sein will“, sagt Runa mit einem Schulterzucken, als sie auf ihr schlichtes Gewand hinabblickt. „Wenn Mutter es nicht gefällt, ist das in Ordnung.“

„Das hoffe ich, denn hier kommt sie“, flüstert die Dienerin in der Nähe der Tür.

Die östliche Königin betritt das Zimmer ihrer Tochter nach einem einzelnen Klopfen. Runa dreht sich um und lächelt breit, während sie auf den prüfenden Blick wartet. „Ich glaube, ich bin fertig.“

Die Königin zieht ihre dunkle Augenbraue hoch, während rote Lippen sich missbilligend nach unten ziehen. „Bist du dir sicher, Runa?“, fragt sie besorgt. „Du triffst heute einen König, Liebling. Nicht weniger als der König der _Welt_. Sicherlich willst du doch Eindruck machen?“

„Ich bezweifle, dass es ihn kümmert“, erwidert sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „Das ist kein Geheimnis, Mutter. Wenn zwischen uns eine Hochzeit zustande kommt, wird das nur politisch sein.“

Die Königin schürzt ihre Lippen und seufzt. „Das rechtfertigt nicht solch eine glanzlose Erscheinung. Trage zumindest deine Juwelen, meine Liebe. Sie betonen deine Augen.“

Runa schnaubt sehr zu dem Missfallen ihrer Mutter. „Augen so dunkel wir Onyx, ja, ich weiß. Ich bezweifle, dass solche Dinge irgendjemanden in der goldenen Stadt beindrucken werden.“

„Meinst du deine Augen oder deine Juwelen?“, fragt die Königin.

„Beides“, beschließt Runa. „Aber wenn dich das glücklich macht, werde ich meine Rubine mitnehmen.“

„Das würde es“, stimmt ihre Mutter zu, während sie ihre Lippen schürzt. Sie seufzt und geht auf die Prinzessin zu, wobei die Dienerinnen respektvoll zurückweichen. „Dein Vater will, dass ich dir ausrichte, dass wir, wenn dir der König sehr missfällt, die Einladung höflich ablehnen können.“

„Dann hätte mein Vater kommen sollen, um mir das selbst du sagen“, meint Runa mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Er macht sich umsonst Sorgen. Ich bin kein Kind mehr.“

„Das wissen wir, Liebling“, bekundet die Königin, während sie der lebhaften Frau ein reuevolles Lächeln schenkt. „Das hast du uns nicht vergessen lassen. Aber… benimm dich. Denke an deinen Unterricht. Und _trage_ angemessen Kleidung, Runa. Du bist eine Prinzessin und solltest als solche auftreten und handeln.“

„Ich komme gut zurecht, Mutter“, sagt Runa mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf ihren Lippen. „Und ich werde mir alle Mühe geben, mich zu benehmen. Das schwöre ich.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


	26. Ein Schritt zurück

Er bekommt den Traum nicht aus seinem Kopf. Loki will fragen, ob du wirklich da gewesen bist, ob du ihn gesehen hast wie er dich… aber er tut es nicht. Er ist viel zu beschäftigt, so wie er es normalerweise ist, mit Treffen und Audienzen und Palastangelegenheiten. Aber da ist eine Sache, bei der er sich einfach weigert ein Teil davon zu sein, und das ist die Vorbereitung für die Ankunft der verdammten Prinzessin.

Es ärgert ihn immer noch, daran zu denken. Er ist sich der Position des Rates bezüglich dieser Angelegenheit bewusst – dass es mehr logischen Sinn ergibt, die Verlobung abzulehnen, nachdem er tatsächlich die Prinzessin getroffen hat – aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er die Abgesandten gutheißt. Die Ratsmänner haben ihn mehrere Male um Hilfe gebeten und er hat Egil und Colborn schlichtweg darüber informiert, dass er _ach so_ zuversichtlich ist, dass sie sich das bewältigen können.

Und soweit es Loki betrifft, ist es das.

Er ist erschöpft. Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal richtig geschlafen hat. Und die Pflichten eines Königs benötigen oft frühe Morgen und späte Abende. Er könnte sich vor diesen Verpflichtungen drücken, um sich auszuruhen, ja, aber zu was für eine Art König würde ihn das machen?

Er denkt noch einmal darüber nach, dich zu bitten heimzukommen. Zu ihm zurück. Es würde sich nicht schicken, ohne die Braut mit der Planung der Hochzeit anzufangen. Trotzdem hat er darüber nachgedacht. Um einiges mehr als über das weniger verlockende Ereignis, das schnell näherkommt.

Er musste dem Rat mehr als einmal versichern, dass er an diesem Abend bei den Festlichkeiten erscheinen wird. Es ist schließlich seine Pflicht, Gäste in seinem Königreich offiziell willkommen zu heißen.

Ein ungutes Gefühl verfolgt ihn durch die Marmorhallen von Asgard, was bei ihm eine äußerst schlechte Laune hervorruft.

Er muss das Mädchen heute treffen.

Er sieht den Höflichkeiten nicht freudig entgegen.

 

\---

 

Die goldene Stadt von Asgard ist sogar noch schöner, als es in den Geschichten beschrieben wird. Runas dunkle Augen nehmen die gepflasterten Straßen, die prächtige Architektur und die winkenden Bürger war. Sie sind begeistert über die Aussicht auf Besucher und die daraus resultierenden Festlichkeiten, die an diesem Abend im Palast stattfinden.

Und oh, der Palast! Sie hat auf diesen Moment gewartet, wenn die königliche Kutsche sie nah genug heranträgt, um das große, goldene Gebäude zu sehen. Eine weitere Kurve bringt den Palast ins Blickfeld und er ist absolut… _atemberaubend_. Das Gelände ist mit grünen Gärten voller wunderschöner Blumen geschmückt, selbst in der kalten Jahreszeit. Runa nimmt an, dass Magie der Grund ist, wofür Asgard bekannt ist.

Ihr Volk kennt sich nicht so gut in der Kunst der Zauberei aus. Sie selbst hat keine Begabung für diese Fertigkeit. _Nur einer von vielen Unterschieden_ , denkt sich Runa, während sie sich begeistert aus dem Fenster lehnt, um mehr von dem, was vor ihr liegt, zu sehen.

In Asgard gibt es keine dunklen Gebäude, keine schlichte Verzierung. Alles scheint hell, golden, verziert zu sein. Es überwältigt sie und sie nimmt alles begierig in sich auf, als die Kutsche endlich stehenbleibt.

„My Lady“, sagt einer der Diener ihrer Mutter, während er die Hand ausstreckt, um die Tür für sie aufzumachen.

Aber Runa ist zu aufgeregt. Die Tür der Kutsche schlägt gegen den Bauch des Mannes, als sie ungeduldig auf den Pfad hinabsteigt. Der Würdenträger, den ihr Vater mitgeschickt hat, mokiert sich über sie und schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Madam, bitte“, zischt er. „Die Ratsmänner kommen.“

Runa tut ihr Bestes, sich zu konzentrieren und ihre Augenbrauen gehen bei dem Anblick der drei Männer, die auf sie zukommen, in die Höhe. Das ist kein bisschen, wie sich den Rat des Königs vorgestellt hat.

Ein korpulenter, älterer Mann mit weißem Schnauzer und Bart, der sich als Egil vorstellt, und der große, schlaksige Gentleman mit dunklem Haar, der angibt, dass seine Name Colborn ist. Es ist der dritte Mann, der ihr auffällt. Blond, jung und dunkelblaue Roben, er sagt, dass sein Name Hammond ist.

„Ich bin Kirby“, erwidert der Mann ihres Vaters. „Und erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen Prinzessin Runa Garthsdottir vorzustellen.“

Kirby verbeugt sich und weist mit einem Arm auf sie und die drei Männer des Rates verbeugen sich auch.

„Eine Freude Sie kennenzulernen“, sagt Runa mit einem Grinsen, als sie einen Knicks macht. „Die Stadt ist einfach zu hinreißend!“

„Das ist sie“, stimmt der Mann, Colborn, zu, als er sich erhebt. „Kommt, unsere Diener werden Euer Gepäck in die Gästezimmer bringen. Eure Pferde werden in unseren Ställen untergebracht und die Kutsche poliert. Ich kann Euch versichern, dass Euer Aufenthalt bei uns äußerst angenehm sein wird.“

Runa dankt ihm, wobei sie die tadelnde Stimme ihrer Mutter in Gedanken hört, die auf ‚Höflichkeiten‘ und ‚Prinzessinnenverhalten‘ Bezug nimmt. Trotzdem fällt es ihr sehr schwer, professionell zu bleiben, als sie durch die aufwendigen Gärten des Palastgeländes geht. Das goldene Wasser der Springbrunnen und Teiche macht sie sprachlos. Ist sogar das _Wasser_ in Asgard golden?

Die jadegrünen Hecken drehen sich in wunderbar detaillierte Formen, die Zweige und Blätter meisterhaft gestaltet. Die Luft trägt den süßen Duft der Blumen im Garten und Runa sehnt sich danach, eine Hand auszustrecken und eine Blüte zu pflücken, um sie in ihr Haar zu stecken, wie sie es daheim tut. Aber sie wird es nicht. Nicht heute Abend. Vielleicht morgen, nachdem sie den König getroffen hat? Vielleicht kann sie sich dann etwas Verwegenheit erlauben.

Sie denkt, nicht das erste Mal, über Loki nach. Der Trickster ist in ihrem ganzen Königreich bekannt, wenngleich sich nur die besten oder skrupellosesten Geschichten sich ihren Weg zu ihren Ohren bahnen. Sie weiß genug, um nervös wegen dem Treffen mit ihm zu sein, auch wenn sie keine Angst hat.

Sein Bruder, Thor, ist da, wo sie herkommt, um einiges bekannter. Runas Vater hat ihre Verlobung mit dem Prinzen schon seit Jahren erwartet. Was für ein Schock es für sie war, zu hören, dass er verbannt worden ist.

Runa ist das egal, auch wenn sie das _nie_ laut aussprechen würde. Den ausgelassenen Geschichten ihrer Mutter nach zu urteilen, die sie ihr von dem Prinzen erzählt hat (aller Voraussicht nach, so denkt sie, mit der Absicht, sie zu locken), ist sie sich nicht so sicher, ob sie miteinander auskommen. Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater haben beide ihre Sorgen über ihre Verbindung mit Loki ausgesprochen, wenngleich sie ihn als dezenten, wenn nicht sogar mysteriösen Ersatz für den älteren Prinzen sieht.

Der König empfängt sie nicht, als sie den Palast betreten. Colborn informiert die Gruppe darüber, dass König Loki sich entschuldigen lässt, aber dass er heute sehr beschäftigt mit seinen Pflichten ist. Runa findet den Gedanken interessant, aber ist gleichgültig. Kirby andererseits kann sich ein kurzes Stirnrunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Die Prinzessin ist wieder von der Schönheit um sie herum gefangen, von den Marmorhallen, den weißen Bögen und Säulen. Asgard ist prächtig, um einiges mehr als alles in ihrem Königreich. Es ist schwer nicht wenigstens ehrfurchtsvoll zu sein.

Die zwei älteren Ratsmänner, Egil und Colborn, geben an, dass sie Runa und ihre Begleitung in den fähigen Händen von Hammond lassen werden, da sie sich um andere Vorbereitungen kümmern müssen. Den blonden Mann scheint diese Aussage etwas nervös zu machen, wenngleich er es so gut er kann verbirgt. Runa bemerkt, dass ihre Dienerin, Gyda, leise kichert, als Hammond eine Geste macht und seine Hand in dem langen Ärmel seiner Robe verschwindet.

Während sie gehen, wobei die Menge der königlichen Gruppe Platz macht, meldet Runa sich zu Wort. „Hammond, warum kleiden Sie sich auf solch eine Art und Weise?“

Er ist ein bisschen überrascht von der Frage. „Ah, wisst Ihr, ich bin ein Zauberer, Prinzessin“, erklärt er. „Ich war ursprünglich nicht Teil des Rates, wenngleich Colborn und Egil mich freundlich empfangen haben.“

Das letzte, so merkt er in Gedanken an, ist eine Lüge. Aber sie hat keinen Grund dies zu vermuten.

„Oh, ein Zauberer! Wie aufregend!“, ruft Runa interessiert. „Vielleicht einer der Zauberer des Königs? Wissen Sie, ich habe Geschichten gehört und bin äußerst neugierig.“

„Ja, ich bin ein Meister in König Lokis Gilde“, erwidert Hammond, wenngleich es klingt, als ob er sich ein bisschen davor scheut, über seinen König zu reden.

„Ein nobler Beruf, Sir“, merkt Kirby an.

„Ich danke Ihnen“, antwortet Hammond, wobei er hofft, das Thema zu beenden. „Ich werde Euch zu Euren Quartieren bringen. Ein asgardischer Diener wird gleich da sein, um Euch bei allem, was Ihr braucht, behilflich zu sein. Als königliche Gäste, werdet ihr unterhaltet werden. Heute Abend halten wir einen Ball zu Euren Ehren ab.“

„Welchem der König beiwohnen wird?“, fragt Kirby, wobei die scheinbar unschuldige Frage eine geringe Schärfe enthält.

„In der Tat“, erwidert Hammond, wobei er seine Gefühle des Unbehagens zurückdrängt.

„Sie sind in seiner Gilde, nicht wahr, Hammond?“, meldet Runa sich zu Wort. „Wie ist er so?“ Kirby wirft ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu, der sie nur allzu sehr an ihre Mutter erinnert. „Was, Kirby? Ist es ein Verbrechen, eine einfache Frage zu stellen? Natürlich will ich mehr über ihn wissen.“

„Natürlich, Madam“, antwortet Kirby, seine Stimme angespannt.

Es ist kurz still, bevor Hammond realisiert, dass er auf die Frage antworten muss. „Oh!“, sagt er, was Gyda erneut kichern lässt. „Ich respektiere König Loki sehr. Er ist ein Mann, der sich auskennt, ein exzellenter Zauberer und ein weiser Herrscher.“

„Klingt also gut“, bekundet Runa, was Kirby dazu bringt, ihr noch einen abfälligen Blick zuzuwerfen. Sie lächelt ihn an. „Kann es kaum erwarten den König von Asgard zu treffen.“

 

\---

 

Die meisten Zauberer haben die Gilde verlassen, um sich für die Veranstaltung im Palast vorzubereiten. Die königlichen Gäste sind am Nachmittag eingetroffen und jetzt ist es Zeit für die Bürger, heimzukehren, passende Kleidung für solch einen Ball zu finden und sicherzustellen, dass sie am Besten aussehen. Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit der Palast solch eine Festlichkeit veranstaltet hat, angesichts von Thors Verbannung und Odins Schlaf. Die Allmutter hat zu Recht ihre Energie darauf verwendet, ihren Gatten zu bewachen und sich um ihn zu kümmern, und nicht verschwenderische Projekte zu planen.

Sigrid hat Asmund gefragt an diesem Abend mit ihr zum Palast zu gehen – dass es gut für ihn sein wird, eine Pause von seinem Training zu machen, wenn auch nur für eine Nacht. Und hat er hat entgegen besserer Einsicht ‚ja‘ gesagt. Wenn das Gildengebäude leer ist, ist es für ihn viel einfacher, sich zu konzentrieren, zu lernen, zu meditieren. Aber wie kann er ihr abschlagen, vor allem wenn er sie so sehr vermisst?

Trotzdem verweilt er in dem Gebäude, schon lange nachdem ein Großteil der anderen zum Palast geströmt ist. Er wird sich verspäten, aber sie wird ihm verzeihen.

Asmund hat jetzt jede Nacht gesucht und das letzte Mal, als er seine Magie ausgestreckt hat, dachte er für einen Moment… dass er… _etwas_ gefühlt hat.

Er sitzt allein in der Mitte des großen Übungsraums der Zauberer, wobei er seine Hände vor sich hochhält, während er sich konzentriert. Es ist leichter, wenn er allein ist, wenn die Lichter aus sind und alles still ist. Es ist leichter, seinen Geist auszustrecken, wenn seine anderen Sinne nicht angegriffen werden.

Er sucht nach seinem Vater, nach irgendeinem Anzeichen von dem Mann. Er sucht nach einer Magie, die seiner eigenen ähnlich ist.

Es ist schwer solch einen Zauber, der nicht für lange Distanzen gedacht ist, auszuweiten. Aber für Asmund fühlt es sich so an, als ob sein Vater weit von Asgard entfernt ist, und so fährt er fort die Grenzen seiner Macht zu sprengen. Jede Nacht hat er seinen Geist weiter und weiter ausgedehnt bis zu dem Punkt der Erschöpfung, bis alles verschwommen ist und er kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann.

Dieses Mal ist es nicht anders. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie viel Distanz er zurückgelegt hat oder wie weit er noch gehen muss. Aber er ist entschlossen. Er ist zu weit gekommen, hat zu viel gemacht, um jetzt zu versagen.

Sein Blick fängt an zu verschwimmen, also schließt er seine Augen. Er sucht nach der Magie, die er gestern gespürt hat, bevor er beinahe das Bewusstsein verloren hat. Es war nur der Hauch von einem Gefühl, aber die Arkana war… vertraut.

Er drängt weiter, sucht, bis er es endlich, _endlich_ , wiederfindet. Er schwitzt, sein Atem ist flach und es fällt ihm schwer, konzentriert zu bleiben. Seine Kraft schwindet langsam, seine Magie ist so gut wie aufgebraucht.

_Nein_ , denkt er verzweifelt mit gerunzelter Stirn. _Nein, bitte. Ein bisschen weiter. Konzentration. Konzentriere dich einfach._

Aber es ist, als ob er versucht Wasser davon abzuhalten, durch seine Finger zu gleiten. Asmund beißt die Zähne zusammen und treibt seinen Zauber bis an seine Grenze, sicher, dass er bewusstlos wird.

Seine goldene Magie hält sich an der vertrauten Signatur fest, greift sie fest, während sie hektisch die Spur entlang zur Quelle rast. Es bringt ihn weiter als er je gedacht hat, dass er es verfolgen könnte. Weit genug um zu…

Und mit einem Keuchen fliegen Asmunds Augen auf. Er fällt zurück, als sein Zauber abrupt ausgeschlossen wird, als die vertraute Magie, die er aufgespürt hat, abgeschnitten wird.

Der Junge blinzelt langsam die Decke des Übungsraumes an, seine Augenlieder schwer. Er gleitet langsam in die Dunkelheit, da das Ausmaß, mit dem er seine Magie angetrieben hat, seinen Geist und Körper vollkommen verbraucht hat.

Und trotzdem hallen zwei Sätze laut in seinen Gedanken, als er wegnickt.

_Ich habe ihn gefunden._

_Ich habe meinen Vater gefunden._

 

\---

 

‚Geschockt‘ ist nicht gut genug, um zu beschreiben, was Jerrik fühlt. Er ist absolut, gänzlich sprachlos, verblüfft, überwältigt.

Das war nicht Loki. Das war nicht der verruchte König, der ihn heute Abend aufgespürt hat, sondern jemand anderes. Und _wer_? Wer war mächtig genug, ihn zu finden, ihn so weit von Asgard entfernt aufzuspüren? Wie hat die Person das gemacht? Seine Magie hätte unsichtbar sein sollen!

Jerrik macht sich Sorgen. Er hat seine Verbindung zu dir abgebrochen, wie es Halvar befohlen hat. Es fühlt sich seltsam an, nach so langer Zeit nicht mehr die weitreichende Arkana zu haben, die deine Fähigkeit begrenzt. Wie wird sich das abspielen? Wird er wegen diesem Fehler sein Leben verlieren?

Er ist sich nicht sicher. Und er will es nicht herausfinden.

 

\---

 

Clint hebt seine Ausrüstung aus dem Sand, wobei er sie so gut abwischt, wie er kann. Die Pause war nicht lang, aber sie war nötig gewesen. Er streckt seine beiden Arme, stöhnt und lässt seinen Nacken knacken. Es passt ihm nicht, wie lange diese Mission dauert. Er ist bereit, zurückzukehren und damit fertig zu sein, Monster zu jagen.

Haney geht voraus, während er mit einer Hand durch sein Haar streicht, um den Sand loszuwerden. Er hat schon lange beschlossen, dass er Missionen im Außeneinsatz nicht mag. Zumindest diese nicht. Allerdings nimmt er an, dass er den Job gut genug gemacht hat, um eine gute Empfehlung von Barton zu bekommen, sobald sie zurück sind. Vielleicht wird er eine kurze Mission verlangen. Vielleicht Aufklärung? Er hat sich noch nicht entschieden. Nur etwas ohne Sand.

Haneys Stiefel schrammen über den Boden, als er plötzlich stehenbleibt und neugierig nach vorne späht. „Hey, Barton. Da vorne ist ein Lager!“

„Ein Lager?“, fragt Clint von hinten, wobei er sein Dehnen pausiert.

Der Bogenschütze verbindet das provisorische Lager sofort mit dem fremden Mann, den er vor einer Weile gesehen hat. Es liegt an der Seite eines Felsvorsprungs, ganz wie das andere, auf das sie gestoßen sind. Er sieht sich misstrauisch um und überprüft die Spitze der Erhöhung, falls wieder eine Kreatur darauf wartet, die beiden zu überfallen.

„Die Spuren führen genau darauf zu“, merkt Haney an, während er weiter vorausgeht. „Vielleicht bedeutet das, dass wir nah dran sind!“

Er wird begeistert und sein Herz schlägt ein bisschen schneller. Das könnte alles in einer Sekunde vorbei sein, wenn sie nur die Kreatur finden könnten. Haneys Augen überfliegen das Gebiet, um zu suchen, wohin die Spuren führen. Stattdessen umkreisen sie das Lager immer wieder, wobei sie wiederholte Abdrücke im Sand hinterlassen.

Haney runzelt die Stirn verwirrt und er dreht sich um, um zu Clint zurückzuschauen. „Ich verstehe es nicht. ist das Viech nur grundlos hier herumgelaufen?“

Barton hält an, während sich ein beunruhigendes Gefühl in seinem Bauch ausbreitet. „Hey, Haney, komm hierher zurück.“

„Was?“, fragt der jüngere Agent.

Und dann passiert es. Schneller als ein Blitz schießt eine dunkle Gestalt hinter dem Abhang hervor. Clint ruft, greift nach seinem Bogen, aber die Gestalt ist hinter Haney, bevor seine Finger die Waffe auch nur streifen.

Eine hakenförmige Klinge, direkt durch den Rücken des Jungen, hinaus aus seinem Bauch. Clint hat jetzt seinen Bogen in der Hand, aber es ist zu spät. Es ist viel zu spät.

Haney sieht ihn immer noch an, die Frage auf den Lippen und die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Der Schmerz wird langsam registriert.

Und Clint schießt, trifft seinen Mörder, aber das spielt keine Rolle. Nichts kann solch eine Wunde ungeschehen machen, nicht wenn der Jäger die Klinge zurückzieht, wobei der Haken mehr Fleisch erwischt und zerfetzt, aufreißt. Seine zwei Bestien schleichen hinter dem Felsvorsprung hervor und ihre Nasen zucken bei dem metallischen Geruch in der Luft.

Und Haney fällt, als die Kreaturen nach vorne springen, während der Jäger direkt Clint von hinter seinen dunklen Gläsern anstarrt. Er hebt seine seltsame Klinge, als ob er den Monstern sagen will, dass sie den Körper des Jungen in Ruhe lassen sollen – fürs Erste.

Zwei gelbe Augenpaare fixieren Clint Barton und alles was er tun kann, ist einen weiteren Pfeil anzulegen. Einen Pfeil anzulegen und sich darauf vorzubereiten, um sein Leben zu rennen.

Und dunkles, rotes Blut breitet sich auf dem Sand aus, wobei es schnell zusammenläuft.

Und die Erde trinkt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://temerey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
